


Superman Fucks Gotham

by SierraLee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 113,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLee/pseuds/SierraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown forces drag the world toward ruin, and the only way to stop them is for Superman to hold a collapsing Gotham City together. This obviously requires having sex with just everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is going to be at least a little ridiculous. It will have a plot, but a whole lot of it is going to be sex (and hopefully fun). As for consent and such, please just accept that this story is operating under crazy sex fantasy rules.

The Daily Planet was buzzing with activity when Clark Kent received the phone call that changed his life forever. He was juggling three different reports on the unusually violent outbreaks while also taking another phone call and wrangling the photographers. Normally he wouldn't have answered, but the call came on his special phone.  
  
Only his closest allies had access to that phone. They usually contacted him directly, but he wanted to have an alternate channel in case emergencies came up. He disengaged from his other work and accepted the call.  
  
"Clark." It was Bruce Wayne's voice, rougher than usual.  
  
"This isn't the best time, Bruce. Unless-"  
  
"I don't have long left to live, Clark. Shut up and listen for once."  
  
Clark let go of his phone. By the time it started to drop, he had left the building and abandoned his civilian clothes. In the time it took the phone to fall, he arced into the atmosphere and flew halfway to Gotham City.  
  
As he flew, Clark began scanning through the city for any sign of Bruce. It wasn't much of a search. The very first place he looked was the Batcave, and he found his friend lying there at the end of a trail of blood. He hesitated for a split second, searching for any sign of a trap, but there was only one heartbeat in all of Wayne Manor.  
  
He smashed straight through the earth, plunging into the Batcave and landing beside Bruce. His rib cage was bloody and filled with shrapnel, wounds that would have killed an ordinary man. Batman chuckled.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Who did this to you?" Clark knelt beside him but didn't dare lift him for fear of making the injury worse. His mind raced for solutions but came up with nothing.  
  
"It's too late for you to do anything. Just listen to me."  
  
"Too late? We have a thousand aliens' advanced technology! We have fucking magic! You can't die fr-"  
  
"Shut up, Clark!" Bruce scowled at him until he went quiet. "Listen carefully. You remember how you asked me to investigate why your powers fluctuate wildly?"  
  
"That's... that doesn't matter right now!"  
  
"It matters more than you know. This may be difficult to believe, but listen to me." Bruce closed his eyes and gathered his remaining strength. "Our universe is controlled by impossibly powerful extra-dimensional beings who call themselves 'Writers.' We're nothing more than their playthings.  
  
"Some outside force, likely something we cannot even comprehend, changes how the Writers manipulate our world. That's why your powers vary. When certain Writers are in control, you are a living god, but other Writers weaken you substantially. I have no idea why."  
  
"Bruce, you're not making any sense."  
  
"Dammit, listen to me! The Writers are making our world darker. Grittier. We need to adapt, or I'll be far from the only casualty."  
  
Clark clenched his fists, fingers tearing through the stone of the Batcave's floor. "These Writers did this to you?"  
  
"Not directly." Bruce took a slow, painful breath. "But they created a terrorist bombing and somehow blinded me so that I didn't notice any of the warning signs. That's why you can't save me - it only happened to kill me in the first place."  
  
"The Batman dies in a terrorist bombing? That's... that's stupid."  
  
"No, Clark, it's _edgy_."  
  
For a long time he knelt on the ground, helpless. Not Superman, just a mortal helpless to save his best friend. As he watched Bruce bleed out on the ground, rage started to rise within him. His eyes glowed red, and at that moment a black-clad fist grabbed the front of his suit.  
  
"Listen! My control won't last much longer, so I'm out of time to explain. You're the only one who has a chance of saving us, but if you go into this acting like a boy scout it will get even worse. I've only pieced together what I know over the past few days, so fragments should still be around Gotham. You have to keep the city safe to find... find..."  
  
"Bruce?" Clark knelt closer. His friend was still breathing, yet something had changed. His eyes became bloodshot and his jaw unshaven. Abruptly he sneered.  
  
"I'm the goddamn Batman!"  
  
"...goodbye, Bruce."  
  
Clark slowly rose to his feet. The heartbeat and breathing continued for several seconds after that, but his friend was already gone.

X X X

Over the next week, Clark stumbled through his life. Part of him insisted that everything was perfectly fine, that he should just move on. But when he attended Bruce's funeral, he was struck with an intense feeling that it had happened before. Maybe more than once.  
  
The more he thought about what Bruce had said, the fuzzier his memory became. Sometimes Clark remembered that he himself had died, other times the idea seemed absurd. How exactly had Krypton been destroyed? Was he married, or had he even met Lois Lane? It all shifted through a haze of contradictory variations until eventually he gave up on trying to sort it out.  
  
What he knew was that Bruce had been on to something and it had something to do with Gotham. Following the loss of the Batman, crime had spiked and the police had stopped patrolling. Reports indicated that the city's supervillains were preparing for a bid to take control of the city.  
  
Worst of all was the change in the world. Villains that had once focused on battling superheroes now massacred civilians. Deaths in collateral damage skyrocketed. Every time Clark tried to take the noble path to save lives, more people died. As if some terrible force was working to spite him at every turn, to insist that what he believed was wrong. Eventually he decided that he had no choice but to investigate the reason everything had changed.  
  
After several arguments with Perry, Clark succeeded in convincing him that the Daily Planet needed to cover the crisis in Gotham. Since he could write up his stories in minutes, that gave him all the time he needed to observe the city and prevent it from falling apart.  
  
One morning, in the seconds he spent scanning the newspaper, Clark noticed one article that stuck out to him. Despite the growing chaos in the city, the social elites had decided to host a grand unveiling of a rare South American flower. Didn't Bruce have an enemy who repeatedly crashed events exactly like that? Come to think of it, why did Gotham keep hosting events that perfectly played into supervillain themes?  
  
He couldn't think of a good answer, but he could hover overhead and wait for something to go wrong. Sure enough, within half an hour everyone attending began to turn green and collapse. When he focused his vision, he noticed that the hall was filled with strange pollen.  
  
Moments later, a woman clad in leaves appeared on the balcony overhead, laughing. "Destroyers of the Earth! You have torn my children from their roots for the last time! Today, _you_ will feed _them_!"  
  
That was far enough. Clark shattered through one of the hall's windows and floated in front of the supervillain. Her eyes widened when she saw him and for a moment they just stared at each other.  
  
Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy. Long red hair fell over her bright green skin, which was clad only in leaves and a few scraps of green cloth. The leaves covered most of her torso but only barely supported her heavy breasts. Vines twisted around her long green legs, coming up to her rounded hips.  
  
"Superman!" After a moment of surprise, she managed a sneer. "Here to avenge your bat lover?"  
  
"I'm here to save these people's lives. What did you do to them, Ivy?"  
  
"Merely let nature take its course." Ivy leaned on the edge of her balcony and gestured down. A large red flower pulsed there, continuing to spew pollen into the hall. "My little pet will soon release enough pollen to bring down all of Gotham, and then-"  
  
Clark torched the flower with his heat vision, then took a deep breath and sucked up all of the pollen in the hall. He swallowed it and felt no worse for the wear. Ivy's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"You will pay for that!" Vines broke through the floor, curling around Clark's limbs. He realized too late that he should have been able to dodge them easily and wasn't sure why he hadn't. Ivy stepped off the balcony and onto a walkway of vines that grew just in front of her as she walked toward him, hips swaying.  
  
"These people are still poisoned, aren't they?" Clark glanced at the unconscious green-tinged civilians and frowned. "Cure them now before you get any more blood on your hands."  
  
"Or what? You'll slap my wrists with a ruler? You're adorable." Ivy reached him and walked one hand up his chest before cupping his chin. She leaned forward, her breasts just beginning to press softly against his chest, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Nothing happened. When she pulled back, Clark blinked at her. "Have you gotten Kryptonite for some contrived reason?"  
  
"What? Uh, no."  
  
"Then what do you expect to accomplish?" Clark shook his head, trying to focus. It wasn't her poison having any impact on him, since he was immune to it, but the feel of her body so close to him. Once he wouldn't even have noticed, focused only on bringing her to justice, yet he found himself unusually distracted.  
  
Ivy looked uncertain for a moment, then pressed all of her curves against him and gave him yet another long kiss. Only Clark's inhuman control kept his manhood from extending uncomfortably in his suit. She finally pulled back and stared into his eyes, as if expecting him to succumb to her control.  
  
"Stop it, Ivy. Cure these people."  
  
"I don't think I will." She kept her body against him while her fingers traced the sides of his chest. "I think I'll keep you here and let you watch as their hearts bleed, their eyes melt, and their bodies putrefy into-"  
  
"Enough!" Clark shouted. Ivy shrank back for a moment, then her expression returned to her seductive smile.  
  
"You can't threaten me, Superman. You should run back to Metropolis - you're out of your depth here."  
  
That was when Clark snapped. People were going to die and this woman was lecturing him about his values. He could put her in jail, but everyone would still die - even if he tried to find a vaccine, he knew that they'd die. That was the kind of world he lived in now. The terrible entities Bruce had warned him of wanted dark and gritty.  
  
If he wanted to save anyone, he needed to play their game. He summoned his memories of Bruce dying and spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Save them, Ivy, or I will force you to."  
  
"Ooh, you'll _force_ me!" She rubbed her hips against his crotch. "I'd like to see you try, but you don't have the balls."  
  
Clark flexed his muscles against the vines that bound him, exerting a tiny fraction of his true strength. They shattered, fragments falling in all directions. Ivy's platform of vines broke apart and she would have fallen if Clark hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist, crushing her to his chest.  
  
"Is that what you want? Fine! Unless you cure every person in this building right now, I will fuck you until you beg for mercy." The words felt wrong in his mouth, but Clark was too filled with rage to stop himself. He shot a vicious glance toward the sky. "Is that what you want? Is that edgy enough for you?"  
  
"You... you wouldn't." Ivy's eyes had gone very wide and her heart beat rapidly. "I'm too much for your puny little dick, you pathetic-"  
  
His lips closed over hers and he kissed her fiercely. She clawed at his shoulders, trying to attack him, but her pointed nails slid uselessly off his skin. Clark didn't release her until he'd floated down to the balcony. When he broke off the kiss, Ivy staggered back and fell to her knees.  
  
"You can stop this, Ivy. Surrender." He pulled down his briefs and freed his cock. Ivy's breath caught in her throat as her entire body froze.  
  
It had never occurred to Clark to compare himself to human men, because he lived to serve humanity, not to be superior to it. But as he watched Ivy's utter awe, he realized that there was no comparison. Even soft, his cock was longer and thicker than most men's while fully erect. As it slowly began to expand, Ivy's eyes became fixed on it as if she could see nothing else. Maybe that would bring her to her senses.  
  
"Ivy..." He took a step closer to her and she gasped. She shook her head sharply, red hair flying in all directions.  
  
"You won't. You can't. All you can do is spout your noble ideals and-"  
  
Clark cut her off with a low growl. In one swift movement he grabbed her hips and lifted her like she weighed nothing. Her body bent away from him, breasts bouncing, shock filling her eyes as her mind caught up to his movements. So fast that she didn't even fall, Clark ripped away the leaves that hid her slit from him, revealing the lips of her pussy.  
  
Before she had even finished gasping, Clark impaled her on his cock. She threw her head back and screamed even though he hadn't even put half of it inside her. Her pussy was hot and tight, squeezing desperately and uselessly to repel the invader.  
  
Abruptly he realized what he was doing and felt disgusted with himself. He had only planned to threaten her, not actually do it, but she'd gone so far in taunting him...  
  
"Surrender, Ivy," he commanded. "Or you'll get the rest of it."  
  
"The rest?" Ivy stared down at where his cock entered her and her eyes rolled back as if she would faint. Yet a moment later she began trying to move her hips. She couldn't budge herself a single inch in his grip, but it felt like she was trying to penetrate herself further. "Fuck... just do it! Fuck me, Superman!"  
  
As he felt her squirming and bucking to impale herself on his cock, Superman realized that he would actually follow through. He'd always thought of himself as Clark first, but to Poison Ivy he was nothing but the impossibly strong Superman who could utterly dominate her. And as much as he thought of himself as Clark, he was Superman, too.  
  
His fingers tightened in the soft curves of Ivy's hips and he pulled her down, burying every inch of his cock inside her. She gave a scream of pleasure and thrashed around him. After several seconds Ivy grabbed onto him for dear life, pressing her large breasts against his chest. The change in angle made her moan again.  
  
But it wasn't enough for Superman. He lifted her up, her breasts dragging against the muscles of his chest, until only his tip was inside her. Then he gripped her ass and pulled her down, slamming his cock deep inside her again. She let out another cry of pleasure, but before she had finished he had already lifted her up again.  
  
As he set a swift rhythm, Ivy began to moan out words. As hard as he was pounding her, she could only get out fragments, mostly "fuck" and "Superman." Eventually she couldn't do anything but moan in the face of his assault.  
  
Since he was very young, Clark had developed perfect control of his powers. He was completely comfortable using only human levels of strength in normal life. So when he had sex with human women, he didn't really feel like he was holding back. Yet he realized that there was still some reservation there. Even if he wouldn't ever thrust hard enough to kill someone, he was still careful so that his superior strength wouldn't make them uncomfortable.  
  
He didn't need to hold back while fucking Ivy.  
  
She was a hardened criminal who had killed hundreds of people and committed countless crimes. She didn't deserve any consideration. So he just used her body, hammering into her pussy without caring how rough he was. Focused only on his own pleasure, he was experiencing the best fuck of his life.  
  
Despite his roughness, it seemed to be incredible for Ivy as well. She went through another spasm of ecstasy and this one seemed to overwhelm her. Her body went limp and slid back, held up only by his hands and his cock. And he realized that he didn't have to care.  
  
Superman kept bouncing her on his thick rod, now meeting her hips with thrusts of his own. Her back arched away from him, pushing her breasts upward, while her head and arms hung limply back. As he kept up the pace he enjoyed watching her, flaring hips receiving his cock, breasts bouncing with every thrust, hair shimmering behind her.  
  
The force of their fucking had knocked many of the leaves off her body, and as he kept pounding her more fell away, revealing her perfect green skin. Her nipples were rock hard and he realized how much he wanted to get his hands on them. And again, there was nothing stopping him.  
  
In one swift movement he had Ivy pinned to the wall, impaled on his cock. He switched to short, hard thrusts and moved his hands up to grasp her full breasts.  
  
His blood was pounding, not just in the pleasure but in utterly dominating the beautiful creature on his manhood. She was completely spent now and he realized that the fuck wouldn't get any better than this. So again exercising his control, he finally let himself come, spurt after spurt shooting inside her. After being still for so long, Ivy seemed to shudder awake, moaning and twisting around him one final time.  
  
When he was good and done, Superman pulled her off and set her down. He'd never come that hard in his life, so his mind took a while to reengage. Ivy lay glassy-eyed, as if her brains had been permanently fucked out.  
  
After a moment, Clark walked to the edge of the balcony. Everyone inside still lay on the floor with their skin stained green. He cursed under his breath - just "Great Scott" of course - and turned back to Ivy. For a moment, he'd been so busy with her that he really had forgotten about the entire reason for breaking his code.  
  
"Ivy." He dug a hand in her crimson locks and pulled her head up. Her eyes fixed on him with something like adoration. "Do you surrender?"  
  
"Anything," she whispered. She squirmed closer, full red lips moving toward his cock. "I'll do anything."  
  
"Then cure all the people in this room."  
  
"Of... of c-course." Poison Ivy staggered to her feet and propped herself up on the balcony. It took her some time to focus, but eventually she managed to generate another plant. Though the flower was blue, it looked very similar to the one he had burned before.  
  
For a moment, his old suspicion reasserted itself. After what he'd done to Ivy, she might very well be trying to undermine him. Even if she understood that there was no way she could harm him even slightly, she might try to kill all the people in the hall.  
  
Ivy turned around and dropped to her knees in front of him, face going for his crotch. Superman caught her by the top of her head before she could get close. She whined and looked up at him desperately. Clark frowned down at her.  
  
"Everyone is going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, they'll all recover fully! God, just let me suck your cock..."  
  
He didn't loosen his grip. "Why do you want to?"  
  
"I've never, ever, been fucked like that." Her eyes bored into his, yearning with desire. "It broke everything in me. All the hatred and the insanity... it's like the continuity of my life has been severed."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I've... barely had time to think about anything except how incredible your cock is. But now that I... what have I been trying to do? If I really want to help the planet, none of this makes any sense. These super plants will wreck the local ecosystem, and they've drained all the nutrients in the soil for miles... what was I thinking?"  
  
Clark nodded thoughtfully. "I'd always vaguely wondered about that."  
  
"And that's just what occurred to me after one fuck! Imagine how much more environmentally-conscious I'll be after I suck your cock!"  
  
"Now you're just making up justifications."  
  
"God, yes! Any justification that works!" She tried to squirm out of his grip, though it was completely useless.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm not cruel." Clark chuckled and then released her. Her ruby lips immediately shot to the head of his cock. He'd barely gone down at all after coming, so she had to stretch her mouth wide to slide her lips over his head.  
  
As she slowly worked some of his shaft into her mouth, Clark tangled his hand in her hair. Part of him wanted to fuck her throat, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It really seemed like she had changed, and he'd always believed villains could redeem themselves. Of course, she might enjoy it if he was that forceful with her...  
  
In the room below, the green was beginning to fade. Not only was everyone returning to their normal hues, he could hear their heartbeats and breaths become steady as if in sleep. They really were cured of the poison.  
  
Which meant that the beautiful woman sucking his cock had told the truth. Clark stared down at her, wondering what the hell he had done. Not with a sense of horror, legitimately wondering. The rules of the world had obviously changed, and he was no longer sure how it worked. He was sure that his cock filling her mouth felt incredible.  
  
At that moment, the lights shifted outside the window. When he turned his head to look, he saw the Bat-Signal loomed in the sky. Whoever had lit it must have known that the Batman was dead, yet they'd tried anyway. Gotham was desperate; they needed someone to save them from themselves.  
  
As Clark stood in the destroyed hall, Poison Ivy bobbing her head up and down his cock, he realized that he would answer the signal. Bruce had passed the mantle on to him and told him not to be a boy scout - he sure didn't feel like a boy scout now.  
  
This was a job for Superman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman catches up to the Cat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of my ridiculous story, just remember that both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect! If you already knew that and you're back for more, thank you so much for your encouragement!

Clark Kent had never liked Arkham Asylum. He believed that anyone could change and redeem themselves, or at least he wanted to believe it, but the grim castle had nothing to do with redemption. A long time ago he'd argued with Bruce about whether or not it did any good. In the end he'd let it go, since Gotham was Bruce's turf.

But now Arkham was Clark's problem. After fucking Poison Ivy into submission, he'd dropped her off at the asylum because he wasn't sure what else to do. She hadn't resisted anything he did until she realized that he was going to leave her, but instead of fighting she'd only looked at him desperately.

That was the reason he went back to visit her. Clark stepped inside the room that contained her cell, a specially prepared cube of glass that would theoretically keep her from using her plants to escape. It would probably last a month or two before she got free. At least, that was how it used to work. Once the guards closed the door behind him, Clark cleared his throat.

"Superman!" Ivy leapt from her bunk and rushed to the side nearest him. The Arkham uniform wasn't exactly flattering, but it wasn't shapeless enough to hide the curve of her hips. "Did you change your mind? You still own me... say the word, and I'm yours..."

As she spoke she pressed herself up against the glass, the pressure revealing the shape and size of her breasts. Clark's lips were suddenly very dry, but he forced himself to focus. "Are you going to break out of Arkham as soon as I leave?"

"You're really leaving me here? Please, Superman, fuck me! Just once more!"

"If... if you cause any more trouble, I _won't_ fuck you. How does that sound?"

She drew back from the window in horror. "No! I'll... I'll be good, I promise!"

"Good. Stay here."

"Until when?" Ivy slid her tongue over her lips slowly. "Your threat doesn't work unless you come back to fuck me... you're not just leaving me in here, are you? You have some kind of plan?"

"I..." Clark shook his head. "I don't know yet. Goodbye, Ivy."

He turned away from her cell and marched out before he could second-guess himself. The slightest thought brought back his memories of how tight she'd felt wrapped around his cock, and he didn't need that right now. It brought to mind ideas of control he thought he'd abandoned a long time ago. Clark determinedly set his mind to more important things.

On his way out he glanced at the guard, wondering if he'd heard anything. But the middle-aged man simply sat at his desk, fiddling with his phone. Clark frowned, but decided it wasn't his place to object.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what happened to the security booth that used to be here?"

"Eh?" The man scratched his head and then shrugged. "Was there a booth here?"

"I distinctly remember security being better last time I visited."

"Yeah, well, the people higher up the chain keep changing everything every few months. You get used to it. Right now security is pretty light, but it has its upsides. Especially when we get chicks like that." The guard jabbed his thumb toward Ivy's cell. "While escorting her around, maybe I'll get to cop a feel, you know?"

Superman felt his eyes begin to heat up and controlled himself. He told himself what bothered him was the guard's corruption and apathy, but part of him was angry that the guard would touch Ivy. She was _his_.

Realizing what he was thinking, Clark brought himself under control. "Isn't seducing guards exactly the way she usually escapes?"

The guard shrugged. "Worth it."

"Worth it? Doesn't she usually kill the people she seduces?"

"Sure, but they die happy. Even if she doesn't fuck you, hell of a way to go." The guard saw his expression and rolled his eyes. "Pardon my French, Superman. This ain't Metropolis."

"I see that." Clark gave him a cold stare and sped the rest of the way out of Arkham Asylum in an instant.

Once he was high overhead, wrapped in the brooding clouds that always seemed over hover above Gotham, Clark managed to cool down. He wasn't himself, but thinking about that never helped. Instead he focused on what he needed to do.

The Bat-Signal had been Gordon, one last desperate attempt before the police department shut the signal down. Based on their conversation, it sounded like the corruption in Gotham City had gotten a lot worse and the few honest cops had their hands tied. Gordon had evidence that criminal were massing for some kind of massive assault, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

An assault actually sounded like a relief to Clark. That was a problem he could solve with a few punches. Instead he faced a city positively riddled with crimes. From where he hovered, he could hear and see a thousand separate incidents. And there was so little he could do.

Even at top speed, he couldn't stop all of them. Not without risking killing the criminals, and certainly not while contacting the police or helping the victims. Bruce had been right: the only way to control Gotham was through fear. That wasn't something Clark was good at - even random security guards didn't respect him here.

Though he didn't have any solutions, Clark had to keep moving. He flew down to Wayne Manor and scanned it carefully, but it remained abandoned. Alfred had been at the funeral, but Clark wasn't sure what had happened to him after that. Few rooms had been used recently and didn't seem to contain any useful information, so Clark headed down to the Batcave.

Everything there was in disarray, but contained no clues that would help interpret Bruce's last words. Even the computer gave little hint what he had been doing, at least not the parts that weren't security locked. Eventually Clark managed to pull up all of Bruce's recent searches. That finally got him somewhere.

It seemed that Bruce had been obsessed with finding some sort of artifact - he hadn't known exactly what it was, but he had a shipping manifest that suggested it was being stored somewhere in the city. Not only that, there was a massive bounty from Gotham's underworld to anyone who could steal it.

None of the information told him exactly what the object was, but some of the searches suggested that it might put off unnatural levels of thermal energy. Strange... but something he could work with. Clark flew out of the Batcave and circled around the city once before settling on the docks. The warehouses there were the most likely holding place for a mysterious artifact.

Superman could focus his eyes to see the thermal spectrum, but the skill wasn't nearly as precise as his x-ray vision. The city was filled with sources of heat, but he gradually filtered out the bodies and motors and scanned what remained. One warehouse in particular leapt out at him, so he flew down toward it. Strangely, the door was already unlocked, so he floated inside and began searching.

There was definitely an unnatural source of heat in the building, but he couldn't pinpoint its exact location. It didn't help that he had no idea what he was looking for, either. Clark hovered in the center of the warehouse, considering the problem. Given enough time, he might be able to pinpoint the artifact with reasonable certainty, but...

Someone else was already in the warehouse.

She crouched on the other side of a row of boxes, but Clark effortlessly looked straight through them. Selina Kyle, better known as Catwoman. Her skintight black outfit covered all of her body except her face and part of her neck, yet left almost nothing to the imagination. As she rose to her feet, the muscles of her legs shifted in a way that made Clark finally understand what "fuck me heels" meant.

That led his eyes to her fantastically tight ass and soon to the rest of her. Though she had a gymnast's muscles, she also had some impressive curves. Dark hair was tucked into a cat-eared hat, and as Clark watched Selina lowered a pair of goggles to her eyes.

Night vision goggles, judging from the way she looked at him and began moving toward the entrance. Clark let her move out from behind the boxes before speaking.

"Are they storing some kind of cat-related jewelry here?"

Her body froze in place in mid-step, deliciously taut. Clark started to reprimand himself for looking at her that way, but realized that it hardly mattered after what he'd already done. After a still moment, Selina slid to her feet and put a hand on her hip. "How'd you catch me?"

"X-ray vision, remember?" Clark folded his arms and floated between her and the door.

"Aww, that's not fair," Selina pouted at him. "But I haven't stolen anything, honest."

"Coming from someone who calls herself 'Catwoman' because she's a cat-burglar, that's not really very believable."

"Honestly, it's true! I didn't say I wasn't planning to steal anything, just that I haven't yet. What I'm looking for isn't here, unfortunately." Selina sauntered in his direction, unzipping the front of her outfit enough to reveal just a hint of her impressive cleavage. "But I guess I did break into this warehouse - oops! What if I... found a way to make it up to you?"

"Okay."

Selina blinked and her seductive movements faltered. "Wait, what?"

"You're suggesting something sexual in return for not taking you to jail?" Clark shrugged. "You're not one of the murderous lunatics, so that seems reasonable."

"Well, then." Selina's smile grew wider. "I didn't really expect that to work, but I can't say I'm disappointed. I've always wanted to know if you were a man of steel or just faster than a speeding bullet."

She said it like it was clever, instead of a joke that every single teenage boy had thought of at least once. But Clark didn't think saying that would fit the mood, so he just raised an eyebrow. "Want to find out?"

"Ooh, saucy! Kitty likes!" Selina practically oozed across the distance between them, her hips rolling from side to side. When she reached him, she leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

Superman responded with just as much passion and she quickly began exploring his mouth. While their tongues wrestled, her fingers trailed down his chest and his abs before finding his cock. She worked it out of his trunks and began sliding her hand up and down his shaft, as if she thought it was already hard.

As he began to stiffen to his full length, Selina made a soft surprised sound. When she started to pull away from the kiss, Superman wrapped an arm around her back and pressed her hard against him. His tongue stopped exploring and starting invading. Selina moaned and her hand pumped harder around his swelled organ. Superman kept her pinned a while longer before finishing the searing kiss.

"Whoa..." Selina staggered back a step, though her hand stayed wrapped around his cock. "This little guy isn't so little at all! How do you keep him under control?"

"Practice." Superman slid his hands from her waist up her body, intending to unzip her suit, but Selina batted at his fingers. He barely felt it, but didn't press the issue.

"Nuhuhuh. It's better with the costumes on... and I want to get a good look at this monster." She pushed up her goggles and sank down toward his cock. With both her hands on his length she still didn't have all of it, her breath wafting hot on his skin. "God, even with two hands I don't feel like I have this thing under control. You really earn your name!"

He pushed forward, nudging the tip of his cock against her cheek. She gave it a playful lick before pulling away.

"Down, boy! I'm going to give you all the attention you deserve, trust me." Selina slid her face alongside his length, then met his gaze and slowly licked him from base to tip.

When she finally reached the end, her hands grasped him again while her tongue danced around his head. It felt like his size was throwing her off, but she had plenty of skill, flicking the underside just perfectly. After a few minutes exploring his cock with her tongue, she finally took his head into her mouth and began bobbing her head, just a little.

After several times she took him in further and almost immediately gagged. Her throat convulsing around him felt great, but he wanted more. Superman could have grabbed her head and rammed his cock down her throat, but Clark didn't want to do that. Or so he told himself. Besides, her blowjob still felt incredible and she was working him well with her hands.

"I don't suppose you're about to give me some milk?" Selina pulled back and stared at him - his cock, not his face. She looked so enraptured that Clark didn't even say anything about how far she was taking the cat puns. He didn't need to say anything at all. "I... I have to give this thing a try... just... just to see..."

Her justifications faded away. After a moment Selina shook herself and rose back to her feet. With a deft movement, she undid the lower part of her outfit, revealing her completely shaved pussy. She gave him a sly wink.

"Convenient, isn't it? Trust me, big guy, if you've never been with a cat, you have no idea what you're getting into?"

"Don't I?" he answered in a low voice. It made her shiver, but she was too far gone to back down now.

Abruptly Selina whipped one of her legs into the air. Superman watched it with only curiosity, since it was no possible threat to him. Midway through the movement, he realized that she wasn't kicking him, she was just raising her leg to show off her acrobatic skill.

A moment later she was pressed against him again, except one of her legs was up against his chest. It was an insanely flexible position, and he could feel the heat of her pussy against his thigh. Selina glanced at him and gave a smug smile when she saw her maneuver had the intended effect.

"See? Not many women could manage this, and it's going to get even better." She worked herself into a better position and he enjoyed the feeling of her shapely leg and thigh moving against his chest. Eventually with his support she managed to get her lips positioned over his upright cock. Then she eased down onto him.

Her pussy gripped him like a vise, offering constant new sensations as she had to shift her weight to keep her balance. Selina groaned and twisted, several short locks of hair escaping from her cap. She had still only taken part of his cock inside her and she was slowing down. Superman slid an hand around her waist but just held it there. With a little pressure he could have impaled her on his cock, but he wanted to see what she would do. Besides, it felt good to have her convulsing on him.

"Too fucking big," Selina breathed. She pushed herself off him a little but couldn't get much leverage. After a long groan she shook her head. "Damn, I can't take a tool that big this way. But God, I want it..."

Superman wanted to throw her down so he could see the perfect globes of her ass and pound away inside her, but he had a theory about what she was doing. Still, he was getting impatient and at her current rate it would take her forever to take all of his cock. She shifted her leg off his shoulder as if she was going to dismount.

Before she could slip off him, Superman grabbed her ass. That meant his arm hooked her leg underneath her knee, and more importantly it meant he was holding her up with his own strength. He took a moment to enjoy her ass, which was every bit as taut as he'd expected.

"Finally taking... some initiative?" Selina tried to smile cockily, but it didn't entirely work when she was flushed and gasping while he held her over his cock.

Instead of answering, Superman began to lower her onto his length. His head easily spread her lower lips and began pushing inside her. Selina grabbed his shoulders, trying to slow herself down.

"Easy there! I need a while to get used to this - aah!" Superman dropped her for just a moment, abruptly putting another inch of his length inside her. While Selina tried to catch her breath, he slowed down, easing his cock inside her bit by bit. She wasn't as unbelievably tight as before, but now he felt like he could sink all the way into her pussy.

When his entire length was finally inside her, Selina murmured and shifted her hips a little. "Damn, I don't think I'll ever get used to this thing. But I'm ready. Alright, big guy, fuck me apart!"

He shifted his grip on her hips and lifted her once before dropping her into his first thrust. Superman didn't give her everything he had, since he doubted she could take it, but it seemed to be more than enough for her. While she bucked and moaned he slid her up and down his cock, enjoying the convulsions around his length.

"Fuck!" Selina wrapped her arms fully around his neck, clinging to him desperately while he pounded inside her. That made it harder to keep the pace he wanted, but he got to feel her tits pushed up against his body. Wrapped tightly in her skintight outfit, they easily slid up and down his chest.

Shockingly soon, Selina came hard. Clark decided to let himself come too, spurting cum deep inside her. For a long time she clutched him for dear life while spasming on his cock, but eventually she slumped against him. A deep sigh floated from her, and suddenly she seemed to remember herself.

"Not, uh, not bad there, big guy!" She pushed herself and he let go, letting her hop off his softening cock. Her half-mocking expression was ruined when she landed and staggered as her legs nearly gave out. "Haven't gotten laid like that in a while."

"Just stay on the right side of the law from now on." Clark put his cock back inside his tights and frowned sternly at her. Selina giggled.

"Wow, you really are a boy scout. But with a package like that, you can be whatever you want!" She blew him a kiss and then flounced away. "See you around, big guy!"

Clark nodded, but she had already slipped away into the shadows.

 

X X X

 

The light from the last streetlamp slid over Selina's body, then she was fully in darkness. Her hideout lay several streets from the opposite side of the docks, a little corner cloaked in shadow. Selina hummed a song as she approached her door, swaying her hips from side to side more than necessary.

That little trip had been far more successful than she'd ever imagined. Not only had she obtained her target item, she'd gotten the best fuck of her life. Superman was way better hung than she'd expected, even if he didn't know how to use it. He probably would have been more comfortable with missionary position.

Selina giggled to herself and unzipped her suit down to her navel. It still held her breasts together, so she had to slip her fingers between them to remove the item. Just a little key, unremarkable except for how utterly black it was. She didn't really care, so long as the reward for it was real.

"Oh, Superman, you adorable goof." Selina held up the key, admiring the dark shine. "When it's this much fun to toy with guys like you, did you actually think I'd ever give up crime?"

"Not really."

She gasped and whirled, but it was already too late: the key was gone. Superman floated behind her, examining it curiously. She hadn't even seen any movement, he'd just taken the key from her quicker than she could blink. After a moment, he looked up at her.

"Even if I didn't know what you were trying to do, I would have heard you gloating. You should be more careful with how much you talk to yourself."

So he was playing with her, and he had been since the beginning. Suddenly, Superman's fancy morals seemed less adorably old-fashioned and more of a huge relief. He could splatter her across the pavement, but he wouldn't... would he? After all, she hadn't expected Superman to agree to her offer, either.

"In my defense, the guy I usually play with doesn't hear everything in the fucking city." She smiled coyly and shifted her weight to one leg, simultaneously pushing her breasts out. He paid attention, which meant he might not notice that her hand had crept to the whip at her waist.

"Now, tell me what this is." Superman gestured with the key. Selina forced herself to keep smiling.

"Sorry, big guy, I have no idea. All I know is that it's worth a lot to the right people."

"Who, specifically?"

"I wish I knew. The reward for it from the local mafia only makes sense if they can sell it to someone else. I was hoping to figure out who and cut out the middleman, but I hadn't gotten that far."

He didn't answer immediately, instead pondering the key. Shrouded in darkness and no longer posing like a model citizen, Superman made Selina shiver. Could he really be as powerful as all the stories claimed? If something had changed, if he had gone bad...

"You win this round, alright? I know what curiosity does to cats like me, so I'll just bow out now. We had a good time together, right? You can trust me not to-"

"No." The word rumbled from him, reverberating through her entire body. Superman's eyes shifted up to her and an electric shiver ran down Selina's body. Staring at her like that he looked so serious, so powerful... even though she was in danger, her nipples were pressing hard against her suit.

Before he could move, Selina struck. Her whip uncoiled in an instant and lashed out, snaking around the key and pulling it back to-

Except it missed. Selina stared in shock, there was no way she could miss at such a close distance. Yet her whip had snapped out and came back with nothing. Superman was holding the key a few inches lower than its former position with a half-smile on his face.

"A whip? Really? Don't you remember your 'faster than a speeding bullet' quip?"

Selina took a step back and slid both hands behind her. The position showed off her assets, which she hoped might distract him long enough for her to escape. Except that was insane, there was no way... "Sorry... can you blame me for trying?"

"It's not a matter of blame, it's a matter of consequences." Superman began floating forward.

Instantly Selina sprang into the air, her whip lashing out. She knew it couldn't hurt him, but she might be able to pull him off balance for a second and get into the shadows. His eyes and ears couldn't be perfect, she'd find a way to-

Her whip coiled around his neck and Selina jerked in midair - and she nearly lost hold of her whip. His body didn't give at all, as unyielding as if she'd struck a building. While she was still in the air, ruing her mistake, Superman jerked his neck backward slightly.

She flew through the air and collided with a body as hard as a brick wall. He moved back slightly at the last second so the impact wasn't painful, but it still knocked the wind out of her. Her whip uncoiled from his neck and then dropped. Selina would have collapsed if he hadn't wrapped an arm around her, pressing her body against his powerful muscles.

"This is your hideout, I take it?" Superman destroyed her steel-reinforced door with a flick of his free hand and floated inside before kicking the door closed. The inside was a mess, covered in old clothes and lingerie. Most of the floor taken up by a bed and the walls had only a few posters except the one with the a large mirror. Superman tossed her onto the bed. "It's time to finish what we started."

The words sent a thrill through Selina's body that pooled between her thighs. She'd already seen that there was no way she could fight him, so was submitting so bad? When he'd been pretending before she'd come so hard her mind went blank, so if he fucked her for real...

Selina slithered down the bed and arched her back a little, her suit barely containing her breasts. "So that's how it is, big guy? How do you want me?"

"However I want."

Before she even realized what was happening, even realized he was moving, Selina had been flipped onto her stomach and the bottom part of her costume torn off. Superman jerked her arms behind her - except that he could have torn her arms off, so he must be treating her gently. Since her strength was useless Selina didn't resist at all, and soon her arms were tied behind her. It felt like he'd used her own whip... God, she was unbelievably wet.

Thankfully he stopped moving with super speed, giving her time to anticipate and enjoy his touch. His strong hands slid along her thighs before lifting her hips into the air. Selina gladly positioned herself for him. Her pussy was aching worse than she had imagined possible, desperate to be filled by his hard length again.

She felt the tip of his cock against her folds and moaned. When she tried to push back against him, she simply didn't move. One hand on her ass was enough to stop her as surely as a wall. Yet as she squirmed in need, part of Selina's mind that was still functioning realized that she was not going to have a problem with Superman teasing her. If anything, it would be the exact opposite.

As he got a firm grip on her hips, Selina repositioned herself for a brutal fucking. If Superman thrust his entire beast of a cock inside her, she'd break, and she wanted to break.

Yet to her surprise, he began to penetrate her slowly. She squirmed, at first desperate for more, then began trying to escape as he just kept coming. It was going in deeper and deeper, filling more and more until he utterly overwhelmed her. When she finally felt his firm muscles against her ass she shuddered. Never had she felt so utterly filled.

Superman pulled out half way and thrust back into her, not particularly hard, yet enough to make her buckle in pleasure. Her face pushed into the bed, Selina could just barely see them in her mirror. She realized that he wasn't being gentle with her, he was just taking her exactly the way he wanted.

That ignited the pleasure inside her and Selina began bucking beneath him wildly. He sped up and she gladly received every thrust. This wasn't sex she was using to manipulate or taunt anyone, it was just sex. She didn't need to do anything except enjoy it, and judging from Superman's grunt he appreciated her desperate pursuit of her own pleasure.

An orgasm wracked her body and she would have fallen to the bed if he hadn't held her up. This time he was still rock solid inside her, and though he eased off briefly while she recovered he was soon hammering into her pussy again. And she couldn't help but scream and push back against him.

"Fuck me, Superman! I'll be your little kitten forever, your little slut! Fuck, that's good! Just give your kitty your cream and-"

"I get it already!" Superman growled, and he doubled his pace. The pleasure became so intense it almost approached pain and the physical effort of keeping up with him stole all her breath.

It was like fucking a tank, no, an earthquake. Superman leaned over her to fondle her breasts and his body was firm and comforting steel. His power could have destroyed her, yet the only thing he wrecked was her pussy, giving her pleasure that utterly exhausted her.

After another thunderous orgasm, Selina lay as limp as a rag doll. Superman kept thrusting into her and no doubt he could go all night, but she had her limits. Selina managed to look back at him and catch a few breaths between his thrusts.

"Please... please... I... can't..."

"Fine." Superman abruptly pivoted her on the bed, so fast that her head spun. His cock stayed buried inside of her, but now they faced her mirror.

As he continued with slower thrusts, Superman unzipped her suit to the ripped section. He hooked one finger in the knotted whip around her arms and lifted her up into the air before pulling her suit away. Her breasts finally bounced free and she could see him watching them in the mirror. After a moment of consideration, he flicked off her cap, freeing her tousled hair.

Superman began to fuck her without reservation, and even though Selina was exhausted she found herself transfixed by the sight of them. He looked as enormous behind her as he felt inside her, a dominating super-man. She could only writhe on his cock, her head tossing and her breasts heaving.

Abruptly he tangled his hand in her hair, pulling it up so she had no choice but to look at them. At the same time he shifted his grip on her arms, moving her into the perfect position. He began thrusting even harder than he had before, hammering Selina's pleasure higher and higher until her entire world became a shattering explosion of ecstasy.

When she came back to herself, the first sensation she realized was emptiness. He had pumped enormous amounts of cum inside her, but without his cock she felt hollowed out. She was lying on her side, body slack as it finally relaxed.

Beyond that, though, something deeper had changed. Her mind was fuzzy and her memories shifted. None of it made any sense, and it was much easier just to focus on the warm afterglow of pleasure. Sex like that was enough to make her give up stealing. It was enough to make her give up everything except worshipping him.

That thought finally brought her back enough to focus on him. Superman sat at the edge of the bed, several expressions playing over his face. He looked thoughtful, but perhaps a little guilty. Guilty was one thing he definitely shouldn't feel, but Selina took a while to find her breath.

"What... what happens now?"

"I'm not sure." He looked back at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm a lot better than alright." Selina twisted onto her back and flopped gracelessly. She found herself grinning at him, probably stupidly, like he'd fucked her brains out. Well, as good as she was feeling, she didn't care. "Seriously, what are you going to do with the key?"

"I know it's important, but I don't know why."

"I can try to help you find out."

He looked back at her, a little surprised. "You'd help me?"

"Sure I would. What were you thinking would happen?" Selina frowned as she looked at him. Superman didn't look the same, as if he was holding himself back. There was something sad about this restrained version of him. "You weren't seriously going to throw me in jail after all this, were you?"

"I don't know." Superman sighed heavily. "That's how it used to work, but things are different now. If not that, then what?"

"Nothing has to change. Keep doing whatever you're doing and take me with you. If I can help, I'll help, but at the very least you can keep fucking me. God, please keep fucking me, whatever else you do."

"Huh." Superman stared at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Perhaps you're right. I'll sleep on it."

It seemed he meant that literally, because he floated to lie on the bed. Almost as an afterthought he tore apart her whip to free her arms and pulled her close to himself. Selina didn't think of herself as much of a cuddler, but she was glad to lay against him just to recover.

Soon his breathing changed to become slow and regular. Selina tried to consider if she had enough energy left to get up and leave, but soon she realized that it didn't matter. Part of her had pretended that she was just tricking him so she could escape, but that was a lie. Even if he wasn't able to track her down anywhere, she couldn't leave him.

Selina wriggled to put more of herself on his chest, feeling the comforting wall of muscle. Superman lay completely peacefully, as if he knew that she wouldn't consider running away. She couldn't even hate him for the smug assumption, because he was right.

No, he'd only get one surprise in the morning, and that would be her sucking his cock. But the very thought made Selina's exhausted body cry out objections, so she let herself drift to sleep on top of Superman. They could go again tomorrow.

 

X X X

 

Across Gotham City, a grim junkyard filled with criminals. Most carried weapons openly, blades and clubs if not assault rifles. They scowled and snapped at one other, arguing over what they would do next. Arguing because none of them were in charge and they all knew it.

"We sure it was really him?" one thug grunted.

"Course it's him!" another snarled. "You know many superheroes running around with a big 'S' on their chest?"

"Just don't seem right. If somebody like Superman shows up here, it's for real serious shit. He doesn't come down to the streets. Doesn't change anything."

"Well, that green bitch is back in Arkham because of him. He's here."

"Then what the fuck are we gonna do? Shoot him with all this?"

"Naw, it's like you said. He'll fight the biguns. We'll carry on like always."

"Yeah, but-"

"Boys!" A cheerful voice cut them off and all the thugs turned to look to the source. "Let's not get bickerin' now! It's almost time for tha plan!"

Harley Quinn stood as a shocking flash of color and femininity in the junkyard. Her outfit clung to her sinful curves, and the thugs openly stared at her in lust. But they didn't dare touch her, not with the lean figure beneath a street lamp at the edge of the junkyard. He'd been crouched there all night, playing with a set of cards, only his green hair visible.

"Glad all you boys are listening to reason! No matter whether or not Supes has shown up, Mistah J will have a plan!" Harley turned and grinned toward the figure. "Yoohoo, Mistah J! You want to tell us the plan now?"

"Superman in Gotham?" The green head finally shifted, teeth glinting in the light. "That's pretty funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: showdown at Gotham City Hall, Harley Quinn's first appearance, the return of Poison Ivy, and a threesome! Really, I'm pretty sure I can get all that in there. It might get kind of crazy.
> 
> My plan is to keep publishing this story on AO3, a new chapter every month. I'm pretty sure that's a rate I can keep up no matter what's happening in my life, so you'll get consistent updates of sexy fun until the ending. As always, feel free to let me know what you want to see in the comments section!
> 
> If you want more of my writing before next month, though, not all of my work is available here. View my profile for more details - if you like this, you'll probably like my other work. Like I said, I definitely plan to finish this story here, but if anyone else wants to check out the rest of my work, I'd be super happy about that too! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle at City Hall and a threesome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Just remember that both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect. If you already knew that and you're back for more, thanks! 
> 
> FYI, I think this is the best way to set up the rest of the series, but this one has a bit less sex than the previous chapters. There shouldn't need to be too many like this.

Somehow, Superman found himself leaning back in the Batcave's central chair while Catwoman bobbed her head up and down on his cock. The past week of his life had been strange, with no time to think about how insane it all was. And sure enough, he was soon pulled from his introspection by the warmth of her mouth and the skill of her tongue.

"That's good," he said quietly, "but you should probably tell me what you learned now."

She kept sucking him a while longer, as if afraid he'd disappear. Since he'd fucked her, Selina Kyle had been an active participant in his investigations. After her difficult mission today, all she'd wanted as a reward was some time with him. Eventually she eased her mouth off his head, her thick lips clinging to it a moment longer.

"Okay, but I'm not going to stop." Selina unzipped her jumpsuit even further, freeing her breasts. She shimmied up into his lap in order to move them around his cock. Her large breasts weren't enough to cover his length, but they were wonderfully soft and warm. "This good for you, big guy?"

"It's great. What did your contacts have to say?" Criminals were getting more cautious, so he wasn't always able to listen in for the information he needed. Fortunately, Selina still had connections to Gotham's underworld and they'd apparently proved useful.

"Apparently the key really is just a key, but it unlocks something important. Everyone agrees that it's powerful and it's somewhere in Gotham, but that's all they know for sure." Selina pressed her breasts around his cock as she spoke, slowly massaging his length. "Rumor has it that it's a weapon, possibly a magical one. It's called the MacGuffin, supposedly."

"MacGuffin, huh?" Superman sighed, and not just because of Selina's movements. "I guess we have no choice but to make sure we find it first."

"Uh huh." She bent her head lower to take his cock into her mouth. Between her breasts and her lips, he was fully encased in heaven.

For a few minutes, Superman managed to sit back and relax, avoid thinking about any of the problems plaguing his life. But all too soon, sounds from the city caught his attention. He'd learned to filter out all of Gotham's minor problems, but he'd been waiting for this particular set.

"Sorry, Selina. It's starting now." Clark stroked the side of her face tenderly.

"Aww." Selina drew back and looked up at him. "Should I come with you?"

"You've done enough already. Stay here until the bullets stop flying." In a flash, Clark had his suit back on properly and was above the city. His trunks barely contained a long, hard bulge, but if all went according to plan, no one would be paying attention to it.

Clark still wasn't sure what exactly he was doing in Gotham, but one thing he couldn't do was sit still while people got killed. He'd kept careful tabs on the city's criminals as they prepared to fight one another over control of the city. Their official plan was to march on Gotham City Hall and seize control, but they'd be trying to take each other out along the way. It would be a bloody fight and a lot of people, criminals and civilians, would get killed.

At least, that was what would happen if he let the battle take place. One way or another, Superman was going to stop it.

First Clark had talked to Commissioner Gordon, who was still trying to get authorization to increase security. It sounded like half of City Hall was part of the crime rings, though, so he hadn't had much luck. Clark had tried to think of another solution, but it didn't look like there was an easy way through.

Now the army of thugs had already begun to move. Superman could see them, streaming through the streets and revealing their assault weapons. He could reach them in a second, but what could he actually do? It was too late to think of a clever solution, too late for Gordon's plans, too late to cooperate with the authorities...

So he had no choice but to take control himself.

 

X X X

 

Commissioner Gordon had been having a bad day, in a bad week, in a bad month. Even before Batman had died, his city had been determined to tear itself apart. Judging from the armed men marching up the steps to City Hall, his day was about to get a lot worse.

At his back, Gordon had two dozen security officers. They were no comfort, since he suspected half of them were on the payrolls of the very supervillains who had sent the army of thugs and the other half wanted to be. There would be no negotiations, no ultimatums, just a firefight outside and inside. Gordon checked his gun again, not that a few more bullets would do any good.

He found himself scanning the skies, looking for a familiar red cape. When Superman had arrived, Gordon had felt a flicker of hope. But the Man of Tomorrow was limited by the same moral codes that handicapped Gordon, and he hadn't seemed to be able to do anything against Gotham's corruption. Even if he came, what would he do, block the bullets from both sides?

As if in answer to his thoughts, Superman emerged from the clouds at that very moment. Gordon could see the frustration in his eyes... and then those eyes began to glow red.

Superman disappeared and a second later a titanic boom knocked Gordon off his feet. Every single window in City Hall shattered before the thunderclap that seemed to come from all sides at once.

All the breath had been knocked out of him and his ears were ringing, but Gordon managed to stagger back to his feet and get to the window. Almost all the criminals lay on the ground, and those who hadn't fallen were clutching their ears.

But all of their guns were gone.

"Commissioner." Though the ringing drowned out everything else, Gordon could still hear Superman's voice. He floated nearby, a god in human form. "I have taken the liberty of confiscating a some illegal weapons."

"That's not enough!" Gordon looked past him and saw Two-Face standing amid the crowd, half of his immaculately tailored suit charred. The villain flipped a coin, glanced at it, then gestured to his thugs.

Incredibly, they began attacking the others. Soon the army had become a brawl on the steps, as the different gangs fought for control. Superman watched them with a frown on his face... and his eyes were beginning to glow again. Gordon grabbed the edge of his cape.

"Superman, listen to me! They already own the city, this is just a symptom!"

"Then what should we do?"

"You have to stop the supervillains behind it all. These thugs are just following their orders."

"Fine." Superman disappeared again, and an instant later Two-Face was jerked off his feet and flown into the air. In a fraction of a second, all the underworld leaders who had been stupid enough to show up themselves were gone.

Superman had asked what "they" should do, as if Gordon could do anything to help. The Commissioner just stood and stared. If Superman was that fast, why didn't he use that speed all the time?

 

X X X

 

Why didn't he do this all the time?

Clark found himself grinning as he burst from place to place. Once he grabbed all the supervillains he could see, he started suppressing the sonic booms created by his speed again, since he didn't know how much damage they could do to humans.

What next? The fighting had spilled over into city hall, and what Gordon had said was right. There was no point brawling with a bunch of thugs. He'd already taken all their guns and piled them on one side of the city, while the supervillains were tied up on the other. Anything further was just wasting his time, but he couldn't float there and do nothing.

Abruptly Clark noticed that there was someone sitting on top of City Hall, laughing wildly at the brawl going on below. Harley Quinn? If she was there, the Joker must be present, but Clark hadn't seen him in the melee. He was a bigger threat than everyone in the brawl combined.

Superman landed heavily on the roof behind Harley. She yelped in shock, but soon hopped up and grinned at him. "Heya, Supes! Whatcha doin' here in Gotham?"

"Where's the Joker, Harley?"

"Aww, and here I was thinkin' you were interesting in little old me! Mistah J told me to wait for these bums to finish fighting each other, then bop the winner on the head!" She cheerfully hefted her hammer up to her shoulder. "See, this is all just a big show to let everybody know the police ain't in charge anymore. The real fight will be after this... but my puddin will win, of course!"

Superman frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Mistah J told me to!"

"Why?"

Harley blinked and put a finger to her lips. "Uh... that's a good question, actually. He said to sit up here, and if any do-gooder types showed up, to start telling them everything. When I asked a question, he hit me. Because he loves me so much, of course!"

"That's really not a healthy..." Clark shook his head and focused. "Are you saying the Joker is using you as a distraction? What for?"

"Doesn't matter! If my puddin wants me to be a distraction, I'll be the bestest distraction ever!" Harley lunged at him.

Compared to the speed he had been moving, she might as well have been attacking in slow motion. Clark moved behind her and gave her the lightest of shoves, enough to send her stumbling. It seemed to take her forever, giving him even more time to think.

Obviously Harley was there to slow heroes down, but why? While everyone in the city was distracted with the fight at city hall, the Joker could do anything. Clark tuned out the battle and began listening for anything wrong in the city while scanning with x-ray vision. He doubted the Joker was planning to steal a comically-oversized playing card - in recent months, the clown had left a string of gruesome murders in his wake.

Yet Clark couldn't sense anything wrong. The streets were safer than usual, with so many of Gotham's criminals fighting at City Hall. Meanwhile, Harley was coming for him again and he didn't need any distractions, even ones moving at human speed.

Superman flicked her hammer from her hands, grabbed her wrists, and lifted her off her feet. Harley's eyes widened in surprise, then she began to kick her feet like she was throwing a tantrum. "That's not fair! Not fair!"

"What's the Joker planning, Harley?"

"You're going to have to force it outta me! You wouldn't do anything mean to a girl as cute as I am, would you?" She batted her eyelashes at him, and despite himself Superman was distracted.

With Harley's arms over her head, her breasts were pushed out toward him. And damn, she had an impressive pair. Her red and white outfit covered her like a second skin. He found himself running his eyes down her body, over her smooth stomach, slim waist, and flaring hips. Of course he did it fast enough that she would only have seen his eyes flicker, if she saw anything.

Yet the fact that he was leering at Harley was all that made him realize the truth. It was all a double bluff: the Joker wasn't trying to distract people with the battle at City Hall, he was distracting them from something at the center of it. Clark desperately searched through the building and its foundation for anything that might-

He caught a glimpse of a grinning bomb as it exploded.

Even at top speed, Clark couldn't arrive in time to stop it. If he'd realized an instant sooner... but no, he had no time for that. The explosion itself was tearing through the building, and worse it was propelling a thick green gas in front of it.

First Clark smashed through the building to where Gordon was and carefully grabbed the man without tearing him apart. The explosion was still rising upward, already causing casualties and overtaking the heart of the battle. Atop the building, Harley was just beginning to fall, and she'd fall directly into the explosion.

Without a second of hesitation, Clark threw her over his shoulder. Even at his speed, he couldn't save anyone else from the explosion, but he could stop the gas. As it flooded down the steps, he met it with an enormous breath of air. His breath struck the advancing wall of fire and it began to buckle in slow motion.

Once he got to a safe distance and set his passengers down, Clark let himself relax and perceived time at a human rate. The explosion seemed to cave in on itself as it met his breath. Some of the gas lingered around the burning remains of City Hall, but most of it was blown high into the air, where it began sinking down over the uninhabited wasteland outside Gotham.

"Whazzat?" Harley looked around herself in confusion, then stared at the devastated building in shock. "Puddin..."

Clark realized that he didn't have time for her. Gordon had slumped to the ground, glassy-eyed, and his lips were beginning to part in an unpleasant smile. Most of the criminals who'd been hit by the main gas cloud were already lying dead, their mouths wrenched open in bloody grins. Though Gordon hadn't breathed nearly as much, some of it must have gotten into his system.

In a flash, Clark picked up Gordon and flew him to the Batcave. He found Selina siting in the chair, monitoring the news, which hadn't even begun to cover the attack. Clark lay Gordon down on one of the medical beds near the back of the cave and swept up to Selina. She jumped.

"Whoa, don't startl-"

"We need Joker anti-venom. Immediately."

They both searched, and though Clark had super speed on his side, Selina knew the Batcave better. She uncovered a set of carefully labeled vials near the utility belt maintenance area, placed it into one of the syringes, and administered the anti-venom to Gordon. Clark could have done it faster, but he didn't trust himself to the delicate operation at that moment.

Though Gordon seemed to rest easier, his teeth remained locked against one another and his eyes stared at nothing. Selina watched him for a while, then shook her head.

"Normally it works almost immediately - this must be a new version of Joker venom. The old anti-venom can slow it down, but it can't cure him completely."

"Can you do anything to synthesize a new version of the anti-venom?"

"Sorry, big guy, I'm just a thief. No idea about poisons like this."

Neither did he. But he knew someone who did.

 

X X X

 

Though Ivy had never enjoyed being at Arkham, it had become worse since her last stay. Most of the guards were scumbags who creeped on her and got grabby whenever they escorted her between rooms. Based on how little order there seemed to be, she was worried about how far it might go... before she started killing people, that is.

But what really made it worse was what Superman had done to her. She wasn't sure how she had spent her time in Arkham before. Sat in her cell and fumed about the world, maybe. Now she had all the time in the world to think about her life and it was depressing. The person she had been a long time ago, before becoming Poison Ivy, now didn't seem so far away, and it left her deeply uncomfortable. Who was she, really, and how did she fit into the world?

And then the one thing she was sure about made her life much simpler.

Superman smashed through the roof of her cell and floated there like a god. The uncertainty she'd seen at the beginning was gone, replaced with a steely determination that made her heart flutter. Ivy wished that she had left her uniform unbuttoned but judging from his expression, it wouldn't have mattered.

"I need your help, Ivy."

"Of course. Anything."

"Good." One powerful arm closed around her, crushing her body against his chest, and then they hurtled straight up. When Ivy's head stopped spinning they were high over Gotham. With Superman holding her like that, she didn't mind at all.

She didn't get many opportunities to see Gotham like this and... well, it looked terrible. The dark spawn of industry blanketed the Earth, and not even in a way that made many people happy. Yet she still didn't see any way to change things... unless Superman...

Their speed increased and she got light-headed for a moment, then they were inside a dank and gloomily lit cave. She immediately realized why Superman had brought her: Commissioner Gordon lay on a bed in the grip of Joker venom. Though Ivy felt a twinge of regret that Superman hadn't taken her just to fuck her again, she knew she needed to focus on the task at hand.

"You want me to cure him? That's possible, but I need equipment, a lab at least..."

Superman gestured over his shoulder.

Sure enough, the Batcave had every kind of lab she could ask for. Since Superman burst away again, she had no choice but to get to work. She already had anti-venom and a chemical analysis, so her expertise with her own poisons would probably be enough.

Since she was turning over a new leaf - ha ha - she didn't mind saving Gordon. He was a decent man, as far as humans went, and she remembered that the houseplants in his home were happy. But the main reason she obeyed was because Superman had commanded her. It was just natural that she would obey him, and maybe if she cooperated he'd take her again...

"If you try to use your own poison, you'll regret it." The voice came from the shadows of the cave and it took Ivy a moment to spot Catwoman. Sneaky, as always. "I'm watching you."

"Relax, Cat. I'm not going to try anything."

"Oh really? You just decided to walk on the straight and narrow?"

"Since when are you such a champion of justice?" Ivy examined Catwoman's face and saw her flush slightly and avert her eyes. Ivy smirked. "He fucked you too, didn't he?"

Catwoman squirmed, but looked almost relieved. "Then I guess we're in the same boat. I don't know how to explain it, but ever since he took me with that huge tool of his... do you think that could be an actual super power?"

"Super cock? Heh, maybe it is. I have no idea how the hell Superman's powers work, but he seems to have almost all of them. Why not a magic dick, too?"

"It's hard to know what to think anymore."

"I know the feeling." Ivy finished her base, moved it to a syringe, and injected the Commissioner. His eyes eventually closed and he seemed to fall into a deep sleep.

"Did it work?" Catwoman padded up beside her and peered at the syringe curiously.

"That's not a real cure, but it means the basic theory is the same as the old anti-venom. I'll need to take a sample of his blood and run an analysis to create an effective serum."

After watching her continue her work for a while, Catwoman spoke softly. "I really don't know how I should be feeling right now. Part of me says I should be jealous, but another part of me is glad there's someone else so I have time to recover. He wears you out, you know?"

Ivy laughed. "The first time he took me I may have gone unconscious for a little bit. Alright, Cat, I can live with this. We haven't always been friends, but we've been able to work together in the past. This could work... assuming Superman can accept it."

"You think any man could reject the two of us?" Catwoman put her hands on her hips, but she frowned a second later. "He can be pretty straight-laced, though. Maybe he _will_ object. I don't know how to read him, sometimes."

"I think he's struggling between two sides of himself." Ivy gave Catwoman a sly smile. "We need to make sure the right side wins."

For a while they worked in silence. Ivy moved on from the fancy-looking parts of her work to monitoring the analysis. Catwoman returned to the main computer and continued scanning news broadcasts. It seemed like something terrible had happened at City Hall, but Ivy ignored it until the Joker's face interrupted the broadcast.

"Greetings, Gotham! Are we having fun yet?" His smile stretched even wider and his eyes lit up. "Well, if you're not, don't worry! This was just the inauguration of a new age! Gotham is mine, now. I might let some others take care of parts of it for me... at least for a while. Maybe each neighborhood of the city can have its own flavor of chaos, how does that sound? I'm sure you'll find something to put a smile on your face!"

The camera pulled back to reveal that the Joker stood in on top of a table in a meeting room, surrounded by the mayor and his cabinet, their faces transfixed in bloody grins. As the camera slowly panned over them, the Joker laughed louder and louder.

"My God..." Catwoman put a hand to her mouth. "Do you think Superman will-"

"It's pre-recorded." A rush of wind hit their backs as Superman appeared behind them. The muscles in his folded arms flexed dangerously and his face was grim. "Wherever the Joker is, he's laying low. Gotham is already fracturing into different dominions ruled by supervillains and there's no one left to challenge their authority."

Exactly the conflict Ivy had seen played out on his face. She caught his attention and spoke in a low voice. "You're here."

"And what can I do? The supervillains are all that's keeping order in Gotham. If I take them out, things will only get worse. I tried to contact the police, but it seems the Penguin has bought them wholesale. They're practically his army now."

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Catwoman said. While she tried to convince Superman, Ivy considered her options.

Since her chemicals usually enslaved men instantly, she was out of practice seducing them. Even if she wasn't, what could she really do to persuade Superman? He'd already fucked her once, and if he showed the slightest hint of interest she knew she wouldn't resist.

Yet he did have a weakness. He was frustrated that people were dying and that his high-minded values weren't working in Gotham. Yes, that was the angle they needed to take...

"Gordon is going to be fine." Her words finally broke through his anger, and Ivy slipped into that crack. She slid her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his and trying not to get distracted by the feel of him. "And it's all because you fucked some sense into me. If you'd acted like a nice guy, he'd be dead."

"And you'd have lost the key." Catwoman slid against him from the opposite side. Ivy didn't know what she was talking about, but it seemed to make sense to Superman. "It's time to stop holding back."

"But..." Superman shook his head, but he didn't push them away. "What can I do? No one respects me here, they won't listen."

"We didn't either," Ivy said, "but we came around. _Make_ them obey you. Gotham will soon be ruled by power, and you're the strongest man in the world."

For a long moment Superman was silent, his gaze panning over the chaos on the computer's screen. Then his eyes narrowed and his arms wrapped around both of them, crushing them against his chest. Ivy's breath caught in her throat as she saw his dominance return.

"That's what you really want? Then you'll get it." In a flash, he'd taken them from the Batcave to another room and Ivy found herself dropped onto a large bed alongside Catwoman. Superman loomed beside it, eyes glowing. "The two of you are my first subjects."

Ivy had no objections to that. She leapt at Superman, but Catwoman was faster, freeing his hardening cock from his trunks. Before she could object, Ivy was pulled against his chest and into a searing kiss. She let herself melt into it for a long moment before he pulled away and left her breathless.

Meanwhile, Catwoman had taken his cock deep into her throat and Superman's other hand tangled in her hair. He let her suck him for a while at her own pace but then began taking control. A moment after he began fucking Catwoman's face he grabbed Ivy again, his tongue invading her mouth.

This was nothing like before, he took them both like an elemental force. Not brutal, just overwhelmingly powerful. When he tossed Catwoman onto her back he was on top of her instantly, leaving Ivy barely catching herself on the bed.

With his first thrust into Catwoman she began screaming and she didn't let up. Ivy's pussy was burning with need but she didn't dare get close to their intensity so she could only try to fill herself with her own fingers. Catwoman moaned and thrashed, her breasts bouncing with the powerful thrusts. She wrapped her legs around Superman but could do little more than take his thrusts.

It must have been minutes but it felt like hours before Catwoman's legs began to slide down as she reached utter exhaustion. After another screaming orgasm she fell back, sated, and this time Superman stopped fucking her.

Instead he looked at Ivy and she creamed herself right then.

She realized that she still had on her Arkham uniform, askew and with her hand down her pants. Yet when she started to remove it, Superman's eyes flashed. All her clothes burned away in an instant, leaving her naked before him. He didn't need to say anything, he just looked at her, and she understood: she was never going back to Arkham again - he owned her now.

A moment later he had her flat on her back and he finally returned his cock to her pussy. She'd planned movements to increase his pleasure but they were wiped from her mind. All she could do was clench around his steel length as she screamed her pleasure. The intensity of it blew her away and she knew that she wouldn't last long.

The two of them couldn't possibly be enough to satisfy him. Would he keep pounding her, or use her other holes? She half feared and half wanted it, but as she stared up at him Ivy realized that there was more to it than that. He obviously enjoyed her pussy and the sight of her body beneath him, but there was something else: he was finally seizing power.

Without slowing his pace, Superman bent close and whispered in her ear. "Is this what you wanted?"

Ivy's eyes widened and she came again. As she stared into his eyes, she realized that he understood exactly what she'd been trying to do. She hadn't been manipulating him, he had just taken all she'd offered and more. He was in charge now and she was his.

And that was exactly the way she wanted it. Ivy threw her head back and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being a little plot heavy, sorry about that. I wanted to finish setting the scene for the rest of the story in the first three chapters and it took longer than I expected.
> 
> Don't worry, I didn't skip over Harley. I love her character too and wanted to give her a proper chapter instead of throwing her into this one like an afterthought. Next chapter will definitely cover her in detail and get to some of the things we didn't see in this part.
> 
> Anyway, like I said, the stage is set. Let me know what you want to see in the rest of the story and it just might happen! You'll definitely be seeing Talia al Ghul, the Peyton Riley version of the Ventriloquist, and Killer Frost. As for heroes, you'll see Batgirls (Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown, and Cassandra Cain), Batwoman, and maybe Huntress. But Batman has a huge rogue's gallery, so speak up about your favorites and I might be inspired!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn is fucking insane...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, starting this chapter, I'll assume you've read through the previous ones. Some of the chapters might work as standalones, but I won't be going out of my way for that. Comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules, go!

Gotham City at night was a grim place, even during the periods where it wasn't ruled by supervillains. Those streetlamps that still functioned cast feeble cones of light that failed to penetrate the city's darkness. A young woman scurried from light to light on her way home until a man in a ski mask leapt out of an alleyway with a gun. She screamed, knowing what would happen.

The man disappeared.

She blinked, stopped cringing, and looked around more carefully. Her attacker was simply gone, exactly like she'd heard from her neighbors. When she looked to the skies, there was no one there, but she still smiled and whispered into the night. "Thanks, Superman."

Floating overhead, Superman smiled back. The attacker had been placed outside Superman territory... without any clothes or weapons. That was exactly the same thing that happened to any criminals who tried anything overt. He couldn't stop all crime personally, but the criminals were catching on and staying outside of the part of Gotham he controlled.

Eventually he planned to stabilize the entire city that way, but it would take time. He could have beaten all the supervillains in a day, but that would destroy the feeble order that kept Gotham from falling apart entirely. Those criminals who had survived the Joker's toxic bomb were the only structure that remained. Their ranks had swelled when corrupt officials released practically everyone in Arkham.

But Clark could play that game now. He didn't rely on Arkham or the police: normal criminals were ejected from his domain naked, supervillains got frozen in crystals from the Fortress of Solitude. With a little help from Catwoman and Poison Ivy, he could easily make his own authority.

"Yoohoo, Superman!"

It was normal to hear someone calling out in the city, and his pseudonym wasn't rare. But the familiar voice made him immediately devote his attention to pinpointing the source. He worried that it was a record or trap of some kind, but he soon spotted her, standing in the middle of an intersection.

Harley Quinn. One of the things he'd done wrong since coming to Gotham was letting her escape. She was dangerous enough on her own and might be a pawn in another of the Joker's murderous schemes. After saving her life he'd been more focused on preventing Gordon's death, but he should have taken the time to restrain her. Most likely she'd have sung a different tune if he'd gotten his dick inside her.

"Great Scott," Clark muttered to himself, but it wasn't the same. He really was the kind of person who had those thoughts now and he couldn't go back. Besides, he had an insane woman in the middle of his territory holding what looking like detonator.

"Suuupes!" Harley spun in a circle, one hand to her mouth. "Too busy to talk with little old me? Things will start exploding soon!"

The safest thing to do would be take her out instantly, but Superman decided to approach at a slower speed. If she'd wanted to blow things up, she could have done so already. Talking might let him learn something. Since he was hovering, she didn't hear his approach. "What is it, Harley?"

"There you are!" She turned to him, grinned, and waved the detonator around. "You can just stay right there, or a bunch of stuff goes boom-boom!"

"You want to talk? Talk." Superman folded his arms and watched her. Though he got another look at her fantastic body, he made sure to analyze the detonator - the internal parts suggested it would trigger if she took her thumb off the button. It would be easy for him to reach her and hold her thumb down, so he could afford to hear her out.

"Yay, you really showed up! So are you seriously protecting this part of the city?"

"Yes, and that means I'm not a big fan of it exploding."

"Aww, but explosions are fun! Well, not so much fun when they're happening to you." Harley peered at him curiously. "Why'dja save me, Supes?"

"You didn't deserve to die, Harley, especially since the Joker used you like that."

"My puddin would _never_..." Midway through her statement, Harley slumped forward. "Aww, who am I kiddin'? If you hadn't been there, I'd have been a goner for sure."

Superman frowned, trying to judge how sincere she was. "Have you been back to see the Joker since then?"

"Naw..." Harley twisted back and forth guiltily. "I know I should, he's gonna be real angry with me. But lately he's been trying out his knives on me, and I don't like that game."

"The Joker... uses knives on you?"

"Oh, don't worry! It's was my fault, I spit instead a swallowin'! I deserved it!"

"That's..." Clark massaged his eyes. "That's really fucked up. Have you ever thought about seeing a psychiatrist?"

"I _am_ a psychiatrist, silly!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

She seemed almost like she'd forgotten about the trigger in her hands. After a moment, Clark sighed. "Alright, I'm obviously not going to talk you through that one. What are your demands?"

"Demands?" Harley stared at him, then looked at the detonator and her face beamed. "Oh yeah, I have bombs! Uh, I mainly just really wanted you to answer my question, but.... give a sec, I'll think of somethin'!"

It was obvious going to take more than a second for her to put a serious thought together. He had to wonder if her brain was completely fried or if there was some of her old self left. More importantly, what would happen if he gave in to his desires and just fucked her? Ivy had said it was like getting a clean slate, letting her start over without all her neuroses. It was easy to imagine fucking Harley Quinn, but would it do any good?

"Ooh, that! Do you have a banana in your pants or... I wanna see that!" Harley pointed eagerly at his crotch and Clark cursed. He'd become undisciplined in controlling himself recently, since he always had relief from the others.

"Seriously, Harley? In the middle of the street?"

"Yes!" Harley stamped a foot and put her hands on her hips. "I have the thingamajig, you have to do what I say!"

Well, now she was literally asking for it. It was easy for Clark to set his concerns aside and just be Superman for a while, grabbing Harley and flying her to a deserted alleyway. Whipping his dick out might add something to his reputation in Gotham, but that wasn't really the image he was trying to project.

"Whee, haha!" Harley spun around once as if dizzy, then stepped forward and began pawing at his trunks. "Come on, get it out!"

"Fine." Superman revealed his mostly hard cock.

Harley gasped and tossed the detonator over her shoulder to clap. That was vaguely ego-boosting, but Superman was more focused on desperately using his heat vision on the detonator. He fused the trigger's internal parts together, locking it in the down position before the bombs could explode. Though she'd tossed it aside easily enough, he doubted that meant it wasn't real.

"Gosh, this thing is huge..." Harley sank down in front of him and started extending a hand, then suddenly shrank back. "Aww, I wanna touch it, but if I do anything, Mistah J will kill me..."

"No, he won't." Superman moved at full speed, pushing her back against the wall and putting his cock directly in front of her face. "I'm stronger than you are, so you couldn't do anything."

"Ooh, you're right! I'm completely helpless, so it's not my fault if you have your way with me!" Harley eagerly began running her hands along his shaft.

Her attention soon had it rock hard and she cooed appreciatively. The material of her gloves was thin and smooth as silk, so he didn't mind letting her explore. Though she had a crazed look in her eyes, it was downright sane compared to some of the expressions he'd seen from her. Harley's tongue slipped between her lips and she rose up high on her knees, her lips coming close to him before pulling back.

"I... sorry, Mistah J... I gotta..." She mumbled under her breath, too soft to be heard if not for super hearing. Not long after that she darted forward and swallowed the head of his cock. Superman grunted at the tight warmth and decided to let her stay in charge a while longer.

She pulled back until only his head was inside her mouth and began circling her tongue around it. Soon she began to change up her movements, in utterly random and unpredictable patterns. After grinning up at him she began bobbing her head up and down, the spheres at the ends of her costume's pigtails bouncing back and forth.

At first she only took in the first inch or so, but then abruptly on her next bounce she took in the second, then the third... Superman watched in surprise as she aggressively kept taking more of his length. Amazingly, she got all the way to the base, her face pressed against him while her throat pulsed around him.

Yet she didn't stop, pulling back and trying to take him all the way again. She managed a few times before his size became too much for her and she fell back, spluttering and coughing. After recovering she looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Sorry, Mistah... uh, I mean... it's... it's just too much for me, Supes. Please... please don't..."

"Harley." Superman gently cupped the side of her face. "I'm not going to hurt you. That was incredible."

"R-really?" She stared up at him like he wasn't making any sense. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do." He pulled back the top of her costume, freeing her blond hair tied in pigtails. "And I'd never hurt you, Harley."

In response she slid her lips over his cock again and began bobbing her head up and down. This time she paced herself a little better, and he enjoyed it more. She was still struggling to take as much of him as possible, though, where even Selina and Ivy had hesitated at the length and girth of his rod. Harley was crazy... and in retrospect he realized that he shouldn't have been surprised.

Since she was obviously going to keep going until he came, Superman relaxed and enjoyed her blowjob. Whatever she lacked in skill she more than made up for in enthusiasm. Her pigtails flicked back and forth as she bobbed her head up and down on his length. Eventually he felt his release and slid one hand behind her head to keep half his cock inside her.

Harley locked eyes with him and took in several more inches. Her throat began swallowing even before he came, milking all the hot cum from his balls. Though it overwhelmed her and she had to pull back, by the time she had only his head in her mouth he was spurting his last. She fell back, her head spinning.

"Wow, that's... I dunno what that... feel like I'm all over the place..."

"Take as long as you need. You didn't need to go that far."

"But I wanted ya to have a good time, or you'd..." She frowned and then shook her head. "You really meant what you said about not hurtin' me?"

"Of course I did."

"But Mistah J will. It doesn't matter if he knows or what I tell him, he'll still..." She shivered and started to say something about how he loved her, so Superman crouched down beside her and caught her chin in his hand. The movement seized all her attention, clear blue eyes fixed on him.

"I'll protect you, Harley. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

When he pulled his hand back, she was quiet for several seconds. Slowly Harley raised a finger and tapped it against her lips. "So... you're sayin' you'll take me in? Keep me safe from Mistah J and all the other nasties out there? And all I have to do is be your fucktoy?"

"Now, I didn't say th-"

"Deal!" Harley grinned, then became utterly serious the next second. She grabbed the fallen detonator off the ground and brandished it at him. "But I have conditions! Serious conditions! And if you don't agree everything goes boom!"

She looked so determined that he didn't have the heart to tell her the detonator was ruined. "What are your terms?"

"First! You will never, ever throw me outta any movin' vehicles! Second! Under no circumstances will you make me give yer underlings handjobs as payment! Third! When you discipline me you can't use a cattle prod! Fou-"

"Harley, I'm not going to hurt you." Clark lifted her up into his arms and smiled at her astonishment. "And I don't have any underlings. I'm Superman, remember?"

"Oh, right... um, yer not gonna burn me with yer laser eyes, are ya?"

"Of course not."

"Aww, Supes, yer the best!" Harley threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. Though the bar had clearly not been set very high, he was still glad to see some real happiness on her face. Not just manic glee, but a hint of something that might grow to be real trust.

Though she was completely still for several seconds, just hugging him, abruptly she pulled back. "Ooh! Ooh! Can we fuck in the air? I wanna fuck in the air!"

"That, you can count on." Superman gripped her waist out of habit before realizing he might as well grab her ass. Harley giggled, then squealed as he shot straight up until they were high over Gotham.

As soon as they stopped, Harley hooked her legs around his waist and began craning her body all around to look at the city. She bent over backward with little concern for her own safety, and apparently just as little awareness of how it presented him with her tits. When it seemed like she'd had enough looking, Superman slid his hand up her stomach and cupped one of her breasts.

"Wow, you got big hands!" Harley giggled again and grabbed his other hand, trying to pull it to her. "Come on, give the sistas some love!"

She didn't need to beg on that one, so Superman kneaded her breasts. He found her nipples rock hard through her costume and she kept pushing forward into his hands as if she couldn't get enough of it. That made sense, since she'd probably gotten very little in the way of gentle touching.

Given the way she was grinding her hips against him, though, he was going to need to let go eventually. She wiggled down until the cheeks of her ass were seated on either side of his erection. "Hard again, huh Supes? Did you ever go down?"

He shook his head. A quick tug tore away the bottom part of her outfit, revealing her moist pussy. Before he could try to guide her to him, she moved with remarkable control, trying to get herself lined up with nothing but him as leverage. She couldn't quite manage it, but it was an impressive display of gymnastic talent. Superman wasn't sure who was more flexible, Harley or Selina, but he would be happy to let them compete.

Now, though, he had a beautiful woman in his arms eager to be fucked. He guided his cock into her and she immediately began to bounce on his length. At the start she was only moving over a small part, her muscles tensing to keep him from going to the hilt, but as he'd expected she quickly took more.

When most of his length was seated inside her she wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed there for a while. Though she was mumbling something, it was incomprehensible even to his ears except for the words "Supes" and "cock." Soon enough she rallied and began to bounce again, taking most of his length with every thrust.

But not all of it. Superman grabbed her hips and pulled her down on one bounce, seating every inch of his cock inside her. Harley screamed and clutched him tighter with both arms and legs, but her body was shuddering in pleasure. After a moment she managed to pull back slightly to look at him.

"Give... give me a second, Supes..."

He could give her more than that, given how incredible she felt around him. But after a while murmuring incomprehensibly, Harley began to bounce again. This time she managed to take his entire length, impaling herself over and over again and moaning all the while.

When she slid back so she was hanging only by her fingers gripping the top of his suit, he shifted his hands back to her breasts. Sure enough, she kept sliding up and down his length, and her pussy clenched even tighter around him. She bucked even harder, driven by an impressive manic energy.

It was only several massive orgasms later that she began to flag, finally exhausted. When her legs started to lose their grip on him, Superman pulled her back against him and began controlling the thrusts himself. Even tiring, her hips twisted wildly around him, so it wasn't hard for him to find his release and come hard inside her.

"Yer incredible, Supes. Never been fucked like that before." She sank her head against his chest and her entire body relaxed. "I feel... like a bunch of different people. All of them fucked real good."

That made him glance at her, but he couldn't see much of her expression with her head tucked beneath his chin. Well, he doubted that he could have fucked her even crazier, so it was probably fine. He just held her and rubbed his hand along her back, prompting another blissful murmur.

"Mmm, yer just perfect, Supes. If... if you wanna use the cattle prod on me, I don't mind."

"I told you, Harley, I'm not...." Since telling her that hadn't seemed to do any good, he bent down and whispered into her ear. "All I want to do is fuck you. Every hole, every position, every day. You're my fucktoy now."

"Wow... I... must be dreaming..." And amazingly, her breathing became even as she fell asleep against him.

She looked almost cherubic resting against him, but she still had his cock deep inside her. Superman realized that he could happily go another round, but only floated back to the Manor. Best to let her sleep and recover, his cock could wait.

Not that it would have to wait long.

Even at a slow speed, it didn't take him long to return to the Batcave. They'd reorganized it for use as a base of operations for multiple people and put the giant penny and all the rest back into storage. More relevantly, they'd refitted some of the sealed rooms with normal furnishings, both for their own use and for situations just like this.

As usual, Ivy smiled when she saw him float in, but this time her expression changed. "Is that...?"

"Yes. She showed up on her own to threaten me - remind me to ask her where she hid all the bombs."

Ivy followed him toward one of the unoccupied rooms. "And you've already fucked her? Silly question, I see that you have. I hope you didn't hurt her."

"Not at all." He finally pulled out of Harley, prompting her to murmur vaguely unhappy noises. After he laid her down on the bed, Ivy sat down beside her and smoothed her hair.

"I'm glad she's... with us now. She's suffered a lot. She needs someone who won't abuse her, and sometimes I could keep her away for a while, but it never lasted."

"We'll see if this does."

"You have at least one thing I don't." Ivy smiled affectionately at him before looking back to Harley.

Since that little problem was resolved for at least a while, Clark floated into one of the Batcave's side caverns. He also got his cock back in his trunks, since he felt ridiculous with it just sticking out. Listening for Selina's heartbeat, he found her leaning over a table. She wore nothing but lingerie and her cat-eared hat, which she'd been wearing the last time he'd fucked her.

"Good patrol?" She didn't look up at him, still focused on the map.

"You could say that." Clark floated beside her and returned to his feet. She had a map laid out on the table with the new districts and rulers marked, as well as a few symbols without an obvious purpose. "Why are you using an old-fashioned map? Aren't there computers for that?"

"Don't really trust computers. There's always somebody better who can hack in and steal everything, and it's no fun having your secrets stolen that way." Selina finally looked away from her map and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "We should probably start expanding soon."

"I intend to, but don't forget that this is only a means to an end."

"Oh, I know. And I found out some more about this MacGuffin artifact."

"Do we know what it is?"

"Nope, and it might be a lot worse than we thought." Selina kept one arm around his neck, but leaned away from him to tap her map. "You see all these? Every one of these people thinks they have either a key to the MacGuffin or the MacGuffin itself. So either there are a lot of fakes..."

"Or this is nowhere near as simple as we thought it was." But despite what he said, Clark found himself smiling. Yes, this MacGuffin might prove complicated, but it was only a few points on a map. The instant they learned the locations, he could take them practically without opposition. He gently bent Selina over the edge of the table and got behind her as he stared at the map.

For the first time in over a month, he thought he could see through to the end. No more surprises.

 

X X X

 

Barbara Gordon wheeled to her computer and took a long drink from her mug of coffee. Was she really going to do this? The world seemed much sharper and nastier than she remembered, yet her other life called her back. She couldn't sit by and do nothing.

Gotham was now officially ruled by supervillains. The government, overwhelmed by other problems, had simply declared it abandoned. Since the people were used to this kind of thing happening, they did their best to go about their lives under the leadership of whichever villain ruled their section of the city. 

Getting involved with that shitstorm was crazy, yet Barbara found her finger hovering over her computer's power button. She'd stopped being Oracle to go back to college, but Gotham was still her city. As she remembered her father's face, weak after his recovery from Joker venom, she pressed the button and began loading all her old programs.

Apparently he'd been saved by Superman, then left in a hospital with little explanation. A massive region around Wayne Manor was peaceful, any attempt at crime flattened by a blur, but Superman had not been seen in public for some time. Criminals were disappearing and the stable region was expanding, but could it really be Superman? Someone needed to investigate, in case someone was plotting something even worse.

When her Oracle OS came up, Barbara quickly discovered that her old channels had been disabled, but not removed. A little hacking got her around the blocks and she found that the vast majority of her old network was still in place. She began checking through her cameras, finding the city functioning remarkably well given the situation but gripped by atmosphere of fear.

What about Wayne Manor, then? To her surprise, Batman hadn't changed any of the security, practically holding the door open for her. He'd been acting erratically, near the end, but surely he wouldn't have made a mistake like that. Barbara began tapping through the cameras, not sure what she was checking for, just something out of place...

...like Superman in the middle of a large bed with women tangled around him. He was pounding an insanely large cock into Harley Quinn's pussy and she was eagerly thrusting back against him. Catwoman was passionately making out with him and Poison Ivy lay nearby with a blissful expression on her face and cum leaking out of her pussy.

Barbara grabbed her monitor with both hands. "What the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, next chapter will definitely be Barbara Gordon as Oracle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon launches her plan against Superman...

"Harley, are you in here?" Ivy glanced in another of the cavernous rooms, but saw no sign of her. She sighed and moved to the next.

Having Harley with them had been incredible at first. Ivy liked Catwoman well enough, but it was nothing compared to her relationship with Harley. The threesomes had been fantastic, of course, and it had been nice for the Batcave not to feel so empty.

Something was a little off, though, and Ivy wanted to get to the bottom of it. Usually Harley was spacy, but now she just seemed... distant. At first Ivy had assumed it was just the strange disassociation that she'd felt after first having sex with Superman, but with Harley it seemed to be getting worse. She'd taken to wandering off for long periods without explanation.

"Are you hiding from me?" Ivy called into another room and got no answer. She looked inside more out of habit than any real belief she'd find her target, yet there she was.

Harley stood completely motionless beside a bed, staring into a mirror. Her eyes locked on her own... or maybe on something much deeper. For once, the expression on her face was completely serious, though combined with the emptiness in her eyes it was disturbing. Ivy hesitated, shocked by the unreality of the scene, but forced herself to move inside.

"Are... are you alright?"

"Hiya, Red!" Without warning Harley whirled and embraced her. "How ya doin'?"

Ivy smiled but made herself pull back, taking Harley by the shoulders and looking at her carefully. "Are you sure you're alright, Harley? That was pretty creepy."

"Sorry, I just get lost in the possibilities, ya know?"

"I'm not sure that I do."

"It's like... life is this big rushing stream of stories, all bangin' around against one another and I'm just floating between 'em and I can be anything or maybe nothing and sometimes I think I can grab it but it all falls apart and - I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"Not really." Ivy still found herself smiling, since that sounded more like the Harley she knew. "Can you try to explain what you mean slower?"

"Okay, Red, think about this: have we worked together before?"

"Of course we have."

"How long?"

Ivy frowned. "It's been... we've definitely worked together before. Multiple times. But when I try to think about exact dates and times..."

"Exactly!" Harley threw her arms around Ivy, knocking her over onto the bed. "We have and we haven't! Don't think about it too much, your head will get all hurty!"

"When exactly did this start?"

"About the time Supes got his big cock inta me! And it's gotten crazier every time! You mean it's not that way for you? I talked to the Cat and she said not at all, but I figured I'd ask."

Though Ivy found herself distracted by Harley's body squirming around on top of hers, the question had its hooks in her brain. It was almost familiar, but... "It wasn't quite that way for me, Harley. I feel more... like I've separated from my past. Like my life was one line of continuity that just... broke, and yet I'm still here."

"Ooh, that's a new one! I dunno about that." Harley started to drift away again, until Ivy slid one hand along the curve of her neck.

"Now I'm trying to remember, have we... been together?"

Harley grinned down at her and wiggled her eyebrows. "Do you want us to have fucked? I think we get to choose."

"I'm... not sure."

"Aww, yer not sure? I thought you liked me, Red..."

"I do, Harley." Ivy kissed away the momentary uncertain that appeared on Harley's face. "But if we actually had a choice, even just hypothetically... I'm not sure if I'd prefer the familiarity of old lovers or the excitement of being new ones."

"Ooh!" Harley's grin stretched wider. "Does that mean we can-"

Without warning their room slammed closed. Not the door Ivy had opened, but a metal blast door that she hadn't even realized existed. They both scrambled back to their feet, but it was too late. The door was a solid metal surface with nothing to manipulate, and it refused to budge.

"Stay where you are," an electronic voice said. "This will be over soon."

 

X X X

 

As Clark descended toward his new tunnel into the Batcave, he found himself humming. It had been a long time since he'd done that. A long time since he'd felt happy at all, actually - he'd been satisfied plenty of times, but not content in quite this way.

Maybe it was that his strategy for Gotham finally seemed to be working. He'd finally found something that kept the peace in this gritty new "reality:" mutually assured destruction. Whenever criminals in other regions did anything too violent, he ended both sides. A few days ago Mad Hatter and the Riddler had gotten into a fight and he'd vanished both of them. That seemed to have cowed the others.

It didn't stop their smaller crimes of extortion and control, but he was making progress on those, too. And ultimately Gotham was stable and safe, preserving the clues he needed to find to guide them out of the whole mess. That was a reason to be happy too.

Of course, he might be happy because he was returning to a base where three gorgeous women would happily volunteer to have their brains fucked out. He didn't remember ever being this horny, but recently he'd been ready to go almost constantly. Maybe he should look into finding some more female villains...

Inside the Batcave, he found things surprisingly quiet. Clark smiled when he saw Catwoman asleep in front of the computer... until he realized that she wasn't asleep. Her heart beat was slow and steady, but the needle in her neck suggested something worse.

"Hello, Superman." An artificial voice emerged from one of the computers. "We need to talk."

"What have you done to them?" He could feel Harley and Ivy in one of the other rooms, their heart rates elevated. Superman pretended to focus on the computer while his senses expanded outward.

"Don't worry, they're unharmed. But you have a lot of explaining to do, Superman. What are you doing in Gotham, dominating part of the city like some supervillain?"

"I'm willing to explain... but I just found you." There was a new heartbeat in Wayne Manor, contained in a room shielded by lead - and it accelerated when he made his pronouncement. His theory confirmed, Clark shot from the Batcave and smashed through several walls, reaching the source of the heartbeat in an instant.

When he broke into the room, a sonic cannon hit him full force. It hurt, but he'd become too good at focusing his hearing for it to slow him down. What really made him pause was who he faced.

Barbara Gordon had been sitting in front of a laptop, just now turning to face him, her glasses glinting. Her wheelchair looked like proprietary tech, so he couldn't underestimate her mobility and resourcefulness. Yet Clark found himself thinking more about how good she looked. Red locks tumbled around a gorgeous, intelligent face. Loose pants hid her legs, but her breasts swelled within her white dress shirt.

"Don't move." She was holding a small box, lead-lined, and Clark watched her fingers carefully.

"You did all this? Barbara, you-"

"Don't use my name so easily."

"Oracle, then. If you wanted to talk to me, why not just ask?"

"Oh, is it really that easy?" Her bright green eyes examined him carefully. "Why do you think I should trust you, Superman? You don't seem like yourself these days. The Superman I know wouldn't rape supervillains and turn them into his sex slaves."

Was what he'd done finally coming back to bite him? Yet he didn't see what he could do but cautiously move forward. Clark forced his muscles to relax, ready to move at an instant's notice if necessary. "There are hidden cameras, I take it?"

"Many. If you don't answer my questions satisfactorily, I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

"If you've been watching us, then you should already have your answer. If you think I'm raping them, go ask their opinion on the subject right now."

"You expect me to believe that the world's greatest thief, a dangerous eco-terrorist, and a complete psychotic just decided to reform because your dick is that great?" Her eyes flickered down toward his crotch but then back to his, hard as steel.

"I don't know if that's the reason, but the world is changing, Oracle. You watch everything, you should know. Old methods just lead to more lives being lost. This way, three dangerous criminals are working for justice and they're happy about it. Can we afford to ignore that?"

Barbara took a deep breath, her breasts rising, then shook her head sharply. "It's not right."

Clark sighed. Maybe she had a point. He'd convinced himself that he was doing the right thing, but part of him had always been reluctant. These days he spent so much time thinking of himself as Superman, it would be easy to make mistakes. Maybe it was fine now, but eventually he'd-

"It's not right that you only fuck supervillains. They spend their entire lives committing crimes, and they get pleasure for it? While those of us who try to do the right thing are just ignored..." Barbara dropped the box and her fingers tightened on the armrests of her wheelchair. "It's not fair."

For a moment he could only stare at her, then Clark smiled. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Too long." She turned away, a curtain of her hair hiding her face. "I was horrified at first, but it took time to return to Gotham, and... I kept watching. I've never seen anyone experience that much pleasure, and I..."

Her voice trailed off and one hand slid between her legs. Clark moved forward and knelt in front of her. "I don't have any kind of supervillain-only policy."

Barbara's eyes widened and the hand between her legs tensed. "You... you want me? But I'm-"

"Intelligent? Talented? Beautiful?" Clark gently slid two fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You've proved yourself more of a threat than any of Gotham's villains so far. Let the others go, work together with us, and I'll give you what you want."

"Just..." She took a shuddering breath. "Just promise me that you haven't turned evil?"

"I'm still Superman."

With that her control broke and she leapt to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. The movement took her out of her wheelchair and her legs started to fall. Clark quickly rose to his feet and held her close with both hands so that her legs dangled like any other woman's. That had the added benefit of crushing her breasts against him... and it felt like she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You can choose what this is, Oracle. It doesn't-"

"Please, if we're going to fuck, you can call me Barbara. And I don't care about any of that right now, I just want you." She pulled back slightly and averted her eyes. "You'll need to help me with my clothes and it may be difficult. I'm..."

In less than a second, Clark took her to one of the bedrooms and removed all her clothes except for her shirt. Her reaction times were fast, but suddenly finding herself lying on a bed half-naked left her stunned. As she blinked up at him, Clark smiled.

"Unless you can't take off your shirt, it shouldn't be a problem."

Tears glistened in the corners of Barbara's eyes, but she was smiling. Clark had only left her shirt on to let her take the last step herself, but he realized that it had been a good idea in multiple ways. Barbara grinned at him as she grasped the bottom and then slowly peeled her shirt over her head. It was the sexiest thing he'd seen that day, and his day had already included a foursome.

No longer contained by her shirt, her large breasts hung just the perfect amount. While Clark was admiring them, Barbara abruptly hurled the shirt at his face. He flicked it aside, but that gave her time to push herself at him. Her impressive display of upper body strength threw herself into his arms again, where she began kissing with passionate desperation.

They made out for a long time, slowly exploring one another. If she had been one of the others, he'd already have his cock buried inside her. But that could be painful, since it was her first time with his length. And since she was a hero instead of a villain, he thought she deserved a little consideration.

Instead he moved carefully, continuing to explore her mouth while slowly lowering her to the bed. He ran a finger over one of her nipples and was rewarded with a slight gasp. His other hand slid down her taut stomach and though her folds were soaking wet he took his time there as well. Soon she was twisting and moaning beneath him, body covered in sweat.

"Get... get on with it!" Barbara tried to jerk her hips in his direction, but she had limited leverage. "Come on, just take me already!"

Clark lay down on top of her, his powerful body covering hers while he claimed her mouth. He used super speed to move her paralyzed legs so she was instantly in the right position, but freed his cock and moved it toward her entrance much more slowly.

When she felt the head of his cock against her outer folds she moaned loudly into his mouth. Clark eased into her bit by bit. Despite how wet she was, she felt incredibly tight. He wanted to just ram the rest of the way inside, but soon she pulled away from their kiss, gasping for breath.

"W-wait a moment." She put a hand on his chest, as if to stop him, so he didn't continue penetrating her. "Damn, that feels huge. How much is inside?"

"Less than half."

"Fuck. Sorry, I... have trouble relaxing down there. And I haven't slept with anyone in a long time."

"No one?" Clark propped himself up on his arms to get a better look at her face. "I find that hard to believe."

"You'd be surprised how many people won't accept a paralyzed woman. I was with Dick for a while, but he said my pussy felt wrong." Though she spoke with some venom, behind it Clark could see real vulnerability. He began sinking deeper into her again.

"You feel perfect to me. Ignore him."

"Y-yeah. He's been a di... a douche about it. Oh, fuck!" Her back arched in ecstasy and she bit her lip hard. "Okay... go slow... keep going, but go slow."

He was happy to comply. Now that most of his cock was inside her, he no longer felt a driving urge to fuck her. Her pussy was smaller and tighter than the others, gripping his cock like a vise. Clark continued sliding inside until he came to a stop - she wasn't quite large enough to take his entire length, but he didn't want to hurt her.

After giving her some time to get used to his size, Clark began to pull out. He left about half of his length inside her and then began moving back in. For a time they moved with excruciating slowness, then abruptly Barbara shuddered and bucked beneath him. Her entire body relaxed beneath him and he paused, uncertain.

She lay still for a moment, then smiled lovingly at him. "I can't believe I came already... don't worry, I'm not done. I'm actually nowhere near as sensitive as I used to me, so I'll want it hard and deep."

Clark began working his way up to that point, only pulling a short way out of her before driving in again. He could get used to that, but he was still holding back more than he liked. Once she got used to his movements he tried a real thrust. His cock ran up against a barrier and Barbara convulsed.

"Fuck!" Barbara's teeth clenched and her hands twisted in the sheets.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful." He started to pull out, but her hands slid back to grab his ass and try to keep him inside.

"Don't... apologize..." She caught her breath and managed a weak smile. "I think... erogenous zones move when nerves die... you hitting my cervix felt fucking incredible."

"You're sure?" Some women - fortunately including Ivy, Selina, and Harley - had been able to take him, but most of the time Clark found that hitting someone's cervix caused a great deal of pain. But if Barbara was asking...

He pulled back an inch and then thrust hard. Barbara bit her lip to keep from screaming and her eyes urged him on. This time he hadn't hit the barrier in the same way, and he realized that the angle was wrong. Clark shifted her to the edge of the bed and rose away from her. After getting a firm grip on her hips, he tried another thrust.

This time he rammed directly into her cervix and Barbara really did scream. But it was definitely a scream of pleasure, so he kept going, pummeling her with his thrusts. The angle was perfect and he felt like his cock filled her in a completely different way.

Since she was heading straight for another orgasm, Clark kept going and focused on his own pleasure for a while. He'd pulled back for his new position, which gave him a good view of her body. Each of his short, powerful thrusts sent a shockwave through her body, bouncing her breasts.

After another screaming orgasm Barbara relaxed back against the bed, but he wasn't done. He kept pounding inside her, and the clenching of her pussy drove him on. Her arms slid from his back and fell limply to the bed. While she caught her breath she just lay there as he fucked her, entire body shuddering with his thrusts, but soon she began building toward another climax.

Abruptly Clark realized that he was still thinking of himself as Clark Kent, without shifting over into any other mental mode. It made him hesitate for a moment, his mind racing at super speed. He was fucking Oracle, one of the world's most resourceful heroes, as Clark Kent.

And he liked it. This was who he was, as surely as Superman was part of who he was. Thinking about himself in two different ways was senseless. Both Clark and Superman had a beautiful, intelligent woman impaled on his cock. He found himself smiling as he embraced the truth he'd hidden from himself for so long.

Then he thrust again, and Barbara screamed. Clark fucked her without hesitation, completely free from anything that might get in the way of his pleasure. He fucked her until she was a shuddering mess of ecstasy, screaming as jet after jet of his cum pumped inside her.

When it was finally over, Superman hovered aside to lie down on the bed. He put his arms behind his head, taking a moment to reflect and finding no further objections. After a time Barbara pulled herself closer to him, trying to lie next to him. Realizing what she wanted, he slid a hand down her back and stroked her thigh, moving it into position over his legs. She lay against him for a long time and he enjoyed the feeling of her catching her breath.

"God, I needed that." Barbara crawled a little further on top of him and grinned down. "Why did I come here ready to fight you?"

"You didn't hurt the others, did you?"

"No, no. Selina will wake up peacefully and the others are just stuck inside a room. I can let them out... in a minute."

"In a minute," Superman agreed. His eyes shifted sideways, looking through the walls to the lead-lined box. "Does that box contain what I think it does?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the few people who has access codes to Bruce's Kryptonite sample - that's why I had to come here in person, actually." She winced away from his gaze. "Sorry, but nothing else does much good and I wasn't sure if you were some kind of magical sex fiend."

"Have we put that theory to rest?"

"Actually, I'm not so sure." Barbara propped herself up slightly on her elbows, her breasts just pressing against his chest. "I think there really might be some kind of psychological effect. It's nothing that worries me, I still feel completely myself, but you definitely changed something."

Superman frowned up at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to say. I mean, I'd be feeling pretty positive about anyone who fucked me like that. But I feel like saying all kinds of, um, crazy things."

"Crazy things?"

"Like... that I'm your little slut. And I want you to use me whenever you want." Barbara flushed and looked away from him. Clark chuckled, then put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, but you'd better not take advantage of this. Because if I ever had objections, you could probably fuck them out of me, and that's..."

Superman gently ran a hand through her hair. "Don't worry, Barbara, I don't want to turn you into some kind of mindless slave. If you think I'm going too far, you can always tell me."

"Good." The concern on her face melted away and she gave him a lascivious smile. "You don't have much to worry about either. I've been thinking about it, and I have no problem sharing you with a bunch of other women. Maybe that's some kind of magical thrall talking, but if so, I don't care."

"On second thought, maybe you won't be all that great of a moral compass..."

"Oh, I think I just might be a bad influence. I came while I watched you fuck the others, and the idea of you turning Gotham into your own personal harem? It gets me wet again... but, uh, please give me a while to rest. Another round would take me from comfortably sore to truly painful. Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Of course." Clark smiled at her vision of the future. It made him hard again, but he felt completely in control. Since he had four women and counting, he had no desperate urge to fuck them. He would get plenty in time. "We'll have to help the others eventually, though."

"You're right. We should also destroy the Kryptonite as quickly as possible, and I know about another sample in the Watchtower. I should connect my computer network to the Batcave and we can monitor the city. There's a lot we can do... damn, I was hoping to relax for a while, but now my mind's going full speed and-"

Clark cut her off with a searing kiss and when he pulled back she looked dazed. "My little slut can use her big brain later. Right now all you need to do is rest."

"Okay." Barbara snuggled against him and soon fell asleep. Clark settled back and Superman smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of my writing is available completely free in an adult game! So far the game has sex scenes equal to about three of these chapters and I'm adding more each month. If you're interested, check out my profile or Patreon for the links!
> 
> Next chapter: Peyton Riley (aka the Ventriloquist). I have pretty clear plans for quite a few women to join, some more obscure than others. The main characters won't be forgotten, of course, and I'm going to try to make the minor characters work when I use them. As always, let me know your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conquering the Ventriloquist's territory.

"And you're sure there aren't any notes?"

"Positive," Selina said, tapping her fingers along the edge of the table. "This is all there is, unless Batman kept a diary on the computer somewhere."

"No, it's bizarrely clean. Almost like he didn't want to leave any trace for some reason..." Barbara Gordon trailed off and stared down at the gathered papers. She shifted her wheelchair back just slightly and then forward again, the way that she tended to do when she was thinking deeply.

Since she'd already done everything she could, Selina instead stared at the woman across the table from her. She liked Barbara well enough, and they'd worked together before, but she still wasn't sure if she liked Barbara's presence with them. Unlike Selina and the out-and-out villains among them, Barbara had a stubborn moral code. She might not really have joined them, instead just pretending while she bided her time to gather enough information.

Or maybe Selina was still just pissed that Barbara had managed to knock her out with a blowgun. She had to admit that the evidence didn't suggest that Barbara was working against them: specifically, the way she screamed when Superman fucked her.

Poison Ivy had actually been even more suspicious, apparently nursing some kind of vendetta against Barbara from her Batgirl days. After letting them argue for a while, Superman had taken both redheads to his room and fucked them silly. They'd gotten along fine after that, but Selina still wanted to be suspicious. Though her mental image of Barbara impaled on Superman's cock was making it difficult to imagine her as a spy.

Superman himself sat on the third side of the table. He'd barely been part of the discussion, possibly pondering deep thoughts. Well, his expression looked incredibly serious, but he might also be distracted by the enthusiastic blowjob he was getting. Harley's head bobbed up and down in his lap, bells jingling. Selina realized that Harley had changed her outfit again at some point, but Selina wasn't sure when.

She smiled as she realized the sight of Superman fucking one of them had become so common that she mostly thought about Harley's costume. She leaned her head into his field of view to catch his attention. "You're sure Batman didn't say anything else about these 'Writer' beings?"

"Nothing more than I've told you."

"You know," Barbara said thoughtfully, "when I searched 'Writers' on the computer, I actually did get one hit."

Selina hissed. "And you didn't say anything about it?"

"Because it didn't lead to anything. But your diary comment got me thinking..." Barbara quickly wheeled from their planning table to the wall of computers. Selina joined her and tried to keep up with the flurry of commands she was entering.

"What's this about? Don't tell me Bruce really kept a diary, covered in little bats and everything..."

"Of course not. But his suits and the Batmobile do track some data on his activity and he does organize it according to his cases. It's useful for getting back up to speed if he's sent through time, or loses his memory, or... you know, now that I think about it, that kind of thing happens a lot more often than you'd expect." Barbara shook her head sharply, sending her red locks flying. "Never mind that, that's not important."

A map of Gotham popped up on screen and data began detailing it, cases and conflicts. Selina examined it carefully, but it looked like Batman's usual work. "What does this have to do with the search you mentioned?"

"You see, Bruce had a label for 'Writers' among his case files. But if you look here..."

"...it's completely empty." Selina frowned, then her eyes began flickering back over the map. Most of Batman's activity was clearly labeled: investigations, stopping minor crimes, conflicts with supervillains... but some of them were oddly blank. "You think he left an indirect record of his investigation?"

Barbara glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "Exactly. Now, many of the unlabeled data points will be under different security, or simple patrolling... but I'm willing to bet that some of them belong to this empty Writers category."

"Because Bruce didn't want to draw attention to what he was doing."

"But he wanted to leave some kind of trail that could be decoded by someone who knew his work well enough. This has real potential. Thanks, Selina."

"I'll have to make random yet somehow insightful comments more often, then."

They exchanged a smile, but at that moment screams of ecstasy interrupted them. The sounds themselves weren't that uncommon, yet they still turned to look. Superman had bent Harley over the table and was railing her from behind. Though Selina bit her lip at the sight of his cock entering her, Barbara frowned.

"Aww, don't ruin our map..."

"Moved it." Superman inclined his head to the side and Selina saw that everything on the table had been moved to a different one.

"Oh, right. Super speed takes some getting used to."

Superman didn't seem angry. He kept thrusting into Harley, but his eyes moved thoughtfully between them and the largest screen. "Ignoring the points you think are patrolling, are there any clusters of them near our territory?"

"Good question." Barbara tapped briefly and then frowned. "What do you know, there are. Do you have some kind of theory?"

"No, but we've been ready to expand the area we protect for a while. Where is it?"

"To the northeast, you'll see that these sixteen blocks are... hmm, it looks like they were recently taken over by the Ventriloquist. Odd, I don't see what that gains her. She's been sticking to her own territory ever since things went bad, this isn't like her."

"The Ventriloquist is a woman? I remember a little old man."

Barbara shook her head and pulled up a photo of a leggy blond in a red evening gown. "He was killed some time ago, but the dummy was taken over by Peyton Riley."

While he looked at the picture, Superman began thrusting harder into Harley. Her arms gave out and she fell onto the table, gasping. Soon after he pulled out and came all over her back. He brushed her hair out of her face affectionately, then turned his attention back to the picture.

"Alright, then, we're expanding to control the Ventriloquist's territory. I assume that's manageable, Selina?"

She nodded. "Like you said, we've been ready for a while."

"Then consider it done." In a flash of red and blue, he was gone.

That left the Batcave filled with nothing but Barbara's typing and Harley's recovering breaths. Selina wandered back to the table and slid her finger through some of the thick cum before bringing it to her mouth. Was it supposed to taste that good? Harley murmured happily and then abruptly pulled her down into a sloppy kiss.

At that moment Barbara cursed. Selina managed to pull away long enough to look toward her, but didn't see any obvious reason for it. "What's wrong?"

"I kept looking into why the Ventriloquist might have changed her tactics, and there's a good reason. But now it's too late to tell Superman."

"Well, you could call him. He'd hear you."

Barbara chuckled. "That's true - this really does take some getting used to. But now that I think about it, I don't suppose it really matters. Two villains aren't much different than one to him."

Selina smiled. "When he's fighting them, anyway. Fucking is a different matter. Now stop typing and get over here."

 

X X X

 

Superman floated over Gotham, scanning the boundary between the edge of his territory and the next. It wasn't an exact line, of course. There were a few heavily fortified regions of Gotham with clear lines between supervillain domains, but he didn't think walls and armed guards would make people feel safe. So there was an ambiguous area where criminals were careful but occasionally still threatened civilians.

Even that space, though, was far better than the surrounding regions. Many had no access to working power and he could sense crimes being committed in many a dark alley. He sped past and stopped a few to keep busy while he scanned the Ventriloquist's territory.

According to the map Peyton Riley controlled a small region to the northeast of his part of Gotham. She had more or less kept order by not overreaching, which was why her acquisition of new territory from a local mob was all the more surprising.

He scanned it for anything remarkable that would have deserved investigation and came up with nothing. But it was while looking over that region that he found her. Apparently she'd set up a new base in one of the warehouses there instead of remaining in her old hideout. That was a fortunate stroke of luck, since she was undefended except for dozens of men with guns.

When he burst inside, sending the pieces of the door bouncing throughout the room, everyone in the warehouse turned to stare at him. They turned to a low couch in the back, yet their eyes ignored the beautiful woman and instead focused on the puppet sitting in her lap.

"Kill 'im, ya lunkheads!" Somehow the dummy managed to pull a miniature machine gun from just behind him and began firing. All the gangsters dutifully turned and unleashed a rain of bullets.

While the bullets bounced off him, Superman got a good look at Peyton Riley. She wore a blood red evening gown that barely contained her large breasts. It was slit far up the thigh, revealing lusciously long legs. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders and obscured one eye completely - a quick burst of x-ray vision revealed that it was horribly burned. She sat on an expensive-looking couch in back, as if she was in charge of the operation, yet she lowered her eyes subserviently as the bullets flew.

It looked like she carried the same dummy as the old Ventriloquist, a grim little miniature gangster called Scarface. If he remembered properly, all the gangsters treated him like the boss and ignored the real mastermind. Scarface's mouth was open as if to yell as his plastic fingers clenched the trigger of the gun in his hands.

Well, Riley was the only one he was interested in. Superman flew around the room grabbing the gangsters, careful not to brush against any of the bullets frozen in midair and accidentally deflect them into someone. Once they were all in an unconscious pile next to their guns, he swept in front of Riley, melted the dummy's gun, and waited for her senses to catch up.

"What th' hell? This mug melted my favorite gat!"

Superman stared down at them, slightly befuddled. Riley was a fantastic ventriloquist, somehow getting the puppet's gruff voice perfectly. Yet his super hearing made it impossible to believe the illusion that Scarface was really speaking - the dummy was nothing but some fractured piece of her mind. How was he supposed to deal with this?

Might as well start with the obvious. Superman's eyes started to glow red as he prepared to incinerate only Scarface and not Riley's hand. To his surprise, she threw herself over the dummy as if to protect him. She'd realized what he was doing rather quickly - she was broken, not stupid.

"Please don't hurt him!" She looked truly desperate, so Superman stopped. If he just fucked her that might solve the problem, but she looked so sad and pathetic...

"What do say you an' me make a deal?" Scarface's head emerged over her shoulder. "You let me live, and ya get this bimbo here."

"What?" Riley gasped as if she was truly shocked. "Love, you... you wouldn't make me..."

"Aww, shut up, ya dumb broad. Can't ya see this mug could bump us off in a jiffy?"

"But I... I thought I was your..."

"Sure ya is, Sugar. But I gotta look out for number one, capiche?"

Riley shivered and looked away from the dummy. Her gaze ran over his body with undisguised longing for a moment, then she closed her eyes and let out a strangled sob. "Please don't make me do this, boss."

"Yer a slut and ya know it, Sugar. Yer already droolin' over his junk!"

"What?" Riley brought her free hand to her chest. "I-I'm not-"

"I can see ya starin' at it! Yer just a slut waitin' to slob his knob, ain't ya?"

Superman stared at them in silence. How were all of Gotham's villains so completely fucked up? If Riley used Scarface to reveal her secret violent tendencies, did that mean it was also expressing her lust? She was throwing herself at him in a rather different way than he was used to, but he could live with it.

"What do ya say?" The dummy's face turned up toward him. "She's a real fine dame, ain't she? Let me go and she'll do anything ya want."

"Okay." Superman looked away from Scarface and into Riley's eyes. She shuddered and stared back at him for a long moment before she dropped her eyes.

"If... if you say so, boss..." The apparent reluctance was contradicted by how quickly she slipped her hand out of the dummy and moved toward him. Her hands rubbed his hardening cock through his tights before managing to pull it out. For a moment her eyes lit up, then she abruptly lowered her head. "I... I don't..."

"Sure ya do, doll!" Scarface released a rattling laugh. "Yer nothin' but a slut for these hero types, ain't ya?"

Superman sighed. "If you don't want to do this..."

"Suck his cock, woman!" At the same moment as the dummy spoke, Riley dove at his length. She only managed to get her lips around his head at first, leaving lipstick at the top of his shaft.

Almost immediately she began moving, her tongue flickering around him in every direction. He should have expected her to have a talented mouth, but she was far more impressive than he'd expected. Superman could probably come in a few minutes if he let himself relax.

"That all ya can do, Sugar? Deeper!"

How the hell was she still throwing her voice while sucking his cock? Superman glanced back to Scarface, wondering if there was magic involved... but no, it was just a dummy. It was a damn impressive feat, but it was taking her focus away from the blowjob.

"Keep it up, baby, yer-"

Superman took hold of the back of her head and pushed his cock deep into her mouth. She took it easily, but Scarface's voice cut off. Not a superpower, then. Riley stared up at him and then began bobbing her head. He kept his hand in her hair but didn't apply any pressure. After he let her catch her breath, Scarface spoke up again.

"Yer doin' good, Sugar! So good I couldn't speak there for a moment!"

"Okay, if you insist." Superman pulled her off his cock and gently pushed her back onto the couch. He wanted to see just how good a blowjob from her could get, but he couldn't enjoy it with the puppet yammering. But she wouldn't be able to throw her voice if she didn't have enough breath to speak.

When he slid aside Riley's dress, he found her panties soaked through. Superman tore them off easily.

"Aww, yea, just-" Superman threw the panties over the puppet's face, and remarkably the voice cut off in an awkward squawk.  It was a travesty for Riley to be wasted on this insanity.

When he eased his cock inside of her, she groaned in a low voice. As Superman slowly pushed his full length into her, her body clenched up, locking her jaw. Once he was fully seated inside her, he stayed still for a moment to give her time to adapt. For a while she just stared up at him through her hair, then she took a breath.

Before she could make Scarface speak again, Superman pulled out almost his entire length and then slammed it back in. Riley screamed and he didn't let up, not giving her a moment to speak. The dummy lay silent, and remarkably she started responding more. What fear had been in her face was slowly replaced with nothing but desire.

Without warning an enormous object hurtled through the warehouse doors. As it sped toward him, Superman realized that it was a dumpster from the street outside. The abrupt attack would have been quite dangerous for a normal human being.

All he did was shift his shoulders so that the dumpster bounced off. It spun overhead, thankfully not spilling any trash, and slammed onto the floor of the warehouse some distance away. Superman glanced over his shoulder curiously to see who had thrown it.

Bane ducked through the doorway and then seemed to expand upward. His wrestler's outfit barely contained his heaving muscles, which seemed to literally pulse with power. Venom surged from the pack on his back through tubes that ran along his body, coursing the unnatural steroid directly into his veins. He began cracking the knuckles in his hands one at a time.

"So, it really is Superman..." Bane said. "I can't say I expected you quite so soon, but thank you for removing the Ventriloquist. She was... outliving her usefulness."

"She seems useful to me." Superman eased off his thrusting, though he stayed sheathed inside her. She was staring at Bane fearfully and tried to pull closer, but he pushed her back since that would be dangerous soon. "That explains why she expanded her territory, but not why you expanded here. What's special about these blocks?"

"It won't matter to you!" Bane charged forward with surprising speed for a man his size. His fist struck Superman in the face, knocking him all the way to the far wall. He'd barely bounced off it when Bane was after him, pinning him to the wall with one tree trunk-like leg.

Superman grunted. "You're... you're strong..."

"Seems like my new Venom is even more powerful than I expected!" Bane smirked slightly, but immediately struck again. His hand palmed Superman's face before smashing him into the ground. As he fell, Superman tore out the tubes connected to Bane's arm.

It barely seemed to slow down the behemoth, who bashed his head into the concrete several times before tossing him across the floor. Superman bounced once, tumbling, then fell. He got to his knees very slowly.

"This has something to do with the MacGuffins, doesn't it?"

"So you aren't as ignorant as you look!" Bane shook his head. "Obtaining them is meaningless until we know their true meaning."

"What do they mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Abruptly Bane lunged forward, kicking him in the side and sending him skidding into the other wall. "Truthfully, I'd like to know as well. They say the MacGuffins possess a power that makes even the mightiest of us irrelevant. I had thought to use it against great powers like yourself, but it seems that won't be necessary. I'll have all the time in the world to unravel this place's mysteries."

"And that's all you know?" Superman sighed and floated back to his feet. "I guess it was too much to hope for easy answers."

"You..." Bane took a step back, eyes narrowing. "Your endurance is impressive. But I will break you, just as-"

"No, you won't." Superman rolled his shoulders to get the kinks out. Rolling with weak blows like that always left him with a strange cramp.

"You're very confident for a man who was being pummeled only moments ago."

"You're just a really strong guy, right?" Superman asked as he walked forward. "No special powers? Exactly how strong does your Venom make you? Ten times the strength of a normal man?"

"Ha! You think I am merely-"

"A hundred times? A thousand? Ten thousand?" Superman looked up at him without expression.

Bane's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but he said nothing.

"Trying to fight me was not a particularly smart idea." Faster than the human eye could see, Superman tore apart the pack pumping Venom into Bane's body, then took him out with a sound tap to the back of the head.

That sent him to the ground, but didn't quite knock him unconscious. He'd been holding back, since he didn't really want to kill the man. Superman tapped again, more carefully this time, and Bane went unconscious.

Why hadn't he just done this in the past? There were so many supervillains capable of causing great suffering who he could easily capture. Batman's enemies might be smart enough to avoid him, but other heroes... Superman thought he could take out Green Arrow's entire rogue's gallery in a week, tops. It was almost like there were unwritten rules ensuring that they never worked together except for special events...

That thought immediately led nowhere. After several seconds pondering the inexplicable, Superman straightened. He might have to track down the Ventriloquist, but...

Riley was still on the couch, only slightly sitting up, watching him.

"Will... are you...?" She abruptly turned her head away and Scarface's raspy voice emerged again.

"You gonna keep this slut, bub? Good lay, ain't she? Mind if I hang around and watch you fuck her?"

Superman sighed. Riley was sitting there, chest heaving, dress only barely hiding her pussy, yet that fucking puppet kept getting in the way. There was no rational way to get through to her, probably no real way to cure her, yet he wanted to do something. For the sake of doing good, sure, but also because he wanted to fuck the blonde while she wasn't forcing herself.

 _Was_ there something he could do? His powers weren't exactly suited for this kind of problem, and yet... and yet...

Suddenly Superman's mind fell into an abyss of paneled time. Somehow he could see back across reality, to a simpler, brightly-colored era when his problems had been simpler. Well, not simpler, they'd been incredibly convoluted, but without any of this moral gray area. As fast as he had gone, Superman was back in the present, yet with clear knowledge of the past. It was ridiculous, almost beneath his dignity, but...

Fuck it, he was using his super ventriloquism again.

"Whaddya say ta this?" His first effort was a little off, but Riley's eyes still went wide in shock. Staring at Scarface, not him, so Superman continued. "You spare my life, you get ta keep the broad."

"You present a tempting offer, Mr. Scarface." Superman folded his arms and nodded somberly at the puppet. "Peyton Riley is an intelligent and beautiful woman."

"My Sugar isn't all that, but she's a good enough hole."

"I think she's more than that, Mr. Scarface. I'd be happy to take her from you... but only if she agrees to come with me."

Riley's eyes went wide with horror and she reached out to the dummy, trying to slip her hand underneath. Superman blew a focused burst of air and the puppet seemed to scoot away from her to the end of the couch. "This ain't got nothin' ta do wit me, doll. Your call."

"That's right." Superman gently took her chin and turned her face toward his. "Do you want to be mine, Peyton Riley?"

"I..." She winched her eyes closed and another voice emerged. "Sugar, you little slut, I-"

Superman put a finger over Riley's lips. "Don't let him interrupt. What he wants doesn't matter. This is about what you want."

"Please..." Her voice was barely audible. "Please fuck me."

He pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace and she immediately pressed herself against him. Her lips met his desperately, kissing until she had no breath left. One of her long legs curled around his and then slid upward until it reached his hips. Superman supported it with one hand while he used the other to push her dress aside.

Wet as she was, it was easy to slip inside her. She felt even more welcoming than before, fitting him like a glove. He'd planned to give her more time but she started moving on her own, eagerly rocking their hips together. Though she was barely gasping for breath and could have used her ventriloquism, she didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes.

Her movements quickly became frenzied as she finally allowed herself to freely embrace another human being without inhibition. After everything she'd already been through, Superman could see that she wouldn't last long. He lay her back on the couch and pulled her dress down. Though he could have taken a long time to admire her breasts, he began to tease the small hard nipples.

That combined with his slow, powerful strokes quickly took her past her limit. He barely managed to come with her before she exhausted herself. Her body went entirely limp, slumping on the couch as lifelessly as the dummy. Yet as Superman started to move away from her, he saw her lips move, releasing no more than a whisper.

"You go ahead, doll... I'm tired... have... fun..."

Superman smiled and gently picked her up in his arms. He'd need to send someone for the gangsters and Bane, and there was critical work to be done investigating whatever made the area so important. But for better or for worse, he had control of another part of Gotham City.

Best acquisition ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope you did too. Next I'm working on a fun little interlude with a lesser known villain!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calendar Girl has a date with Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few people have asked me, I'm going to open up commissions! More details after the chapter. As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

When her mind wasn't filled with thoughts of revenge, occasionally Paige Monroe had a few moments to think. It was easy to look back to all the people who had scorned her or to look forward to her bloody revenge. Both were easier than staying in the present, because the present held all kinds of uncomfortable questions.

For example: why had she spent the last two hours crouched inside a giant bust of George Washington?

But Calendar Girl couldn't let herself think that. If she did, she might start asking why she felt the need to dress up in holiday-related costumes to take elaborate revenge on the people in the modeling industry who had jilted her. If she thought about it too long, eventually it almost seemed like _she_ was the one who was crazy.

Things were going to turn around soon, though - she had a good feeling about today. Admittedly, Presidents Day was not the most dramatic holiday for a vengeful attack, but that was exactly why it would take everyone by surprise.

Everything was perfectly planned. The gala would begin and that bitch Donna Day would walk out on stage. That was when the giant bust of George Washington would crack open and she could leap into action. The three hunks that served as her enforcers would have hidden themselves in the audience and would immediately restrain any guards in attendance. Her hat would shoot fireworks, distracting everyone, and after capturing her target she would leap through the giant flag and disappear into the night. Everything would be perfect.

She needed it to go perfectly. Life had been rough lately. Where Gotham had once been filled with wacky crimes and costumed criminals, now everything was brutal muggings, not to mention the rapes and murders.

The Penguin's domain was safer than most, allowing for some semblance of high society to exist within the fragile order. That was why she'd continued operating there, where everyone she needed to take revenge on could still prance around in comfort. But even here, no one had any time or patience for her vendetta and didn't even treat her threats as if they were worthy of respect. It was all so gritty it was starting to wear on her.

Not that life had been easy before Gotham had become a crapsack world. Paige had felt like everything was going to hell for a long time. Darker and nastier every day, all the way back to when her star had fallen and she'd become the hideous has-been she was today. Well, she'd show them. She'd show them all.

Unfortunately, showing them all meant waiting for a very long time in almost complete darkness to eventually make her entrance. Most people didn't appreciate just how much effort dramatic entrances took. She might have lost her beauty, but she hadn't lost her flare. She could afford to suffer a little to get things right. This was nothing compared to Christmas, where she'd been stuck inside an oversized candy cane for half a day because the event she'd meant to crash was delayed on account of snow.

Next time, though, she really should plan better. Fortunately, she had a lot of time to prepare for the next one. She'd lost her last contract in September, so... wait, what day of the week would that be? Despite her name, she didn't have the calendar memorized for every year. But she had a bad feeling that it might be on the exact date...

Oh God, what if her only chance to take revenge was on Labor Day? What on Earth could she do then? Have a costume that wasn't white? Set up some kind of fake parade? And she'd need to get entirely new weapons custom-made... what, some kind of exploding hammer? No, that would just confuse things further. She should check if the holiday had any real symbol...

Abruptly the music started and Paige jolted back to the present. Yes, it was the march, the gala was already underway. She checked her top hat and flag weapons a few more times, just to be sure. Though there was no way of seeing out of the bust, she could just hear the people on stage - after all, it wouldn't do to appear after a thematically inappropriate line.

What was going on, though? The people didn't sound like they were enjoying themselves at the gala, there was some kind of argument. When she heard a glass shattering, Paige decided that she'd had enough. There was no way she was going to let something else upstage her, not after waiting so long.

Paige secured her mask one more time and then burst from the presidential forehead, plaster shattering in all directions. She gripped the brim of her colorful tophat and began to set off the fireworks as everyone turned to look at her.

"Hope you voted early, because I've _elected_ your doom! I'll-" A gunshot tore through her hat, destroying the fireworks mechanism and knocking away her powdered wig.

She fell back on the stage, half-deaf from the sound and the shock. Now that she could see more clearly, a shocking number of people in the audience were poorly dressed... and well-armed. Paige realized with slow horror that most of them weren't attending the gala at all: they were robbing it. They had the nerve to interrupt her vengeance?

Her anger was cut off when a gun barrel thumped against her chest. A thickly-built man leered at her, pushing her another step backward with his gun. "Another costumed crime fighter, are ya? They're droppin' like flies lately."

"I'm... I'm not a crime fighter!" Calendar Girl clenched her fists at her sides. "I was here to take revenge!"

"And you thought that required a fancy costume and some kind of ridiculous theme?" The gangster laughed unpleasantly. "Well, reality is about to bitch slap you across the face... bitch. This isn't the old Gotham anymore."

Paige bit her lip beneath her mask and stared out over the gala. The remaining elites of Gotham were being herded into a corner as all their valuables were stolen. A few girls were being felt up, and even though the idea horrified Paige, part of her was sad that she was no longer beautiful enough to be considered, even by these thugs.

"Let's get that mask off, shall we?"

"No!" She screamed and pulled back, but the thug tapped her chest again. The man grasped for her mask - and then another shot cracked through the air.

The gun skittered across the stage and Paige turned to see one of her hunks with his own weapon raised. He looked ridiculous standing shirtless next to all the gangsters - good, but ridiculous. Though the thug near her massaged his hand, he only grinned again.

"That's some fancy trick shooting. But you shoulda put the bullet in my head."

Abruptly another thug hit her subordinate from behind, driving him to his knees. A gun touched the back of his skull, the hammer cocked, and Paige knew that they wouldn't hesitate for an instant to kill him. He was just an employee, not someone she cared about, yet Paige realized that she couldn't let him die. That wasn't who she was... and that was why she couldn't survive in this new Gotham.

"Unless you wanna see his brains blown all over the floor, let's get those clothes off. You look damn fine in that skin-tight outfit, but I think you'd look even better without it."

Her other two subordinates were frozen by the side of the stage, unable to do anything against the drawn gun. Paige considered the weapons she had on her and realized they were all too slow. She was absolutely helpless, and that broke her. Even in this, she was just too old...

"Help me!" Her cry barely broke over the noise in the hall and the thug chuckled.

"Who are ya callin' for, babe?"

"S-Superman is in Gotham. He... he might..." But no, she was just fooling herself. As if to hammer that point home, the thug leered.

"Aye, we know he likes to butt in where he's not wanted. That's why we made damn sure he'd be busy now - a few of our boys are out shooting up the town, so he'll need to go stop them. And since he doesn't kill, we don't even lose anyone." The thug began to pull at her mask. "You want to get ahead, you gotta think beyond the stupid costumes."

A whip cracked, knocking his arm aside. Almost faster than Paige could see, the whip snapped out again, wrapping around the man's arm and then pulling him off his feet. For a moment she could only stare, then she slowly turned to look at her savior.

Catwoman stood on the stage, looking perfect in black leather. Paige's heart skipped a beat. Part of her had idolized Catwoman, able to pull off such a simple theme so perfectly. And now her idol had saved her life, which put her on stage in front of a lot of murderous thugs with guns. That was the act of someone who was supremely confident or completely crazy...

"Hahahahaaa!" A shrill laugh jerked Paige's attention to the side, where she discovered gangsters flying in every direction. Amid the whirlwind danced a red and black clad figure, her enormous mallet easily smashing her opponents before they could get a shot off.

Harley Quinn was here too? She'd abandoned her elegantly simple outfit for red and black dyed hair and a tight bustier. Fashion-wise Paige thought it was a step backwards, but damn did it show off her body. The psychopath looked far better than she'd ever imagined.

After whomping another gangster, she turned to stick her tongue out at Catwoman. "I'm winning! There's no way you can catch up, so Supes is totally gonna fuck me!"

"H-hey!" Catwoman scowled and lashed her whip. "He never agreed to that competition, that's just some crazy idea you came up with!"

"I'm still winning!"

"It doesn't matter, he'll take us both anyway..." Despite her muttering, Catwoman leapt back into the fray with desperate energy, trying to take out more of the criminals than Harley Quinn. Between the two of them, the mob didn't have a chance.

Paige knew she should run, yet she found herself standing and staring at them. What on Earth had they been talking about? She thought Harley had been referring to Superman, but suggesting that he was going to fuck them? Both of them? She couldn't possibly have heard correctly.

If she had been there alone, she might have stayed a while longer, trying to puzzle it out. But Paige didn't want her subordinates to get caught up in this mess. She hopped off the stage to the one who had tried to protect her. It looked like he'd have an ugly bruise, but he managed to get up when she supported his shoulder. They limped toward the exit as fast as they could.

Hopefully they could make a run for it. Her last two hunks had been closet to the back exit, so if she could-

No, it was too late. Her hunks still stood by the door, but their eyes glowed a dull green. Between them stood Poison Ivy, a pinnacle of womanhood even more voluptuous than the others. She could have blown through any fashion show even with her green skin. As Paige watched, Ivy finished trailing one finger along one of the hunk's jaws and turned to look at her.

"Sorry, can't let you go just yet."

She sidled closer, slowly and yet faster than Paige could manage to react. All too soon Ivy was kissing the hunk beside her, rendering him another zombie. Paige took a step backward and ran into the side of the stage, her eyes fixed on Ivy.

"You have some impressive men with you." Ivy's lips curved in a lascivious smile. "But I know someone better. Won't you stick around to meet him?"

"What...?" Paige finally found her breath, but realized she had nothing to say. "What... is all this?"

"It takes some explaining, but there might not be time for it now." Ivy glanced to the side, where the brawl was already over. Catwoman was tying up the last of the thugs while Harley pushed at the terrified civilians with her hammer.

"Come on, move it, move it!" She cheerfully waved her hammer around with one hand, which only terrified them more. "Get out or Imma bop ya!"

While she herded them out, Catwoman approached. She barely looked at Paige, instead focusing on Ivy. "It looks like Riley was telling the truth."

"Did you doubt it, after what Superman did to her?" Ivy asked, and both of them smiled.

"That means the thugs are starting to adapt, though. We need to be careful, or-" Abruptly Catwoman cut off, holding one finger to her ear. Ivy also seemed to be listening to something. A moment later she cursed and Catwoman leapt away.

Meanwhile, Harley stared skyward and whined. "Aww, come on, Babs, it's not my fault! I'm not used to _not_ whacking people!"

"First one to catch him sucks Superman's cock!" Catwoman yelled as she flashed past her. Harley yelped and scrambled after her out the doors.

The abrupt exchange left Paige blinking in surprise, utterly confused. Whatever was happening, she was far out of her depth. Ivy remained beside her, brushing back some of her beautiful red hair. The movement revealed that she wore a small earpiece, to which she seemed to be listening.

"No, I don't think we need to be worried. It was like you said - these guests were targeted because they didn't have connections to the Penguin." Ivy frowned. "Yes, of course they'll find out eventually. But if we can keep this under wraps for a little longer, will it matter?"

"E-excuse me." Paige nervously stepped in front of her. "What's going on?"

"One of the thugs escaped with the civilians, but he'll be caught soon." Ivy's gaze moved up and down her costume curiously. "What on Earth are you wearing?"

"It's... my costume... for Presidents Day." Paige nervously took a step backward. "I, uh, have a different theme for each crime... it's kind of my, uh..."

"Paige Monroe, aka Calendar Girl? Oracle has a file on you."

"Oracle? You're... working for the good guys now?"

"Not exactly." Ivy cocked her head to listen for a moment, then smiled. "Yes, I think he'll want her, at least as a fucktoy. I'll keep her here until he's done."

Paige shivered. "W-what did you just say?"

"Since you're going to be one of us, I guess there's no point being coy. Superman is taking over Gotham and he's going to make you one of his sluts. Don't worry, it will be fun."

That was unbelievable and insane, but Paige's mind latched onto the most personal bit of insanity. "He... wouldn't want me. I'm hideous."

Ivy looked her over again and raised an eyebrow. "Going to have to disagree with you when it comes to your body, at least. And I don't know how bad your face could be, but Riley has some pretty severe burns and they don't bother Superman."

"No, I'm... I'm too old... I'm just wasting away..."

"Hmm, Oracle says you have some kind of complex. We'll see if Superman can fix that the usual way."

"Don't let him see me!" Paige started to run, but a vine curled around her legs and bound her in place. Thin but surprisingly strong tendrils wrapped around her body, tying her to the side of the stage. Ivy pulled off her mask and Paige screamed, trying to hide her face with her long black hair.

"Come on, girl, you look good enough to be a model. ...oh, very funny, Oracle. Now, we probably won't have to wait long before-"

"You won't have to wait at all." The powerful voice managed to penetrate Paige's terror. She stared upward, for a moment not caring if anyone saw her face.

Superman floated in the air over the wrecked gala. From the stories, Paige had expected him to be a muscle-bound hulk, but he was... well, perfect. His body was leanly muscled, physically huge only because of his height. She'd seen his handsome All-American face in pictures before, of course, but in person his eyes were so strikingly blue that they took her breath away.

He glided down beside them and Ivy immediately moved into a passionate kiss. Superman wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close as he took her mouth. Despite herself, Paige couldn't resist using the angle to get a good look at his butt. Damn!

Eventually he pulled back, leaving Ivy breathless. Superman smiled at her, then turned his attention to Paige and her heart seized up. Here was the man of her dreams, seeing her as a drying husk past her prime, yet she couldn't bring herself to look away...

"This is the beautiful woman you mentioned?"

"That's right. Calendar Girl, though I'd never heard of her."

Superman stepped closer and Paige barely averted her gaze before those eyes captured her. "What exactly were you trying to do here?"

"Um..." God, it had made sense in her head, but having to explain it to someone else made her whole plan sound insane. "I wanted to take revenge on everyone who abandoned me. Presidents Day seemed like a good time, because I could, err, inaugurate my revenge."

"That pun is just awful."

Paige blushed. "I know that one was a stretch. Why couldn't I have gotten fired on Easter or something?"

"Well, now we have to decide what to do with you." When she dared to sneak a glimpse at Superman's face, she saw that he was smiling. It was a surprisingly kind and warm expression... and his lips were a lot more kissable than she remembered. After a few seconds she realized that she was staring and not responding, then blushed again.

"What are you going to do to me? Arkham is closed down, and the prisons these days..."

"I already told you what would happen, girl," Ivy said. She smirked and her vines twisted. Instead of binding Paige's arms at her sides, they pulled them away and over her head. They lifted her with impossible strength until her toes were barely on the ground while larger vines began tearing away her outfit.

When Superman moved closer to her Paige began struggling, trying to escape. She desperately wished that she had met him back when she was young and beautiful, but now it was too late for her. The idea of her being with this perfect man was too much, she couldn't let it happen.

"You can't," she managed. "I'm... I'm hideous..."

"Far from it." Superman's hands touched her hips and she shuddered in pleasure. She wanted him to touch her so badly, yet she couldn't let it happen or he'd realize all her flaws. Yet struggling was useless - even without the vines, she could tell that one of his fingers had more strength than her entire body. Slowly but surely, he slid his hands over her smooth stomach, up her sides, and one finally cupped a breast.

How was he not repulsed by her yet? Paige gaped in shock as she realized that she could see his cock through his trunks. She was shocked at its size, yes, but more so that he could get hard for her. That didn't make any sense, yet she found herself bucking her hips toward him.

When his cock emerged she admired it, for a moment forgetting to think about herself. When the vines parted her legs she realized that she should be self-conscious, but it was too late. He thrust inside her and she screamed, struggling without nowhere to go but the side of the stage.

When she looked down, her hideous body... wait, he was only half-way inside? Paige's mouth dropped open and then moaned as his next thrust pushed a little more of his length into her. Even if she'd wanted to, there was no way she could escape.

And once she accepted that she was going to get fucked, it all became so much easier. She surrendered herself to Superman's plundering length and enjoyed his hands playing over her body. It wasn't long before she was wailing with no space in her mind for anything but the pleasure.

Years had passed since she'd felt good enough about herself to orgasm, yet now it was coming. She couldn't manage to think about herself at all, trapped in the present ecstasy. Superman's thrusts became hard and fast, and it was exactly what she needed. He drove her to an incredible height of pleasure and she bucked wildly against him, her world going white.

When she faded back to reality, she was still impaled on the perfect cock with Superman's beautiful body in front of her. No, it couldn't be reality. If it wasn't a dream, it was some kind of horrible joke, a mockery of her.

She could just see over his shoulder. Poison Ivy was watching them with one hand toying with the leaves between her legs. Catwoman and Harley Quinn had returned, standing nearby and watching with smiles on their faces. They all looked so beautiful it was impossible that she deserved to be anywhere near them.

Was that the cruel joke at the end of all of this? Superman was just using her as a cumdump and then throwing her aside because she wasn't worth any more than that? That was why they were all smiling, they knew how ugly she was and they planned to mock her when-

"You're mine now." Superman's voice reverberated through her body and captured every fraction of her attention. Those crystal clear blue eyes stared at her with such intense sincerity that there was no way she could deny what she saw in them.

"You... you don't..."

"I do." He pulled his cock almost entirely out of her, leaving her achingly empty, then thrust back in. With an effortless movement he tore her from the vines, using nothing but his strength to hold her as his cock pummeled her hips.

She had no choice then, and though part of her mind was still confused how he could possibly want her, that part was quickly being choked out by the incredible pleasure. Paige wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Before she began to scream, she found herself smiling.

It was her first smile in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed doing something a little different with this one. Whether you liked it or not, I don't plan to do very many chapters like this. But something from the point of view of a smaller criminal just caught up in events seemed like a nice change of pace. 
> 
> The next character I plan to include is Huntress, but she may not end up being the next chapter. I feel like I have enough plot threads that a chapter mostly featuring the characters we already have would be better. I'll figure it out by next month, anyway. ^^
> 
> Anyway, as mentioned, I'm starting to do commissions for a few people and I'm open to doing more! If you're interested, check out the links in my profile!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like the Blowjob Cave...

Superman woke up with an undeniable need for a blowjob. That was pretty unusual, considering that he had women throwing themselves at him basically all day every day. Usually he went through each day and night in a state of satisfaction, but for whatever reason that morning his balls were aching.

Maybe it was because he didn't have anyone with him that morning. Though usually he literally slept with several of them after sleeping with them figuratively, running a good fraction of Gotham was hard work. Sometimes the others had duties, or just something they wanted to do. Considering that they were happy to let him fuck them at practically any time, he had no problem with that.

This morning, though, he needed to come and it had to be a blowjob. Hopefully he'd get one at some point during the day.

Instead of rolling out of bed, Superman floated straight up, letting the sheet slide off him. His costume lay on the floor where he'd left it and after a moment he decided just not to put it on. Most likely he wouldn't need to leave the Batcave that day and if he did, he could get his suit in a second. No one would be offended if he just floated around with his half-hard cock swinging between his legs. Probably quite the opposite.

The halls of the Batcave were empty and quiet, as they often were in the mornings. Superman listened for heartbeats and decided to float down the hall toward the waterfall entrance. There he found Poison Ivy bent over her plants with a thoughtful expression.

She'd asked him to divert some water and transformed one of the spare trophy rooms into an arboretum. There was an astonishing array of colorful and exotic plants on all sides in addition to some of her own unique creations. Superman had used those vines for many a fuck session, but at the moment they hung empty from the ceiling. In the midst of it, Ivy wore nothing but a red shirt barely buttoned over her chest and a few vines, as part of the landscape as any of the plants. She was coaxing a luminous purple flower from a tall stem, too absorbed to notice his presence until he was directly behind her.

"Good morning, Ivy."

"Oh!" She whirled and then smiled affectionately. "I didn't hear you come in." Her eyes dropped to the space between his feet and the floor. "Of course I didn't."

"What are you working on?"

"Just some plants better suited to Gotham's environment. The dark and the smog choke out most plants, but I think it should be possible to make species that thrive on it. Not that it will make much difference..."

"If it can convert some of the carbon dioxide, it will help. But I didn't come here to talk about that."

Ivy had been looking at the plants around her feet, but at that her eyes slid upward. Her eyes caught on his cock, slowly admiring the length. A familiar smile slid onto her full lips. "What are you in the mood for, then? I'm still a little sore from last night, but..."

In answer he tapped his finger on her lips. Ivy immediately slid her lips around the fingertip, keeping her eyes locked on his as she sucked it a few times. His desperate need transformed into a rock hard erection and she smiled as she slid her fingers around it. Ivy caressed his length sensuously as she slid to her knees in front of him.

Her ruby red lips kissed the head of his cock, then slowly slid over it. After so much practice, she could take most of his length with impressive ease, her eyes never once leaving his. Once she had him good and slick, she began moving, slowly at first, letting her tongue tease him along the way.

What Ivy had mastered, more than any of the others, was the visual aspect of a blowjob. In addition to her perfect eye contact, she managed to arch her back so that her breasts were pushed forward, brushing against his thighs, and her ass stuck out behind her. With anyone else it might have been teasing, but Ivy somehow she made it obvious that all of her was his, compressing all of her intense sexuality into her mouth as she moved along him.

Her eyes flashed as she saw his enjoyment. Not breaking her steady movements, Ivy undid the only button on her shirt. It fell open, yet only partially revealed her breasts. The fabric slid back and forth around them as she moved, offering tantalizing glimpses of the full globes.

Since he was concentrated on his own pleasure, it wouldn't be long now. What brought him over the edge was the sign of Ivy's own desire. Her eyes and her movements screamed her need for his cum without any desperation to break the sensual experience. When he finally came she expected it, taking in his entire length and swallowing each jet as it hit the back of her throat.

Superman sighed deeply and floated back, removing his cock from her mouth. Ivy sank lower, her back still arched. When she opened her mouth, he saw that a lot of his cum had stayed inside. She swallowed with a smile and then opened her mouth again, a perfect picture of readiness.

He was hard again and could easily have fucked her silly right there, but yet somehow he wasn't entirely satisfied. Superman left her with a quick kiss and floated back into the halls. That had been what he needed, but not everything he needed.

When he floated into the main chamber, he found three women already there. Barbara was deep into some information on the computer on the far end and would be difficult to distract. Catwoman and Harley were much closer in one of the livable areas they'd set up. Selina was examining one of the bizarre keys they'd captured while Harley polished her hammer. When she saw him, she dropped it in order to clap her hands gleefully.

"Ooh, Supes is going around starkers! Me likey!"

Selina raised an appreciative eyebrow. "Well, someone is up early in all kinds of ways."

"Ha ha, it's funny because penis!"

Superman floated closer to them and smiled. "I'll be straightforward, then: I'm in the market for a blowjob and I'll take the best offer immediately."

"Ooh, me, me! Or, wait, ooh! Both of us? Is both good?"

Before Selina could give any kind of counter-offer, a low voice spoke from behind. "I can do better than that." Calendar Girl walked up behind him and slid her hands around his chest, bringing her lips near his ear. "I was in the fashion industry for a long time... I have no gag reflex left. I've almost come sucking far uglier cocks, so you can imagine what I'll do sucking yours."

Though Harley just looked put out at the sensuous offer, Selina was giving a strange look over his shoulder. Before he could turn to look, she spoke up. "Seriously? You're so committed to this mask thing that you have a blowjob-friendly mask?"

When he looked over his shoulder, Superman saw what she meant: Calendar Girl wore a version of her old mask that didn't cover the lower part of her face, leaving her lips invitingly free. It hid the rest of her face, which was entirely unnecessary, but even now she tended to be self-conscious unless he was actively fucking her brains out. He didn't mind, since the mask was kind of sexy in its own way.

Superman slid an arm around her thin waist, pulling her against him and floating from the room. Behind him, Harley sighed dramatically. "Really? He chose Calendar Girl in her mask and everything? We need to step up our game, Cat..."

They moved to one of the smaller side rooms quickly, Calendar Girl swaying her hips more than necessary as she walked. Once inside, she looked over her shoulder coyly. "You won't regret this, you know."

"I don't doubt it."

Still facing away from him, she knelt down on the ground. Superman watched curiously as she leaned backward until the dark eyes of her mask winked at him. She beckoned him closer and licked her lips slowly.

Superman moved over her face and set his cock against her lips. He'd planned to feed it inside very slowly, to give her time to adjust, but to his surprise she rose up into it. It stopped as it hit the back of her mouth, but she kept moving, expertly working him into her throat. As promised, she didn't gag at all, though the length did cause problems for her as she got most of it in her mouth.

The angle was absolutely perfect, but Superman resisted jackhammering into her throat just yet. He'd need to be even more careful than usual with her in this position, since it could hurt someone even without super strength being involved.

Soon, though, she slapped his ass, urging him to begin. Grinning, Superman thrust down into her throat. It convulsed tightly around him, but he didn't feel any resistance of the bad kind. For a while he moved carefully, testing her limits, then he began to fuck her throat for real.

As he did, he watched the rest of her body, clad only in skin-tight black cloth. Her back arched even more as his cock pumped inside her throat and as he increased his pace she began squirming, squeezing her thighs together. Her nipples stuck up so sharply he almost wondered if they'd tear through the thin fabric. Since her face was between his legs he couldn't see all of her reaction, but her body told a clear enough story.

Of course, he was planning to use her regardless of how much she got off on it. Superman fucked her hard until he came again, plunging deep inside her throat and pumping cum inside her. She gave a stifled groan and then began to slide backward, her body finally giving out.

Instantly he moved to catch her, holding her in his arms for a while before setting her down on one of the couches. She smiled up at him.

"Any time you want, Superman. Well... not right now. That was harder than I expected."

So was he. Coming hard twice in a row had done absolutely nothing to bring his cock under control, so he only stayed with her a short time before floating from the room. Fortunately, he had plenty of other options even without leaving the Batcave.

Before he could get half-way down the hallway, Harley tackled him from the side. Or rather, she threw herself into him, and he floated in that direction so she didn't hurt herself. That took them into a different side room, filled only with boxes of supplies along the walls.

"You've gotta appointment with me!" Harley kissed him sloppily and then went back to grinning. At first Superman thought it was just an odd comment, but then he realized that she'd changed clothes again. He pulled her off him in order to get a good look at her.

This time she wore the porn version of a doctor's outfit: some kind of halter top lab coat, a short skirt, and glasses. Her hair wasn't dyed for once, which made her look normal... well, it might have if not for the manic grin on her face.

"Lie down!" she ordered cheerfully. He glanced around the empty room.

"Where?"

"On the air, silly! I looked for one of those couches, but I couldn't find one."

Superman dutifully leaned back, hovering in the air as if lying on a couch. Still, as he stared at Harley he found himself only partially admiring the way the clothes showed off her body. "Where exactly are you getting all these outfit from?"

"Aww, I was hopin' ya'd get it." Harley leaned over him, pouting. "The others don't feel it, but yer doin' it yerself, ya know."

"Changing costumes?"

"Nah, yer changin' yerself. But ooh, you _could_ change costumes... like... to blue with electricity stuff, or black with... a mullet?" Harley frowned, eyes focused somewhere far in the distance. "Okay, never mind, you should stick with tha costume you have now."

"I'm not wearing any costume right now."

"Oh yeah!" Harley snapped back to reality and stared gleefully at his cock as if seeing it for the first time. "I was gonna start asking you about your mother or somethin', but now I'm too fired up. Ya won't be disappointed if I forgot the doctor routine and jump straight to the blowjob?"

Superman folded his hands behind his head and raised his eyebrows.

Harley grinned and flounced to stand just beside him. She then bent at the waist, her torso perfectly horizontal. It was an impressive move, except she'd misjudged the distance and her face was a good six inches to the side of his cock. The next moment she lost her balance, forcing her to hop awkwardly forward to avoid collapsing.

She caught herself on his body, one hand on his thigh and one on his abs. Once she'd stabilized herself, she arched her back into position again, giving him a perfect view of her. After a wink that he had no way of interpreting, she dove at his cock, swallowing as much as she could almost immediately.

After that, she basically didn't let up. Harley bounced her head up and down his length at a frenetic pace. Her pigtails were lower than usual, so her hair seemed much longer, falling around her face. Half the time he could only feel his cock in the warmth of her mouth, but the hair bounced back and forth, giving him glimpses of her face as she gobbled him.

Her hands crept inward until she was stabilizing herself by gripping the base of his cock. One hand shifted to his balls, rolling them in her hands as she increased her pace. She sucked his cock as if it was the only thing in her head, and for all he knew, that might be true. When it came to raw enthusiastic focus, Harley had no equals.

Coming twice in a row that morning should have taken the edge off, yet Superman still felt as if his cum was churning in his balls. He held it back for a while, just watching her as she moved. But she was getting more and more desperate and he knew from experience that she might hurt herself, so he began to thrust back against the movements of her head.

That only made Harley redouble her efforts, which made it even easier for him to explode inside her mouth. She eagerly swallowed as much as she could and then licked off his cock, only for her energy to give out a second later. Harley flopped herself over him, which pressed her breasts intriguingly against his abs.

After a few seconds to recover, she twisted around so she could look at him. "That was great, Supes. You gonna fuck me now?"

"Not right now." She looked surprisingly good in that outfit, but he still hadn't finished scratching his itch. Also, his thoughts were beginning to wander to everything else. It wasn't like he felt guilty for wasting the morning, and work would continue without him, but there were other things to do.

Superman abruptly flew to vertical position, leaving Harley to flail in the air for a second. He caught her before she hit the ground and sped away, though not before she began giggling. Some days, it really didn't take much for her. Compared to how traumatized she had been not so long ago, he wasn't complaining.

When he floated back into the central chamber, he found Barbara and Selina having some kind of protracted discussion from across the room. Their conversation concerned remaining gangs and MacGuffins, which was their main focus until they had something better to go on. Since Barbara wheeled between computer monitors and Selina stalked around the map table, they had to call to each other across the chamber. The Batcave was really not set up for teams working together.

"Ah, good timing." Barbara glanced over her shoulder at him. "Can you bring the strategy table beside the computer? This is just becoming tedious."

Lifting the table off the ground with one hand was easy, but he couldn't whisk it across the room without ruining everything on top. Since he was just gliding over, he grabbed Selina around the waist and took her as well. She molded herself against him but kept looking over the map even as they flew across the room. He didn't see whatever she did, presumably something to do with all her contacts.

Once things were situated properly, he pulled over a chair and sat down in front of the map. Barbara shifted position so she could look both at it and the computers, while Selina moved a chair beside him and sat back casually, one shapely leg cast over his.

"I'm surprised the Batcave doesn't have a computer-integrated table with a model of Gotham City." Working in between a computer and a paper map seemed lower tech than he would have expected. To his surprise, Barbara smirked.

"We used to, but the model of Gotham City kept getting destroyed in accidents, always as an ominous note right before things got really bad. Rebuilding it was more trouble than it was worth."

"We'll work with what we have, then. What's the situation?"

As they caught him up on their work, Superman examined the map of Gotham. The numbers matched the way his nightly patrols felt: they now controlled nearly a third of the city. Since he could enforce order by super speed, most people stuck to the rules. He might not be able to stop every crime, but when over half resulted in instant transportation out of the safe zone, criminals didn't try often.

The people living in the region seemed happy enough, at least according to Selina's contacts. They were adapting, as citizens of Gotham always did. Barbara wanted to restore another layer of civilization by taking the power plants to the west, but Selina pointed out that reactivating them would give all their enemies an easy target. The fact that supervillains had no opponent except rumors of Superman was part of what made their plan so effective.

After they discussed ordinary business, Barbara picked up one of the utterly dark keys and laid it on the table. "I haven't made much progress on this directly, but I've been doing some hacking. I can at least tell you what everyone believes about these 'MacGuffin' artifacts."

"Oh, God, this again." Selina rolled her eyes. "Crazy stories from crazy criminals. Just because this thing is worth something to them doesn't mean it's actually meaningful."

"Given everything that's happened, I don't think we can afford to ignore it. Selina had gotten tired of talking about this, but I haven't mentioned it to you because I didn't have a coherent story until now. Want to listen?"

Superman leaned back in his chair and nodded for her to go ahead. Bored already, Selina leaned against him and slid one hand down his chest, circling around his cock. It made listening to Barbara significantly more difficult, but he did his heroic best.

"The most common story is that the MacGuffins are just magical artifacts of some kind, presumed to be weapons. But that didn't match what Batman told you, so I kept digging. And it turns out, the serious supervillains of Gotham do know some more. The real breakthrough came when I found footage of a meeting between the Penguin and the Nepalese mafia.

"According to them, there is a group of extra-dimensional beings toying with our world - I assume they're the 'Writers' we've heard of, but I don't know for sure. But they've dropped these MacGuffins into our world over the years."

"Why?" Superman asked. He'd planned to ask a longer question, but at that moment Selina bent over in her chair and took his cock into his mouth. Well, he wasn't going to stop her, so he just put a hand on the back of her head and tried to focus on Barbara. She looked at Selina briefly but otherwise went on as if a blowjob hadn't just begun in front of her.

"The story is, even the Writers don't know why. They just abandoned pieces of their power in undefined form without any specific purpose. So if anyone can figure out how to gain control of the MacGuffins, they'll be able to warp reality on a fundamental level. You can imagine how terrifying that power is and why everyone would want to get their hands on one."

Selina slid her hand along the bottom of his shaft while her tongue flickered around his head playfully. Superman grunted and steepled his fingers, forcing himself to focus. "Are we sure these aren't just pieces of a much more sinister plot by the Writers?"

Barbara sat back and began twisting a lock of hair around one finger. "That part of the story does ring true to me. You see, I tracked back the appearance of each MacGuffin and they seem to create a field of... excitement, I guess you'd say. They aren't the objective, just a tool abandoned once they've served their purpose. I can't possibly speculate about what these Writers might want, but I do think it has to do with manipulating this field."

"Then this is a fight over their castoffs."

"Maybe. I think we have another clue, too: the MacGuffins each radiate a strange kind of energy. It's... well, frankly it doesn't make any sense. It seems like high energy radiation, yet instead of penetrating physical matter it interacts with it even _more_ than even infrared radiation. But I haven't gotten very far since this isn't really my field." Barbara raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't suppose you know any theoretical physicists you could fuck?"

Since he'd studied some extraordinary forms of energy at the crystals in the Fortress of Solitude, Superman asked for details and they discussed the matter further. The entire time, Selina kept lavishing attention on his cock. As distracted as he was, all her work was finally taking a toll.

When he and Barbara had discussed everything they could, Superman focused entirely on Selina's hot mouth. She sensed his attention and purred before redoubling her efforts. Twisting from her seat to blow him bent her athletic body wonderfully, and Superman ran his hands over it as she sucked. He came in minutes.

The next second there was a loud beeping, from the computer but not one of the usual warning alarms. Barbara instantly looked at it, then grinned. "Now that's interesting." She looked back down to where Selina was pulling off his cock and wiping her mouth. "I don't suppose you're still hard?"

"I am, actually." His balls no longer felt like they were going to burst, but he could definitely go another round. "Do you want it or is this related somehow?"

"Both." Barbara slid two electrodes across the table toward him. "Put these on your forehead and then come fuck my face."

Since Superman was fine with the first step of any plan that had such a good second step, he complied immediately. In an instant he had attached the electrodes and was floating in front of Barbara's wheelchair, his cock pressing gently against her cheek.

Barbara stayed seated, but did undo her ponytail so that her hair fell around her head. Even though he'd just come, the silky strands brushing against his cock made Superman desperate for it again. She smiled up at him as if she could tell and then put her hands flat on his thighs to push him back a little.

As soon as he was in position, he pushed between her lips. She accepted him gladly, neck craning forward to take more of his length. That felt good enough, but he didn't want things slow and gentle and he could tell that neither did she. As soon as Barbara got comfortable, Superman thrust deeper into her mouth. Though she gagged around him slightly, when he pulled back she only took a quick breath before coming forward again.

Superman tangled his hands in her hair and began fucking her face properly. She might want it rough, but she could only take so much, so he went hard and fast. Barbara pushed back against him as long as she could before the most she could do was receive his thrusts, eyes meeting his through locks of her hair. That ended it for him and he spurted inside her mouth before pulling out.

She sighed and relaxed back into her chair. Not only was her hair down, her shirt was askew and he saw that she'd undone the top of her pants and had one hand far down them. The sight of her so disheveled and satisfied made him smile, yet somehow it just made his cock want to go again.

"Oh, God, that was... was..." Barbara gave him a smile of pure satiation, then abruptly shook herself. "That was what we needed." She grabbed a small glass container from beneath one of the computer monitors and spat some of his cum out into it. An instant later she had the container sealed and she was wheeling to the radiation-testing table.

With a wry smile, Superman hovered after her. "How does this help?"

"You recall the energy that I mentioned? You give off more of it than any source except the MacGuffins, which I've always been curious about. What surprised me was that after Selina's blowjob, her numbers went up too. I had to test if your cum itself was radioactive... well, and I was feeling a little jealous."

"Interesting observation, but what would it mean?"

"No idea." Barbara finished setting up the equipment, and rays that would have been invisible to human eyes flashed down over the jar. The machine almost immediately returned a set of numbers that didn't mean anything to him, but made Barbara smile. "Interesting. Looks like your cum is almost as radioactive as you are, and it seems that it transfers. Except, the y-values... this is curious..."

"I take it you have a lot of work to do."

She flashed him an apologetic glance before returning to her machine. "Definitely. Sorry, but if you were wanting more..."

"No, I'm in a very particular mood today. I'll catch up on this later." Superman checked on Selina, who had curled up and fallen into a deep sleep, and then floated from the room.

Technically there were more important things to be doing, but all he could think about was that he was one blowjob away from the full set. He cocked his head and listened to all of Gotham. Nothing was currently exploding, which was good enough for him. Superman found the Ventriloquist's heartbeat and floated toward it.

Peyton Riley sat in the room she'd taken for herself, her crossed legs folded beneath her dark dress. She'd kept up her elegant style, initially saying something about not wanting to deface Scarface's honor. But as the days had gone by, she'd mentioned the puppet less and less. When she noticed his entrance she brushed at the hair covering her eye and her back straightened, displaying her breasts to full advantage.

"Well, you're certainly... well-dressed."

"It's been a busy morning." Superman floated behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders while he looked over the papers on her desk. "You're working personnel now?"

"I may not be able to do the impressive things the others can, but I do know Gotham's minor criminals." Riley spread out the papers, demonstrating how she'd paired pictures with criminal records. "Ivy and Paige work alone, Selina mostly knows the power players, and Harley... well, the Joker's henchmen don't have the longest lives."

"You think some of them are worth anything to us?"

"A lot of them are good men, driven to crime because sometimes it feels like the only job in this city." Riley shook her head sadly. "But there aren't as many as I'd hoped. It feels like the Joker is killing off all the sane ones left."

"With his toxic bomb?"

"No, I meant recently. Take a look."

Superman took the pile of papers she handed him and flipped through the images. There weren't many papers left operating, but they did have some photographs and news sheets. It seemed there had been a string of grisly murders, leaving nothing but hanging skins with the faces spread in ghastly grins.

"He's doing this for so long?" Superman asked, frowning. "I've been searching for him in particular, but I've never been able to find him. How has he managed to kill this many people?"

"I couldn't tell you. But if you want me to contact some of the survivors about working lower level enforcement for us, or at least working in the regions we don't control directly..."

"That's a good idea, Riley. We'll discuss details later. Right now, however, I want to take advantage of one of your other skills."

There was no question what he meant by that. While he fucked Riley as much as the others, she knew that he liked her oral skills and she took a quiet pride in it. She smiled and rose to kiss him before pushing him onto the room's couch.

"Sit down, then, and make yourself comfortable. Let's do this properly."

He gladly settled onto the couch and left himself in her hands. Riley knelt down between his legs and practically flowed up to his cock. She teased her tongue along the sides for a long time and he didn't feel any impatience whatsoever: he knew it would be worth it.

When she finally took him into her mouth, he groaned from deep in his chest. Every part of her mouth was impossibly skilled, doing things he hadn't realized were possible. There were times when he wanted passion or intensity, but after coming repeatedly, her talented mouth was exactly what he needed. She expertly brought him closer and closer to the edge, drawing out the experience while he ran his hands through her hair.

She sensed the moment when he started to come and took in more of his length, sucking even more powerfully than before. Her blowjob didn't stop until the very last drop of cum had been drained from his balls. Then she pulled back with agonizing slowness and planted an absurdly chaste kiss on the tip of his cock.

"Was that what you needed?" Riley smiled up at him. She was flushed herself and though her hair had fallen away from her scarred eye, she didn't notice.

"It was perfect, Riley." Superman leaned back and stretched. "I woke up feeling like this was a day for blowjobs, but this has been even better than I'd hoped. I wonder if-"

"It's not done yet!" The door burst open, Paige leading all of the others into the room. She put a hand on her hip and stared at him with hunger that shone straight through her mask. "Get him, girls!"

They all rushed for his cock, pushing against one another. Six women was far too many for any kind of shared blowjob, making the whole idea more ridiculous than anything, but the sight of all six of them going for his cock was enough to get him hard one more time.

Superman found himself grinning. That need for a blowjob was pretty damn well sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe writing seven blowjobs in a row was a crazy idea, but I did my best! I think I succeeded in differentiating them all, but again, this was a one-time experiment I have no current plans to repeat. Next chapter will be a more normal one featuring Huntress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntress becomes the hunted...

Even though she'd rested alongside Superman for a long time after he'd finished, Barbara still felt wobbly when she pulled herself back into her wheelchair. She had more than enough upper body strength to move herself around, yet she nearly fell. Getting fucked made all her muscles loosen and though she was glad to relax for a while, she needed to be able to shift between modes better.

If she had the use of her legs again, would things be easier? It was a difficult thought that she quickly forced out of her mind. What was impossible was impossible. Yet she couldn't forget about it entirely, because Harley kept bringing it up. Barbara didn't mind this version of Harley so much, but her new habit was becoming obnoxious.

Though she could monitor the city the way she had as Oracle, there wasn't much point. Things were usually stable in their territory and dangerous outside of it. If something went really wrong there'd be an alert and Superman could take care of it quickly. When he could be anywhere in the city in a second, there wasn't much need for coordination.

Honestly, her highest priority should have been making progress on the MacGuffins. Barbara pulled up her work and frowned at the radiation data. Though she'd gained multidisciplinary knowledge in her line of work, this was complicated stuff. She'd emailed a few prominent professors but-

An alert popped up in the corner of her screen and all her attention swung toward it. Not an emergency, yet... what did that mean?

"You've found something?" Superman leaned just over her shoulder, looking at the screen. Barbara nodded and tapped at the new signal.

"Someone is snooping around in the sewers beneath our part of the city."

"Why are Gotham's sewer lines so enormous, by the way?"

"No idea. But anyway, this person isn't blundering in, I wouldn't even have noticed if not for..." Barbara flipped between screens and double-checked, but there was no doubt. "Something is putting off radiation like a MacGuffin, anyway. Perhaps they're carrying one, but it could also be some kind of drone. If they managed to weaponize one into a trap, it might actually be a threat to you."

"I'll be careful." Superman had already pulled on his costume and pushed his hair back into place. She preferred it messy, especially right after she'd been running her hands through it while he fucked her silly, but Barbara had to admit that seeing him looking so professional was reassuring.

"You may be out of contact, so return to the surface if you need to contact me."

"This shouldn't take long."

He was gone a moment later, leaving her alone in the Batcave. Barbara idly shifted between tasks, not really engaging any of them. Perhaps if she...

Something caught her eye on the sewer reading. She frowned and looked more carefully. Superman had entered the sewers, going slowly to avoid wrecking all the pipes, and was heading toward the source of the MacGuffin energy. But for a moment, she thought that there'd been another signature in the tunnel.

Except... that would have been inside a water line, not one of the walkable tunnels. And it hadn't radiated heat like she would have expected from a person. Barbara eventually decided it had been nothing, but she found herself looking back to the screen repeatedly.

 

X X X

 

Getting through the sewers turned out to be more time-consuming than expected. If he'd taken the direct route through steel and concrete he'd have arrived immediately, but that would have wrecked Gotham's sewer system. Actually having to navigate it required both full use of his reflexes and constant x-ray vision to find which passages led to dead ends.

He could still move at a speed that would be a blur to the human eye, but it felt relatively slow. There would have been enough time to take a look at exactly who he was following, but Superman decided to let it be a surprise. Maybe that would make things more interesting for once.

Even limited as he was, it didn't take him long to catch up. His target was moving very slowly, with a level of caution that would have been more than enough against any human opponent. As soon as he recognized her, Superman rerouted to appear in front of her.

Helena Bertinelli, better known as Huntress. Technically they'd been allies in the Justice League at one time, though they hadn't been assigned to many of the same missions. He recalled that the others respected her skills, if not her harsh methods, but he had usually considered her one of the fragile unpowered members.

Now, however, he found himself looking at her in an entirely different light. Huntress wore a skin-tight black and purple costume that left the olive skin of her thighs and upper arms bare. It barely seemed to contain her breasts, then stopped beneath them, a cut-away square revealing her taut stomach. All of Superman's women were in excellent physical condition, yet Huntress was nothing but sleek muscles that somehow still formed feminine curves.

Her face was barely obscured by a mask that circled her eyes before rising into peaks over her head. Long black hair fell behind and around it, somehow still shining despite her trek through the sewers. She wore purple lipstick that matched her costume.

He had plenty of time to look at her before her senses caught up. Practically the same instant she registered his appearance her hand swept up, pulling the trigger on a small crossbow that launched a bolt directly at his face. Though Clark could have let it bounce off, he decided to save her dignity and instead caught it in one hand. The tip was surprisingly sharp.

"Careful, this could kill someone."

"And it would have been your own damn fault, popping up like that." Huntress raised the crossbow beside her head and put her other hand on her hip. "What the hell are you doing lurking in Gotham's sewers?"

Superman shrugged. "I could ask the same of you."

"Pretty sure I'm a more regular sight here than you are, Big Blue Boy Scout."

"You really haven't heard?"

Huntress narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips a moment before answering. "Well, I can't say I haven't heard rumors about you, but I didn't take them seriously. I mean, you're obviously not setting up an empire in Gotham with your own harem of criminals."

"No, that's pretty accurate."

She stared at him for a long moment and Superman kept his expression utterly serious. After a long moment, she shrugged and lowered her crossbow. "Well, I guess the sex-crazed version of Superman is better than nothing. I was starting to get a feeling that I was being followed and watched, so I'm relieved it's just you."

"What exactly are you-"

"Not so fast, Big Blue. You don't get to rush past mentioning your harem that easily." Huntress sauntered closer to him, lips twisting in a smile. "You're just sticking your dick in any hot female criminals that catch your eye?"

Again, he could only shrug. "It seems pretty effective."

"I see..." She stared at him for a long moment, as if unsure if she believed him, then finally shook her head. "Well, I've been saying you boy scout types need to use more extreme measures for years, so I guess I can't complain when you do."

"It's gotten the job done so far."

"Is that so?" Her eyes slid down his body to his crotch and she took a step closer, nearly brushing against him. "Then maybe I need to try this thing out for myself." Her hands rested lightly on his chest, then slid down over his abs appreciatively before feathering across his cock. Even soft, she could obviously tell its size. "I'm guessing you need a girl who can keep them all in line, don't you?"

"Not really." He floated back just enough to avoid her touch. Huntress scowled, then threw up her hands.

"You probably couldn't handle me anyway. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Asking you what you're doing. It's taking a remarkably long time."

Huntress turned away and began moving down the corridor again. She set her feet very carefully with each step, otherwise her heel-like boots might lose their grip and send her off the side of the narrow walkway and into the dark sewer water. As she went, she spoke over her shoulder.

"I found one of these MacGuffins that all the criminals in Gotham seem to be fighting over. Isn't worth a damn thing, as far as I can tell, but it seems to be resonating with something. I've been trying to track the source and it took me into the sewers."

"Interesting. None of ours have resonated."

"Well, look at it and you tell me." Huntress removed something small and dark from the packs at her belt and showed it to him. Instead of a black key, it was a box that pulsed with a soft white light. Superman floated closer.

"That's nothing like the ones I've seen. Does it have any openings or-"

"Uh-uh! This one is mine!" Huntress closed her hand over it and returned it to her belt. "Consider it more incentive if you ever rethink my little offer."

Though he could have simply taken it from her, Superman decided to float after her down the tunnel. Whatever she was tracking down might be even more important than the MacGuffin, and he had a feeling it would end up in his hands eventually anyway. He kept his eyes on her ass as she swung it back and forth for his benefit.

Behind them, a scaly head retreated beneath the surface. Its eyes glowed yellow a moment longer before they were lost in the murky water.

 

X X X

 

Helena had a lot of serious issues to think about, and she was in the middle of a critically important mission, yet all she could think about was whether or not Superman was staring at her ass.

It was difficult to tell, in the shadows, but she was definitely giving him a show. The poor boy probably didn't know what to do with someone like her, so maybe he was too bashful to look. Then again, based on the rumors she'd heard, she wasn't so sure she knew him anymore. If she'd found out this was a clone or variant from an alternate dimension it wouldn't have surprised her.

When they rounded a corner, her light struck something that finally pulled her attention back to the matter at hand. A corpse lay half in the sewer water... no, only half of the body remained. Bones emerged from the bottom of the decomposing torso, and it looked like teeth had bitten through them. What sort of beast could possibly... no, surely it was just rats gnawing on the body.

She stepped over it carefully and moved on. The MacGuffin was beginning to blink more frequently, signaling that she was near her destination. What exactly she'd find there, she had no idea. Part of her irrationally hoped it would be some alien treasure, but more likely it would be another artifact.

"How many bodies are there usually in Gotham's sewers?" Superman examined it for a moment, but if his alien eyes detected anything, he said nothing.

"More than you'd think. Have you seen our murder rate?"

But she didn't want to talk about that, not when the blinking was intensifying. Usually she'd needed to wander for much longer, yet now even a slight deviation immediately showed her that she was on the wrong path. It wouldn't be long now.

They emerged in a large circular chamber with pipes and tunnels emerging from every side. Water flowed from them, almost threatening to wash over the platform in the center of the chamber. It was slightly wet, as if it had been recently covered, but now she could see it clearly. Other than a large circle filled with strange lines and symbols, it didn't seem all that unusual.

When Helena held the MacGuffin overhead, the blinking became a constant soft glow. And nothing. "Well, this is definitely the place. That's kind of anticlimactic."

"There are more pieces to the puzzle." Superman came to float beside her. They both moved around the circle to get a better look at it, though that put them very close to the murky depthless waters surrounding the platform.

"You know what this is all about, then?"

"No, and sometimes it feels like the universe is conspiring to keep me from learning." If he'd been checking her out before, he definitely wasn't now, instead lost in his own thoughts. The way his eyes moved, it almost looked like he was familiar with the circle. Could he have seen one like it before? The only thing that had surprised him was her MacGuffin...

Helena tossed it up and caught it again in order to draw his attention. "You want this, right? It doesn't look like it will be much good to me, so I'm willing to trade."

"What's your offer?"

"Like I said earlier: I want to be top girl in this little harem of yours. Give me five minutes to dom you and I can guarantee you'll be thanking me for the chance."

Superman watched her without expression, then smiled. "Let's see what you can do."

"Oh, you have no idea." Helena replaced the MacGuffin and then leapt at him without warning, her legs wrapping around his hips and her tongue invading his mouth. He seemed startled and she grinned into the kiss. This might be easier than she thought.

She ground herself against his hips and almost immediately felt him getting hard. His length expanded more than she'd expected, and she felt a moment of hesitation - but no, it would just be a fun toy. He'd gotten erect so quickly, maybe she needed to be worried about him coming too soon. If it meant getting to do what she wanted with him later, though, she could afford a disappointing first fuck.

The bottom of her costume could be opened, though she'd mostly used it to touch herself during horribly long stakeouts. Helena managed to open it with one hand and then grabbed at his cock until she succeeded in pulling it from his tights. It made for easy access, but she looked forward to having him flying around completely nude.

When she eased herself onto him she had to bite her lip to stifle a moan. Damn, that was exactly what she needed. Even if he had no idea how to use that tool, it'd feel good. But since she couldn't let him beat her, she instead smirked and penetrated herself fully as if it was nothing.

Her control wavered for a moment, but she forced herself to begin moving against him. Not thrusting like he probably wanted, but undulating her body against his, rocking around his cock. That meant her stomach danced against him, which she'd always considered her best move. Helena thought she looked pretty feminine from a distance, but when men felt her moving against them, they'd realize that she had better abs than they did.

With Superman, though... Helena realized that she was beginning to push herself against him for her own pleasure instead of to dominate him. He felt so solid, each starkly defined muscle so powerful. It would have been really easy to give in and just enjoy herself, but she focused on taming the wild beast.

After several minutes she found herself panting and realized she needed to change course. She grabbed his shoulders and leaned back as she bounced on him, giving him a good view of her body. Before she threw her head back she saw that his eyes moved down to look at her and she chuckled low in her-

A terrifying roar broke into her mind at the same moment she saw the monstrosity surging from the water. Killer Croc looked utterly inhuman: eyes glowing, blood-stained teeth gnashing, claws gleaming. Water streamed from his reptilian body as he lunged at them, far too close for her to react before those horrible jaws-

Superman's fist connected with Croc's jaw. He flew backward, smashed through one of the brick walls, and then lay still.

"Used a bit too much strength, I think." Superman frowned down at his fist. "Croc is a tough one, though, and I didn't want him running off while we're busy."

"What do-" She cut off as she realized that he'd moved his other hand to her hips. It only gripped her with gentle strength, yet she realized that hand could lift her entire body. For a moment her eyes flickered to the defeated monster, then Superman thrust inside her and she couldn't spare attention for anything but him.

His first several thrusts vibrated through her entire body, threatening to shake her apart. Helena felt like all the breath had been knocked from her lungs, leaving her unable to utter a single word. Yet to her surprise, Superman didn't continue his forceful thrusting.

Instead he began to rock her body on his cock. Except now the movements were according to his rhythm and for his pleasure, which meant that she couldn't escape her own. No matter how she tried to move she stayed impaled on his cock. At first she tried to undulate against him, to bring him to climax before she could lose her mind.

Then she looked up in his face and saw the utter confidence in his eyes. Not only were the stories about his harem real, he had utterly mastered it. She wasn't anyone special enough to dominate him, she was just one more slut to add to his collection. And by God, she was happy for that.

As the pleasure mounted she slipped backward, barely catching at his shoulders to keep herself from falling. His eyes traveled over her body again and his gaze had changed, making her shudder. A particularly intense grind of his upper hips against hers made her cry out and she lost her grip, falling back further and only just catching his wrists where they held her waist.

She bent backward and might have fallen if not for the way he held her, his power somehow keeping her aloft. Finally she couldn't hold back her screams and began thrashing against him. When she finally came down from the peak her muscles had turned to putty and he was the only thing keeping her in the air. Her long black hair shimmered beneath her and her arms slumped backward.

Now he finally began pounding inside her. Though her body automatically clenched against his invading member, that was all she could do. She was practically nothing but a cock sleeve for him and she was happy she could even be that.

Just when she thought even that would be too much for her, he finally came inside her, so powerfully that she felt it. When the pleasure faded she had a moment of fear that he'd discard her, let her drop off his cock and into the water.

Instead he slid a hand under her back and lifted her to rest against him. She happily slumped against him. One of his hands slid near her waist, but it only sought the pouch where she'd left the MacGuffin and removed it.

"I assume this is mine now?"

He held up the dark box, but he looked only at her. She snuggled against him. "Yes, yes it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have been getting long, so I was aiming for focused this time, and I think I pulled it off. Back to villains next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Flush Gang attacks from the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.
> 
> I discarded a lot of ideas before finally deciding to just use the Royal Flush Gang from Batman Beyond. The other versions are more JLA villains and I want to keep this story focused on Gotham - plus, writing this group just felt right, while I didn't have ideas for the others.

"Fuck me, Supes, fuck me!"

Despite her repeated cries, Harley was doing a perfectly good job of fucking herself. Superman lay back on the bed and watched as the former Clown Princess of Crime bounced up and down on his cock. He could have taken an active hand, but then she'd have worn herself out even faster. Besides, she looked pretty good with her hips rolling against his, her breasts bouncing with each movement.

For once, his thoughts didn't wander to justice or plans for Gotham. He just enjoyed the feeling of Harley's pussy sliding around him. Though after a while he did find himself imagining her doing the same with some of the others present. Nothing was happening that day, perhaps he should bring them to-

"Superman, we have a problem."

Of course, the one time he relaxed completely would be the time things went wrong. Barbara was simply speaking in a low voice, but his super hearing easily picked up her words. He listened carefully, though he didn't tell Harley to stop moving.

"A scan just swept our side of Gotham. This is incredibly advanced technology, but it doesn't seem alien - I don't have an explanation for it. But it might have been able to detect the Batcave, and if... shit, we have someone incoming. No, five fliers incoming! We-"

Whatever else she had been about to say was drowned out by a crash and the shriek of tearing steel. Superman pulled out of Harley and was on his feet in an instant, looking through the walls with x-ray vision. Barbara had been knocked out of her wheelchair but wasn't harmed. As soon as he confirmed she was safe he instead looked for the attackers.

Though they were already splitting up, he had time to get a good look at them. Based on their costumes and the enormous playing cards they flew on, they must be the Royal Flush Gang, yet they didn't look anything like the ones he had fought before. Two men, two women, and one massive faceless creature, all spreading out through the Batcave with murder in their eyes...

"Aww, didja have to stop?" Harley had dropped onto the bed, one hand trying to fill the suddenly empty void between her legs.

"We're under attack, Harley."

"I know that, Supes, I still have ears! But could ya let me hop on your cock before you fly around and smash them all?"

It was an idea worth considering, but Superman had switched completely to action mode. Before he could consider switching back, one of the Royal Flush Gang burst into the room. The Queen wore a mostly white outfit with red and gold highlights. It hugged her body impressively, but he was more focused on the scepter in her hands.

At that moment a kaleidoscope of color burst from the tip. Superman actually took a step back, almost dizzy. A moment later he focused his mind and shook off the effect, but it had been a powerful one. He didn't know of any modern technology that could do that, even among the aliens he'd fought...

"Your mind isn't as strong as the rest of you, is it?" The Queen smirked, but her gaze was sliding downward to his cock, which was still exposed and rock hard. "This hypnotic scepter will... render you... God, that thing is huge. I, uh... what was I..."

Harley struck the Queen from behind with a hammer she had definitely not been carrying when she'd entered the room. The Queen went straight down, losing her grip on the scepter. Harley caught it with her free hand and turned the burst of color directly into her face.

"Ooh, pretty..."

She seemed thoroughly distracted by the flashing lights, so Superman bent down beside their opponent and lifted her by the back of her costume. He held her at arm's length in one hand, looking her over. The blow had knocked several strands of blond hair loose from her costume and she had an impressive hourglass figure. But attractive as she was, he didn't have time for that, he needed to find out how the Royal Flush Gang had this technology. And more importantly, the others...

"Score!" Harley leapt onto him from behind, arms around his neck. She moved at human speeds whenever he was looking at her, but somehow she almost seemed to hop around when he wasn't paying attention. "You got another girl to fuck, huh Supes?"

"Not now, this is a serious attack!"

"Is it?"

She asked the question in the same playful tone as always, but Superman realized that she actually had a point. He looked past the Queen and through the walls of the Batcave, searching for the others.

 

X X X

 

Though a burst of plasma tore into the Batcave, before she'd fallen, Barbara had spotted something worse. She grabbed the edge of the computer console and pulled herself back up. Yes, there was some kind of advanced technology attempting to wirelessly hack the computer.

It was impressive tech, but it couldn't break basic laws of physics. There were failsafes for an attack just like this, and Barbara quickly activated those she thought would be most effective. The attacker tried again, but Barbara moved to counter, shutting down yet more outside access. That left them temporarily blind, but there was no way the computer could be hacked from afar.

"Not bad." A woman entered the computer room, lowering a hand-held device. She was obviously a Ten from the Royal Flush Gang, but Barbara had never seen that outfit: half white and half black with glowing red eyes. "I'm surprised there was someone that fast on security, considering how out of date your tech seems."

Out of date? That suggested their attackers were from the future, which wasn't outside the realm of possibility. But more importantly, Ten was walking toward her with another device: one that looked like it would plug directly into the central computer. With physical access, it was only a matter for time before the hyper-advanced tech would get inside.

"I think you can guess what this will do. Stay down on the floor and you won't get hurt."

Barbara lowered herself to the ground, since her arms were beginning to feel the strain, but watched Ten carefully. As soon as the other woman's attention moved to the computer, Barbara threw herself at her opponent's waist.

She managed to knock her to the side, but her opponent had clearly been trained. Ten caught her second blow and then slung her off. From there she kicked at her hips, and Barbara could only flinch away. But Ten's next blow tried to strike her head, and that was a mistake.

Barbara caught the other woman's foot and pulled her off balance. Though Ten tried to recover, Barbara was much faster. She threw herself up enough to get a fist directly into Ten's stomach, then as her opponent doubled over, brought her elbow up against her chin.

Ten went down, immediately unconscious. Barbara confirmed there weren't any other attackers and then carefully retrieved the device. It had English lettering and looked very human, yet she had no idea about its make or model. Curious, she moved closer to her attacker

Doing so reminded her of the blows she'd suffering, both in the fall and during the fight. She'd won without difficulty, but she shouldn't have even been injured by an opponent like that. If her legs... since bitterness would do no good, Barbara forced those thoughts aside.

Instead, she pulled the tight mask off Ten's head and discovered that she was a young woman with a mass of blond hair. It was impressive that she'd managed to hide it so smoothly under that mask, but Barbara was more struck by how young she was. It seemed this Ten was a ripe young beauty.

Over 18 years old, though. Barbara smiled and looked up, wondering if Superman could see her.

 

X X X

 

Superman looked through the entire Batcave, his mind working at full speed and rendering the fights so slow they might as well have been frozen. He'd caught up to Barbara just at the moment her elbow was connecting with her opponent's chin - based on what he'd seen of the fight, that would be the end of it. His eyes flickered on to the next member of his harem.

Selina faced off against the Jack of the Royal Flush gang, who still rode atop one of their playing cards. Her whip was just beginning to curl around one of his ankles. One of Jack's hands was extended, a knife flying for Selina's face, but before Superman could move he noticed Huntress in the corridor, launching a bolt from her crossbow. The knife and bolt would collide, Selina's whip would pull Jack from his card, and once he hit the ground they'd be on him in an instant.

No problem there. Next he found Ivy in the middle of her garden. The King waved a sword in her direction, yet she didn't look concerned. Given that she was surrounded by vines and other plants she could use to attack, Superman almost pitied King. No, he didn't need to interfere there, either.

On the other side of the Batcave, he finally found a situation that needed his help. The Ace was currently frozen while lifting a desk, hurling it behind himself. No, behind itself - this Ace was clearly a robot of some kind. It was advancing on Peyton Riley, who had retreated to a corner and drawn a gun. Unfortunately, Superman could see that she'd already fired at least one bullet, at that moment deflecting away from Ace's chest.

In an instant, Superman was floating in front of the robot. Before it had even registered his presence, he sunk both hands into its torso. Whatever it was made out of, it was much stronger than steel. And much, much weaker than it would have needed to be to resist Superman.

He tore it in half, both sides spurting electricity as they fell. Though he turned immediately, he saw little surprise on Riley's face: she'd already gotten used to him appearing out of nowhere. She lowered her gun and took a deep breath, but smiled at him.

"Thanks, boss."

After a quick nod to her, Superman swept back to his original room. The Queen had fallen onto the bed, while Harley was staring into the scepter again. This time it seemed like she was thoroughly hypnotized, because she didn't respond when he appeared.

The Queen, on the other hand, rolled over and groaned. She took a deep breath, which showed off the swell of her breasts: even lying on her back, they stood up impressively. Superman decided that Harley had the right idea earlier and moved on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his hips.

"Ooh, that's..." The Queen moaned for a moment and then snapped back to reality. "I'll admit you have me at a disadvantage, Superman. But if this is your idea of an interrogation, you're dumber than you look. You think I'll talk just because you're threatening to fuck me?"

"I _will_ fuck you, and you'll talk, but those two things are unrelated." Very little time had elapsed since he'd been buried inside Harley, so Superman's cock was still painfully hard. He tore away the Queen's costume at the hips and eased the head of his cock inside her. She moaned and squirmed... but not away from him.

"I'll have you know... ah, fuck!" Whatever she'd wanted him to know, it was cut off by her moaning as he started to sink his shaft deep inside of her.

She was tight, even tighter thanks to the way he'd trapped her legs together on the bed. But she yielded to him inch by inch and he enjoyed the feel of her wrapped around him. Superman reached out to squeeze her breasts. Though he could tell they'd look good uncovered, he left them inside her costume. Her nipples swelled larger and larger underneath the thin fabric.

After staying fully seated in her for a while, Superman began to move. The Queen almost immediately began bucking and moaning, cursing but not cursing him. He smiled and started to increase his pace. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, or tried to.

"I'm not going to tell you anything! Not even if you keep slamming that huge, delicious... fuck!"

Okay, so maybe his fucking her was more related to her talking than he'd thought. Superman gave her another swift thrust. "Why are you attacking us?"

"Fuck! I said I'd never - aah! - never tell you!"

"Ya know," Harley popped up on the side of the bed, her head resting in her hands as she stared at both of them, "yer not gonna get much out of her if you keep putting that much inta her. If ya know what I mean."

"It doesn't matter." Ivy's voice came smoothly from the doorway and Superman looked up at her. Not only was she untouched, she wasn't even out of breath. Somehow she'd captured the King, who walked behind her with dull green eyes, without the slightest of fights.

Before she could say anything else, though, the Queen let out a scream that was more of anger than pleasure. "You _bitch_! What did you do to seduce my King?" It came off a little hypocritical since she was still desperately bucking her hips against Superman, but he decided that it wasn't a good time to object.

"I didn't do anything," Ivy said, shrugging. "I started flirting, just to distract him, and then he actually took me up on it. He managed to feel me up before the poison started working, but that was it."

"Liar! My King would never... never..."

"Tell her." Ivy jerked her head to the side and the King focused dully toward the Queen.

"Yes, I... kissed her... freely..."

The Queen thrashed beneath Superman in anger. "We said we... how dare you? I suppose you really were having an affair with that Thorpe bitch, too?"

"Tapped... that ass."

"You cheating bastard!" Without warning the Queen wrapped her arms around Superman's head and kissed him fiercely. "Fuck me, Superman! Take the cheating bastard's Queen right in front of him!"

Once again, Superman wasn't sure exactly how that made any moral sense. But the Queen had succeeded in getting her legs free and wrapped around him, so he kept ramming inside her. He did glance up at Ivy, who shrugged again. Instead she turned her attention to the King.

"So why did you attack us?"

"Hired..."

"By who?"

"Penguin..."

"The Penguin?" Harley raised her eyebrows and looked back to Superman. "Now that's a surprise. He has the money to hire a gang like this, but where would he find them?"

"Good question," Superman grunted. The Queen was beginning to tire herself, so he grabbed her hips and began pushing harder inside her. Tight and eager as she was, he might be too focused on other things to come before he fucked her unconscious.

Ivy turned back to her captive. "Does the Penguin know our location?"

"No... just... sent us..."

"Good. I don't suppose you know where his base is?"

"Large... building..."

"Great, that's useless to us." Ivy sighed and looked back to Superman. "Far be it from me to stop you from fucking her, but maybe we should get the information from her before she goes unconscious?"

"No need." Barbara wheeled into the room with the others behind her, carrying a young woman with a ten on her uniform. "Delivery for you, Superman..."

 

X X X

 

The Penguin might be a vicious and cruel mob boss who terrorized countless civilians, but he had an incredibly comfortable chair. Though every chair felt soft to Superman, he could appreciate the supple leather and ideal cushions. He should get one for the Batcave.

Of course, his impression of the chair might have been improved by the two beautiful women draped over his legs, alternately licking and sucking at his cock. Ten had quickly joined the Queen and told them everything they needed to know. Now they were just waiting for the Penguin to return, and since they had time, Superman decided to enjoy his newest acquisitions.

Ten was attempting to take his length at the moment, desperately working on the first few inches. She was young and lively, but obviously inexperienced. Everything she did was nervous and looking for approval, so he gave her an encouraging smile despite her fumbling. The Queen was... less supportive.

"Idiot girl, that's not how you suck a cock!" The Queen shoved Ten aside, where she fell to her hands and coughed. "As always, I have to make up for your disgrace!"

The Queen had beautiful puffy lips, but Superman was getting so tired of her that he wasn't particularly enthused about her upcoming blowjob. She slid them around his cock and began flicking at his head, and he had to admit that she wasn't bad. But he had someone better in every way, and she didn't have much to offer outside of that.

He slid one hand around the back of her head and began applying pressure. She kept up for a while, but soon he was forcing his cock to the back of her throat and she began gagging. Superman didn't ease up until at last she pushed as hard as she could on his thighs, spluttering as she tried to escape. He let her go the second before she reached her limit and fell unconscious, so all she could do was fall back and gasp for breath.

"Give it another try." Superman slid a hand along the side of Ten's face and then into her hair. She smiled shyly and shot the Queen a nervous glance, but bravely made another effort.

Though he used his hand to work his cock into her mouth and slowly into her throat, Superman moved carefully and let her get used to his girth. Inexperienced as she was, she caught on to his guidance and did her best. Those bright blue eyes staring up at him with such sincere effort meant more than technique, anyway.

"Bird's approaching!" Selina called from her vantage point above. Superman realized that he hadn't been paying attention and looked through the walls to see that the Penguin was indeed arriving. He emerged from his limousine followed by several armed guards and two scantily-clad women, then waddled toward the heart of his lair.

Though he'd taken them off before, Superman now handed the Queen and Ten their masks again. To have the proper effect, it needed to be completely obvious who they were. The Queen struggled with it, still coughing, while Ten stared up at him uncertainly.

She was beautiful without her mask, but there was something striking about her face starkly divided into black and white. Superman ran his hand through her hair again, just slightly pushing her back toward him until she began to suck. Seeing his cock disappear into the red hole of her mouth gave him a strange thrill. He wanted to grab her head and fuck her face right then, but even if they'd had time, he knew she couldn't take it. Perhaps with lessons from the others...

A bizarre squawking outside the door made it obvious to everyone that the Penguin was about to enter. His guards walked inside and were immediately smothered unconscious by Selina and Huntress. The Penguin waddled in without noticing, preoccupied by the women on his arms. He moved one claw-like hand from groping them to fumble for a light switch...

Ivy hit them all at once, bathing the room in light. At the same time, the door slammed shut behind the Penguin. Though his eyes furtively darted toward the women, they were soon drawn to the center of the room.

Two wrecked halves of the Ace android lay against the Penguin's desk, still faintly sparking. The male members of the Royal Flush gang lay tied and unconscious nearby. And behind them, Superman relaxed in the Penguin's chair with the female members licking his cock from both sides.

"Hello, Mr. Cobblepot." Given the circumstances, Superman thought that greeting was threatening enough.

To his credit, the Penguin acted with surprising speed for a man his size. Less to his credit, his only weapon was some kind of umbrella. Though the internal mechanisms looked like they could fire as swiftly as a machine gun, Selina's whip snatched it from his hands well before he could attempt to fire it. Superman watched him with a neutral expression.

"You've caused me some trouble, Mr. Cobblepot. Grateful as I am to you for sending me these fine women, I'd like to know where you found them."

"That's... I don't..." The Penguin's eyes kept shifting around the room, looking for any way out of the situation.

Behind him, his escorts were shivering in fear. Barbara had checked on them and they were on the Penguin's payroll, but they didn't deserve to be terrified. Superman drew their eyes to his, one at a time, then let his hands rest on the heads of the two women beside his lap. He couldn't consciously put his finger on what he was doing, yet somehow he cast himself outward at them.

Instantly the fear vanished. Both women fell to the ground, hands desperately digging into their skirts. Their eyes stayed on him, burning with lust.

"Answers, Mr. Cobblepot?" Superman smiled humorlessly. "Answers, or you're next."

"It was the Joker!" the Penguin shrieked, pushing himself back against the door. "I don't know where he found them! He just said he had a team that could take you down and sold them to the highest bidder."

"Odd." Superman glanced down at the women in his lap. "Where are you from, then?"

Even through the masks, he could tell that the question was confusing. The Queen raised one hand as if nursing a headache, while Ten frowned sadly. "We're... from Gotham, I'm sure of that much. I feel like we've lived here, but when I try to remember, it's all so fuzzy..."

"Don't hurt yourself thinking about it. There's only one thing you need to focus on right now." Superman gently pushed their heads back to his crotch, then looked up at the Penguin again. "We'll be taking your territory now. All of it, without a shot being fired. Would you be so kind as to assist my associates with the details?"

Though he still looked angry, the Penguin cooperated as the others moved to him and began discussing the takeover. Occasionally his hand clenched, as if he was considering an act of violence, but whenever he did his eyes would flicker up to where Superman sat, watching him. Superman let his eyes glow just a little bit and found that negotiations went very smoothly.

Before it was done, Superman had come deep down the Queen's throat and all over Ten's young face. He rose to his feet and walked toward the table, where the Penguin unconsciously took a step backward.

"You're... you're going to kill me?"

"No." Superman didn't even look at him, instead focused on the two women whose eyes were still fixed on him.

"You can't be fool enough to send me to prison, I own-"

"I won't be doing that either." Superman lifted both escorts against him, giving each a kiss that left them weak at the knees. He bent the first over the desk and eased into her soaking wet pussy. "Finish your business, Mr. Cobblepot. I'm willing to bet by the time we're done you won't be challenging anyone ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main villains are from Batman Beyond, but for the Penguin's escorts I had in mind his subordinates from The Animated Series. That's the fun of explicitly fucking with continuity in your story, I guess. ^-^ Anyway, I've done enough to set things up so that next chapter I get to do one of my favorite characters of all time. Look forward to it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duel to the death between Black Bat and Lady Shiva...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally, finally time for this chapter. This is one of my favorite characters and I wanted to include her from the very beginning, but it seemed most appropriate to start with the core Batman villainesses and then I got absorbed in setting up everything. All that's done, though, and I get to do this.
> 
> And yeah, yeah, comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect. Let's go!

The moonlight fell softly over Gotham, yet reflected harshly from the two swords as they clashed. Once again, the violence transformed a thing of beauty into an ugly reality. If she had been a fraction of a second slower, her corpse would be lying on the rooftop and then the scene would have been peaceful again.

Cassandra Cain barely raised her sword in time to deflect the next blow, yet it still drove her backward. She skidded several paces across the roof and raised her blade back into position, even though the conflict had left no doubt as to the eventual victor. The most she could do was delay the inevitable.

Across the roof, Lady Shiva frowned scornfully. The other woman was incredibly beautiful despite her expression. She wore a stiff red and black uniform and hadn't even deigned to remove the outer jacket to fight seriously. When the blade in her hand began to shift, Cassandra couldn't quite follow the movements.

She felt tears in the corners of her eyes and was grateful that her mask covered her entire face. Everything in her life was broken. Just when she thought she'd gained enough speech to communicate with other human beings, she'd been robbed of her ability to read body language. How that worked didn't make sense to her, yet it made her unable to keep up with a grandmaster like Lady Shiva.

Without warning Shiva flowed across the roof, her blade flashing out from all directions. Cassandra managed to avoid injury on pure instinct, but the movements were beyond her. She could only survive by retreating with every blow. Turning to run would be instant death, yet standing her ground meant she would die by a thousand tiny cuts.

There was no one there to help her, either. Once, fleeing to Gotham would have meant she had allies. Yet now it was a lawless wasteland that held nothing for her, either to save her life or to repair her shattered being. Perhaps death was the easiest way out...

Pain shot through her shoulder and it was over.

Her uniform managed to turn the blade and prevent a serious injury, but her involuntary flinch was far more time than Shiva needed. In an instant her sword had opened superficial cuts on Cassandra's arms and legs. She dropped her sword and collapsed to her knees.

If Lady Shiva wanted to kill her, she could have done so. Keeping her alive meant...

"You're pathetic." Shiva returned her sword to its sheath. "You're not even worth killing as you are now."

Cassandra stared back at her flatly.

"Given time, however, you might be a worthy opponent. Return to me, daughter, and I will train you to be a true warrior. The assassin that you were born to be."

"Never."

"You say that now, but-" Shiva cut off irritably as a soft sound interrupted them. She placed a finger to her ear and listened for a moment, her scowl deepening. "I almost have her, Talia. Leaving now is-" Though Cassandra strained her ears, she couldn't hear the other end of the conversation. "Why should we trust the clown? Even if - no, I understand. As you command."

Shiva vanished from view and Cassandra threw herself aside desperately. The sword cut through one of the spines atop her mask, but she'd avoided a killing blow. Though Shiva came at her with utter seriousness, trying to kill with every strike, Cassandra could just keep ahead of her. She was burning through her reserves, but when pushed to the edge she couldn't let herself die.

Though she could avoid the deadly attacks, a master like Shiva used her entire body as a weapon. One foot hit Cassandra's chest, perfectly activating her pressure point. She hurled back across the rooftop, hitting the side and flipping over the edge. Though she desperately grabbed for a fire escape on her way down, the most she could do was slow her fall to avoid breaking her legs.

Struggling through the pain, she managed to stare upward toward her death. Yet though Shiva was standing on the edge of the roof, she was arguing with Talia instead of pursuing. Finally she cursed. "Send the helicopter, I'll escape on my own. That should distract him long enough for the girl to die."

Turning away, Shiva utterly erased her presence and vanished from the rooftop. But before she went, she tossed something over her shoulder. It fell slowly toward Cassandra and she recognized the bomb. She knew the make and model exactly, and there was nothing she could do. Even if she hadn't been stunned and injured, there wasn't time to escape its range. It wasn't humanly possible.

Then everything changed.

Though her body couldn't keep up with superman speeds, experience had trained her reflexes to react to speedsters. Yet even to her reflexes, Superman simply seemed to appear. He caught the bomb in his hands and though it exploded in response to the pressure, she barely saw the explosion between his fingers.

His next movements were just within her ability to perceive: Superman discarded the fragments of the bomb, looked at her in concern, then gently swept her up in his arms. A moment later they were floating over the rooftops.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Held against his chest, she could feel his voice vibrating through her entire body. Though she wanted to relax and let herself give in to the weariness, she couldn't stop until it was over.

"Lady... Shiva..."

"Ah, the helicopter." She tried to tell him it was a diversion, but in the time it took her to open her lips he had already moved.

They were suddenly several blocks away and Superman was tearing the blades from a top of the helicopter. He did it so quickly she barely even felt his arm leave her legs. The members of the League of Assassins started to look up in surprise, but an instant later they were unconscious in a pile. Lady Shiva wasn't among them, of course.

"She..." Her voice was so dry she couldn't get out any other words, yet Superman nodded in understanding.

"She sacrificed them to make her escape, didn't she? I'm listening and looking for her, but she's hidden herself well. Most likely she's gone." He smiled warmly down at her. "But it's alright. You can rest now."

Cassandra let her head fall to rest against his broad chest, the last image in her fading vision the S emblem. It meant something to her, more than most other superheroes. Superman had absolute power to kill, yet he never did. He represented a perfect denial of the assertion of force that others believed should control her life.

Resting against his chest, Cassandra finally let exhaustion claim her.

 

X X X

 

Though Cassandra woke in a surprising degree of comfort, her training didn't allow her to relax. She kept her eyes closed and her heart rate and breathing even while she took stock. There was no immediate sense of danger and her injuries had been treated. She lay on a soft bed without covers and the air was just slightly cooler than the usual room temperature: familiar conditions for multiple underground bases.

Her personal inventory completed in a moment, Cassandra began to draw more information from her environment. That turned out not to require any special skills, because two female voices were currently engaged in conversation.

"And we don't know anything about why the League was in Gotham?" Barbara Gordon's voice, comfortingly familiar. That meant they were likely in the Batcave.

"Nothing, but hopefully she'll be able to tell us when she wakes up." It took Cassandra several words to recognize the voice as Poison Ivy simply because it made so little sense. Cassandra was exceedingly familiar with turns between good and evil, but it didn't seem likely that Oracle and Poison Ivy would just be casually chatting.

Barbara began typing rapidly. "Tell me, when Superman showed up with Cassandra, had he...? You know."

"Just rescued her like a gentleman, as far as I know. Why, are you jealous there's another Batgirl in the cave?" Cassandra felt her breathing nearly shift before controlling herself again. What were they talking about?

"She's going by Black Bat now," Barbara said, mildly distracted. "But no, I just wanted to know whether or not the scans I took of her were useful. I need to form a baseline for radiation levels, but all our numbers are far too high for obvious reasons."

"You couldn't get a baseline from the atmosphere or civilians in our territory?"

"I tried, but the results weren't very helpful. There's some radiation everywhere in the atmosphere, yet the average person on the street doesn't seem to retain any of it. None whatsoever, even though they're being irradiated every day."

"Is it related to the metagene, then?"

"I don't think so. I also scanned my father and he gave off high levels - higher than some of the criminals we have imprisoned."

"How is he, by the way?"

"What, you're concerned for his health now?"

Poison Ivy sighed, a shockingly human sound. "Babs, do you really think about me that way? I'll have you know I saved his life from the Joker venom, when things first went bad."

"Sorry, just... I'm a little sensitive about Dad, because our last conversation was so uncomfortable. I couldn't tell him the truth for reasons I think should be obvious."

That got nothing but a sultry laugh, which didn't exactly help Cassandra understand what they meant. She wanted to look at them and see what information she could get from their body language - even limited as she was, it might help her with some context. But they sounded relatively close to her and she didn't want to risk them realizing she was awake.

"In any case," Barbara said, "I'll assume these are Cassandra's normal numbers. It looks like she's been irradiated well above average. Unless she has someone like Superman, that's strange. We'll have to ask her if anything has been different in her life lately. Hmm, I'll have to check the files..."

They subsided into work and Cassandra realized she was being unnecessarily cautious. Whatever Poison Ivy was doing there, they were clearly on her side. If they'd wanted to hurt her they could have and she couldn't believe that Superman of all people would have ulterior motives.

Cassandra opened her eyes and sat up, discovering that she was lying on a medical bed in the Batcave. Her cape and several pieces of her uniform lay beside the bed, cleaned and repaired. Yes, she was still among family. Poison Ivy was tinkering with several vials, but Barbara looked back at her and smiled as soon as she sat up.

"Cassandra, I'm glad to see you up. Your wounds didn't look bad, but you were out for so long, I started to worry."

"Just tired..." Cassandra rubbed her eyes slowly. "What's happening?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that. There hasn't been any League of Assassins activity in Gotham for months and then Lady Shiva shows up trying to kill you? Superman captured several groups attempting to flee, but none of them have any information except that they were tracking you."

"They were." It took some effort to formulate the words she wanted - this was what she'd given up her fighting ability for? "What are you... doing back in Gotham?"

"Trying to make a difference." Barbara wheeled back so she could rest one arm on the computer console. "Now isn't the time to get into the details, but there's something amiss. Everything that's been going wrong in the world might be more tied together than we think. If you have other business you need to resolve, though, we'll support you on your way."

"Who is 'we'?"

Barbara smiled oddly. "That's actually a tricky question, since-"

Cassandra tensed her body instinctively as she sensed someone arriving at superhuman speed, but it was only Superman. In an instant he hovered in the center of the room, his arms folded over his powerful chest. She was immediately struck by how similar he looked to Superboy, especially those clear eyes that she could fall into. Except whenever she met Superboy's eyes she was reminded that he hadn't experienced nearly as much as she had, whereas Superman...

To distract herself, she made sure to note the others' responses as well. The most striking was that they didn't flinch at all, as most humans did when someone appeared out of nowhere. They just smiled at him familiarly. In fact, their body language was far more relaxed than she considered normal. Clearly they were comfortable working together, but that couldn't be the whole story.

"Cassandra." Superman nodded to her. "I'm glad to see you're well."

"You... know who I am?" Even though she'd worked with Batman, Cassandra felt like the whole JLA existed on another plane. They were figures she read about in newspapers, not people who used her name so easily.

"Of course. I always keep track of the strongest members of the Bat Family."

Part of her thrilled to hear him say that, but it was also an unpleasant reminder of what had happened to her. Cassandra looked down at her hands. "Not anymore. I'm... weak."

Poison Ivy scoffed. "Because you couldn't beat the greatest martial arts master in the world? Poor you."

"Ivy." Just by speaking her name, Superman wiped the scorn off her face. She shot an apologetic glance toward them, though more to Superman than to her. Cassandra realized that she'd been insensitive, but also that Superman understood part of how she felt: most likely every time in his life that he'd felt weak, he'd still been stronger than almost all human beings.

Barbara wheeled closer and put a hand on her knee. "If you need to talk, Cass..."

"I need time." Cassandra took a deep breath and looked between them. "Can I... stay here? For a while?"

That prompted a quick exchange of glances... except for Superman, who didn't look away even once. After a brief pause, he nodded. "We'll get you a room in Wayne Mansion. Stay as long as you like."

 

X X X

 

Over the next several days, Cassandra recovered from her injuries and did her best to get to the bottom of what was going on. No one was obviously keeping anything from her, but she didn't feel verbally confident enough to really interrogate any of them, either.

Many facts were no secret and surprised her slightly. Superman had taken over part of Gotham, but he ruled benevolently and seemed to be doing a better job keeping criminals imprisoned than Arkham or Blackgate ever had. Given that Gotham was a lawless zone, it wasn't even technically illegal, though that didn't particularly concern her.

That, however, was clearly not the whole story. Almost all of Superman's allies were female supervillains, apparently converted to the side of justice. After seeing them consistently work together Cassandra had to admit they seemed to be sincere, but it was still incredibly suspicious. And given how large the Batcave and connected tunnels were, she could never see more than a few of them at once.

They couldn't hide everything from her, however. Cassandra watched their body language closely, and while everyone displayed a normal range of emotions, there was one exception: when they were near Superman. Some inclined toward him, others changed their breathing, most exhibited eye dilation.

All of those would have been appropriate if they were simply attracted to Superman, but that wasn't all. The women also displayed subtle signs that she had previously only seen between lovers. Yet if she was correct that would mean... would mean...

Just as Cassandra was convincing herself that her body reading skills were simply misfiring, she spotted Superman walking with Catwoman and the Huntress. They were discussing enforcement inside their part of Gotham, yet there was something more. When Cassie started to follow them, they vanished along with Superman in a burst of superhuman speed.

That alone was nothing unusual, since Superman was the quickest method of transportation. But Cassandra refused to let herself be distracted and methodically combed the Batcave for the missing women. She found them half an hour later, walking down in the opposite direction down her corridor. They passed her with polite nods and moved on.

As soon as they were past, Cassandra froze in place. It didn't take any particular reading skill to notice their clothes in disarray, the involuntary muscle relaxation, and the way they favored their hips. All signs of women who had recently been having rather vigorous sex. And since they'd disappeared with Superman...

"Hiya!" Harley Quinn appeared from a nearby doorway and swung her hammer directly at Cassandra's face.

Instinct took over, flipping her backward and out of range of the hammer. Yet when she returned to her feet, Harley was already coming after her. Though she didn't know what the abrupt attack was about, Cassandra decided to end it quickly, grabbing the hammer and quickly disarming-

Her back hit the wall. She was stunned for a moment, and in that moment Harley attacked again. Cassandra retreated in confusion. Harley's erratic style wasn't to be underestimated, but normally she wasn't a real threat. Yet now she was legitimately pushing her back, and Cassandra realized she'd need to take the fight completely seriously to win.

Had she become so weak? As she ducked under the massive hammer, Cassandra realized that wasn't true. Somehow, Harley Quinn had become surprisingly strong. Wild as her style seemed, it was faster and more efficient than it had ever been before. That meant... what did it mean?

"That's better!" Harley flipped the hammer up to rest on her shoulder. "You were looking glum, I figured a good fight would perk ya right up!"

"...thank you?" Since Harley didn't give consistent body language cues, Cassandra was left with only social context to guess what exactly she meant. And that was not exactly helpful either.

"Heard ya got weaker after you learned to talk. That doesn't make a lotta sense, does it?"

It didn't, really, but Cassandra had long since come to terms with that. Yet Harley just kept grinning at her... was it some bizarre form of mockery? Before Cassandra could become too uncomfortable, Harley spoke up again.

"You've been making a lot of strange choices lately. Why?"

The question didn't seem to make sense, yet Cassandra couldn't dismiss it immediately. She had spent nights lying awake, wondering about the choices that she'd made. At times it almost seemed like she wasn't herself, and yet...

Cassandra shook her head. "I don't understand."

Harley frowned. "Ya mean ya didn't feel the difference when Supes took ya? At all?"

"W-what?" Cassandra couldn't hide the shock on her face. Superman had been nothing but kind to her since she'd arrived, and the suggestion that he'd forcibly... yet Harley didn't seem even vaguely concerned by that. Instead, she sighed in exasperation.

"He hasn't yet?" Harley ran her eyes up and down Cassandra's body. "What's wrong with him? I gotta go ask him..." She wandered off with as little explanation as when she'd arrived, leaving Cassandra standing in the corridor thoroughly befuddled.

She tried to convince herself that it was a massive misunderstanding, that she'd misconstrued the clues in the entirely wrong direction. As the day continued, however, the self-deception wore increasingly thin. Eventually she began to steel herself to the idea that Superman really was having sex with all these women like they were some kind of harem.

The problem was, they all seemed so happy. It didn't make any sense to her and it was easier not to think about it, yet her mind couldn't let the matter go. Cassandra stumbled her way to one of the Batcave's training rooms.

Earlier in her life, before she'd become used to the softness of beds, she'd sometimes gone to sleep on the mats. The equipment was in good condition and showed signs of recent use, and sure enough, she found the familiar mats. After considering for some time, Cassandra set one down in a mostly hidden nook and lay on it. If anyone came to use the room, hopefully they would miss her and let her sleep.

Dark thoughts and dark dreams blurred together somewhere between wakefulness and sleep, but it was better than nothing. Just as she was beginning to feel rested, a shift in the air jolted her awake. The next moment Superman appeared in the room...

...with Barbara Gordon impaled on his cock, screaming.

For several seconds Cassandra was too stunned to do anything. Superman floated in a seated position so that Barbara could sit comfortably on his lap, though it couldn't be too comfortable with such an enormous piece of meat inside her. She finished thrashing and slumped against him, as if he'd fucked the life out of her.

Though her hand had tightened on one of the batarangs at her wrist, Cassandra couldn't move. She desperately wanted to help her friend, but what could she possibly do against Superman? Though he hadn't noticed her presence, if he saw her... she didn't want to think about that, but she still found herself crouching to move.

Then Barbara swept her hair out of her face, laughed affectionately, and kissed him on the lips. Superman smiled back and pulled her closer, stroking her hair. As Barbara rested her head against his chest, Superman looked around the training room. Cassandra's breath caught in her throat, but he was focused on the equipment, not really looking, and didn't see her.

"You really wanted to come here?"

"Oh, I came alright."

"Seriously, though. This room doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all." Barbara shifted herself to a more comfortable position on his lap and at that moment Cassandra realized that Superman was still fully erect inside of her. "I have only good memories of the time I spent here. The fact that I can't train in the same way doesn't remove them at all."

"Did you come to reminisce, or did you have something in mind?"

Barbara gave a lascivious grin Cassandra had never seen before. "Oh, I have some ideas. But not just yet - if we go again now, you'll fuck me in half."

"We have all the time in the world." Superman took her chin and gently drew her face up to his for a long kiss. After they parted they were quiet and peaceful for some time before Barbara spoke up again.

"I missed this. It's hard keeping Cass in the dark."

"Her body has recovered, but she's waiting for something before she leaves. I'd hoped one of you could give her the help she needed."

"What she needs," Barbara wiggled her hips, "is your cock inside her." Cassandra nearly gasped and held herself perfectly still to suppress any future reactions.

Superman rolled his eyes. "She's had a difficult enough life already."

"And that's why you need to fuck her. Come on, you know I only want what's best for Cass. Just admit that she'd be much happier that way - in a way you could say she _deserves_ this more than anyone."

"Whatever this is, it's close enough to magic. I'm not using it on heroes."

"But we could use more good girls in here! And I'm not telling you to rape her, just make the offer. There's no need to act so fatherly all the time."

After a long pause, Superman sighed. His hands ran down to rest on Barbara's hips, where he began rocking her slowly. "If you're so adamant about this, you can bring it up yourself."

"Believe it or not, women don't spend that much time sitting around talking about cocks." But as she spoke, Barbara began to bounce slightly on his.

"Says the woman obsessed with harem collecting."

If Barbara had a rejoinder to that, it was drowned out by the first of her moans. Even after settling into a rhythm, it was the most she could do to gasp out something about going to the training bars. Superman moved her there and Barbara hung from the bars, so he held her legs in position while fucking her. She arched her back and began groaning even more intensely.

She looked so happy, Cassandra realized that it must be in some way therapeutic. Perhaps like this, Barbara's paralyzed legs taken out of the equation by superhuman strength while she held herself up, she could forget about difficult years of fatigue and enjoy herself like a much more carefree woman.

That was what began to erode Cassandra's control. A giant cock was at best a potential positive to work with, but the sight of Barbara fucking so happily had an impact on even the assassin's heart. Superman wasn't just fucking these women's bodies, he was fucking all of them as people. That was a kind of masculinity that made her heart quicken, just a few beats...

Enough that Superman's eyes flickered up to look at her.

Cassandra thought she saw a millisecond of surprise, enough that she believed he really hadn't seen her before. Those clear blue eyes locked on hers made her body begin to heat up, but after a moment Superman looked away. Instead he buried his face in Barbara's hair and moved with her, working their rocking movements up to forceful thrusts.

Barbara screamed again and her arms fell to wrap around Superman's neck. They vanished the next moment, leaving Cassandra's eyes boring into empty space. Her suppressed desires usually stayed submerged, but now she struggled to find inner peace.

Abruptly she scrambled to her feet, sprinting to her room. By the time she had arrived she had calmed down, but she didn't slow her movements. First and most importantly, she pulled her mask over her face, giving her some degree of separation from the world around her.

She also collected her weapons. If Superman tried to force himself on her, she'd do her best to fight him. But if he didn't, if he just arrived with an offer, maybe the weapons would help keep her focused. Because right now, the idea of being with someone like Superman made something deep inside her shudder...

Cassandra waited alertly for several minutes before realizing that he wasn't coming. Maybe he was finishing off Barbara, or moving on to one of his other women, but she realized that she didn't really believe that. Despite everything else she'd seen, he was still Superman: he wouldn't just show up in her room after an encounter like that.

Instead of waiting any longer, Cassandra walked out of the Batcave. No one stopped her. She took a long walk around Wayne Manor until her head cleared, then headed back down into the tunnels. No sign of Superman, though if he wanted to watch her from afar there was nothing she could do to detect him. The others she passed treated her exactly the same way as before.

Selina was the only person sitting at the computer and Barbara's wheelchair was gone. On a hunch, Cassandra headed to Barbara's private room. Sure enough, her wheelchair sat beside her bed. Barbara had been tucked under the covers and lay in satiated exhaustion. Cassandra came and sat down beside her, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Cass." Barbara smiled up at her. "I'm a little tired, I've been working myself too hard latel-"

"I... saw."

Barbara's smiled receded. "Ah. I wondered when this would happen."

Cassandra didn't answer.

"The other part wasn't a lie, though. When I work too long, my body builds up tension, so I asked him to help me relieve it."

There was nothing to say to that.

"Don't be like that, Cass. If you're here, you obviously want to talk."

She took a deep breath. "It's... actually that... good?"

"It's better." Barbara ran one hand through her hair and smiled broadly. "Our world is a broken, fucked up place. You should know that better than anyone."

"And a... a... magic dick is going to... fix it?"

"Oh, this is broken too, I won't deny that. But it's broken in a much, much more enjoyable way. I'm not telling you to do anything you don't want to do, Cass. Just giving a recommendation as a friend."

After sitting on the bed silently for a long time, Cassandra reached out and took her friend's hand.

 

X X X

 

She waited a full 24 hours, calming her mind and trying to convince herself that she wasn't acting on impulse. But in the end, Cassandra found herself putting on her full Black Bat uniform and sneaking into Superman's room. She wrapped herself in her cloak and melted into the shadows to wait. If he brought one of the others back to his room, she'd regret it, but if he was alone...

Soon enough he appeared, moving at a surprisingly slow speed for Superman. He took off his cape but didn't disrobe further, instead going about a strangely normal routine. Watching _Superman_ brush his teeth was bizarre, but she couldn't take it at face value.

"You know... I'm here, don't you?"

"Yes." Superman rinsed out his mouth and looked directly at her. "I've been paying close attention to your heartbeat since I overlooked you earlier. I apologize for that, by the way."

She didn't answer that, still staring at him. Her mouth felt dry, but she forced herself to speak again. "Why brush them?"

"My teeth?" Superman chuckled and looked down at his toothbrush. "Honestly, probably in part because my parents taught me to. But it's still a good idea. My teeth don't seem to decay, no matter what I eat, but stuff can still get stuck to them. They'd get nasty without cleaning, and no one wants to see that."

"I see." There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she knew if she tried to express herself too complexly she'd stumble over her words and feel even more a fool. It didn't help that she was still crouching uselessly in the darkness like a maniac.

Superman left the bathroom and stood watching her. He didn't block her path to the exit, which she vaguely appreciated even though a few feet made no difference whatsoever to his ability to stop her. Somehow that realization was freeing and she came to stand in front of him.

"You have... all these women."

Not a question, but he nodded. "Yes."

"Do you... want me?"

"It isn't like that. I'd never take you against your wil-"

Cassandra grabbed the front of his costume with both hands. "No. Do you _want_ me?"

He stared at her for a long moment, then swallowed. "How could I not?"

She threw herself at him then. He could have chosen to avoid her, even at close range, but he stayed in place and let her wrap her arms around his neck. There, with his eyes piercing through her mask, she focused on putting all her feelings into a few clear words.

"I want you. Do we... need anything else?"

In response, he put his arms around her. Even if he hadn't been the strongest man in the world, from that moment on she was helpless. Her entire body was burning up as his hands slid down her back. He caressed her, slowly and gently, even though she wouldn't have objected if he'd thrown her down and taken her right there.

Piece by piece he removed her uniform, kissing the bare skin as it hit the cold air. He saw the scars covering her body and unlike Superboy, he didn't hesitate. She found herself smiling, shyer than she'd expected. When he touched her mask she held onto it and he didn't press the matter further. Not that he needed to, with her body bare before him.

His hands cupped her breasts, massaging gently, and she pushed her nipples harder into his palms. Her breasts fit his hands perfectly, and for the first time Cassandra was glad for her breasts that seemed to push out disproportionately from her uniform. Of course, given the way Superman was looking at her, she doubted he'd have cared if she had none at all.

By the time he let her crawl on top of him, she was dripping wet. His cock felt much larger than it looked, forcing her to ease herself down on it slowly. Though he let her set the pace until she was comfortable, somehow he knew that she wanted him to take control. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he slid his hands down to her hips and began moving her. The pleasure radiating through her body made her shudder and fall against his chest.

Something inside her was breaking, but Cassandra set it aside in order to focus on the man beneath her. She set a hand on his firm chest and pushed herself back up, beginning to move with him. He lay back and matched her move for move.

Though she'd planned to draw out the experience, she found herself riding him harder and harder. Lying beneath her, he looked so powerful. He had all the things that had attracted her to Superboy, except he was no insecure boy. Cassandra gave a slight cry as she began to force herself up and down at a ferocious rate.

When she came she fell forward again, but even though her body had relaxed, she hadn't had enough. Just when she'd drawn enough breath to tell him, Superman flipped her over onto her back. His first thrust inside her made her scream again.

Cassandra shook beneath him as he pounded into her, meeting the movements of her hips just perfectly. All at once the mask was in the way and she had to tear it off, hurling it aside before kissing him. The kiss was intense but brief before she fell back and stared up at him as she received his thrusts. Though he could have looked at her face at any time with his x-ray vision, only then did his eyes caress it the same way they had the rest of her body.

As she came again, she realized that she was his. It didn't matter what Barbara had said, or what was actually happening, all that mattered was what they were feeling in that moment. Superman brought her to peak after peak before finally releasing himself inside her exhausted body.

When he lay down, she was too tired to move after him, but he pulled her onto his broad chest. She could only lie there for a while, mind blissfully blank. Eventually her other concerns began to creep back into her mind, including those things that she'd put off.

"I need... to think." She pushed herself up enough to look into his eyes. "But not about... this. I don't regret a thing."

"Good. Neither do I."

"I'm yours. And... I want to do this... with Barbara."

That got another smile from him. "You won't get any objections from me."

"But now, I need to think."

He pulled her back against him and she was happy to lie there. One hand stroked her back gently while the other tangled in her hair. That could be enough for her, for an eternity.

But not for the next several minutes. While they'd moved together, Cassandra had felt almost like her old self. Perhaps she really had been, in the same way that she'd been someone else. Recently, she'd felt like so many different people...

Perhaps she could just choose who she wanted to be.

 

X X X

 

Cassandra walked into the training room silently, drawing no attention from those gathered there. She hadn't intended to find an audience, but it didn't matter. Harley was there, leaning on her hammer as she watched Calendar Girl and Ten spar. Eventually her eyes shifted over, saw her, and lit up.

Without a word, Cassandra raised a hand palm up and gestured. The others didn't quite understand, but Harley grinned and lunged at her, hammer swinging. She was even faster than before, and her movements defied simple patterns.

The hammer came down at her head but Cassandra's fingers brushed the side, turning it away. She grasped the handle and tossed it aside, but Harley had already abandoned it entirely. Her fists and legs flashed out in a wild assault, sorely pressing Cassandra to deflect them... with the only hand she'd used so far.

She struck Harley in the stomach with her other palm, tossing her across the room and into a pile of mats. All the other sparring had stopped. They stared at her and she could read everything in their bodies, from amusement to uncertainty to defensive preparations. Cassandra stared at her hand for a moment, still raised in midair, then lowered it.

"Thank you for your words on identity, Harley."

"Whoo!" Harley popped up from beneath the pile with both fists in the air. "Ya did it!"

"Yes. I feel more myself than I have in a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this one is going to be a two-parter. That's not my usual plan (I want most chapters to be vignettes moving along the larger story) but that's how this one turned out. What can I say? It's Cassandra. ^-^
> 
> If you're wondering about exact chronologies, by the way, this story doesn't exist exactly in comics continuity. It's obviously inspired by certain events, but this is its own separate universe where all the stories kind of just coexist comparably to how they do in real life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Lady Shiva and Nyssa Raatko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are in a series, but this chapter especially won't work if you haven't read part 11 first. As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

Cassandra passed several gloriously relaxed days in the Batcave, reveling in her new self. It wasn't just that she could read body language perfectly and fight again, though that was nice. And it wasn't even that she could fuck Superman any time she wanted, though that was ecstasy.

What mattered was that she was fully and truly herself, more than she had been in a long time. She'd had long discussions with Barbara about how little sense their world made sometimes and whether or not it actually had anything to do with the Writer entities everyone was concerned about. Though Cassandra wasn't sure what she believed about that theory, she had to admit that outside control would explain her own behavior over the past several years.

But every period of relaxation had to end eventually. This time, the end came in the form of a cryptic message on one of the League of Assassins darknet sites. To most it would have been incoherent, but to Cassandra it was clear as day: Lady Shiva was inviting her to another duel and threatening collateral damage if she didn't comply.

"You're not seriously considering going into this death trap, are you?" Barbara glanced from the message to her, then sighed. "I see you've already decided to go."

"It's undoubtedly a trap," Cassandra agreed, "but I have a bit of an ace in the hole this time. All I need to do is convince him to fly me across the world and this can end today."

"Well, if you need help convincing him..."

Barbara's raised eyebrows didn't turn out to be necessary, because Superman appeared behind them a moment later. "I've been listening to the conversation. Considering how quickly we can respond to the challenge, I think the risk of a trap is significantly reduced."

"Then stay safe, you two."

With that, it was decided. Cassandra already wore what little equipment she thought she'd need, and Superman needed nothing except himself. He picked her up and she found a comfortable position against his chest. In seconds they were out of the Batcave and slicing through the clouds overhead.

Though Superman's body seemed to shield her from the wind pressure, the air was still chill around her. That was exactly what she needed. Cassandra let her mind and body cool until all of her being was refined to a perfect weapon. It was the first time she'd meditated while flying in someone's arms, but she'd become so comfortable with Superman that she easily reached her desired mental state.

"You're ready?" He spoke softly seconds after she had finished. She still wanted him through her steel-minded state, but it was mediated by her focus.

"You could sense my meditation?"

"I've been paying attention to you. I don't want any other martial arts masters to be able to escape me by hiding their presence."

Most likely he could learn the skill with considerable speed. Superman was a better warrior than Cassandra had expected, even discounting his powers: he would have to be, given that he had more years of experience than almost any other hero. For the moment, all she said was, "Yes, I'm ready."

They left the ocean behind them, cutting across the top of Africa before turning toward the Himalayas. In order to prevent any damage to her body, Superman hadn't been able to accelerate as quickly as normal, but he was still taking them to their destination with incredible speed. Though they'd reviewed the hidden base's location before leaving, she wasn't sure how he could move toward it so unerringly without any GPS. Perhaps that was another of his powers.

When he began to slow down, Cassandra took another deep breath before speaking. "You should know that this base has been used by Ra's al Ghul in the past. As far as I know, the League of Assassins abandoned it, but he may still have some influence."

"Who's in charge of it now, then?"

"Unless nothing has changed, Nyssa Raatko." She saw Superman's face shift slightly, not recognizing the name. "Ra's al Ghul's first daughter, I believe with a Russian woman many years ago. Lady Shiva suggested her base as a neutral location, but it's well-known that Nyssa still has connections to the League of Assassins."

"After this, Ra's will know about me. I'd like to take him out today if possible."

"You may be able to learn his location from her, then, or at least find Talia. But we should discuss..." At that moment the world beneath them finally slowed from a blur to a gorgeous Himalayan landscape. Though snow fell around them, Cassandra's mind felt even colder. Somewhere in the temple beneath them, Lady Shiva was waiting.

Superman descended toward it, still nothing more than a speck in the sky to anyone below. Besides, they wouldn't be expecting her so soon. That was assuming she understood what kind of trap it was in the first place.

"Is Lady Shiva even present?"

He didn't answer for a moment, eyes sweeping the temple, then nodded. "She seems to be meditating in the central shrine in front of the courtyard. There are multiple people in the tower, but no assassins anywhere near her."

"She knows I wouldn't fall for any trap that obvious. Anything more subtle?"

"Low tech weapons all around the courtyard, but they look poisoned. There's some kind of electronic signal, so they must be wired to fire automatically at her command. If you were standing in the courtyard when you confronted her, even someone like you might have a difficult time avoiding all of them."

Cassandra nodded. "This isn't a duel, then, it's an assassination. Shiva doesn't think I'm worth a fight anymore." She wasn't upset, just a little disappointed in her old self.

"Well, she's getting a surprise." Superman's eyes glowed red and before Cassandra could stop him, heat scorched just above her head.

The crimson beam devastated the mountain, sweeping around the temple in an instant. It left the tower standing and simply tore the top off the central shrine, but the buildings surrounding the courtyard were left nothing but shattered wood and molten stone. Lady Shiva barely escaped the collapsing shrine, which brought her onto the still untouched courtyard. Though the large tiles had been spared, a momentary blast could annihilate them and Lady Shiva.

"Wait." Cassandra flattened her hand on his chest, but the glow in his eyes was already fading. "I know you could end things in a second, but I want to fight her. I need to."

"I thought you might." Superman's clear eyes gazed into hers for a moment, then he nodded. "I won't interfere."

"Thank you."

He dropped to the courtyard in a burst of motion. Cassandra started to slip from his arms and he left her standing in the center of the courtyard and was gone a second later. To Lady Shiva, it must have appeared as if she simply appeared in a burst of wind. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet.

"I'm here for our duel, mother." Cassandra placed her hands together calmly.

"What treachery is this?" Shiva drew her sword, but her gaze was still flickering around her, searching for another threat.

"You don't need to worry about that." She saw a red and blue blur break through the side of the tower and begin ascending, taking out all the assassins along the way. Soon he'd be facing Nyssa, but that wasn't her concern. All of Cassandra's attention focused on Lady Shiva. "All that matters now is our battle."

"Worthless girl." Shiva stalked forward, sword held ready. "I have no more time for you."

She attacked completely seriously without warning, crossing the distance between them with her sword flying overhead. It was a truly dangerous technique, worthy of a grandmaster. As she had been not long ago, Cassandra might have been killed by the strike.

Her hands clapped around the flat of the blade, stopping it cold. Lady Shiva had a moment to look startled, then Cassandra snapped the blade in half.

 

X X X

 

Floor after floor, Superman left unconscious assassins in his wake. Very few of them had any experience against superhuman speed, so they had no defense against him. Not that it would have particularly mattered if they could react faster.

Though his method was hardly stealthy, he moved far faster than any messages and triggered no alerts. When he burst through the floor to the final level, he found Nyssa Raatko standing before a pool. She turned swiftly, eyes narrowing at him.

"How the hell did you get here?"

Despite her alleged age, Nyssa was an attractive woman. Her clothes were a bizarre mix: a red cape with golden shoulder pads fit for a king, combined with a black body suit that didn't cover her torso. The material barely hid her nipples and her taut stomach was visible almost all the way down to her legs. She shook her bob of dark hair away from her face and glared at him haughtily.

"That's not the question I would have asked." He'd come through all the assassins just to make sure Cassandra wasn't interrupted, but he could just as easily flown directly to her level.

"You think your special powers will help you against me, peasant?"

Superman snapped her sword in half, a move made more impressive by the fact that it hadn't been in his hands a second ago. Nyssa looked to the empty sheath at her waist then back at him, but her haughty expression barely even wavered. He decided that he had no time for that whatsoever.

He pushed her up against the opposite wall and held her there by her neck. She immediately brought her knee up between his legs, but that part of him was as hard as the rest. In both ways, though he didn't let himself get distracted yet. Ra's al Ghul couldn't be underestimated.

"I'll let you go in peace if you tell me where Ra's is."

"Fine. I have no loyalty to him." She still glared at him, but at least she stopped attacking. "When he contacting me about sending Lady Shiva here, he was working from his northeastern base in China, almost on the border. Give me a little time and I can show you the-"

"I can find it." Her answer came a little too quickly and easily, but it was still worth investigating. But though he pulled back, Superman didn't let go of her neck. "And where's Talia?"

"Talia?" That, at least, got a flicker of surprise. "I think she's still in Nepal, at one of their main bases."

"I see. Thank you."

Superman tore a hole in the ceiling on his way out. Flying without worrying about anyone else was satisfying, though he hadn't minded flying with Cassandra pressed against him either. That brought to mind flying while still buried to the hilt in Harley. He should do that more often.

Of course, at top speed, he didn't have long to fantasize. When he reached the region where he suspected the secret base lay it took him several seconds longer than expected to find it. The problem was that it was as still and cold as the rest of the landscape: completely abandoned for at least several months.

After sweeping through to be sure nothing critical had been left behind, Superman burst back toward Nepal. He wasn't really surprised. Ra's al Ghul would definitely have fed Nyssa false information on the assumption that someone would coerce it from her. If nothing else, he had problems with his daughters falling for the enemy.

There was no time for that, though, since he was already coming up on the League of Assassins base. Though this one was easy to pick out from the landscape, it was empty. There were recent footprints in the snow and he could see some warmth still in a few of the ovens. The place had been thoroughly evacuated extremely recently.

If it wasn't a coincidence, that suggested surprisingly forward thinking on Talia's part. She would only have vague information about Lady Shiva being in Gotham and then challenging Cassandra, yet she'd found it necessary to follow such a drastic plan.

Since they were all professionals, he was sure they'd leave no evidence as to where they had gone. Superman burst off the ground and flew directly back to the first base. At this rate, the League of Assassins wouldn't have many locations to hide.

As he slowed down to enter the tower again, he took a quick glance at Cassandra. She was still locked in a ferocious battle with Lady Shiva, but she seemed to be holding her own. Since he'd promised not to interfere, that meant he had some extra time.

In the time he'd been gone, Nyssa had gone half-way down a secret passage behind the temple. If she'd sprinted the instant he left there was a tiny chance she might have been able to get beyond his sight. But far from that, she was stalking down the passage with that same haughty look on her face. She really wasn't taking him seriously enough.

He broke into the passage in front of her, sending stone in all directions. Nyssa flinched, but then she sneered. "I don't have time for you, hero. This is a war of assassins, not costumed freaks."

"You know, I am really not in the mood."

Superman captured her eyes with his gaze and then reached inside himself. He'd been thinking about how the others had changed, and he'd changed himself, but it had been seeing Cassandra recreate herself that solidified it for him. In some bizarre way, they were shaping reality itself. With enough focus, he was willing to bet that he could do it consciously.

Nyssa took a sudden deep breath, eyes widening. The movement made her breasts rise, threatening to escape her body suit. Superman realized that his cock was hard when her eyes slid down to his crotch. That was when he hit her with everything he had.

It was nothing like his heat vision and he didn't feel any energy, yet somehow in that moment Nyssa changed. Her skin flushed and she began breathing heavily. "God, that's... that thing is huge..."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He took it out of his trunks and her eyes went wide.

A moment later he had her up against the wall. It only took the slightest of tugs to tear out the bottom of her outfit and reveal her pussy, which was already soaking wet. Good, because he really wasn't in the mood to wait. Superman pushed inside her to the hilt on his first thrust and she screamed out in instant ecstasy.

Doing that with one of the others would have felt cheap, but Nyssa was a haughty bitch he didn't care about. She was evil and she was hot... and now she was his. Superman pounded into her hard, her body shaking with every thrust. She began thrashing so wildly he worried that she'd knock herself out on the wall, so he whisked them into the tower and sat down on the first comfortable-looking bed he found.

She kept gyrating on his cock as if she hadn't even noticed the transition. That soon made her tip backward away from him and she barely caught herself on his knees, her back arched toward him. Though she made an effort to embrace him, at that moment he thrust again and she settled for just keeping herself up, head falling back.

That gave him a damn fine view as he pumped her on his cock. As he increased the pace, her body suit finally lost the battle against her bouncing tits. The suit slid away to either side, leaving them to bounce free. She came right then, practically at his command.

Superman realized that he had absolute control, and that more than anything was what drove him over the edge. He could have fucked her for a solid day, but it was much more satisfying to pound her hard until he emptied his load deep inside her. Nyssa collapsed completely when he was done, but he reached an arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

Fun as that had been, he had other factors to consider. Superman looked through the tower walls and saw that the battle was nearing its conclusion. He didn't bother taking Nyssa off his cock, just held her limp body and flew over the battle.

Cassandra was flipping backward at that moment, her heel striking a glancing blow against Lady Shiva's chin. She was even more beautiful than usual in that moment, eyes cool and entire body focused on the battle. Superman felt his cock surge and Nyssa groaned slightly, trying to clench around it.

Beneath them, Cassandra fought to the absolute limit of her ability, pushing herself harder than he had ever seen her fight before. But though the battle took everything she had, what she had was enough. She was only slightly scuffed, while Shiva was moving slower after being battered by multiple blows. Cassandra didn't look triumphant or eager, she simply guided the battle toward its increasingly inevitable conclusion.

At last Cassandra connected with a solid blow just beneath the neck. Shiva collapsed backward like a rag doll and lay still. For a moment Cassandra only stared down at her coldly, then a bit of human emotion crept onto her face. Her body relaxed to a normal posture and she looked up toward him.

When he landed beside her, she barely even looked at Nyssa impaled on his cock, eyes only for him. "I won."

"You deserve it."

"Thank you." She smiled, for just a moment looking like the girl she had never had the chance to be. Then her eyes slid lower with obvious desire and she didn't look like a girl at all. "I'm looking forward to celebrating the victory, and I see you've already started."

"Oh, just barely." He smiled back at her, but her eyes stayed focused.

"We should finish our business first. Did she have any information about Ra's or Talia? I assume you gave her a chance to talk first - she doesn't look like she'll be much good for talking for quite a while."

"It seems they sacrificed Nyssa and Shiva to make good their escape. But no one here made it out, so there will be no one to report it to them. I've checked the surrounding mountains for monitoring as well. This is a clean victory."

Cassandra's eyes slid toward the place where Lady Shiva lay. "She's still dangerous. I know I could have beaten her even if she was at her best, but I would have been injured if she hadn't been intimidated. It's probably best to imprison her in a crystal with the other villains, unless..." Her eyes wandered to the base of his cock. "Have you gotten enough prizes for now, or...? How does this work, exactly? You get your cock in her and she magically becomes cooperative?"

Superman looked over Lady Shiva. Her face was attractive enough, if stern, and he liked her black hair in the razor cut. She'd removed the stiff outer part of her uniform to fight, leaving her in nothing but tight pants and a shirt tied over her breasts, though it looked like they were starting to come untied, giving him a decent look at her generous cleavage.

On the other hand, he wasn't exactly lacking beautiful women to fuck. Superman glanced over at Cassandra, reading her expression carefully. "Do you want me to?"

"She's dominated so much of my life for so long... trying to make me into one of her tools..." Cassandra met his eyes, momentarily uncertain. "Is it so wrong to want to turn the tables?"

"That sounds fair to me." He smiled, and she smiled back, then moved to wake Shiva. Meanwhile, Superman pulled Nyssa off his cock and set her off to the side. When he turned back, Cassandra had succeeded in bringing Shiva up to her knees, though she still didn't seem completely alert.

When Shiva's eyes finally met Cassandra's, they narrowed. "I'll beat you next time, bitch, and then-"

"No." Cassandra grabbed a fist of her hair and jerked her head back. "There won't be a second fight, mother. I didn't just defeat you, I learned more from this fight than you did. There's nothing else I need from you."

"You really are the perfect little weapon, aren't you?" Shiva sneered. "There's nothing in you but violence, and no matter how hard you try to hold it inside, eventually it's going to come flooding out. You're no different from any of us."

"I don't need your moralizing, either. All you're good for now is giving to Superman."

That made her gaze finally leave Cassandra, and Superman decided that was a good time to make his entrance. He flew directly beside them, his cock against the side of Shiva's face. She immediately tried to bite him, but her teeth simply stopped against his skin. Cassandra got a better grip on her hair, moving her head into position in front of his cock, but her eyes stayed on Superman.

"Take her."

He was happy to obey the command, pushing between Shiva's full lips. She gagged at the sudden intrusion, but didn't try to escape. When she stared up at him, he was surprised to see not hatred, but growing lust. That hadn't taken long at all. Shiva began slowly bobbing her head on his shaft, though her eyes still became angry whenever they looked toward Cassandra.

"I've had enough of your schemes and arrogance." Cassandra gripped the back of Shiva's head, pushing her almost all the way down his length. She began to fuck her mother's face on his cock, and though Shiva couldn't add much skill to the movement, the fact that Cassandra was forcing her like that was more than enough for Superman. "You're not a master anymore, or an assassin, or a villain. You're just his slut now."

Shiva's body shuddered and Superman raised his eyebrows. He hadn't done that - had Shiva wanted to be dominated all along? Some kind of twisted death wish, perhaps. She was throwing herself forward onto his cock now, but Cassandra kept a hand on the back of her head.

Though she was enjoying watching her mother being dominated, Superman thought he detected a hint of sadness in her eyes as well. He slid a hand around her waist and pulled her against him. Cassandra immediately melted against his body happily, one arm around his waist while the other kept pushing Shiva on.

"You're not the same."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. "How did you know I-"

"You're mine too, but there's a difference. I love you, I don't just love fucking you."

"Thank you." Cassandra buried her face in his chest, almost hiding the hint of tears. "That means more to me than you know. But I'm not trying to monopolize you. I don't want you to stop fucking the others, especially not-"

"I know." Superman pulled her against him more firmly. "But you'll always be part of my inner circle. This woman is just a fucktoy."

He could feel her smile against his chest, but she didn't say anything. Her hand in Shiva's hair began to push her faster, however. Superman slid his hand on top of hers and they moved in perfect synchronization while they held each other.

It was as romantic as a moment could be, given that he was currently brutally fucking another woman's face.

Eventually he exploded inside her mouth, shooting cum down her throat. Shiva pulled off, gasping, and the next blast hit her face. She fell backward, overcome, and his next several shots covered the front of her uniform. Damn, he hadn't come that much in a long time.

Superman started to put his cock back into his pants, then stopped. "That was good, but I'm looking forward to fucking the greatest martial artist in the world."

"You can, you know, I'm not stopping you. Her injuries aren't too-"

"I'm not talking about Lady Shiva."

For a moment Cassandra just stared at him, then he had a split second glimpse of a grin before she leapt at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia will show up soon, but next chapter we'll take a break for something way less involved. See you then!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy Rocket is looking for a new ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of old comics, we bring you this chapter... because you demanded it! XD Really, Roxy has been a regular request since the beginning, and I thought she would make a nice, light chapter compared to the long and involved ones as of late.
> 
> As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

After such a long period of chaotic events coming one after another, Superman would have expected to enjoy some peace for once. Nothing was exploding in Gotham, the stability of the area he controlled went unchallenged, and they all had a chance to relax.

And yet he found himself dissatisfied.

The problem certainly wasn't the company. He had a veritable harem of women, each a great fuck in their own way. When he was deep inside one of them, for a while the rest of the world didn't matter so much.

But too much was left undone. Half of Gotham was still under the control of supervillains and they couldn't expand recklessly without threatening order in their own region. Talia and Ra's were still unaccounted for, though Selina was heading up a group pooling their resources to try to find her. A string of skinned corpses had been found with manic smiles, but always long after the fact: there was never even a hint of the Joker's presence.

Most frustrating of all, they held four different MacGuffins and none of them did anything. Two of them looked like keys, but neither fit into the box he'd taken from Huntress. The dark pyramid didn't seem connected to anything. They also held three different points that radiated the extra-dimensional energy, but those seemed equally useless. Barbara was convinced they could all work together somehow, but they hadn't figured out anything.

Finally irritated past his limit, Superman flew from the Batcave to hover over the city. Was he going on patrol aimlessly, just like all the previous defenders of Gotham? In any case, it was always reassuring to see people going about their business in relative peace and safety. Even if he'd accomplished nothing else, he'd made their lives safe from maniacs...

Maniacs like the woman hurtling between skyscrapers on top of a rocket.

With a sigh, Superman sped after her. The woman's name was Roxy Rocket, and if he recalled correctly she was a former stunt actor who committed crimes just for the rush. Not really a major threat, and not someone he particularly cared about. Still, she'd be flying over his part of Gotham... he made himself appear in front of her and flew backward, keeping the distance between them constant.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Finally, the man himself! Catch me if you can!"

The rocket activated additional boosters and plummeted between two buildings, then directly into a large drainage pipe. Roxy looked behind her, laughing wildly, then looked forward again... to find Superman floating in exactly the same position as before.

"As I was saying, what are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun, Superman!" They left the tunnel and she shot upward into the sky, but Superman kept his orientation to her rocket. "This city can get so dull sometimes!"

He raised an eyebrow. "The government collapsing into lawless states didn't do anything for you?"

"For a while, maybe, but I always need more." Roxy licked her lips slowly. "Maybe you know something about that?"

After a pause, Superman shrugged. "You know what? Keep flying around. You're not really hurting anyone and you seem to know how to fly this thing, so I don't really care." He floated in another direction and Roxy yelped in dismay before rapidly changing course to follow him.

"Hey! I'm totally going to rob people later! If I can find them, anyway... nobody is doing high society things anymore, and all the criminals just shoot each other. I'm telling you, Gotham these days..."

Not really listening, Superman considered whether he should just fly back to the Batcave in an instant and let her fly around alone. He only vaguely remembered one previous encounter with her and he found that he didn't really care. Harley had been wearing a new outfit today, a variation on her bustier that showed a ridiculous amount of skin, and he had been thinking about fucking it off her...

"Come on, Superman, race me!" Roxy tried to bump into him, which didn't do her any good. "Tall, dark, handsome, flying... you're just what I need to get my blood flowing again!"

Superman resisted the urge to yawn.

After pouting for a few seconds, Roxy let go of the rocket controls to arch her arms over her head. "Come on, Superman, surely you see something to get _your_ blood flowing? Or are you afraid you're not man enough to ride Roxy Rocket?"

Her innuendo aside, she did succeed in getting him to look at her again. She had beautiful brunette locks that flowed from beneath her flight cap, and her jacket was open enough to see her cleavage. Looked like she was more stacked than he'd expected, and she definitely had the waist and hips to be a body double for movie stars - or porn stars.

Well, why not? One more to play with wouldn't hurt anything.

Without warning, Superman sat down on the rocket behind Roxy. He slid one arm around her waist, pulling her back against him, while the other moved inside her coat to palm one heavy breast. Yes, this would be worth it.

"Ooh, looks like you know what you want!" Roxy revved the engine, then turned on some kind of autopilot.

She struggled for a moment before he loosened his grip enough for her to move. As soon as she had a little space, she twisted in place so that she was straddling his hips. After a manic grin she wrapped her arms around his head, burying his face in her chest.

"You like these, do you? Ever had sex on a rocket before?"

"Not really. I fly." He pulled her down against his crotch and her eyes widened.

"Looks like you're packing a rocket of your own! I think I can guess just where you'd like to fly it!" Abruptly she flung her body back almost against the rocket, which gave her a clear view of the path before them. They'd passed the edge of Gotham and now headed directly toward one of the looming bluffs around the city. "Oh, but we only have about sixty seconds before we crash and burn! Even you might feel it when this thing goes up... think you can get your rocks off faster than a speeding bullet?"

Perhaps long ago Superman would have felt a rocket explosion, but as he was now it wouldn't even tickle. Roxy apparently had absolutely no idea about how powerful he was. He pulled her against his chest for a rough kiss, which she gladly returned.

When she pulled back, she chuckled low in her throat. "Sure you have time for that, lover boy? Just forty five seconds left..."

He ground her down against the bulge in his trunks and she groaned slightly as the movements became more intense.

"Looks like you have balls of steel to go with this rod. Thirty seconds..."

Superman freed his cock, which slapped up hard against her ass. Even through her leather pants she seemed to feel it, but her cocky smile was faltering. When he began rubbing her against his shaft, she started to get nervous.

"Sure you want to do this? Only, uh, fifteen..." She stole a glance behind her and then frowned. "Wait, the cliff is still sixty seconds away? What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I've been holding the rocket in place with my legs." Superman shrugged. "Flying isn't too much of a thrill for me, really. I'm going to fuck you now, and if that does it for you, great. If not..."

Having said that, Superman lifted them off the rocket, snagged its fin with one hand, and threw it into the sky. He could have sent it all the way to space, but instead he judged a distance that was far enough from Gotham to be safe, but close enough to create an impressive explosion when he blew the engine apart with his eyes a moment later.

As he'd hoped, Roxy spent a moment staring at the fires, eyes wide, breath coming heavier. In that time, he tore off her riding pants and thrust himself half-way inside her. She let out a wild scream and crossed her legs behind his back.

"That's quite a rocket you have there, but let's ease up to full throttle or-"

Since the ride itself had made her soaking wet, Superman just thrust the rest of the way inside her. Roxy let out a scream and threw her head back. Her body reacted desperately, yet she pushed against his chest, trying to slow him down.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked wryly. "I didn't think you liked things slow."

"Whooaaaaafuuuuck!"

Roxy clutched herself to his chest, entire body shuddering as she climaxed already. When she finished he didn't start thrusting again immediately, which gave her enough time to catch her breath. Yet she kept breathing heavily and her eyes were so dilated that the color was almost completely eclipsed.

"You know why they call me Roxy Rocket?" As she spoke, she slowly removed her coat, revealing her breasts straining against her shirt. "When I was in Hollywood, everyone wanted a night with me. Said I was the wildest ride in the country." She finally cast her coat away and pressed herself against him, nipples hard through her shirt. "But with you... you're the rocket, I'm just hanging on for dear life!"

In response, he pulled out almost all the way and thrust in deeply. Though he set a brutal pace pounding into her, she kept moaning out words.

"Fuck, yes! I've never - aah! - been pounded this hard in my - fuck! - life! Don't let up, baby, keep - aaaah! This is the best ride I've ever had! Shit! You're a stallion, no, a rocket ship, no - aah! - There's nothing else! Nothing like this beast between my legs!"

Without warning she threw herself backward so far her head was aiming down at the city. Roxy simply hung back, but she seemed to be getting a rush out of dangling over the city, so Superman supported her with a firm grip on her hips. He kept pounding down into her, and this time her screams turned into pure gibberish.

After another shuddering orgasm, she hung limply. She tried to lift herself back up against him, but her body was too worn out to cooperate. After a moment's thought, Superman pulled out of her and vanished into the sky. Roxy's eyes went wide and she plummeted downward for a full three seconds before he caught her again, pulling her against his chest.

"Whoa! You sure know how to show a girl a go-" He took hold of her thighs and spread her legs so he could thrust all the way back into her again. "-a huge cock! Damn, Superman! Let's fuck and fly!"

That seemed like a good enough suggestion to him. Superman flipped onto his back with her straddling him and began flying closer to the city. Slow enough that she wouldn't be blown off his cock, but fast enough that they weren't giving anyone watching a show. Given the way she was screaming, they might be able to hear it, though.

Though Roxy was vigorously bouncing on his cock as she stared around her, the whole experience wasn't fast enough for him. Superman grabbed her hips and began moving her at his own pace and she eagerly submitted to it. When he began diving and looping through the city she began thrashing wildly, seeming to come almost constantly.

A few minutes of that was enough to exhaust even Roxy's stamina. She fell forward onto his chest, her breasts flattening against his muscles. Though she looked exhausted, her eyes were still bright as she stared at the city flying past.

Good, because he wasn't finished. Superman got a firmer grip on Roxy's ass and prepared to give her a real ride.

 

X X X

 

After an hours staring at the computer, Barbara finally had to wheel back and rest her eyes for a while. Maybe what she needed to solve the problem was some time to reflect.

On one hand, there wasn't any urgency. Gotham was stable enough and there was no sign that any of the MacGuffins were in danger of being lost. But she wanted to solve the entire mystery. For her own peace of mind, certainly, but also so she'd have something to present to Superman. He'd treat her the same regardless, but it would be so much more satisfying to offer herself to him after uncovering the truth.

While she waited, Barbara found herself looking over the Batcave. It had transformed so much since Superman had taken it over. Instead of being a grim shrine to solitude and dedication, it felt more like a real home now. And a harem, given the number of women walking around in various state of undress.

They'd naturally separated into two different groups. Some of them, especially Selina and Ivy, kept active and played a major role in their plans. Many others stayed out of the busy parts of the Batcave. Occasionally they contributed their talents, but most of the time they existed only for Superman's pleasure. When Superman fucked them, he seemed to use them up and they were out for a while.

Barbara naturally gravitated toward the former group, especially for orgies with Superman. Though she'd come to feel real affection for the villains in the group, she preferred nights when Cass joined them. A few more heroes she really loved and things would be perfect.

And then there was Harley, who didn't fit perfectly in either category. She was currently lying on her back, juggling the MacGuffins and humming to herself. Her current outfit was absolutely ridiculous, though Barbara supposed it was acceptable since it was never intended to actually be practical, just attract Superman.

Personally, Barbara didn't play the game much. Her major concession to the overall atmosphere was to wear tighter shirts with more buttons undone. Though she still thought her legs looked pretty sexy, they weren't in the shape they'd once been and she preferred not to see them that way. Fortunately, Superman didn't seem to care, though she-

"Why ya jumblin' these all together?" Harley looked at her abruptly.

Barbara frowned. Her first instinct was to ignore the comment, but she had to admit that Harley was right about some things, and Cass thought highly of her. Maybe there was something there... "What do you mean?"

"All a these." Harley stopping juggling and stacked the ancient mystic artifacts into a little sculpture. "On tha computer you just put 'em all together."

"What, now? These are just the energy readings, all the MacGuffins release the same..." Barbara's frown deepened. Was that what Harley had meant? They did all seem the same, but...

Checking through her previous scans, Barbara realized that she'd been overlooking a subtle distinction. What she'd thought off as slight fluctuations in wavelength were actually relatively steady variants. Each person radiated a mix of different wavelengths, but the MacGuffins stayed constant once she cleared out all the background radiation.

"Harley, you figured this out?" She looked back to the other woman, who shrugged.

"These two-" Harley held up the pyramid and one of the keys. "-feel the same, but the others are kinda different. Thought ya might be able to make somethin' of that."

"Yes, I can. Thank you, this might be exactly what I needed..."

Hours flew by as she reinterpreted her previous results. Harley got bored and wandered away, but Barbara barely noticed. She felt the wind when Superman left to patrol the skies, but even that couldn't distract her. Bit by bit, she began to uncover... something.

The MacGuffin-waves clearly came in different variants that mixed but didn't blend. Each artifact exuded only one type - perhaps each was a weapon from a different Writer? The overall mix would mean the Writers collaborated to manipulate the world, which would match the cryptic comments they had from Bruce's research.

Superman, however, radiated a completely different wavelength of energy. It didn't match any of the MacGuffins, but it did match the growing energy trend in each of them. Then each time Superman pumped them full of cum, he also irradiated them with his own brand of energy.

What did that mean, though? Perhaps the energy allowed them to resist the Writers' power to a certain extent? That would certainly match what Cass said, and it felt intuitively right to Barbara. If that theory was correct, then perhaps all their fucking had been as important as their work and research. She didn't know how they could possibly fight such extra-dimensional beings, but perhaps they had tools to work with.

Though she wanted to tell Superman, he hadn't returned from patrol. Odd, perhaps he'd run into someone. With no one nearby to tell, Barbara went back to her work. As it turned out, there was more for her to learn.

Now that she was analyzing the energy more precisely, she managed to isolate two forms that seemed different from the others. One manipulated the world, much like a Writer, but seemed far more pervasive. Perhaps their leader, though she couldn't be sure it wasn't something else entirely.

The last was a real puzzle. It seemed to react to all the other wavelengths instead of mixing with them. Looking over her records, it seemed that this energy spiked whenever the Writers were more active. Maybe she was right that this kind of energy was what they were fighting over?

But if so... it also spiked whenever Superman fucked any of them. Was that something to use against the Writers, or were they playing right into their hands? Nothing else in the city was putting off much energy like that, though there was a large swell in the Joker's territory... and a huge spike of something heading directly toward the Batcave.

Before Barbara could even reach for the alarm, she saw that Superman had returned. He had a delirious Roxy Rocket impaled on his cock, her skin flushed and covered in sweat. Barbara saw that he looked satisfied and smiled subconsciously, but she knew he'd want more. She shifted to face him completely.

"I'm starting to figure this out. I can't prove any major conclusions, but I think you might want to take a look."

"Oh, no you don't!" Abruptly Selina swayed into the room, a smug smile on her face. "This kitty is getting the cream, because she's found something big."

Though Superman glanced at Barbara, she shrugged and focused on Selina. There would be time for her thoughts when she had a firmer understanding. Besides, Selina seemed particularly pleased with herself. "What do you have for us?"

"I've found Talia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interlude is done, time to finish off this little plot arc with Talia. ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

At the far end of the Batcave, one of the training rooms sat almost completely empty. Cassandra knelt on the hard wooden floor, bringing herself to a place of perfect calm. Even though they didn't anticipate much danger in the coming mission, she wanted to be at her best. This place was the only part of the cave where she could find silence.

Well, relative silence. Two women were screaming in ecstasy from the room next door. Cassandra cocked her head slightly and determined that it was Huntress and Calendar Girl. Mystery resolved, she returned to her meditation.

Cries of passion were as good as silence for her now. The girl she had been not long ago might have embarrassed to live in a place where Superman could be fucking someone around any corner, but she had left that part of herself behind. All she did was watch their bodies admiringly and go on her way.

She was surprised by how much joy martial arts brought her now. For too long she had been focused on improving herself for the sake of defeating her greatest opponents, but now she could practice her arts in a pure way. Being able to spar with so many friendly partners also helped separate her skills from the killing intent they had signified for so long.

But though she was happy with her training, it no longer satisfied another part of her. She longed for progression toward a goal, and fighting couldn't give her that anymore. Looking back, she realized that improving her use of language had once served the same purpose for her, and she'd approached relationships in much the same way. But now she had complete mastery of language and she didn't need other relationships now that she had Superman.

What had satisfied her most was, surprisingly, taking on Superman's goals as her own. He certainly aimed high, though it was difficult to see how her martial talents could be used in service to such lofty ideals. Plus, it seemed unlikely that her skills would contribute significantly to any battle.

Improving his harem, though? She could do that.

Five women formed the harem's core, including Cassandra herself. Selina Kyle and Poison Ivy radiated pure sex, of course, and Superman fucked them basically every day. Harley Quinn could be found bouncing on his cock more than anyone, but Superman actually spent the most time with Barbara Gordon. That left Cassandra, and the way Superman treated her during their marathon sessions left no doubt in her mind that she was one of his favorites.

Most nights at least one of the five shared his bed, but there were others that Superman didn't neglect. Peyton Riley, the former Ventriloquist, frequently appeared during strategy meetings to suck his cock while they talked. She was apparently especially talented, but the others didn't seem jealous due to something they called the "Day of Blowjobs" - whatever that meant.

Cassandra often sparred with Nyssa, Shiva, and Huntress, and sometimes when they were finished she would find Superman watching them. She knew he fucked them at other times, but after watching them spar he was particularly overwhelming when he took them and then her.

She hadn't had time to know the others as well. She'd seen Superman with the young woman called Ten, teaching her surprisingly gently. He was much more dominating with the Queen, Roxy Rocket, and Calendar Girl, though they sought him out whenever he was free to try to get some of his attention.

For the most part Superman was focused on criminals, but there were a few others. His focus on quality over quantity, which Cassandra entirely supported, didn't prevent him from keeping a few other women on the periphery of the Batcave. Several of Peyton Riley's more attractive subordinates had joined them at some point. Two of the Penguin's callgirls shared a room and stared after Superman, and Cassandra herself had tracked down three others.

They'd acted like escorts, but when put to the test they'd proved to have some training in firearms and hand to hand combat. Cassandra had cut through them like butter, of course, but it had still been satisfying to watch them to submit to Superman afterward. She knew Superman didn't need her to give him women, but she loved the thrill she got when she did.

Perhaps it all came back to her desire for mastery again. She wanted Superman to be progressing toward something, but he didn't need any more physical power. Mastering whatever force let him control an entire harem, however, was both necessary and satisfying.

All in all, he had just over twenty women. Though Cassandra could imagine having too many, even assuming Superman would never neglect her, she didn't think they'd reached that limit yet. Which was part of the reason she was looking forward to the mission to capture Talia.

"Cass?" Barbara sat outside her door, having approached surprisingly quietly. "They're almost ready."

"Thank you, Babs." Cassandra rose to her feet smoothly and walked to the door. She paused there, looking down at her friend. "Do you wish you could join us?"

"You can tell?" She looked down and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I may not be able to explain it to you in a way you'll find satisfying, but I know that we can choose who we are. You may be able to-"

"I know." Barbara took her hand and squeezed it. "I need some more time to think right now. Maybe after I've unraveled this radiation problem, it will all seem more comprehensible. But right now, part of me doesn't want anything to change."

"It doesn't have to. We'll see you tonight." Cassandra embraced her briefly and then flashed down the corridor, quickly joining the others.

All their physically powerful members had gathered in one of the cavern entrances to the Batcave. Most likely, they wouldn't be needed. But if Superman's suspicions were correct, they would be ready to execute the plan. Though Superman didn't risk any of them on problems he could solve in an instant, she was glad he didn't chauvinistically insist on doing everything himself.

There was no declaration, just a red and blue blur before they began disappearing one at a time. Cassandra closed her eyes and waited for her turn.

It was time to defeat Ra's al Ghul once and for all.

 

X X X

 

When Superman arrived at the base, he didn't sense any heartbeats. That wasn't unexpected, since Selina had been clear that her information was probably a plant. But if Ra's was willing to plant information that was anything other than a red herring, that meant he was prepared for a battle. And that meant it would end very soon.

Talia had allegedly retreated with him, but Superman spent much less time worrying about her. He remembered her as hauntingly beautiful and wouldn't mind taking her for himself, but she'd always been less ruthless than her father. Right now, Superman was only concerned about if Ra's al Ghul had the obvious trump card up his sleeve.

"Superman, I wondered when you would find this place."

The voice of the Demon's Head echoed in the courtyard, but it was only a recording. No doubt the fact of his arrival had been signaled as soon as he arrived, though Superman hadn't seen the devices responsible.

"You've always denied your superiority to mortal men and I've grown tired of your naivety. Stay in Gotham, and we can ignore one another. But if you choose to challenge me, I will end your life this day.

"No doubt you've begun to deduce my true location. I presumed you would. Come, if you like, but let me freely tell you that I have gone to the trouble of acquiring your greatest weakness. I have no qualms about telling you as much, because in the end, you are nothing but mindless power. It takes only a green rock to defeat you."

As Ra's had said, Superman had indeed been working on his true location. Selina and Barbara had determined several possibilities beforehand and his eyes now determined which one of them had been correct.

Ra's al Ghul waited for him in a remote Himalayan shrine, surrounded by elite members of the League of Assassins. More importantly, he had established a perimeter of Kryptonite shards and carried a knife with a Kryptonite edge. Quite thorough preparation.

Superman flew to his location and felt himself begin to wobble in the air. The others had been right: with enough self-awareness, he could detect the weakening effect. That would prevent him from being surprised by disabling levels of Kryptonite radiation, but it didn't let him approach the shrine.

That was where the others came in.

 

X X X

 

Her hammer over her shoulder, Harley skipped her way up the ancient shrine path. She'd switched back to her classic costume, but kept a wickedly spiked hammer and her best skills. Of course, it wasn't a real fight, but she was willing to play along. The punchline was going to be amazing.

They wouldn't reach the shrine itself, of course. Now that Harley had her eyes open, it was all so obvious. She found herself giggling, which earned glares from Lady Shiva and Huntress, so Harley stuck her tongue out at them. Supes could wipe those glares off their faces with his cock and then make her do a lot more than giggle.

Just like she'd expected, when they reached a flat area that led to another set of stairs, Talia appeared at the top of them. At the same time, members of the League of Assassins appeared from the shadows all around them. They used traditional weapons, just as she'd known they would. Not that it really would have mattered if they had guns.

"You're fools to come here." Talia stared down at them haughtily, her long white robe swirling around her. On some women it might have been shapeless, but on Talia it hugged her hips and her breasts strained the neckline enough to reveal deep cleavage that wasn't quite covered by her long dark hair. She also carried a sword, but Harley wasn't really paying attention to that.

Beside her, Poison Ivy bit her lower lip. Harley grinned at her. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? She looks good now..."

"But she'll look better on Superman's cock." Ivy smiled at her, but only briefly. "Let's stay focused until it's over, Harley."

"Oh, it's over. Everything just has to play out."

While Harley and Ivy talked, Cassandra and the other martial artists just watched Talia without expression. Talia frowned, perhaps realizing who she was facing or perhaps just annoyed that she'd gotten so little reaction out of them. Harley found herself giggling again.

"I confess I didn't really believe it. All of you are here for the sake of some man?"

Selina pulled her goggles over her eyes and began flexing her claws. "You're one to talk, Talia."

"I expected sluts like you to succumb, but Lady Shiva?" Talia stared at her for a moment, then shook her head. "I thought you were better than this."

"I wasn't." Shiva smiled wryly. "And neither are you."

"Ha. Let's see if you how far you're willing to fight for this pretender. Kill them!"

The assassins struck in one swift, elegant, deadly attack. Swift, elegant, deadly, and predictable. Harley's hammer was already swinging upward by the time one man realized she had closed the distance between them, and by that point it was too late. He crashed backward and Harley laughed gaily.

Of course, it would have been more fun to splatter them with her hammer, but Supes wouldn't like that. And strangely, no matter which version of herself she chose, the more they fucked, the less she had those urges. Considering that life was plenty fun without killing, Harley had long ago decided that she didn't care. She grinned, enjoying the reaction from the assassins, then threw herself into battle.

Around her, the others were doing just as well. Huntress, Nyssa, and Selina spread out to prevent them from being entirely surrounded, while Cassandra and Shiva stayed in place, utterly unmovable no matter how many opponents came at them. Harley leapt among all of them, striking wherever she felt like.

When Talia herself joined the battle, they all began to retreat. She smiled in assumed superiority and pressed the attack. After hopping onto an assassin's head, Harley looked around for Ivy. Yes, she was already down the stairs to the next level. She wasn't focused on taking out assassins so much as grabbing and restraining all the most attractive female ones. A good idea Harley wished that she'd had.

Eventually, though, they'd been beaten back down the stairs almost to the base of the ascent. All the assassins who hadn't been knocked out or captured regrouped, surrounding them and preparing to attack together. Talia raised her blade in their direction.

"You can't keep this up forever. Your doom is decided."

Cassandra stared back at her without expression. "I disagree, but it's not relevant."

Talia started to respond, only to be cut off when Harley appeared in front of her, grinning wildly. When Talia slashed out, Harley caught the blow with the handle of her hammer and leaned closer. "You don't get it, do you? You chased us here... and that means Daddy's all alone."

"Idiot!" Talia pushed her back a step and laughed mockingly. "You think that wasn't the plan? Ra's has enough Kryptonite to defend himself and to slay Superman easily. We would do no more than distract him from his battle."

"Whatever you say..." Harley grinned and then began staring upward.

Some assassins stepped forward like they planned to attack her, but others looked up. Hinting at their hand like that hadn't been the plan, but Harley couldn't help it. Seeing them all so confused, feeling the tension stretch, it was all too good.

"This is nonsense," Talia said. She flipped her hair back defiantly, but she also glanced up toward the shrine. It remained completely still, but she kept talking. "My father has most of the world's Kryptonite up there, Superman can't-"

That was when Superman dropped an ocean liner on top of the shrine.

From space.

The force of the impact sent rocks flying in all directions and the burst of wind knocked over many of the assassins. Harley let it send her head over heels a few times and then flopped on her back, laughing wildly. When she looked up and saw Talia staring in shock, Harley fell back and laughed until tears poured from her eyes.

By the time she was done, it was basically over. Cassandra had one of Talia's arms wrenched behind her back and forced the other woman to her knees. All of the male assassins had been knocked out and Ivy was selecting from among the women. Wiping away a final tear, Harley clambered back to her feet.

Superman appeared with a burst of wind, a slight smile on his face. "As soon as I move the liner, someone get Ra's to a Lazarus Pit and then into captivity. Let's not take any risks."

"Aww, come on, Supes!" Harley rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "He's flattened and you've won everything!"

"Most likely, but let's end this well." He landed lightly on the ground and looked down at Talia. "Speaking of which..."

Even held in place by Cassandra, Talia managed to draw herself up with great dignity. It would have been intimidating, if her posture didn't make the movement thrust her breasts forward. Harley licked her lips, but to her surprise Superman's eyes were cool and he wasn't even slightly hard. For the first time that day, Harley wasn't sure what story her life was doing and she frowned.

"I accept that I cannot defeat you, inhuman monster," Talia said. "Have your way with me."

"Who said I was going to do that?"

Talia's eyes flashed between all the others uncertainly. "You're telling me this isn't what it looks like? Don't be absurd. I know you're here to add me to your harem."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"The Joker," Talia answered immediately. "He contacted me with mad warnings of your behavior. Though he claimed to want to work together, he betrayed us and killed several of our operatives."

"That's all you know about him?" Superman stood just in front of Talia, which put his crotch near her face. Talia's eyes locked on it a moment before glaring at him again.

"So that's what this was about. You needed information from me before turning me into a mindless slave. Well, the Joker may have betrayed me, but I know a great deal more. Release me and I-"

"You're lying." Superman turned away and Talia leaned after him for a moment. "Then you're not of much use to me."

"Wait!" Talia called out rather loudly, then managed to return her voice to relative calm. "I'm willing to suffer your touch in return for my life."

Superman paused, not quite looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Though I hate to admit it, you are superior to normal men. If it is possible for humans and your kind to conceive offspring, I will birth a new leader who can lead the League of Assassins to dark glory. For that reason, I will subject myself to your terrible-"

"Nah." Superman began walking away again.

Abruptly Harley's face lit up. "Oh, I get..." She trailed off rapidly when Cassandra shot her a glance.

Talia didn't seem to have noticed at all, eyes yearning after Superman. She was rubbing her thighs together, apparently subconsciously, and Harley could see her robe growing darker between her legs as she became wetter.

"Rape me, you bastard! Don't torment me over it!" Talia surged forward, though she couldn't break free. "I know you have endless lust now, you can't hold it in check forever!"

"I don't need to."

Superman had an erection for the first time, and now that Harley understood the game he was playing, it was practically an invitation. Harley scampered forward and dropped to the ground in front of him. She approached his cock from below, reverently pulling it from his costume. Though it seemed to intimidate Talia, it actually wasn't all that hard yet and had a lot of growing to do.

First Harley licked along the bottom, pressing the thick organ against her face. Superman looked down at her and smiled, as if Talia didn't exist. Of course, that was partially for Talia's sake, but the fact that they were playing that game together made it even more intimate. Under her ministrations, he finally reached the level of bursting hardness she'd come to expect. Harley eagerly sucked the end into her mouth and did her best to give Talia a good show.

Soon she found herself thoroughly distracted by sucking Superman's cock, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. It was only a deep moan from Talia that brought her back to reality and made her remember why she was doing it. Fortunately, she could turn her eyes enough to see Talia while keeping his cock down her throat.

As she did so, however, she noticed that Ivy had walked up beside Superman and was kissing him passionately. Superman had one arm around her waist, while his other was around Catwoman, massaging one of her breasts. They were quite a sight, and it seemed to be having an impact on Talia.

"Fuck." With that word, Talia's control broke. Her voice was low and breathy. "You're not going to rape me, are you? You know I want it, but you don't want to fuck me, you want to break me."

Superman raised an eyebrow, as if this only a mildly interesting idea. "Now why would you want to have sex with me?"

"Look at yourself, surrounded by women. You know exactly why I want you!"

"Can't say that I do."

Talia released a growl of frustration. "Dammit, can't a woman just want a straightforward fuck? With Batman, sex was always grim, the most momentous and dramatic encounter possible. But that's over now, I can see that. I just... I just want you."

A caressing hand on the side of Harley's head was her only warning, but it was enough. Superman's cock vanished from her throat the next instant, leaving her sadly empty. She knew she'd have plenty of chances later, though, so she eagerly turned toward the main attraction.

Cassandra had released Talia, but she was held in place by the sight of Superman's cock in front of her. She took a deep breath and then raised both hands, hesitantly, as if afraid it would hurt her. When she clasped both hands around his thick member she shivered, but then slowly rose to her feet.

"I... I need to feel this, to feel you, to..."

"Stick it up her butt!" Harley yelled encouragingly. The others gave her unpleasant glares for no reason whatsoever.

It didn't seem to have any effect on Superman, who lifted Talia into his arms and kissed her. She seemed to melt against him, so much so that Harley hallucinated her melting away like butter. Fortunately, she snapped back to reality soon, since that held interesting sights like Superman groping Talia's ass and his cock poking between her legs.

She eagerly worked her robe up around her hips in order to lower herself onto him, moaning as she did so. Superman held her up, letting her set the pace for a brief time. Just when she started to think this would be like her old encounters, he shredded the robe covering her body and thrust into her hard. Even from where she was standing, Harley shuddered.

"We were right about her." Ivy slipped a hand around Harley's waist, though her eyes were locked on the scene before them. "She's an impressive woman."

"Think the two of us can get her for an hour?"

"Not soon. Superman will monopolize her for a while."

"But he wouldn't say no to tha two of us joining in, would he?" That comment made Ivy smile slightly and hug her a little closer.

Superman, meanwhile, was moving things along. Though he wasn't hammering into Talia like he often enjoyed, she seemed to find his thrusts more than hard enough. Her perfect body gyrated wildly against him as her moans rose to higher and higher levels.

When she came hard, Superman actually slowed down to keep the sensations from becoming too intense. Which was an oxymoron in Harley's opinion, and a real waste, but she understood what he was going for. Apparently he didn't want to just fuck Talia with his super-mojo, he wanted to take her completely. Judging from the ecstatic happiness on her face, the plan had worked.

"Please, don't stop, beloved," Talia breathed into his ear. Harley's eyebrows shot up and wiggled, which made Ivy smile.

"She's done, then."

"Yup. But I'm gettin' horny, Red, we don't have time to wait for Supes to finish!" Harley tackled Ivy, grinning wildly, and the others didn't even roll their eyes.

 

X X X

 

Quite some time later, Superman continued his slow thrusts into Talia. Her body had gone limp with pleasure, yet still massaged his cock while he was inside her. Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair hung partially over her face. She'd obviously had more than enough, but Superman wasn't sure if he was done yet.

"Beloved..." Her voice was little more than a whisper, but he heard it easily. "You've given me pleasure I never dreamed of... please, take your own. I want this to... be complete." She looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes and Superman felt his cock throb.

He pulled her to his chest as he thrust slow and hard, flooding her insides with his cum. When he'd finally spent himself, she murmured happily and slumped against him, nearly unconscious. Though it had been a long time in coming, that had been an incredibly satisfying fuck. Yet despite that, he didn't feel like he was done. Not even close.

As he looked up from his partner, he realized why. Many of the others had left to follow his instructions, but those who remained had been drawn into the sexuality of the experience. Huntress was lying back, unashamedly shoving four fingers into her pussy. Ivy lay in post-coital bliss with Harley asleep on her chest. Cassandra sat at the side of the platform, apparently meditating, but when her eyes fixed on his he realized that was far from the case.

All of that would have to wait, however, because his earpiece crackled. "Now that you're done," Barbara said, "there are a few details to consider."

"Have you found a way to watch?"

"I got a satellite in range." Judging from her breathing, she'd been active herself. "There's still more to the League. If capturing Talia doesn't let you control the rest, then we need to move on them quickly."

"Well?" Superman looked down at Talia before remembering that she couldn't hear Barbara. She was already one of them, but not in that way. "What happens to the League of Assassins now?"

"It's yours, beloved." Talia rested her head gently against his chest. "Just as I am."

"That settles that, then." He smiled, but also touched his ear piece. "But seriously, Barbara, we'll deal with the details as soon as this is done. And after you're done, if you want."

Barbara answered in the affirmative with a moan, but Superman was distracted by someone else. Ivy still looked satiated, but her eyes focused on him clearly. "There are still the members of the League who are waiting. I saved them for you, and you've given them quite a show."

Superman blinked as he realized just how many women were trapped in vines around them. He'd been very conscious of the way he was manipulating Talia, but hadn't even considered the assassins. Though his cock hardened again in anticipation, he'd taken the edge off. Besides, he thought he saw real fear in the eyes of some of the younger women, and that wasn't what he wanted.

"Let them go." As Ivy obeyed, Superman slowly turned to face them. "The League serves me now, and all of you _will_ serve. If you wish to serve only with your blades, go to meet Lady Shiva at the base of the mountain and no one will touch you. But..."

He didn't really need to finish that sentence. After everything they had seen, they all knew exactly what he was offering. Some went, but more surged toward him with hunger in their eyes. Soon he was waist deep in scantily-clad ninjas pressing against him.

Superman smiled. International criminal syndicates could be useful for something after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physics people, I know an ocean liner literally dropped from space would be far more destructive than I wrote here. But I thought the line was too good not to use, so you can assume that Harley's point of view isn't completely reliable. Versions of her are still crazy, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this being late, my other writing projects are keeping me busy.
> 
> The main reason I thought of putting Killer Frost into this story was because of Assault on Arkham, but I'm thinking of the Louise Lincoln from before New 52 continuity because I think she's more visually interesting. For your imaginative purposes, anyway.
> 
> As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

"No, aah, don't take the crates east until they've been - fuck! - checked for radiation. Shit, shit, shit! You there, get another crew scanning for fragments. Aaah!"

Selina Kyle was doing her best to direct the recovery of all the pieces of Kryptonite that Ra's al Ghul had owned. It was a simple enough task, made difficult only because of Superman's cock pounding inside her. He stood just behind her and she kept her arms clasped around his neck, the difficult angle meaning that her luscious ass was pressed hard against his body. It left Superman's hands free, though, one of which caressed her breasts and the other played between her legs.

"They're... almost done," she managed to breathe after her next orgasm.

"You've done well." Superman gave another little thrust to punctuate the statement, making her groan in pleasure.

"What about the others?"

"Renovation of headquarters is nearly complete. We're prepared to take a large portion of Gotham, but we'll hold off on that for a little while because I'll be gone."

That cut into Selina's pleasure despite the cock still moving slowly inside her. She arched her back even more so that she could get a glimpse of his face. "You'll be gone? What if..."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Don't worry, it won't be long. I decided that once all this Kryptonite is packaged in lead, I'll drop it into a black hole, just to be absolutely sure. Even at top speed, I can't reach the nearest black hole instantly, but it will be a few hours at most. We're just being cautious."

"I understand, but..." Selina found herself looking around the work site suspiciously. Now that they were expanding, she was more concerned about loyalty than ever. All of the workers were League of Assassin members that Superman had fucked thoroughly, so there shouldn't be a problem, but still... "The more people we have, the more likely it is that we'll be betrayed."

"Are you really that concerned? How often do _you_ think about betraying me?"

"Never!" Selina realized how quickly she'd reacted and smiled wryly before grinding back against his cock. "Alright, you've made your point, big guy. And I chose these women for that very reason. But you can't fuck the entire planet, so eventually something will have to give."

"Yes, I've been thinking about that." Superman stared west, perhaps even looking directly at Gotham. Seeing an edge of realism in his eyes that she'd never seen before, Selina felt reassured. "Once we get established at headquarters, I have some ideas I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course. Hey, you there, stop shoving tha-aaah!"

When she finished coordinating the work, Superman bent her over one of the crates and fucked her hard and fast. After so much slow and luxurious sex, her pussy was flooded and desperate, so she came over and over until her world went black.

She was vaguely aware of Superman setting her down and whispering something before leaving, but her world was too hazy to recall much. When she came to, not so much time had passed, yet all of the scrap metal from the ocean liner was cleaned up and the crates of Kryptonite were simply gone. Selina was lying on one of the benches with the League of Assassins around her.

"We've finished the cleanup, Mistress." One of the assassins dropped to one knee. "Can we return to Gotham now?"

Selina waved at her wearily. "In a minute."

 

X X X

 

While Superman was off-planet, Barbara ordered everyone to keep their activity low key. That wasn't difficult, since most wanted to relax or celebrate after the victory, and Gotham itself was pretty quiet. With some time alone, Barbara brewed a perfect mug of coffee and then sat down to pore over all her data.

She'd been in email contact with some theoretical physicists and refined her theory considerably. M-waves were now divided into three different categories: w-waves that signaled extra-dimensional manipulation by different Writers, e-waves that enforced broad changes on the world, and c-waves that seemed to provide the motivation for all of the changes these beings made.

One thing had become very clear: these entities had standards of morality utterly different from humans. Based on the w-waves around disasters, the Writers would cause intense suffering and death so long as it brought them more c-waves. And people that didn't give off enough tended to die in conflicts or just fade away.

For that reason, she wasn't sure how she felt about her newest readings. Defeating Ra's al Ghul and claiming Talia had produced high levels of c-waves, and building the new headquarters in Gotham was sending their average levels climbing ever higher.

That probably meant they were safe from the Writers for now, but were they doing the right thing? Perhaps they were already being manipulated. Eventually Barbara decided that they couldn't afford to care about the whims of these extra-dimensional monsters. If they managed to create a world where most people were safe and happy, that was good enough for her. Stability seemed to lower c-wave levels and prompt the Writers to bring chaos, but perhaps Superman could create an exception.

Superman glided up behind her and Barbara smiled warmly at him. "You're back already?"

"Already? The trip took longer than I thought." He put his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back against him comfortably.

"Considering that you left the solar system... actually, you would have to have been traveling faster than the speed of light. That doesn't make any sense."

"I wouldn't worry about it. This is only a vague impression, but I get the sense that my powers were once far less bound by physics or even rationality. I've been tapping into those recently."

Barbara turned to face him, brain whirling into gear. "Say, would you be willing to listen to a theoretical physics lesson? I'll try not to make it dull, and meanwhile I'd-"

"That sounds interesting."

"What?" Barbara slowly shook her head. "I thought you wouldn't be interested and I was going to offer to ride you while I explained."

"No, I want to know more about how our world works."

"Well... can we still fuck?"

Superman smiled and she realized that it was a foolish question. He brought one of the comfortable chairs in an instant and set it down in front of the computer. Barbara slipped off her panties and once he pulled her onto his lap, she carefully straddled his hips and eased his length inside her.

As always, the sensation was mind-blowing. Part of her wanted him to fuck her forcefully right then, but she began moving slowly on top of him. It was just as good in a different way and more importantly it let her think. Actually, in a strange way her brain felt even clearer than before. After a moment's thought, Barbara pulled back enough to look into his face.

"I want you to come whenever you want. Stay hard, just keep pumping cum inside me. If you don't mind."

"I'll try to suffer through it," Superman said wryly. "What's this about?"

"It will make sense in a few minutes."

While slowly rocking her body around his cock, Barbara explained her theories to him. He understood the different kinds of waves almost immediately, capturing the intuitive link to the Writers that seemed to elude some of the others. She realized that Superman was as insightful as Harley, just not in the same manic way.

Several times throughout the conversation his grip on her hips tightened and he pulled her down to grind against him as he fired inside her. Each time Barbara's head spun for a moment, yet she was still able to keep talking. Instead of fucking her brains out, Superman was fucking them _in_.

"You know, you still haven't explained why we're doing it this way." One of his hands had slid underneath her shirt, cupping her breast and playing with the rock hard nipple. Barbara moaned in appreciation, yet had no trouble focusing on his question.

"It has to do with the special m-waves you give off. I think they're directly related to - mmm - our ability to step back and look at all of this objectively. Like how Harley sees the world as stories, or Cass was able to recreate herself in ideal form."

"So I'm pumping you full of m-waves, too?"

"Exactly. Some of what I've explained I've been figuring out just now, since it all seems so much clearer." She couldn't see the computer screen, since she was facing Superman, but she could pull up the information in her mind. "Our world makes so much more sense now. We're being pulled between different Writers, always changing according to their whims."

As Superman leaned forward to examine the computer readings, he pulled her tightly against him. "Yes, I can see it in the data. This set of w-waves are associated with colorful fantasies, this set is about grit and realism. If the residue results are correct... yes, I remember my powers fluctuating accordingly."

"Are we supposed to be learning any of this?" She couldn't feel too worried, wrapped in Superman's arms with his cock deep inside her, but Barbara did feel a formless sense of unease. "Will there be consequences for interfering with their realm?"

"I think the bigger question is what kind of story the Writers are trying to create now. Everything was grim and gritty for a while, but now... have we become porn somehow?"

Barbara laughed, then considered it seriously. Was that actually what their world had become? The idea assumed the Writers actually obeyed genres instead of following truly alien whims incomprehensible to humans, yet it made a certain level of intuitive sense. Well, it made the world happier than all the death and violence, and it felt fantastic, so she wasn't going to complain.

Just then, an alarm rang in the corner of the computer. Barbara groaned, for the first time that day not a happy sound, and dropped her head into Superman's chest. "Please check on that and tell me it's nothing serious."

"It's... a bank robbery?"

"A what?" She squirmed on his cock to get a look. Superman chuckled in disbelief.

"Yes, there's someone in costume actually robbing a bank. No terrorism, nobody getting shot... I'm not sure I believe it."

"Be careful in case it's a trap." Barbara knew he was going to pull her off his cock but still whimpered in disappointment when it left her. She'd been looking forward to really letting herself go once they finished talking... but there would be chances later. Superman set her down gently in the chair and was gone.

Technically, she should have monitored the incident and checked on everyone else. Instead, Barbara settled into a peaceful sleep.

 

X X X

 

A bank robbery! Superman flew the entire way with a smile on his face. Admittedly, that wasn't long, but he was legitimately pleased by such a straightforward crime after so long. Outside, he saw multiple security guards with their feet frozen to the ground by patches of ice. Superman flew past them and into the bank itself.

To his surprise, there were not only tellers but a few customers cowering inside. The city was doing better than he expected, if people trusted banks again. Of course, most of his attention was reserved for the culprit, who was freezing the vault door solid. Presumably in an attempt to shatter it, though she didn't seem to be making much progress.

Killer Frost was a striking woman, every inch of her skin inhumanly white and long blue hair tumbling down her back. She wore blue lipstick and a skintight blue garment that only covered her hips and half her breasts, revealing a bounty of pale cleavage. When she saw him, he caught a glimpse of her cold blue eyes.

"Alright, get out!" She struck the floor with an icy blast, prompting all the civilians in the bank to run screaming in fear.

Superman didn't make any move until they left so there would be no danger to them. He could respect Killer Frost's desire not to kill civilians, if not her judgment in deciding to rob a bank in broad daylight in his part of the city. She watched him calmly, one hand still resting on the bank vault door.

Abruptly Superman realized that she hadn't been trying to destroy the thick metal: she'd been using it to store the freezing energy that ran through her body. Now all of that was rushing back into her and she was hurling a formidable burst of power in his direction. He had a split second in which he could have used his speed to avoid it, but he considered trying to protect the bank, and in that moment the beam struck him.

Everything around him was frozen solid in an instant, yet Superman's body itself resisted the cold. Once he might have needed to use his heat vision to melt out, but now he simply flexed and shattered the ice in all directions.

Strangely, as the fragments shattered around him, he found himself grinning. If Killer Frost was smart enough to prepare for this arrival, then maybe she had other tricks up her sleeve. Based on the amount of power he'd felt from her, she couldn't pose a real challenge, but she might be fun. In the time he'd been frozen she'd started to raise her hands beside her head and Superman braced himself for-

"I surrender."

He stared at her a second. "You hit me with that and then just surrender?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to hit you with my best shot and see if it would even slow you down." Frost shrugged, making her breasts rise and fall pleasantly. "I mean, you're Superman. I'm pretty sure every villain fantasizes about being able to fight you, at least a little."

"I... see. And what exactly was your exit strategy?"

"You're going to fuck me now, right?"

Superman sighed and dropped to stand on the bank floor. It seemed the civilians had helped the frozen guards and fled the scene, so they were alone. "And why would you think that?"

Frost eyed him for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I think you're bluffing. I think the rumors are true. From what I've heard, everyone in your harem is happy and safe. Given the way Gotham is going, that sounds like an excellent deal. To be honest, I wanted you back when the world was normal. I mean, your jaw alone..."

"Why now, months after things went bad?"

"Well, I wasn't certain about it, for one thing. But what made me decide to fake a robbery today was that the Joker has been killing metahumans. Maybe I could freeze the crazy bastard, but he's a wily one, so I think it's more likely I'd end up skinned."

That wasn't the first time he'd heard about increased activity from the Joker, who remained elusive against all odds. Once he solidified his gains, Superman would control 75% of Gotham, so there weren't many places left the Joker could be hiding. But that was a question for another time, since the woman before him wasn't going to wait.

"Maybe you've gotten picky now that your harem is filled with hot women?" Frost stretched her arms above her head, luxuriously arching her back to show off her breasts, then ran her hands through her hair. "I think I can compete. I'm pretty sure you don't have a girl with blue hair or skin like mine, for one. And believe me, if you're anywhere near as good as I've imagined, I'll be completely loyal."

Having supervillains throw themselves at him was a new twist, and Superman decided that he didn't mind at all. He folded his arms over his chest slowly. "Convince me."

Frost grinned and moved toward him, lust dancing in her eyes. "I think my best argument is what you see before you. It's all yours, and I do mean that. I'm no virgin, but since my powers manifested it's been a long time since I've met someone who can fuck me without freezing. I'm willing to bet you won't even notice, so that means you'll literally be the only man who can give me what I need."

When she reached him, she ran a finger down his chest, leaving a cool trail. She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him while her hand went lower, massaging his member through his costume. Despite the temperature, he found himself hard almost immediately. Frost definitely knew how to use her breasts to her advantage, pressing them against his chest just enough before shifting so they brushed across his muscles.

Keeping her icy eyes on his, she knelt down smoothly and freed his cock. To his surprise, her tongue and lips weren't actually that cool. Though she had to struggle to keep herself high enough, she bathed his cock in attention quite skillfully. Since his body radiated heat, her mouth was warm by the time she strained her jaw over his girth and sucked him inside.

Frost lifted herself higher to get a better angle, then wrapped her arms around his hips, grabbing his ass to keep herself upright. Given the way that pressed her breasts against his thighs, he didn't mind her cold hands. And when she started bobbing her head up and down on his length, he realized that he didn't mind at all. It would have been easy to find a better position, but he was enjoying how hard she was willing to work to please him.

When the position started to tire her, Superman tangled his hands in her long blue hair and began thrusting deep into her throat. She did her best to take him and showed no signs of retreating, still staring up at him with longing. That was enough that he soon spurted deep inside her.

She swallowed and kept swallowing even when her eyes shot open wide. When he finished she fell off his cock, gasping for breath. It didn't seem to be the effort to deep-throating his cock, it was...

"Hot! Your cum is so warm, so..." Frost slipped one hand between her legs and the other went to her nipples, which had become rock hard the way a normal woman's might in a cold room. "Oh, God, I need more, can you... I see that you can!"

Obviously he was still hard and ready for more. Frost rose to her feet unsteadily and ran her hands over her body slowly. "Like I said, this is yours, however you want it. But damn, I want to feel your cum in my pussy..."

"Why not?" Superman pushed her back onto one of the tables in a moment and then shifted her ass so that she was at the perfect height for thrusting. Though disoriented by the swift movement, Frost was soon smiling up at him.

Her pussy was glistening... with tiny ice crystals. She'd become so wet that her pussy was clearly visible through her costume, but it seemed to be freezing cold. Superman ripped off her costume and panties and saw that it was indeed true. Well, he'd been naked on the North Pole without any discomfort, so...

When he eased the head of his cock inside Frost's pussy, it was indeed ice cold. Clark Kent might have recoiled, but Superman just thrust deep inside her. She was cold, but that was just another sensation to make things interesting.

Frost had been squirming at the invasion of his head, but she outright screamed when almost all his shaft buried itself inside her.

"Fuck!" Frost grabbed his wrists at her waist, almost involuntarily. "That feels good, but I haven't had anything in there for a long time. And something that big... maybe never. So give me a-" Abruptly she cut off, some caution returning to her eyes. "I'm sorry, ignore me. I said you could use me however you wanted and I meant it."

Superman slid one hand up her cool body, across her flat stomach, over the hill of one breast, and then to her cheek. "If I just wanted holes to fuck, I already have those. I'm interested in something different."

"Oh, I can promise you something different. Just... give me some time to get used to that beast. I want you to fuck me hard, but right now, I'm afraid I'll shatter."

He didn't mind staying buried inside her, actually. There'd been more resistance than he'd expected, yet now her pussy seemed to be melting around him. Though still cool, it was incredibly wet and incredibly tight. It took almost no effort for him to sink deeper until he was inside her to the hilt. Frost shifted, her discomfort rapidly giving way to pleasure.

"I..." Frost took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm ready, but I can't wait another second, so-"

Superman pulled out and then thrust deep inside her. Frost screamed but didn't resist, actively pushing back against him. Whatever the strange qualities of her pussy, it was able to take his full length already, so Superman took advantage of that.

While fucking her mercilessly, Superman reached down to play with her breasts. He soon decided to tear off her top, leaving all her flawless white skin visible. It was certainly a striking look. Not only would he enjoy fucking her, he looked forward to seeing that skin contrasting against Harley's white, Cassandra's dusk, or Barbara's freckled paleness.

Part of him wanted to fuck her unconscious, but he was still curious what she might do. So he focused fully on his experience, first imagining fucking her along with the others and eventually focusing on the inhumanly pale creature impaled on his cock.

After her second orgasm she started bouncing wildly, banging herself against the marble table. Superman picked her up and pulled her against him. She clung to his neck for dear life, which didn't slow the way he pounded her up and down his cock in the slightest. When she started to cum again her hands tangled in his hair and Superman felt his cum boiling up again.

She screamed and clenched even tighter around him. Not only that, a burst of freezing energy went from her hands through his skull. It was refreshingly cool and though he wouldn't have asked for it, Superman kind of liked it. Frost sagged in ecstasy, but her enjoyment was cut short as her eyes widened. She pulled her hands back as if burned.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?"

Frost looked away, hiding her face with her shimmering blue tresses. When he shifted her hips to a better position she whimpered. "D-don't move that thing inside me! I won't be able to think..." She took a deep breath, swelling her breasts against him, then met his gaze through her hair. "The other attack I considered trying on you was a freezing blast to the head. But I wasn't trying to attack, I just felt so cold I couldn't hold back!"

Superman kept his face blank, then laid her down on the table and pulled out. Frost immediately moaned and shot her hands down to her pussy, trying to hold his cum inside. "It's so... I've never felt this hot before, I need more..."

"If you think another blast is doing any more good than the first, y-"

"No, I'd never!" Frost sat up in a panic. "I know I don't have a chance against you, I'm just offering myself."

He folded his arms.

"Please, no!" She scrambled onto her hands and knees and slid one finger into her ass. "My... my ass is yours too. I was serious about giving you everything."

"And you don't just want hot cum in another hole?"

She didn't blush - most likely she couldn't - but she did drop her eyes as if embarrassed. "Well, I do want that, but... is there something else you want? I meant what I said, just say the word..."

"Your ass is fine." Superman floated up behind her and put both his hands on her hips. He eased the head of his cock against the tight ring, making Frost yelp. She tried to look back at him but soon had to brace her head against her hands, gritting her teeth as he tried to force his way inside.

When his head finally pushed inside with a pop, Frost screamed - in pleasure. Her ass didn't feel quite like any woman he'd fucked before either, but it was already melting around him. Superman thrust all the way inside and stayed there, enjoying the sensation. As soon as he thought she was ready he set up a slow pace thrusting into her.

Since he was flying, it was easy for him to reach down and grasp her breasts where they dangled beneath her. Frost moaned and pushed back against him even harder. After several minutes, though, her hips began to give out, shuddering wildly against him instead of matching his pace. Superman slid one hand back to control their movements and increased his pace.

Soon she slumped forward, overwhelmed by pleasure. Her full breasts pressed hard against the marble and Superman gripped her ass, then began to really pound it. Frost enjoyed every thrust until he'd fucked her into a puddle. When he emptied his balls inside her ass, he thought she might go unconscious, but her eyes stayed open.

They were glassy for some time, then slowly focused on him. "That was the best I've ever had, Superman. But... was I good enough?"

Superman chuckled and flipped her over before lying down on top of her, smothering her in his warmth. "I've known I was going to fuck you from the moment I saw you, and I've known I was going to keep you since you explained why you attacked."

"What?" Her eyes went wide. "You mean you let me say all that... ooh, I'd call you names if you hadn't just made me come so many times!"

He only smiled and began smoothing back her hair.

"Does that mean all the rest is true? You're going to take me back to your harem and pump me full of that hot cum every day?"

"Well, that part is certainly true."

"Good." Frost wriggled happily underneath him and embraced him again. "I know the new headquarters have to be a front, so where's your real base?"

"The Batcave."

"Wait, what the fuck?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is another favorite: Stephanie Brown!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Brown has a death wish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kind of sidetracked on this one and it takes a while to get to the payoff. I didn't change this during edits, because I think there's value in doing it this way, but just FYI. If you're not as serious with comics, you may want to look up Stephanie Brown's costumes as the Spoiler, Robin, and Batgirl. Also, the chapter kind of assumes that you know that DC really jerked around her character regarding her death.
> 
> As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

The first time Stephanie Brown walked up to the new city hall, she did so in her civilian clothes. Not even fun ones, just a shapeless blouse and sweat pants. It got her absolutely nowhere. Though the new building that had seemed to spring up from nowhere was the seat of a new provisional government, backed by Superman's power, it contained most of the same community leaders Stephanie already knew.

When she managed to talk to them, they said that they had more resources to do their work and the promise that Superman would enforce order, but otherwise things hadn't changed. Since people were trying to rebuild their lives, it felt awkward to be getting in the way with her snooping. As Stephanie Brown, there was nothing else she could learn from the place.

The second time, she went as the Spoiler. It had been too long since she'd donned the purple outfit, but it still felt great. Maybe her name no longer applied, or maybe she'd find out there was something nefarious going on under the surface and she could spoil that. Plus, the costume made her feel sexy as hell.

She slipped inside that evening, easily evading the simple security. There were several computers running on a generator and cabinets filled with files when those weren't working. Stephanie avoided them all, since they were just doing their best to make Gotham a better place. Everything she saw suggested that the new city hall was exactly what it appeared to be...

At least on the first floor.

After a complete circuit, she realized that there simply were no stairs to the second level. That made the mystery of what exactly went on in the upper floors all the stranger. Rumors suggested that there were women working in city hall who seemed entirely too well-armed and well-trained to be simple civilians. Somewhere above, there was the mystery of Superman's control of all this.

Eventually Stephanie found a panel that looked like it could open into the second floor. She used her grappling hook to get nearby and began to experiment with the panel, only to find that it opened immediately at her touch. Not like a trap, more like an automatic door. Well, maybe that made sense for Superman.

Regardless, she used the opportunity to flip herself up to the second floor. She didn't retract her grappling hook in time and it got caught, but the panel opened again when she touched it. Then she was inside.

The second level was much nicer than the first, lushly furnished with carpets and furniture that could have been taken from a mob boss's headquarters. Probably had been, she realized. If Superman had really conquered so much of the city, then he'd captured quite a bit of stuff. But was he really living amid it all like a boss? That didn't sound anything like the hero she'd known, but then again, neither did most of the rumors.

Just when Stephanie was starting to think the floor was empty, a shadow detached itself from the others and came to stand in her way. It was a woman wearing all black, rather similar to the League of Assassins garb. "That's far enough. You shouldn't be here."

"Just taking a look around." Stephanie stepped back and put her hands behind her back in a disarming posture that put her fingers close to her utility belt. "Does Superman really live here?"

"He's working at the moment. If you have ordinary business, please raise it downstairs during business hours. If you want to discuss superhero business, there are better channels for that than breaking and entering. If you remain here, I will be forced to restrain you."

While the other woman spoke, Stephanie got a better look at her. She definitely had the ninja vibe going, and she carried herself dangerously, but Stephanie no longer thought she was a League member. Her outfit was cut to reveal cleavage and thigh, and while the League sometimes dressed like that, in this case it seemed like something that had been chosen. Though the cowl made it harder to see, the ninja was definitely wearing some makeup.

Overall, she looked like a woman who had her eye on a boy or girl she liked and was dressing for their sake. That wasn't much like the League at all. It didn't look like she was going to give much in the way of answers, though, so Stephanie crawled her fingers toward the side of her belt where her staff lay retracted.

"So, if I wanted to make an appointment with Superman..."

"It doesn't work like that. Leave, now."

"Fine, let's do it this way!" Stephanie grinned as she whipped her staff from her belt and it snapped out to its full length. Maybe there was a better way to resolve the problem, but she was itching for a fight.

The other woman reacted immediately, knives cutting at her with deadly intent. Stephanie was able to keep her at bay with her staff, but it was a closer thing than she'd expected. Her opponent was League material, at least, forcing Stephanie to brush off all her old skills.

They exchanged several more blows, neither able to get the upper hand. Yet while Stephanie was still grinning, the other woman seemed worried. Abruptly her eyes shifted, the slightest of reactions not quite suppressed by training, to something behind her.

Stephanie whirled, her staff stabbing directly toward her attacker. It was a good move, she thought, one of her best, yet the staff didn't connect. Her opponent was a black blur, disarming her effortlessly and tossing the staff aside. Though Stephanie raised her fists, she paused in shock as she realized she was facing someone familiar to her.

"Cass?" Stephanie knew she should be more suspicious, but her heart swelled at the idea of seeing her old friend again and she couldn't bring herself to doubt. Cassandra was wearing a variant of her Black Bat costume, as stark and ominous as always.

Her head tilted to the side slightly. "If it's really you, show your face."

"Cass, it's me, Stephanie!" She pulled the cloth from the lower half of her face and lowered her hood. "What's going on?"

For a moment she was afraid, but then Cassandra's posture relaxed. She raised one finger to Stephanie and then turned toward the ninja woman. "This is an old friend. Thank you for intercepting her, but I will deal with this from here."

"Of course, Mistress." The ninja bowed and vanished into the shadows, leaving them alone.

After a long pause, Stephanie made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat. "Cass, I know you're probably going for this, but that mask is creepy as fuck. Can you..."

"Hello, Stephanie." Cassandra removed her mask and smiled at her, and Stephanie felt a rush of relief and warm friendship.

She'd been worried that something had happened to her friend after she had to flee from the League of Assassins. But now Cassandra looked healthy, her skin vibrant and her hair glistening. More than that, she looked happy. Something seemed to have filled the spaces that had once been empty pain. And based on how fast she'd disarmed her...

"Am I just really rusty?" Stephanie sighed and walked to her fallen staff. She rolled it up onto one boot and then kicked it up to her hand. "You've always been better than me, but I thought I could put up more of a fight than that."

"I don't think you've deteriorated. But I've become significantly better."

Stephanie's eyebrows rose. "You don't seem to have any trouble speaking, either! I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, Stephanie." Cassandra gave her another one of her quiet smiles. "If I'd known you were active as Spoiler again, I would have contacted you. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that." Stephanie retracted her staff and flopped down onto one of the plush couches. It felt as nice as it looked and she sank into it. "But I guess it's on me to answer first, since I broke in here. I'm not sure I really believe that Superman is rebuilding Gotham. Is something suspicious happening?"

"I wouldn't put it that way." Cassandra gracefully sat in a chair opposite her. "The first floor is exactly what it looks like. We conduct more clandestine business from the second and house many of our team members in these rooms."

"And the third? What's up there?"

"Nothing."

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow. "Right, that's not suspicious."

"I spoke the truth. It is there to give the impression this is Superman's headquarters, while our actual base of operations is elsewhere."

"So Superman _is_ behind this."

Cassandra gave her a thoughtful look. "I've answered many of your questions, Stephanie, but I have many of my own. How have you been, since..." She trailed off instead of bluntly stating that Stephanie had been fired from her position as Robin by Batman. Her social skills really had improved, then.

Since she'd wanted someone to talk to anyway, Stephanie gladly told her about everything that had happened to her. Her attempts at another kind of life that never seemed to go her way, her depression as the world seemed to darken, and finally her new drive to prove herself again.

"I figure what I need to do is get a big win on my side." Stephanie brushed back her blond hair, wishing it didn't get so tangled under her hood. "I thought maybe this whole Superman government would be a scam I could unveil, but apparently not. That's okay, though, I have a backup plan. Part of the city that's still lawless is controlled by a criminal called Black Mask. I have files from the computer on him, so I think I should be able to take him out, no problem."

Though Cassandra had been a perfect listener, utterly without judgment, now she frowned slightly. "Do you think that's wise?"

"Sure. Come on, Cass, what's the worst that could happen?"

Another slight frown, then Cassandra removed a small black box from her belt. "Would you mind if I scanned with you with this? There is... residual radiation in Gotham and you may have been exposed."

"Okay, sure. Do I need to get up, or - okay, I'll lie here. I didn't think you were the sciencey type."

"This is for Barbara."

Stephanie sat up, smiling again. "You're working with Babs? That's great! Can I meet her?"

"I'm certain you will, but there are several key decision that need to be made." Cassandra frowned at the box's readout. "And she will want to see these results."

"What? Am I sick?" Stephanie hopped over to look over her shoulder and saw a dizzying array of numbers and symbols. "Wow, how can you underst... wait a minute! Can you read now?"

"I can."

"That's wonderful!" Stephanie embraced her warmly. Though Cassandra slipped her arms around her back, she spoke in a fairly cool tone.

"It is truly absurd that I wasn't taught the skill early on. It is a rather crucial skill to lack, yet I went without it for years. That... does not actually make any sense. I see."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Stephanie pulled back, her hands on her friend's shoulders. No response. "Okay, fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not that, Stephanie. I need time to think and consider several things. Please, don't do anything foolish like entering Black Mask's territory. I'll find you soon and perhaps then we can discuss everything."

They exchanged contact information and hugged again before Cassandra led Stephanie out through an exit that was a perfect choice for grappling away. As Stephanie sailed through the air, her heart as light as air, a bit of doubt began to creep in.

Though she'd been glad to see her, Cassandra had avoided the key questions. She was withholding information - Stephanie still wasn't a real member of the Bat Family. Not in any cruel way, more like a concerned older sister. The idea of having an older sister sounded great, but Stephanie wanted to be closer to equals.

Well, she could show them. She'd execute the entire plan on her own and then they'd have to acknowledge her. Stephanie grappled toward Black Mask's domain.

 

X X X

 

When Cassandra returned to the Batcave, she found it pleasantly quiet. Their group was more spread out now, which suited her just fine. It seemed fitting that the growing harem shouldn't be confined to a small area, plus it made small and intimate encounters easier.

Those thoughts faded almost immediately as she reached the central computer. Barbara was there, typing an email to one of her contacts, but she looked up immediately when Cassandra approached. Instead of greeting her, Cassandra raised the scanning device.

"This data needs to be analyzed and cross-referenced with yours. It may be important."

"Sure." Barbara set it near the receiver and swiped the data into the main computer. "Hmm, these are pretty high m-waves, even for a superhero or villain, but you came back alone. What exactly happened?"

"I met Stephanie." Cassandra pulled one of the chairs closer and sat down, watching the computer process the scan.

"Oh!" Barbara smiled as soon as she heard the name. "Did she seem alright? I worried about her, given that Bruce seemed... unusually harsh with her."

That thought had been working in the back of Cassandra's mind, but hearing Barbara state it that way made things much clearer. "In my opinion, Stephanie has always been competent, and no more impetuous than many of Batman's other wards. Does her treatment strike you as unfair?"

"Possibly, but I didn't blame Bruce because there was so much going..." Barbara's eyes widened just slightly. "Ah, I see. You think the Writers were responsible. Well, when the computer finishes crunching the data we'll at least have suggestive evidence."

They sat in silence for a time, watching the progress bar inch along. As troubling as it was to think that extra-dimensional beings could manipulate everything about them, Cassandra had begun making the assumption that it was true. It would explain her life up to that point... except that she didn't see what benefit the changes could possibly produce.

Perhaps she was viewing the problem from the wrong angle. These Writers clearly cared nothing for human lives, so they must have other goals. Barbara thought they fed off of the c-waves for unknowable reasons, but Cassandra wasn't so sure. Saying that these beings were beyond their understanding stopped all future questions. She preferred to keep wondering, hoping that another way of thinking could provide an answer. Harley might be helpful, but-

"What's going to happen to Stephanie?" Barbara wheeled to face her with a serious expression. "If there is otherworldly manipulation, then Superman could probably neutralize it. But you didn't bring her back here."

"I didn't." Cassandra closed her eyes.

"You don't want her to join us?"

The problem was that Cassandra did, desperately, to the point where she'd nearly tied up her friend and delivered her straight to Superman. But Stephanie was no threat who needed to be removed, she was just a young woman. "Is Stephanie still dating Tim?"

"I'm not sure, but it's hard to believe they would have continued that relationship." Barbara sat back and watched her carefully. "I thought you were comfortable with all this."

"I am. But I'm uncomfortable with how easily Superman's power would be to misuse. Reforming villains and making people happy is one thing, but I'm certain he could just as easily take every woman. The moment we start severing relationships..."

"I can understand that, though I personally feel like I set aside moral qualms when I joined a harem of supervillains."

"Be serious, Barbara."

"I'm just taking a moment to think." She rolled back to get in range of her coffee mug and took a slow drink. "This isn't really very different from any other power. There's just as much potential to create relationships as to destroy them. And if someone has to have that much power, I'm glad it's Superman. Maybe... maybe that's why Bruce called him first, though-"

Barbara cut off as the computer beeped to signal the completion of its work. As the numbers came on screen, Cassandra half-rose from her seat without knowing why. Her instincts were screaming something, but...

"I've seen numbers like these before," Barbara said. "It definitely supports your theory of outside manipulation. But that's odd, these are more e-waves than w-waves. I'm not sure what to make of that..."

"Death." Cassandra stiffened as it all came together for her. Though it defied logic, her combat instinct that detected fatal blows was clearly telling her that Stephanie was heading directly toward one. "They've marked Stephanie to die."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I don't have concrete proof, but I'm not willing to leave it to chance. Let's not take any risks, call Superman and-"

Barbara winced. "He's off planet. Talia has been using League resources to track down more Kryptonite and he just took another batch."

They stared at each other for a split second, then came to the same decision without speaking. Cassandra sprinted toward the hanger at top speed. Her mind offered her images of Stephanie dying, but she forcibly quieted her imagination.

Normally they avoided using the vehicles, partially because Superman was a faster method of transportation and partially because they were avoiding the Bat brand. But now that time was of the essence, Cassandra leapt into the sleek Batplane and fired up all systems. It was made to fly almost immediately but the engines still took a moment to warm up, so she attempted to call Stephanie. Nothing, her communicator was off.

Soon the plane shot out of a hidden hanger entrance and arced over the city. Cassandra tapped her comm-link. "Stephanie has disabled communication. Can you track her?"

"I'm trying, but if she removed the batteries there won't be a signal." A map popped up on screen. "I've marked Black Mask's territory and suspected locations of his headquarters. Give me a moment and I'll indicate which ones Stephanie might know about."

Time to think had only reinforced Cassandra's impression of impending threat. The feeling dissolved when she tried to examine it directly, but she felt increasingly confident that she was right. Perhaps this was how Harley saw the world, grasping at larger truths she wasn't meant to comprehend.

What could anyone gain by sending an innocent girl to her death? Asking the question that way didn't bring her any answers and there was no time for deeper reflection. Whatever the case, one thing had become crystal clear for Cassandra: she'd do whatever it took to prevent Stephanie's death.

As she swept over Gotham outskirts, she worked together with Barbara to rule out some of the locations. Eventually she had to hover between two likely candidates. Her instincts did her no good with such precise issues, so she kept them quiet and reasoned through the problem. When Barbara finally detected activity from one of her long distance microphones, Cassandra leapt into action.

She slid down the rope from the plane so quickly that she could feel the burn through her glove. Cassandra stopped her momentum just before she hit the skylight, crashing through at a less suicidal speed and coming down into the building in the middle of a hail of glass.

While still in the air, she scanned the room. Black Mask at one end, near a firmly tied Stephanie. Eleven of his subordinates lurked around the room, most carrying guns. They were only just now starting to look up toward the breaking glass, however, so they weren't a threat. What mattered was convincing Black Mask that running was a better tactic than using Stephanie as a hostage.

Cassandra came down on top of one thug. Even as his head was smashing into the floor she leapt off him and struck the nearest two men in the throat. Normally she tried to disable her opponents elegantly, but now she used nothing but the most brutally effective tactics. In a matter of seconds she'd taken down all the men and was advancing on Black Mask.

He'd been taken off guard, but he still raised a gun to fire on her. Cassandra could see the exact path his bullets would take and shifted just slightly when she saw the muscles in his hand move to pull the trigger. It created the illusion that she could dodge bullets and she saw the burning red eyes widen. After a pause, Black Mask turned tail and ran.

She let him go, instead rushing to Stephanie. A tray of bludgeons, knives, and power tools sat beside her, but it didn't look like any of them had been used on her. In fact, she looked untouched, except her clothes...

For just a moment Cassandra hesitated. Stephanie didn't merely hang from her chains, they forced her into a position with her back arched. Both her ass and her breasts seemed about to burst from her costume. The torture would likely have been incredibly sexualized and Cassandra felt as though she was on the verge of understanding...

"Cass?" Stephanie looked up at her and her eyes blazed back to life. "Oh, thank God! He was going to do all kinds of horrible things to me!"

"Stay still, I'll free you." It didn't take long to remove the chains. As soon as Stephanie got her balance, however, she began moving for the door.

"Let's go before he gets away!"

"Stop!" Cassandra grabbed her wrist and held her back. "This is the middle of his territory. He'll have more subordinates in seconds and we won't have the element of surprise next time."

"I've gotta stop him! That's the only way you'll all respect me!" Stephanie actually struggled against her grip, still trying to throw herself to her death. Except it wasn't a death wish, Cassandra knew those well enough.

"Stop and think, Stephanie. You don't need to-"

"Let go! I have to do this!"

Reasoning with her wouldn't work, Cassandra realized. Perhaps the younger woman was truly that impetuous, but Cassandra imagined she could see the m-waves emanating off her. There was nothing logic could do against that. Well, she was no Superman, but...

Cassandra pulled Stephanie into her arms and kissed her directly on the mouth. Stephanie struggled in shock for a moment, then went still. She pulled back after a moment, blushing and staring at her in astonishment.

"Um... I like you a lot, Cass, but I don't really like girls that way..."

"That doesn't matter. Just stop and think about what you're doing."

"I know what I... huh." Stephanie frowned for a moment and stepped away, no longer trying to escape. "I still have this driving need to prove myself, but I see what you mean about that being suicidal. Maybe... what if we fought the Scarecrow? He's still at large, so we could prove we-"

"No." Cassandra grabbed the front of her outfit. "Think!"

"I'm trying, but I feel... like there's two forces battling inside of me. I'm scared, Cass. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She looked very young and frightened at that moment, so Cassandra took her into her arms and held her for a while, stroking her hair.

So it seemed like her kiss had had some effect. Cassandra knew that she didn't generate energy like Superman, but Barbara said that their levels spiked whenever Superman fucked them, so her own levels should have been high. Apparently some of the effect could rub off, though it wasn't as effective. Well, if that was what it took...

"Stephanie, are you still dating Tim?"

"What? Is now the time to-"

"It's more relevant than you think." Cassandra shot a grappling hook through the skylight and fortunately Stephanie copied her. When they leapt up to the roof, Stephanie answered her question.

"We broke up a long time ago. After I got fired, he started getting really condescending. Am I really not good enough, Cass? Wait, I know - would it be a good idea to fight the Joker to prove-"

"No!"

 

X X X

 

After several hours flying through the depths of space, Superman's cock was hard as steel. Well, it always was, but now it was aching to be inside someone. Had he really gone so far that a few hours without a fuck left him feeling sex-starved? Well, it was probably for the best, given the number of women who wanted him desperately.

Most of the trip had actually been rather pleasant. Space was quiet and peaceful in a way nowhere on Earth could really be. Some time alone with his thoughts had done him good. But given enough time, his urges had become undeniable. Now even all his discipline couldn't soften the hard rod in his trunks.

And that didn't really bother him.

When he reached the periphery of Earth, he began orbiting, considering his options. He could quench his burning erection at any of the sites they were working at, so it was probably best that he visited them logically. While only a short time had passed, he didn't want to risk not being where he needed to be just because of his base desires.

But before he could finish his plan, another signal reached his ears. Not an emergency, but there was an urgent signal from the Batcave. They hadn't used that one before, since they could call him from almost anywhere. Superman approached Gotham while staying in the upper atmosphere, just in case things had gone very wrong and it was a trap.

Yet when he swept his gaze through the Batcave, he didn't see any signs that things were amiss. The signal came from the main computer, so he looked toward it. He saw Barbara and Cassandra there, sitting with a slightly younger woman. Stephanie Brown, he realized after a moment, one of Batman's shorter-lived sidekicks. It looked as though she had just recently been crying, but they'd comforted her.

Maybe he shouldn't intrude, then. He focused his super hearing on the scene far below and managed to filter out everything but their voices.

"Thanks, both of you." Stephanie wiped her eyes clear and smiled. "I feel a lot better, but are you sure I don't need to-"

"Yes," both of them said simultaneously.

"Fine, fine... then can you finally explain what's going on here? We've been talking for such a long time and you haven't mentioned Superman even once. Is that all a bluff? Or, like, he spends most of his time in Metropolis and just lends his name to the new government?"

The other two women exchanged a slight smile before Barbara answered. "Far from it, he just hasn't been relevant yet. But if you really want to know..."

"I do! I've been hearing all kinds of ridiculous stories, like that Superman has a harem of... oh my gosh, is it true? Don't give me that look, Babs, answer me!"

"I've been sleeping with Superman, yes."

Stephanie's head whipped around, blond hair flying. "You too, Cass?"

Cassandra nodded quietly. "Please don't be alarmed, this is-"

"Superman has had sex with both of you? T-together?" Stephanie clapped her hands over her face to hide a rising blush. "That's so fucking _hot_."

From space, Superman raised an eyebrow. Well, that hadn't been quite the reaction he was expected. There was no way he was having an impact on her from this far away and he hadn't met her any time recently, so there was no outside interference. Apparently she was a dirtier girl than she looked from the outside.

Meanwhile, Barbara and Cassandra both seemed only slightly surprised. Barbara tilted her head to the side. "You're... taking this rather well."

"Was I right? Seriously? Both of you together?" Stephanie watched them eagerly and when they nodded, she giggled wildly. "God, it's like the kind of thing I'd fantasize about. What's it like? Does he make you kiss and act all like porno lesbians?"

"Of course not," Cassandra said sharply, but her expression immediately softened. "It's... very familiar, very intimate. I'm such good friends with Barbara, there's no jealousy, just sharing something wonderful. And Superman... well, there's no way to really describe that. But he can encompass our desire easily and it makes the whole experience incredibly fulfilling."

"Wow, that sounds... but no faux-lesbian stuff? Aww..."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "If you want that, talk to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. They definitely seem to get off on it."

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "We have them, too?"

"They're not in the Batcave right now, but we have quite a rogue's gallery. It would take a while to explain, but remember how Superman was always trying to bring out the best in villains? Well, now he can do that with his cock."

That got another snicker, but Stephanie's breath was coming heavier and her pupils dilating. "Can I get in on this? You wouldn't taunt me with details if you were keeping me out, would you?"

"Stephanie..." Cassandra took her hand gently. "Is that what you really want?"

"Hell yes it is! Have you _seen_ Superman? Wait, stupid question. But I'm serious, I've gotten off so many times thinking about him. That body would be enough, but the fact that he's pretty much the ideal superhero? Irresistible. I'd jump his bones right now if he was here."

That would have been a perfect entrance line, but Superman held himself back. He had no problem adding another girl to the harem, especially one hand-picked by Barbara and Cassandra. For some reason he'd gotten a negative impression of her from Batman, but he realized that even if that had been accurate, it didn't have to be relevant.

With that in mind, Superman took another look at her. Blond hair lay tousled around her shoulders and cherubic face. Her sleek black and purple costume hugged her body tightly, and when he checked its composition he was surprised to see it offered her almost no support. Her breasts were that high and her body that tight without any assistance.

All of his women had tight and pert bodies, but Stephanie was achingly perky. Her body practically radiated youthful beauty. Her pussy was shaved clean, and he'd seen that she had a dirty mind, but there was still a playful innocence to her face. His cock couldn't possibly get any harder, but now it was burning specifically for her. Yes, he had no problem with adding Stephanie Brown to the harem.

"Do you think he really wants me?" Stephanie was saying. "I mean, he has so many hot women already. I know what I'll do, I'll prove-"

Cassandra forcibly pushed her back into her chair while Barbara massaged her forehead. "Jesus fucking Christ, someone up there really wants you dead."

That seemed like a better time to intrude. Superman shot down like a rocket, slowing only enough to avoid causing damage to the world below. He shot through one of the entrances to the Batcave and came to a halt just behind them in an instant. As usual Cassandra noticed, but it took the others a moment to turn toward him.

"Hey, Superman!" Stephanie greeted brightly. "We were just talking about you, do you - oh my gosh, is all of that really your dick?"

"Nice to meet you too, Stephanie."

"Err, sorry, don't mean to treat you as a piece of meat, haha. But the Batgirls here just explained what's going on and I'd be pumped to get in on it." She flipped her hair out of her face coyly and shifted her stance to emphasize her body. "And you want some of this, right?"

"I'd like all of it." Superman pulled her into a chaste embrace, but it still took Stephanie's breath away. She stared at him for a moment, gasping, then she grinned and kissed him eagerly. Though she was an inexperienced kisser, she left no doubt about her sincerity.

While they were still kissing, Superman heard Barbara speaking in a barely audible voice. "The Writers seem to want her dead for some reason. I'd like to get data on this, so stay inside the monitored zone. Otherwise... just fuck her until she stops trying to get herself killed."

That was something he could do.

The others started to leave the room, prompting Stephanie to pull back. She kept a death grip on him, hands tangled in his hair, but she twisted to look at them. "You guys can watch, if you want!"

Barbara just shook her head and left, but Cassandra walked closer to them. "Your first time with Superman should be between the two of you. There will be time for other things later." Her fingers caressed the side of Stephanie's face and then trailed across Superman's chest and shoulder before she left.

There was a large bed in one corner of the Batcave for emergency fucks, so Superman floated her there. He sat down and leaned back, leaving Stephanie straddling him. She could practically support her small body on his, which she seemed to enjoy. When she settled down and felt his bulge between her legs, however, her expression became more serious.

"I'm ready, but... don't be too hard on me, okay?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Superman held the side of her face and kissed her again. She was young... but she was definitely a woman. Her tight young body could take him, provided he was a little patient. Blowing off steam with someone else first might have been a good idea, but it was too late now.

"So, uh, how do you want to do this? I love your costume, but I'd like to see you out of it..."

Superman lifted her just slightly and removed his costume so quickly that when she fell back against his body he was nude. His cock sprang up and bounced off the back of her ass, making her squeal. But her attention was soon captured by his body as she ran her hands over his chest, enraptured.

"Wow, you're even hotter than you look in the suit..." Her eyes rose to his, pupils yawning darkly. "How do you want me? This is my Spoiler costume, but I've also been Robin, and Batgirl for a while, so you can take your pick."

"Right now, I'll take just Stephanie Brown." He pulled the same trick, leaving her momentarily naked in midair, still not realizing that he'd stripped her. Though he'd seen her tight young body briefly through the costume, he hadn't really drank it in before.

A second later, after he'd fully enjoyed the sight, she fell against him. Stephanie giggled and buried her face against his chest, which let him feel her body. It let her feel him, too, and she soon pushed herself back, body flushing.

She crawled off him and between his legs so she could take his cock in both hands, which made them look even smaller. "Shit, is this thing the normal size? I haven't seen too many... no, of course this would be a super cock. That makes sense." Stephanie hesitantly moved her face closer and licked it, then smiled. "Hey, that was pretty good!"

For a minute she gently stroked him with both hands while her hands and lips explored his length. It wasn't what Superman really wanted, but it felt incredible and so he was more than willing to let her experiment. But she soon pulled back, hands still on his cock but face looking at him again.

"I, uh, I've actually done a lot of oral sex with my boyfriends. And to be honest, I'm not very good at it - there's no way I can do a good job with this pole. But I'm seriously burning up - is it okay if we just fuck now?"

"Is it okay?" Superman repeated wryly. In an instant he had her flat on the bed, his body looming over her. As soon as she caught up to the movement, her breath quickened even more. "You have some strange insecurities."

Stephanie wriggled beneath him, her hips lifting up toward his cock and immediately retreating when she felt his hardness. "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that comes with being a girl."

"Well, let go of them. You have one of the tightest young bodies I've ever seen." Still holding himself away from her, his hands showing his appreciation directly. Touching her nipples almost seemed to be too much for her, so he paid more attention to stroking the rest of her body. When he slid one hand between her legs with no more pressure than a feather, she bucked and came right then.

"Shit..." she breathed. "Shit, that's way more intense than I... don't touch me directly, alright? That cock is already going to be way more stimulation than I can handle."

"If you want to lead..."

"No, I don't think I could handle it. Just be gentle." She nervously looked down, so he began nuzzling the head of his cock against her lower lips. That was almost too much for her as well, but he gradually began to penetrate.

As the head reached the flaring rim that seemed to be too much for her, so he pulled back. Stephanie took in deep gulps of air, but wrapped her arms around his neck and urged him on, her angelic face focused on his. He teased her with just part of his head for a while before finally slipping it in.

Immediately Stephanie threw her head back, releasing a series of curses that were decidedly non-angelic. With just the head of his cock inside her, Superman already felt like she was gripping him like a vise. He eased in just a little more and then pulled back, letting her channel relax to levels where sex would actually be possible without breaking her in half.

"Can," she had to gasp for breath, but she managed to speak, "can I try leading now?"

Superman flipped them over, putting her down on his stomach before lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Stephanie grinned down at him and stretched her arms above her, giving him a perfect view of her body. Her slit felt hot and incredibly wet against his abs. On a whim he clenched his superhuman muscles there and she gave a little moan.

"D-don't tease me. I want this too." She shakily lifted herself up and climbed onto his cock again. It didn't take her long to get his head comfortably inside her, but she moved very slowly with the rest of his shaft.

After some time she tried her first bounce. When his cock went a little deeper inside her Stephanie yelped and her legs buckled. She would have plunged down his cock if he hadn't caught her. Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Just... give me a little longer..." She began moving, or at least trying to move and his hands didn't provide any resistance, so that she was practically hovering over his cock. With each movement she took in a little more of the hard length.

When she had taken three quarters of it inside her, she seemed to reach her natural limit. She fit him like an incredibly tight glove, and though Superman could have pressed further, he knew she couldn't take the rest without pain.

Stephanie began bouncing up and down eagerly without taking any more of his length. Her pace increased incredibly fast, soon becoming frenzied as she came again. She collapsed against him with only about half his length still inside her. It had been enjoyable, but Superman needed more. She knew that too, and slowly propped herself up on her arms.

"That was already way bigger than anything I've had inside me. I'm going to need your help to take the rest of it."

Superman sat up and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. She clung there while he moved his hands to her hips and began rocking them back and forth. Bit by bit, he worked more of himself inside her. Her arms never loosened, so her breasts pressed hard against him rubbed their way up and down his chest.

It took a long time, but eventually he was fully seated inside her, her small hips against his, her pussy impaled on his cock. Stephanie couldn't speak for a while, trying to catch her breath. She was so tight, it was pretty satisfying just being inside her. Backed up as he was, Superman could probably have come then, but he wasn't done with her yet.

"Come on, Superman." Stephanie grinned at him to hide her nervousness. "It's going to take me years to get used to this cock. I want to feel a real fuck now, not then. You can do that and still be gentle, right? Come on, fuck me!"

That invitation from the nymph on his cock was too much for him. Superman began to move her forcibly, bouncing her up and down on his shaft. She immediately screamed and grabbed him tighter, but she didn't try to resist or stop him.

Stephanie's pussy could just barely take his full length, so it wasn't easy to fuck her without reservation. After several minutes of experimentation, Superman figured out a better method. He couldn't pummel her cervix like with Barbara - that would break the poor girl. What he could do is use his strength to move her the perfect distance on his cock, thrusting fully inside her without battering her.

That took her over the edge soon, and Superman wasn't far behind. Not only did it feel incredible, it didn't hurt that he was using this taut young woman as a sleeve for his cock. And through the rapture on her face, he saw real joy there. Yes, he was definitely going to fuck her repeatedly.

For today, though, he pulled her hips hard against his and began spurting inside her, jet after jet of cum filling her up. She screamed her ecstasy and collapsed against him. He held her gently and realized that she was asleep when she began snoring.

 

X X X

 

Stephanie woke up slowly, the world coming back to her in a haze of memories and fantasies. At first, she was sure that it had all been a wonderful dream. She had spent too long planning her investigation of city hall and her subconscious had gone overboard. Now she was about to wake up, don her Spoiler costume, and investigate for the first time.

Then she moved her hips and the reality of it ached deliciously through her.

Her entire body felt pleasantly wrung out. Superman had been just as overpowering sexually as he was physically. She'd been able to tell that he could have broken her, but he didn't want to do that, instead bringing her to orgasm after orgasm.

And the sticky cum filling her and drying on her thighs was proof that it had been good for him, too. Stephanie smiled happily to herself. In this one field, at least, she could hang with beautiful, incredible women with Babs and Cass.

When she rolled over and opened her eyes, Stephanie saw Cassandra standing in the doorway. Stephanie smiled lazily and her friend smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"In-fucking-credible." Stephanie stretched slowly. "How long have I been out? I feel like I slept for days."

"It hasn't even been ten minutes. When Superman heard about Black Mask, he decided to look through your files so we can advance into his territory next."

"Aww, no cuddling?"

"Ask him to stay with you and he will." Cassandra came and sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm glad you're with us now."

"Believe me, I'm even more glad right now." Stephanie lay peacefully for a while, only then remembering that she was completely nude. She realized that she didn't care, since she'd probably be nude with Cass a lot in the future, but it did get her thinking... "Hey, can you help me find my old Robin costume? I think Superman would really enjoy fucking me in it."

Cass tilted her head slightly. "Are you implying that Superman wants to fuck Robins? Because all the rest of them have been underage boys, so..."

"What? No! I just think that outfit really made my tits pop, you know? I always felt sexy as fuck in it, but I never had anyone around who wouldn't just glower at me. Ooh, that's just the start. There are so many good ideas..."

"There will be time for that later. For now: are you still going to go run off after Black Mask to try to prove yourself?"

Memories of those desires, so recent, came back to Stephanie like from the distant past. "No, I... what was I thinking? That almost feels like a different person..."

"Yes." Cass's smile broadened just a little. "Yes, we get to choose who we are. You can finally join us as an equal member of the family."

"I'd like that too. Really, the sex is great, but feeling like I belong..." Stephanie couldn't put it into words, but looking into Cass's dark eyes, she realized that she didn't need to.

They sat in companionable silence for a time until Superman floated past the room. He was wearing his costume again, which was disappointing in some ways, but it made Stephanie want him all over again. She waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Superman! I won't make you nervous by asking to go along when we take out Black Mask, but can you at least let me know once it's over?"

"It's over."

She blinked. "What?"

"It seemed like you'd be asleep for a few minutes, so I flew across town and captured him and his men."

"Just like that, huh?"

Superman shrugged. "Well, your files had the locations of his bases, so that made it easy."

"Well, if that's resolved already, I have something else in mind..." Stephanie tried to adopt a sexy pose, but just then her stomach rumbled. She snickered, then hopped out of bed. "We have a kitchen here somewhere, right? Does anyone want waffles? Because I'm totally making waffles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man, maybe this came off as a rant against DC. Well, I do think DC editorial deserves some ranting. In any case, hopefully you're all fine with it because the point is to set up a ton of sex. I'm not sure when, but I'm definitely going to write a Batgirl foursome before I'm done.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo Strange sends Nocturna and Magpie against Superman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time for a crazy chapter again. I dug a little deeper for the team in this chapter, so for your reference: I'm thinking of the Magpie from Beware the Batman and the Nocturna from the New 52. Based solely on their appearances, naturally, who knows what canon this story is?
> 
> As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

Yup, it sure matched all of Barbara's pretty wave lines. Whatever she was seeing, it was the same thing. But even though she'd figured that out many minutes ago, Harley kept watching Superman fuck Talia al Ghul while fingering herself.

For science.

"What exactly are you doing, Harley?" Superman glanced up at her.

Harley grinned and spread her legs a little wider to give him a better view. "I think that's obvious, Supes."

"If you want to join in, just come in."

"Aah, beloved!" Talia arched her back and moaned. "Harder, love me harder!"

Ignoring her, Harley shrugged as well as she could while shoving fingers up her pussy. "Nah, I'm fine watchin'. Looking at all the pretty energy Barbara talks about."

That got Superman's attention, though he didn't stop thrusting into Talia. "You can see these m-waves?"

"Not exactly. I'm probably just imagin' things, cuz I'm crazy."

"Beloved!" Talia didn't seem to have noticed Harley, but she did grab Superman's head and pull him into a kiss. When it was done, she kept talking. "Make me feel you, lover! Imprint your hard masculinity on my body, beloved, until I can never forget you."

"Geez, that's cheesy." Harley scratched her head with one of the spikes on her hammer. "Can you just fuck her until she can't talk?"

Though Superman didn't answer, he did kiss Talia passionately and begin increasing the pace of his thrusts. Her moans turned to low screams that became a wordless cry as he pounded into her. Soon she was too overwhelmed by ecstasy to speak, toss her head wildly and completely unaware of anything around her. Without slowing his pace, Superman glanced back at Harley.

"You were saying?"

Harley shoved most of her hand deep inside her. It wasn't as good as his cock, but fuck, she needed it. It wasn't fair just now good Supes was to her. At the beginning she'd happily dreamed of being a sex toy chained in a prison cell. The reality was so much better that she still couldn't believe it sometimes... though she was still a fucktoy. Superman might take what she said seriously, but when he fucked her he used her exactly the way she wanted.

"I just, unh, think I'm seein' - unf - what Barbara was saying." Harley reluctantly pulled her hand out and settled for watching Superman pound Talia. "For her, it's all energy and science. For me, it's stories. Dunno if either one is right. Yer really good at this, I'm surprised ya haven't gotten a feel for it on your own."

"I guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around what these beings could possibly want. I mean..." He looked down at Talia thoughtfully, and Harley thought she saw a quiet happiness as he brought her so much ecstasy. "I want to believe people are good, but if this is true, we're not good or evil, we're just toys to them."

"Or characters."

"Hmm." Superman considered that for a moment, then opened his mouth to say something else. Abruptly his eyes shifted, as if he'd heard something and then he vanished out the door with Talia still impaled on his cock.

Harley leapt to her feet and scrambled after him, curious what it could be. She caught up to him in the central chamber, where more than a few had gathered. Superman floated in the air, bringing Talia down from an orgasm into peaceful exhaustion as he watched the computer screen. It was a newscast, but one that had been hijacked by very familiar technology. Harley's knuckles tightened on her hammer.

Yet the face on the video wasn't the Joker, it was a bald man with a neckbeard and yellow glasses. Hugo Strange? He had his fingers placed together in a careful steeple and was speaking with his usual pretentious tones.

"Having said that, I trust that I have Superman's attention now, so I will speak plainly. You are clearly a sick and confused megalomaniac in desperate need of treatment. The Nietzschean implications of your name alone need hours of focus. If you do not submit to my psychiatric evaluation at the location I will display on screen, my associates will begin killing random civilians within your domain."

"Oh, wow, that's fucked up." Stephanie wobbled into the room and Harley slid an arm around her shoulder to keep her up. She had been walking strangely for a while, since despite the fact that it did a number on her, she kept cheerfully hopping back onto Superman's cock again. Harley liked her.

"Yeah, Strange has always been a little st... dang. Fucked up, yeah."

The mad doctor continued speaking in the same even voice. "I presume you will not accept your need for treatment and engage in some kind of phallic struggle against it." That got a snort from Barbara. "In an effort to ensure your compliance, I have assembled a rather more powerful staff than usual. Say hello, will you?"

Abruptly the camera turned, revealing that a group of five supervillains stood some distance to the side of his desk. The Scarecrow and Man-Bat Harley didn't care about, but she hadn't thought about the two women since Superman had taken her. Nocturna was a raven-haired pale beauty in the shadows while Magpie showed off her fantastic body and short white hair.

Just when she thought it was only the four of them, a blue face leaned in from around the camera. Mr. Freeze grinned broadly and spoke in a booming voice. " _ICE_ to meet you!"

Everyone groaned.

Fortunately, Freeze turned the camera back toward Hugo Strange, who now began tapping his index fingers together in a measured rhythm. "Unless you publically surrender, Superman, my allies will split up and began executing my threat. Since you cannot stop them all yourself, I trust you will do the right thing. Obviously, the women you have captured as some kind of twisted maternal replacement are not equal to them, so you have no choice. I will see you soon."

With that the video disappeared, replaced with a map of Gotham. Barbara closed the television app and wheeled around to face the group grimly. "That was a pre-recorded message, so his supervillains are presumably already in place. What's our next move?"

"It's a trap!" Harley couldn't help herself yelling, but it made everyone look at her. Everyone except Superman, who had wrapped Talia in a sheet and was setting her down gently on the couch. The others started to object to Harley's statement, pointing out that the trap couldn't be that obvious, but Superman straightened and turned to face everyone.

"Harley is right. Not a trap for me, but for you. Strange was unsubtly trying to convince me to send you out to stop his minions. He knows he can't fight me directly, but he thinks he can win if he captures you for leverage."

Barbara nodded. "What do we do, then?"

"Stay here and relax." Superman cracked his neck from side to side. "I'll just do this myself."

 

X X X

 

Despite his bravado, Superman did hurry to fly over Gotham. Fast as he was, he couldn't find, locate and stop five different murderers simultaneously. That was assuming Hugo Strange's game was really that straightforward. Killing civilians would upset Superman, yes, but it wouldn't bring Strange an inch closer to his goal.

It was amazing that no supervillain had tried to use such blunt tactics already. Superman had hoped that he had successfully forced them to adopt a better code of war, but apparently not. As his irritation rose, he realized that he wasn't going to hold back.

Well, obviously he'd hold back. He wasn't going to punch them through the moon. But this would not be the Big Blue Boy Scout.

The first one of the supervillains he spotted was menacing a group of cowering civilians quite effectively... but not actually killing them. That made sense, if the entire point of the plan was to draw out his harem. If he moved fast enough, then, he didn't actually have to eliminate all of them simultaneously.

His first target was Nocturna. Not exactly an A-list villain, but an impressive woman nonetheless. She wore a skin-tight catsuit unzipped to reveal a great deal of strangely luminous white skin. Her lipstick and hair were the same shade of midnight black. At the moment, she was aiming a gun at a terrified group in a restaurant.

The next moment, she disappeared.

She took a moment to realize that she'd been moved to an abandoned rooftop. In that time, Superman scanned her body for any signals and found only a simple radio she could have used to call for help. If he hadn't already burned it out, anyway. She struggled against his grip, breasts jiggling in her tight suit.

"Who are you again?" Superman stared down at her with a slight frown. "Are you a jewel thief? Or are you an actual vampire?"

After staring at him blankly she gasped, trying to form an answer.

"You know what? I don't really care. You're mine now."

She was already deep inside his influence, so the words made her shiver. When he let her go, she didn't make any move to flee. Instead she kept her wide eyes locked on his as she slowly slipped the suit off her shoulders, revealing her heavy breasts and flaring hips. Though her skin was fascinating in its unnatural paleness, Superman didn't really have time for a strip tease.

In a flash he was behind Nocturna, pushing his rod into her dripping folds. She moaned and fell forward, caught only by his hand around one of her breasts. After Superman pushed all the way inside her, he tugged lightly on her hair until she arched her back to lean back against him with his cock still inside her. He massaged one of her breasts to hold her there and lifted into the air again.

To his pleasant surprise, she began wiggling her ass back against him without needing to be told. The sensations seemed to overwhelm her, but he let her follow her own pace. Her job was just to be a pleasant tightness around his cock while he searched for the others.

As he floated over the city, searching for the next supervillain, her pussy continued to massage his cock. She tossed her hair from side to side and her mouth fell open as she panted for breath. Hmm, she had fangs. That didn't necessarily mean anything, but he decided not to take her into broad daylight regardless.

"Superman!" A loud voice boomed from another building. "Why don't you _CHILL OUT_?"

However Freeze had gotten the drop on him, announcing his presence had been incredibly foolish. The scientist pulled the trigger on his freeze gun, but his muscles might as well have been moving in slow motion. Superman had plenty of time to look at him, consider the energy in the gun, and decide that it wasn't a threat. Killer Frost had hit him with worse with no ill effect.

Still, he didn't want his cock sleeve getting hurt accidentally. Also, while Freeze was focused on him, he wasn't attacking civilians. Superman dodged the burst of freezing energy with exaggerated slowness, prompting Freeze to keep firing the rays harmlessly into the air.

While flying overhead, Superman continued scanning the city. One opponent neutralized, one accounted for, three still unknown. Then Hugo Strange himself, of course.

Abruptly his x-ray vision picked up a familiar sack-covered head. The Scarecrow was waiting in an abandoned apartment building, hiding within a smog of toxin. He had several civilians chained to a wall, clawing at their eyes as they faced imaginary fears. They were just bait, though, designed to lure an opponent into the toxin.

A normal opponent. Superman arrived with enough force to blow away all of the fear gas. The Scarecrow didn't look so scary, standing against a normal wall without any toxin around him. He stared in shock at Nocturna's naked body, Superman's thick organ clearly visible parting her lips. Abruptly he fell backward, a scream rising in his throat.

"Please don't fuck me! Anything but that!"

"That's your greatest fear? That's kind of..." Superman trailed off as he realized that it didn't matter. A light tap on the head knocked out the Scarecrow and Superman had deposited him on top of an abandoned building a moment later. One more down.

All of the fast movement had disoriented Nocturna, but she was still doing her best to grind against him. Though he was distracted by his mission, she was giving him more pleasure than he'd expected. Superman slid one hand over her breasts and the other between her legs, brushing as gently as possible. She shuddered in pleasure and relaxed back against him.

Two supervillains were still unaccounted for: Magpie and Man-Bat. When Superman didn't find them immediately, he instead flew back toward Freeze. The mad scientist was still shooting wildly into the air as if to draw Superman's attention again.

When Superman came back into his range of vision, he smiled with frosty teeth. "Looks like you have a hot piece of ass there! Hope you can _STAY COOL_."

Superman sighed and wiped his eyes with one hand. Would it really be so wrong just to splatter Freeze's head across the concrete? Okay, yes, of course it would be wrong. But he really needed to take the villain out next, because even Superman's patience had limits...

"Shiny shiny!" Though the yell alerted him, when Superman opened his eyes his opponent was already inches from his face. Magpie was grinning, her claws extending toward his eyes. Covered in poison, it seemed, but it couldn't have affected his body even if it had a way inside.

The attack had come impressively quickly and silently, but it was still ultimately useless. Superman brushed aside the claw that would have struck Nocturna and let the other bounce off his face. That sent Magpie flying off to the side, but she managed to alight on the side of the roof with surprising agility. Had they worked together, or was that just luck?

For once Mr. Freeze was firing his gun without making any ice puns, so Superman dodged away from it. Since Magpie's heartbeat was strangely normal, she might be able to escape him again. That would be annoying, so Superman decided to eliminate her first. She was sprinting across the rooftops with surprising speed.

When she was on a suitably flat one, Superman flashed down in front of her. Magpie barely screeched to a halt without hitting him. It seemed like she wasn't going to run away again, instead trying to fight him. Well, Superman was happy to let her.

Though far from one of Arkham's most notorious criminals, Magpie was definitely one of the most sexual. She had wide hips and heavy breasts to rival the most voluptuous of his harem, all on display in glossy leather. Her black bustier cupped the underside of her breasts, barely covering her nipples. Though the leather covered her lower arms, it left the snowy expanse of her chest and shoulders bare. She wore high boots and a narrow thong, which left plenty of skin visible between them. And this wasn't just a costume - her posture intentionally used her assets to their fullest extent.

Superman eased Nocturna off his cock and settled her to the ground as comfortably as possible before straightening to face Magpie. "Alright, do whatever ineffective attack you like. The claws again? Some kind of bird-themed whistle? Or a gun, I don't really-"

"Shiny shiny!" Magpie's eyes had widened with manic intensity... while staring at his exposed dick. "That is one shiny cock you have there, Superman."

"Well, that didn't take long."

"How can it be mine, though? I guess I'll just have to knock you unconscious and tie you up so I can-"

"No." Superman grabbed both her wrists and lifted them over her head before she saw him move. The motion pushed her breasts out and they bounced invitingly. Now that he was touching her, Superman could see the lust rising in her eyes... or maybe that was just avarice.

"Ooh, looks like this will be tough to steal... will you give it to me?"

"Why are you working with Hugo Strange?"

"He promised shinies!" Magpie tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but he held her out at arm's length.

"Where is he now?"

"Fake office in the sewer." She began swinging back and forth, trying to get closer, eyes still fixed on his cock. "Come on, come _on_!"

She actually almost reached his cock while Superman considered her answer. He hadn't expected to get much useful information from her, but that was helpful. Hugo Strange's lush office had been an effective bit of misdirection - Superman had been focused on Gotham's penthouses and universities. But if it was in the sewers...

Lead lining obscured his x-ray vision, which made his job easier. There were still some lead-piping and lead-lined areas in Gotham's aging sewer system, but not many places that could hide a false office. Now that he knew where Strange was hiding, it was only a matter of investigating them one at a time.

"Shiny!" Magpie insisted. "Shiny!"

When Superman released her wrists, she instantly dropped to her knees and grabbed his cock with both hands. She grabbed it hard, though obviously she couldn't hurt him, and did her best to swallow it. Though her mouth was rather small, she made up for it in intensity. Whatever was wrong with her mind, she wanted his cock with her whole being.

Her position wasn't exactly convenient for searching, however. Superman gazed down at her, admiring her deep cleavage and leather outfit. He would definitely fuck her in that outfit later, but for now he had a simpler idea.

After pulling her off his length - she desperately tried to cling to him with her lips - Superman flipped her upside down and pulled her against him. That put her face right up next to his cock, turning her angry cry into a pleased one. Magpie gripped as much of his chest as she could with her thighs and sucked at his cock. Soon she had positioned herself so his cock went straight up her throat, bouncing a little further every time he moved.

Superman kept one arm around her back to keep her from falling. This position offered him a good view of her pussy, barely covered by the black leather. If she had been another member of his harem he would have happily taken the opportunity to eat her out, but he was happy to fuck the third string villain's throat as he rose back into the air.

Three villains left. Man-Bat was still completely MIA, Superman was quickly ruling out hiding places for Hugo Strange, and Freeze... yes, Freeze was atop another building, still charging directly at him. He grinned when he saw Superman and planted his feet in order to raise an even more massive ice gun.

Freeze put his finger on the trigger and smiled wider. "Let's kick some _IC_ -"

Superman kicked him in the crotch.

It was probably the most juvenile thing he'd done in years, but damn, it was satisfying to see Mr. Freeze groan, grab at his junk, and fall over. And most importantly, he seemed to be in too much shock to make any more ice puns.

The movement drove his cock even deeper into Magpie's throat, smashed her face against his crotch. She gagged, but when he gave her enough space to pull back, she kept deep-throating him. All he got from her was a muffled noise that he quite reasonably assumed was "Shiny, shiny."

While she went back to work, Superman smashed Freeze's guns, knocked him unconscious, then moved him next to the Scarecrow. After a moment's thought, he moved them both to the edge of the city. Nocturna clung to him desperately when he came close and Superman pulled her against him as well.

Though he was enjoying the action, Superman was still scanning the city. At that moment he finally spotted a lead-lined sewer location that was transmitting a signal. That had to be Hugo Strange's hideout. Superman came hard into Magpie's mouth and she slumped against him, which only drove his cock further into her throat.

Superman pulled her off and threw her body over one shoulder, then slung Nocturna over the other. He found a series of walls that weren't essential for plumbing or stability and blasted a path through them with his eyes.

Almost the same moment Hugo Strange realized that the wall of his hideout was vaporized, Superman was floating in front of him. The doctor's eyes widened behind his glasses as he looked over the scene, taking in Superman's massive cock and the two women he carried, cum still leaking from their bodies.

"Hello, Dr. Strange. Which part of this scene represents a penis?"

For once, the doctor was speechless. After staring for a moment, his hand shot into one of the cabinets of his desk. Before he could get close to pulling the gun out, Superman blew. The force sent Strange backward hard enough to splinter his chair and knock him out against the wall.

Fun as that had been, Superman was getting irritated by the fact that Man-Bat hadn't shown. He moved Hugo Strange with the others and left Magpie and Nocturna beside him. The way their eyes followed him, he was sure they wouldn't be a problem.

Of course, Man-Bat shouldn't be a problem either. He wasn't a real threat by any stretch of the imagination and hadn't been known for his subtlety. Besides, he was kind of ridiculous. If one of Superman's villains had been called "Man-Super" he'd never have lived it down.

Maybe this was a more powerful version? Presumably his bat-like abilities would include echolocation, which hypothetically might have uses Superman hadn't anticipated. Either he was incredibly overconfident in his abilities or he'd seen what happened and decided that it was wisest not to try to fight. Even in that case, he could still be a threat to any civilians he...

Superman's thoughts became still as he came into sight of Gotham Clock Tower.

The hands had been torn away and replaced by the corpse of Man-Bat. Dozens of large nails impaled him to the glass, the blood spatter covering almost the entire clock. Both large wings had been pinned at full extension, jerked at odd angles so that they told the current time.

Even though the blood was still wet and dripping, there was no sign of the Joker. None whatsoever. Superman had seen the Clock Tower a few times while scouting around and definitely hadn't noticed the corpse, which meant that the Joker had entered the battlefield, killed one of the supervillains dramatically, and escaped without Superman even noticing his presence. That shouldn't have been possible.

Yet as Superman stared at the corpse, he could hear echoes of mad laughter.

 

X X X

 

Barbara had been trying to track the battle by security camera, though the swift movements left her frequently lost. She finally caught up to Superman floating in front of a gory scene on the Clock Tower. He moved close to the body and then suddenly vanished.

An instant later he appeared beside her, producing such a gust of wind that it nearly blew Barbara's wheelchair over. Superman grabbed her and pulled her into a quick embrace before rapidly looking around, eyes shifting to look directly through the walls. Gradually he calmed, but Barbara was still left unsettled.

"What's wrong, Superman?"

"Nothing." He took a deep breath. "I thought maybe one of you... but no, it's just a threat."

"What is?"

As an answer, he handed her a sheet of paper. She immediately recognized the Joker's erratic hand, writing a message in blood:

_This isn't the punchline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the supervillain team idea because while I wanted to throw in these two, I didn't think have enough ideas for them to deserve a whole chapter. Plus, this way I could move the Joker plot forward. Next chapter things will develop further and we'll get to a sex scene I've been waiting to do for a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Batgirl trifecta: Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown, and Cassandra Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been waiting a long time for this one. ^-^ As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

Normally Barbara disliked people lingering in the Batcave's central chamber without a clear purpose. Unless she was currently getting fucked by Superman, she was in front of the computer because she wanted to work. Typing away was comforting, flying through a world with nothing to hold her back.

Given how much time she'd spent grimly staring at the screen recently, though, perhaps she needed a break. When Selina and Riley sat down on the couch and started chatting, she didn't object. In fact, soon she started listening. Though they mostly discussed the old days of crime in Gotham, comparing notes from very different perspectives, eventually their topic switched to a much more... carnal topic.

"Do you ever even think about anyone else?" Selina leaned back and unzipped her outfit even more, presumably just for comfort since no one there was interested in her cleavage. "The other day I tried to do my old seduction routine on a guard and I had a rough time managing it. I just... couldn't put myself into it."

Riley frowned and fidgeted with her hair. "Says the woman who gave a strip tease in front of everyone just last week."

"But that's just the thing: that was for Superman. I don't know if I've been spoiled or what, but I have a hard time getting excited about some random guy's dick. No, that's not quite right, because I didn't really care before. It's like it's just not worth even thinking about, you know what I mean?"

"Not really. I actually spend a lot of time glad I have something better than that tiny puppet dick."

"Wait, what?" Barbara turned and said the words at the same time as Selina. Riley hid beneath the wave of her hair, but otherwise she just looked back at them like she'd said nothing unusual.

"You remember the Scarface puppet, right?"

"I remember," Barbara said, "but I never once imagined that it was anatomically correct."

Selina shivered. "Scarface is far, far creepier now that I know that."

"No offense to you, Riley, but you caught an incredibly lucky break when Superman fucked you. I mean, I thought I was glad, but you..."

She nodded quietly. "That's why I started the conversation with that."

Their conversation moved on from there. Generally speaking, they spent very little time talking about Superman or his supercock. It was on display in one of them quite often, after all, so there wasn't really any need. Just another fact of life.

Barbara turned back to the computer, her amusement already fading. There had been no sounds of pleasure in the Batcave for almost a full day. Before, Superman got hard when he went more than an hour without attention, but now he seemed locked in a grimly focused mode. Without realizing it, she'd let herself get sucked into it as well.

The heart of the problem was the Joker: both the threat he posed and the inexplicable fact that he seemed invisible, even to Superman's senses. But before Barbara could get too wrapped up in the technical problem again, Superman appeared in the room with a deep frown on his face.

"That puppet had a dick?

Riley threw up her hands. " _You're_ surprised? You have x-ray vision, didn't you know?"

"Do you think I'm just constantly looking under people's clothes? _Puppets'_ clothes?"

Though he smiled, the expression didn't reach Superman's eyes. He floated behind Barbara and laid a hand on the back of her chair, looking over the same data. It wasn't so different from all the previous hours, pushing against the insoluble problem.

"You've isolated radiation from sections of Gotham?"

"After using the MacGuffins to cross-reference, it wasn't as hard as I thought." Barbara flipped back to the timeline data. "And here are the energy readings measured over time for as long as I've been recording data."

"I see. The m-waves are what we would expect for MacGuffin movement but... ah." Superman saw what she'd uncovered almost immediately. "There are two major sources of c-levels. One is our location, growing over time, but the Joker's territory is releasing almost as much energy. What does that mean?"

"I wish I knew. Maybe the Writers are at war and one of them has chosen the Joker?"

"Well, that would explain why I can't find him. If they could somehow blind Batman to an obvious bomb, then their reality manipulation powers are quite formidable. But if that's the case, what can we do about it?"

"No idea." Barbara sat back and carefully repositioned her legs. She felt the need to go out and do something, even if that was a poor strategic decision considering what they were facing. Perhaps she had a death wish of her own. "If someone has been supporting our activity, maybe we should ask them."

"It would help if they would show up and explain what any of this means." Superman glanced skyward significantly, but no extra-dimensional Writers manifested. Barbara sighed.

"I don't think they're going to appear directly. I mean, they call themselves 'Writers' - they're clearly viewing all of this from quite a distance. Doesn't make sense for them to be part of the story."

It had been a casual, off-hand observation, but Superman's eyes narrowed to slits. "Yes... yes, that's exactly it."

"What is?"

"This really is all a story to them. They change reality to resemble whatever they think is... most artistic. That's why my powers have fluctuated over the years and why some things that don't make any sense persist - someone thinks they make for a more interesting story."

Barbara's legs felt very cold, but she pushed them out of her mind. "But you've been crushing your opponents effortlessly. That's not much of a story."

"Because we're not in that kind of a story anymore." Superman smiled grimly, staring at the data with new perspective. "But the Joker is. And whatever these c-levels truly are, they indicate that the Writers care about what the Joker is doing. We've been acting independently, each in our own... the word 'series' is coming to mind, though I don't know why. But if our paths are going to cross over, the rules start conflicting."

To her it seemed like a huge leap in logic, yet Superman spoke with the same strange certainty she saw in Harley. "Then do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. But now I know I can't defeat the Joker by force, and I think the Writers are far beyond anything we can punch. I need to find a way to play by the rules... but I'll need time to think about what they are."

Superman closed his eyes and drifted away slowly, falling deep into his own thoughts. Barbara wanted to put her own mind to the problem, yet she found herself staring down at her legs. She was still paralyzed because some extra-dimensional being thought that was more interesting?

That train of thought soon had her spiraling down dark paths. Barbara wheeled away from the computer and through the hallways, looking for something but not sure what. She needed someone to help focus her thoughts, but not Harley. Especially not recently, since the return of the Joker left her moody and twitchy, wearing a different costume every moment. No, Barbara needed someone with whom she felt an older kinship.

As she passed one of the training rooms, Barbara heard two voices within and realized exactly what she needed. She entered and stayed at the door for a while, just watching Cassandra and Stephanie spar. It was a good-natured bout, both of them laughing as Stephanie tried increasingly reckless moves to get past Cassandra's guard and still ended up on her back.

One particularly wild flail made Barbara laugh, pulling their attention. Cassandra merely nodded, but Stephanie waved. "Oh, hey Babs, didn't see you there!"

"You look troubled," Cassandra stated. Barbara was still smiling, but it didn't surprise her at all that everything else would be obvious. She wheeled into the room and they came to meet her off the side of the mat. Perhaps Cassandra's body language reading was the example she should have focused on...

"I'm glad to see you too, Steph, but I actually had a question for Cass. When you... changed yourself, what exactly did you do?"

"That's difficult to say." Cassandra folded her arms and closed her eyes. "Being with Superman began the thought, which I refined by meditating. Perhaps the closest I can say is that I _chose_ who I wanted to be."

"But you did more than just change your decisions. Not to mention Harley, who is actually breaking the laws of physics."

"I doubt you should follow either of our paths. If you change yourself, it will be through a method unique to you."

That was easy to say, but didn't provide many answers. Barbara settled back in her chair, stewing over the problem. Whatever the reason, her condition was there to stay and there was nothing she could do. Before she could fall down that hole again, Stephanie spoke up.

"I doubt this helps, Babs, but I just wanted to say that you're awesome as Oracle, but I never thought it was fair you couldn't walk. I mean, Batman had his back broken, Superman _died,_ and they both got better. There are bionic limbs everywhere, alien regeneration, reality manipulators... it really doesn't make any sense."

"Life doesn't make sense half the time." Despite Barbara's bitter words, however, she found herself thinking about those contradictions for the first time in years.

There had been reasons she couldn't recover, of course, given by doctors and superheroes over the years. But when she tried to concentrate on them, they slipped out of her mind. Her past seemed straightforward and concrete from a distance, but the closer she looked, the more it was a murky mess. Drifting into it, she was afraid she might drown.

Desperate for something concrete, Barbara struggled to recall something absolute. Somehow she found herself remembering the first night she'd put on her Batgirl costume, her desire to make Gotham a better place. That drive had only become stronger after she lost her legs. It was what had given her the strength to get out of that hospital bed and become Oracle, to do more for the world than she had done before.

No matter what, she couldn't let go of that drive.

Abruptly exhausted, Barbara fell toward the ground. Cassandra and Stephanie caught her immediately, holding her up. Barbara was about to apologize for her weakness when she saw the astonished expressions on their faces.

That was when she realized that she was standing up. Her legs were wobbly and the muscles burned, but she had been standing on them before she fell.

Not only that, she was wearing her Batgirl uniform. It was her old favorite, black except for her logo and the purple lining on the inside of her cape. Just looking at it made her feel stronger. She took Cass and Steph's hands, but not to support herself - she could stand just fine on her own. In fact, she felt great. As strong and limber as she'd been as a young girl, but she didn't feel any of the flightiness she'd struggled with then.

"What...?" Her voice hadn't really changed, yet it sounded strange to her. "What did that look like?"

They shot each other a glance before Cassandra answered. "You started flickering, like you were fragmenting into different images of yourself. Before we could do anything, you came back together like this and stood for a moment before falling."

"I see." Without warning Barbara leapt away from them, landing in a crouch on top of one of the weight racks. Her cape dropped down behind her just perfectly and she grinned. "Batgirl is back. And I think it's about time she did something about the Joker."

Stephanie grinned back at her, understanding the emotions running through her, while Cassandra frowned at her words. "It would be unwise to leave the Batcave while-"

"Oh, I'm not going to. I'm sure that I'm the very last person who should fight the Joker, because the Writers might decide to revisit the story they liked so much before." She hopped off the rack, her giddiness fading to a much more intensely joyful focus. "Superman realized that the problem is that he's trying to fight the Joker the wrong way, but I doubt he's making much progress. I think he needs a big dose of traditional Gotham crime-fighting."

Cassandra smiled quietly. Stephanie stared at her a moment before giggling. "Ooh, ooh, let's do all three of us as Batgirl!" She clenched her eyes shut and put two fingers of each hand to her forehead. After several seconds scrunching up her face, she opened one eye. "Anything? No? Damn.  Give me a second to find my old suit!"

Stephanie practically skipped away and Barbara walked - walked - after her. On her way out the door, she caught one of her wheelchairs handles and pushed it in front of her. Just because she was Batgirl again didn't meant she wasn't still Oracle, so she thought that she would hang onto it. Besides, it was the most comfortable seat in the Batcave.

They caught up with Stephanie half-naked, tossing off her clothes and trying to pull on her own suit at the same time. Barbara looked between them and thought they formed a good contrast. Cassandra had the most stylized pitch black outfit, her own was all skin-tight black, and Stephanie wore partially armored shades of purple. All of them looked fantastic.

When they burst through the door to Superman's room, it was obvious that he agreed. Though his eyes flickered to her legs first, they didn't linger there long before moving to her face. They shared a quiet moment before his eyes moved to the rest of her and the other two. When he unfolded his legs, she could see his cock stiffening.

"The three of you are making it very difficult to clear my mind."

"You don't need to." Barbara marched up and kissed him firmly. "You haven't gotten this far by being serious all the time. Think about it - there's no way you're going to be grimmer and grittier than the Joker the way he is now, and he has almost anyone beat when it comes to sickening violence."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I don't know. But I'm willing to bet that we can... stimulate your imagination."

Superman chuckled. "You know, it's not unreasonable to think that this actually might help. But let's try not to think about that - this looks like it could be quite the experience."

"You have no idea." Barbara smirked at him and then pulled her cowl up over her face.

As if by some silent signal, Stephanie and Cassandra pulled their masks over their heads at exactly the same moment. That left Superman facing three horny Batgirls quickly surrounding him. His cock went from merely stiff to threatening to burst through the reinforced fabric of his costume.

Their plan had been vaguely to pounce on him from all sides, but Superman didn't give them a chance. Without warning Barbara found herself pulled against his chest alongside the others. All three of them could fit against his broad chest, and the feel of trying this with some of her best friends sent a little chill down her spine. She was willing to bet that Superman wasn't complaining about having three great pairs of tits pushed against him either.

Though he'd started by kissing Cassandra, Stephanie leaned in close to try to capture his lips and Superman turned toward her. Stephanie giggled and poked her tongue between his lips, soon getting his in response, surging into her mouth.

Meanwhile, though, he hadn't ignored Barbara. He was able to hold Stephanie against him with the crook of his arm, leaving his hand free to slide along her ass. She could feel his rock hard length against her thighs and half-wondered if he'd take her in this strange position. His other arm went between Cassandra's legs and she was already biting her lip to stay silent.

Soon she had no need, since Superman was kissing Barbara as passionately as he had the others. Finally catching her breath enough to take the lead, Barbara reached down to stroke his cock. "Let us gang up on you for once, will you? Get on that bed."

Superman smiled good-naturedly and pulled them on top of him as he lay down on his back. Barbara fell with her breasts mashed up against his cock, and the fabric around them no longer felt quite so thick. When she looked up, however, she found that Stephanie was looking toward the bulge with longing. Their eyes met and Stephanie started to look away, but Barbara smiled encouragingly.

She rose, though not before taking the time to rub herself against the thick veins of his cock. Stephanie hopped on almost immediately, though she had to rock back and forth to get the head inside her. Meanwhile, Barbara slid her hand down between her legs, touching herself as she tried to open her suit.

Not really to her surprise, there was a flap that she could pull aside to bare her pussy. It was a little wide, but she knew she'd need it to be comfortable when his thick length was inside her. Given the lifestyle she led now, it was one of the most practical parts of the outfit. Superman had fucked her completely nude plenty of times, but they both knew there was something special about their costumes.

Cassandra had already opened something similar and slid her thighs over Superman's head. She closed her eyes in bliss as his tongue went to work. Barbara paused for a moment before realizing that while one of Superman's hands was on Stephanie's thigh, the other lay free. Barbara positioned herself over it and whimpered when he started teasing around her inner thigh, working toward her center.

Meanwhile, however, Stephanie had dropped herself onto Superman's cock. She groaned and kept moving faster, even though it seemed to be overwhelming her. When she finally took him in to the hilt, she yelped and fell forward against Cassandra's chest, their breasts pressing together. The other woman slid her arms up around her, holding her steadier, but it obviously distracted her from Superman's tongue.

There was a much better way. Barbara squeezed her thighs around Superman's hand and moved to straddle one powerful leg. When Stephanie pulled back with a brief scream, Barbara wrapped her arms around her from behind. It started as a gentle hug, but she found herself moving Stephanie up and down, regulating her bounces. Meanwhile, Superman's hand followed her, driving her pleasure higher as well.

After a particularly loud scream, Stephanie nearly fell forward. She tried to get off but her legs gave out, plunging her back on and producing a little squeak. Instead she twisted to look at Barbara. "T-tag in, I can't... take any more..."

Barbara eased her off and looked back to Cassandra, but the other woman was deeply focused on an orgasm of her own. That left Superman's cock free, jutting up proudly. Glorying in how easy the movement was, Barbara positioned herself over him and then finally penetrated herself on the steel length.

It was almost too intense at first, forcing her to stop half-way down. Yes, her body had changed in other ways as well, but it wasn't a bad thing. Once she became accustomed to it, she went to the hilt. Feeling his cock hit something inside her actually brought a surge of discomfort.

That wouldn't do - she wanted him to pound her pussy just like he had before. Barbara barely gave it any thought, just rocked her hips as she concentrated. Something shifted subtly and when she gave another experimental bounce, the head of his cock against her cervix felt incredible. She lifted herself as high as she could and came back down hard.

Her pussy was on fire, which only drove her to move even faster. Barbara bounced on Superman's cock as hard as she could, enjoying the battering just on the good side of pain. Meanwhile, Cassandra had slid back from Superman's head, recovering from her orgasm. Instead she leaned forward, first kissing Superman upside down and then pressing her breasts against his face.

Barbara came then, hard strokes inside her blasting her higher and higher. When she came back to earth, though, his cock was still deep within her and she wasn't done. Instead she kept him fully inside and began rocking back and forth.

At that moment Stephanie recovered. She slid herself partially onto Superman's chest so her head was near Barbara. Her tongue flicked out to the place where they were joined, hesitantly at first but then with increasing enjoyment. The tongue against her clit was far too much. Barbara threw her head back and moaned, shooting back up to come again.

As soon as the spasming had stopped, she forced herself to pull back and off Superman's cock. Her intention had been to give Cassandra a turn, but after a moment lying blissfully against Superman's legs, Barbara realized that she hadn't given enough space.

Meanwhile, though, Stephanie's tongue had kept working, now along Superman's cock. Cassandra pulled her mask up and joined her, massaging the opposite side. Occasionally one of them slid up enough to bob her mouth over his head, and Barbara could see how much Superman was enjoying it.

Well, she hadn't planned on that, but now the idea seemed irresistible. Barbara got on her hands and knees and moved slowly toward his cock, giving him plenty of time to realize exactly what she planned to do. Superman saw her and smiled, but he didn't take any action. There was no question that he was getting what he wanted.

For a while the three of them worshipped his cock together, taking turns sucking while the others licked the shaft. Straight as she was, Barbara found herself turned on by the sight of the three of their faces together around him, blond hair tangling with red tangling with black.

Eventually, though, Cassandra needed more. The others pulled back, allowing her to straddle Superman's hips. She moved down his length slowly, relishing the slow penetration. As soon as he was seated inside her she leaned forward, her body against his and meeting his eyes. Though her movements were slow, they were no less passionate as they ground together.

Stephanie slipped behind them to use her tongue again, but Barbara felt herself flagging. Maybe it was the transformation or maybe she was just satisfied from the good pounding, but she was tired. She slid beside Superman and settled her head against his shoulder. He put an arm around her and through his body she could feel Cassandra shuddering on his cock. It was peaceful and oddly more satisfying than a lot of sex she'd had in the distant past.

Some time later, Cassandra took a gasping breath. "You're... you're not finished?"

"I could have come so many times already." One of his slid up Cassandra's body while the other played with Barbara's hair. "But I know how I want to finish this."

"Whatever you want," Barbara said, smiling. She was feeling up for another round, though she wouldn't last long. Stephanie popped up bright and eager and Cassandra had incredible endurance, so they were more than ready to go.

"Then hold on."

In an instant Superman had flipped them all onto their hands and knees in a row in front of him. Barbara didn't blame him at all, since she could only imagine how the three of them looked, freshly fucked but eager for more. Stephanie wiggled her ass playfully while Cassandra smiled and pulled her mask over her face again. Yes, Superman owned all three Batgirls.

He slid inside her first, a long and powerful stroke that pushed her forward. Judging from the sounds, the next thrusts went inside Stephanie and then Cassandra. Though the thick rod felt incredible from behind, utterly filling her, Barbara found herself squirming during strokes, just waiting for him to get back to her.

Then, while Cassandra was still moaning, she felt him slip inside her. And an instant later Stephanie joined them as well. Barbara looked over her shoulder and to her surprised saw Superman sliding into all three of them. At first it looked like there were three of him, but she focused her eyes and realized that each form was hazy, as if he was moving between positions at super-speed.

Soon it felt like he was thrusting into her and only her, yet she heard the others moaning with her. Her pussy must not have enough time to realize that his cock was gone before the next thrust came. It even felt like his hands were grabbing her hips, yet they must be leaving her for tiny fractions of a second.

Barbara couldn't theorize about that for long, though, because the pleasure was driving all other thoughts out of her head. It wasn't just that he was fucking her, it was something even more than that. Barbara reached blindly and managed to grab Stephanie's hand on one side and Cassandra's on the other. They held one another tightly while Superman fucked them into oblivion.

She gave out first, finally collapsing forward as her pleasure overwhelmed her. And yet as Barbara became aware of the world outside her pussy again, she realized that the others had collapsed beside her. Though they each needed something different, he'd taken them all to their limit at the same time.

Cum was leaking out of her pussy, but she was sure that the others had full loads as well. When she got enough strength to look back, she saw that Superman had his hands on the others' asses, while his cock rested between the globes of her ass. Her body tingled again at the sight, but she was at her absolute limit.

An instant later, Superman made a place for himself on the bed and pulled them around him. Barbara lay at his side again, which suited her fine. Cassandra was draped across part of his chest, equally content, and Stephanie sprawled near his crotch, her breasts against his cock. Barbara thought that their costumes must be uncomfortable for a moment before realizing that to Superman's skin, it probably didn't matter at all. Still... she wanted to see the four of them tangled together completely naked.

"I could lie here for hours." Superman gave a satisfied sigh that she rarely heard from him. "But unfortunately, it turns out our pretext wasn't much of a pretext. I wasn't thinking about the problem at all, but somehow I have an idea."

"If you need to go, you should," Cassandra said, but she made no move to remove herself. Stephanie, however, pulled back and crossed her arms with a pout.

"That's unacceptable! As penance for your lack of cuddling, you have to fuck us again and finish it right next time!"

"I can live with that." Superman vanished from between their bodies and Barbara slumped to the bed.

Though she hadn't felt him near her, she could feel his lips against hers for a moment and knew the others had too. They all moved a little closer together and fell into a deep sleep.

 

X X X

 

For the hundredth time that day, Jim Gordon removed his gun. Unloaded and reloaded it. Checked the safety. It did no functional good, but sometimes it was all that got him through the day. Anything to give the slightest illusion of control.

The Gotham City Police Department was gone, possibly for good. He wasn't sure whether that was ultimately more good or bad, considering how corrupt it had been, but it left him abandoned. Though he could still try to do the right thing, his authority was gone. Besides, there was nothing he could do now that the city was ruled by supervillains.

And Superman. Gordon sat down heavily on the couch in his living room and set the gun on the table in front of him. Superman had saved his life when by all rights he should have died. It wasn't the first time, but it still meant something to him. There'd been no chance to say thanks and very little word from him.

At least he'd been able to speak to Barbara. He'd disagreed with her decision to return to Gotham, but she seemed safe. Actually, she seemed surprisingly happy. His father's intuition told him that she was seeing someone, a person who gave her a great deal of energy. Part of him could feel happy for her, yet the unanswered questions yawned larger every day.

He knew his daughter was working against the monsters ruling the city. That was unsurprising, given her success as Oracle, yet there weren't many heroes in the city. Unless she was going it alone, that meant she was working with Superman. Given all the rumors flying around about him, he preferred not to think about the fact, because that would inevitably lead him to a conclusion that...

Well, it was easier not to think about it.

Someone rapped lightly on the door. Gordon grabbed his gun, his first instinct to dive for cover. It seemed to be just a knock, however, so he went to the door carefully. To his surprise, on the other end he saw a tall man in a blue suit. Gordon scowled and opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Gordon. I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet."

"I know who you are," Gordon snapped. "And yes, I mean I _really_ know who you are."

"Ah, do you? It all blurs together sometimes. May I come in?"

Gordon paused for a moment, but eventually decided that it couldn't hurt anything. "At least step out of the street before someone shoots at you."

"Thank you. You see, I need the GCPD's help."

"Hah. You have no need of our help and we don't exist anymore."

Clark Kent removed his hat and smiled. "With all due respect, I disagree on both counts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had a bunch of fun with that scene. Showdown with the Joker is next!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown against the Joker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the climax, but we're getting close! I've been hyping this since almost the beginning, so I hope it doesn't disappoint, but obviously for a story like this I couldn't do a traditional Joker fight. Let's give this a try...
> 
> (As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.)

For a long time the ruins of Gotham City Hall had cast a terrible shadow over the city, a devastated shell representing everything the city had become. Wisps of Joker venom still seemed to seep from the foundation, convincing even the most hardened of criminals to avoid it.

In one night the ruins had vanished, replaced with the new government's headquarters. The people warmed to it surprisingly quickly, since it was staffed by the community organizers they had come to know. Though it had plenty of supplies and even began handling money again, no one dared to rob it. After all, the Superman symbol above the doors left no doubt who enforced order there.

At midnight, that symbol exploded.

Barbara stared at the camera panning over the wreckage, taken aback even though they had known it was inevitable. To see one of the things they'd worked for simply explode like that troubled her in a way that it shouldn't have. At least she had braced herself for the manic laugh that echoed over the audio before the Joker took control of the television station.

"Greetings, Gotham!" At first the screen was filled with one bloodshot eye, then it pulled back to show the face contorted in a grin. "If you're not having fun yet, this one is going to kill ya! And no, I don't mean the destruction of Superman's little attempt at order!

"No, I'm talking about the three dirty bombs I've hidden in Gotham."

He said it surprisingly evenly, without so much as a giggle. Barbara's breath caught in her throat. They'd expected headquarters to be bombed and for the Joker to issue some kind of challenge, but the stakes were much higher than she'd expected. Without warning, the Joker went from motionless to a jerking, knife-spinning frenzy.

"And yes, that's nuclear with a capital N! Or not! Don't let me tell you what to capitalize, because in just twenty seven minutes and thirteen seconds, Gotham goes up in flames! Starting... now!"

The screen went black except for the countdown, which started at 27:13 as promised. Barbara immediately flicked the television to a corner of the computer so she could begin scanning. Not that it was likely to do any good, but she couldn't live with herself if she sat idly by while nuclear weapons counted down inside Gotham.

It should have been impossible for the Joker to acquire three dirty bombs and sneak them into Gotham. She'd been working with her father and a few other trusted officers to try to reconstitute the police department, though they were staying in plain clothes on Superman's orders. One of them should have noticed the suspicious behavior, or one of her satellites, or... but no, the Joker didn't have to follow the rules. All they could do was fight back with their own.

Though she'd enjoyed seeing her father regularly again, their interactions still weren't entirely comfortable. He was a traditional man who liked his routines, and things were decidedly not routine or traditional at the moment. She knew he at least suspected about her relationship with Superman, yet he'd stepped around the issue with painful carefulness. Though she had to wonder what Superman could possibly have said to convince him, she forced the issue aside to focus on the coming conflict.

At that moment Superman appeared behind her. He practically glowed with power, yet the plan didn't involve him fighting at all. Perhaps that was what he needed, to prepare against an opponent unlike any he had faced before.

"I can't find the bombs."

"That's what we expected, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I scanned the entire city. They're literally not there, yet I'm sure that if we do nothing before the countdown hits zero, Gotham will explode. How are the c-levels?"

Barbara checked them and winced. "We're still neck and neck with the Joker. You really think it will come down to that?"

"Have you been able to find any trace of the bombs?"

"Not yet, though that shouldn't be possible. I don't see how he could be shielding-"

"This isn't about technology," Superman said grimly. "It's about personality. Unless we break the Joker, those bombs are untouchable."

"Then..."

"Start rolling."

 

X X X

 

The criminals in the studio began to shift nervously, playing with their clown masks. Did the Joker have a fallout shelter or some other way to protect them from the radiation? They'd assumed he had a plan, because he always had a plan, but now it was beginning to occur to them that perhaps that plan involved everyone dying.

As he finished announcing the challenge, the Joker threw back his head and released a shrieking laugh. But as the criminals considered trying to run, they heard something much more ominous.

A deep voice chuckled underneath the Joker's laugh.

Everyone searched for the source, but it seemed to come from everywhere. Abruptly the studio monitors flickered, and when they returned, instead of the Joker's broadcast, they held a video of Superman. "Hello, Joker."

None of them heard his greeting, because they were too blown away by what they saw. Superman wore his classic suit, yes, but a truly enormous cock emerged from his trunks. It was moving in and out of a woman, judging from the beautifully curved ass just visible in the bottom of the frame.

"Superman... what a surprise." The Joker let out a little giggle and stared between the different screens as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing. "How are you-"

"You know, it's funny." With the camera set up, Superman slid his hands around the woman's waist and increased his pace. "I can't find you, yet I can broadcast this directly to your location and hear your answers. I guess the laws of the universe assumed no one would think about it too hard."

"Hey! It's my job to break the fourth wall!" Knives flashed in and out of the Joker's hands, stabbing at nothing, but the rest of his body was still as a serpent.

"Not anymore. The rules changed when you decided to blow up all my women."

"Aww, your dear, dear women!" The Joker pretended to swoon for a moment, then abruptly jerked upright, flinging a knife into the throat of one of his henchman. The man dropped, gurgling blood, and the Joker giggled. "I have absolutely no idea who that man was. I never learned his name. I've practically forgotten he existed."

"That's what makes you a monster."

"There's nothing they can take away from me! Nothing! But you? You'll spend nights lying awake thinking about poor little Kasumi or whatever, wishing-"

"There actually was a Kasumi on duty," Superman said mildly. He pulled back on the hair of the woman he was fucking and she arched her back, coming fully into frame. The criminals all gasped at the slender beauty, but she was shuddering in so much pleasure she neither knew nor cared. "Ah, no, this is her sister. Twins, you see. It would have been convenient if you'd said the exact name, but I suppose that's too much to ask for."

The Joker's face was fixed in a blank grin, completely void of the twisted joy it had held a moment before. Many of his henchmen began expressing confusion, but the Joker stood absolutely still, staring up at the screen.

"Kasumi, do you want to go next? I think your sister is about done."

Superman let the woman slide off him into exhausted slumber and a moment later another woman in black wrapped herself around him. She kissed him fiercely, but her hips were already grinding against him in desperate need. She couldn't even wait to get her clothes off, pulling away just enough to ease onto his length. Almost immediately she fell back, legs clenching around his waist as she thrashed in ecstasy.

"I got them all out in time, but I don't like using anyone else as bait, so I thought I owed them thanks." Superman smiled toward the screen even as he hammered inside Kasumi. "This group wanted it hard and fast, so they won't take long. Do you think we can wrap this up? There are a few more who want things slow and private, and I'd like to get to them soon."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The Joker's hands gripped his head and came away with hair and blood on his fingernails. "This isn't how it's supposed to go! I'm the supervillain and you're... you're..."

"I'm not really interested in playing some kind of oppositional game with you, pretending we're two sides of a coin or anything like that. So you do whatever you want." He began thrusting harder into the woman beneath him to demonstrate what he'd be doing. In a surprisingly short time her clothes were soaked in sweat and countless orgasms had been wrung from her body. Another woman took her place almost immediately.

"Heh." The Joker's smile wavered, then returned in vicious force. "Don't try to play this game, Superman, you don't have a chance against me. Underneath all those muscles, you're weak. I've broken minds a hundred times stronger than yours - you're easy mode, Superman. Taking you down is practically a vacation!"

"Easy mode, huh?"

Superman was interrupted when the woman bouncing on his cock leaned up to give him a sloppy passionate kiss before collapsing. Another assassin stripped off her robes to reveal a surprising voluptuous body. She crushed it against him, holding on for dear life as he began to thrust up into her. Superman continued speaking thoughtfully.

"You do have things easy, Joker, but that's because you've always been on easy mode." Though much of the frame was obscured by the woman's curvy body, jiggling with each thrust, everyone's attention was on Superman's eyes staring directly into the camera. "You can acquire almost any weapon, hire endless henchmen, use civilians as hostages, kill anyone you like. And for an enemy you chose a human man who refused to use your tactics."

As he spoke, Superman finished off the woman in his lap. After setting her down, he rose and moved to a table, bending over another assassin. The camera moved to follow him even though he'd been the one to settle it into position at first. He slid into her ass and spoke over her screams of pleasure.

"With all my powers, compared to Batman I do have it pretty easy. But that's nothing compared to you. You don't need to follow any rules and you don't have to protect anyone. You can lose over and over and over again, yet you kill a few people and you declare victory. It doesn't get any easier than that."

"You-" Whatever the Joker had been about to say was cut off by a cheerful voice.

"Heya, Mistah J!" Harley's face abruptly filled the frame as she peered from the side. She pulled back a little and readjusted the camera. "Ya miss me?"

"Harley, you worthless little slut! I'll-"

"Yup!" She grinned and scampered over to where Superman was exhausting the last woman. "But I'm only a slut for Superman's cock now!" As soon as he finished and pulled out, she dropped to her knees and sucked his cock into her mouth.

The Joker snarled and gripped his knives tighter. "That bitch will-"

"That's not very nice, Mistah J!"

Even the Joker gaped when her cheerful voice appeared again, since her throat was obviously completely filled with cock. As she kept bobbing her head, another Harley popped up into frame from below. This one wore a tight bustier and had red and black dyed hair. She put her hand on the back of the other Harley's head and pushed her harder onto Superman's cock.

"You've always been real mean to me, ain't ya? But I got a real man now-" Superman slid one arm around her, flattening her breasts up against his chest. "And I been thinkin'. Treatin' me like that wasn't funny at all, and it didn't make you a badass. Just a bad asshole!"

"I never saw it before, because I was so dependent on you." A third Harley wrapped her arms around Superman's neck from behind, wearing glasses like she had when she was Harleen Quinzel. "I'd say co-dependent, but it's clear that you never cared about me. It all seems a little pathetic now."

"So I decided to quit ya!" A fourth Harley in a brightly colored costume cartwheeled onto camera and even more piled after her, wrapping themselves around Superman from all sides.

"I've got friends now!"

"And Supes to fuck me whenever I want!"

"I don't haveta be that girl anymore!"

"Yer just a dumb clown!"

By now all the Joker's henchmen were utterly transfixed, seeing the object of their lusts duplicated a dozen times over and draped over Superman. The Joker looked shaken, searching for the right words. He started to open his mouth, but at that moment Superman pushed his length inside one of the Harleys. She screamed in such passion that there was absolutely no question whether or not she was faking.

They watched in silence as Superman began fucking the Harleys with superhuman intensity. Some of the henchmen dropped their guns and began masturbating wildly. Though the Joker clutched his knives tightly, as he stared up at the screen something seemed to pass from him. The aura of raw terror that had surrounded him began to fade away.

At first the Harleys had been watching the screen, meeting his stare defiantly. But slowly their attention was pulled away from him to Superman. He began to move faster than the eye could see, a blur thrusting into all of them simultaneously. Soon none of them were looking toward the camera and it could not have been more obvious that she had completely forgotten the Joker was watching.

"Well said, Harley." Superman appeared in front of the orgy, though flickering afterimages were still fucking each variation of her. His eyes were locked directly on the camera. "Yes, Joker, at your best you're insanity personified. But you're also a buffoon, a failed comedian, a man in greasy paint. You think you can fight Superman? That's a bad joke."

Two knives clattered to the ground.

 

X X X

 

Barbara fell back into her chair, forcing herself to take deep breaths. She'd been on the edge of her seat for so long there was a thin sheen of sweat all over her body and her muscles were cramping. Behind her, the others had begun cheering, but she was too exhausted for it.

Though it had ended with Superman's utter victory, the conflict had been far closer than it seemed. At first the c-wave levels on both sides had climbed steadily, and for a long time they had been too turbulent for her to tell anything. But as Superman gained the upper hand and the Joker lost confidence, the Joker's numbers had declined. Now there was complete silence from the Joker's portion of the city and Superman's was at an all-time high.

Without warning, Superman vanished from the video. He appeared a second later to drop three crumpled bombs on the floor and thrust right back into Harley. Just like they'd suspected, once the Joker was no longer protected by the Writers, Superman could easily foil his plan in an instant.

How close had it been? Barbara looked at the countdown clock and jumped when she saw that it had stopped with exactly one second remaining. That was terrifyingly close... maybe. She sighed as she realized that the Writers probably just liked dramatic conclusions.

Since she was already sweaty, Barbara stood up from her wheelchair and took off her cape. If there was ever a time to celebrate, it was now.

 

X X X

 

Something in the world snapped, and suddenly Superman knew that it was over. The Joker, wherever he was, no longer controlled enough c-waves for the Writers to be interested. And that changed everything.

When he left the Batcave, it felt like he reached Gotham instantaneously, even for his super senses. Even though he hadn't realized it, before there had been another power in opposition to his, trying to tell another story. But now there was nothing standing in his way. Nothing could stop him short of the Writers themselves.

In an instant, he identified all three of the nuclear bombs. They were in places where he had already searched, but he didn't concern himself about that. Superman burst straight through the ground to grab each one, quickly rendering the timing mechanisms nothing but slag. When he had all three, he tore the explosive components from them and hurled them out of Earth's orbit.

Though he could have taken in the Joker and his thugs as well, the GCPD was already on the case. Superman decided that it was best to let them handle it. That was part of the plan he'd crafted, after all: he confronted with Joker while fully integrated with Gotham, working with the police and buried up to his balls in Harley. Superman scanned the city one more time for any other surprises and found none.

Then he was back in the Batcave, dropping the useless shells. Though he had been able to think and move a great deal, everyone else had barely shifted, as if no time had passed. All of Harley's copies were only just realizing that he had left them.

He wondered if he would have succeeded without her help. She'd been missing for some time and then approached him not long before they'd begun the plan. Unusually calm, she'd explained exactly what she had to offer. Though he'd been skeptical, somehow she'd separated herself into multiple different versions, creating a one woman orgy.

An orgy he was going to take full advantage of now. Superman slid behind the Harley with what he thought of as her classic costume, grabbed her hips, and thrust into her to the hilt. Though all her pussies were tight and eager, he'd been far too distracted while confronting the Joker, worried that it would fail if he acted even slightly less confident.

Now, though, there was nothing distracting him from fucking her. All of her. It took some practice, but when he used his super speed to the limit while relaxing his power that let him perceive time so quickly, he really felt like he was thrusting inside every single version of her simultaneously.

With that much pleasure, it wouldn't take him long to come. Each Harley had already come several times and she was running on pure insanity fumes, so she needed it too. Superman closed his eyes and focused on the experience.

The most interesting thing was that each Harley felt a little different. All felt incredible, but some had slightly tighter pussies, larger asses, firmer bodies, and so on. They were all coming, though, clenching over his cock as they finally milked him of his seed. He shot burst after burst into each of them and finally ended up buried deep inside a random Harley, pinning her hips to the floor.

When he opened his eyes, Superman discovered that the other Harleys had vanished. The only version that remained was the one currently impaled on his cock, and she was absolutely covered in cum. She looked back at him sleepily.

"We did it, Supes." Then she was out.

Superman smiled and stayed there for a while. That had been incredibly satisfying... but their recording studio was in the Batcave and he had a feeling that he wasn't done.

 

X X X

 

When Gordon signaled the Gotham City Police Department to break through the doors to the Joker's studio, he expected to lose a lot of men. The Joker was incredibly lethal on his own and he had a large number of henchmen with him. He would never have ordered the attack if he hadn't decided to put his trust in Superman.

Yet when they kicked open the doors, there was no hail of bullets to meet them. All the henchmen were staring at the television monitors, where Superman was in the middle of vigorously fucking what appeared to be multiple clones of Harley Quinn.

Though Gordon's cops gaped, to their credit they quickly moved to subdue the criminals. Some were catatonic, others tried to run and tripped over their pants around their legs, a few fought to keep masturbating. Not a single shot was fired as they were all brought down and handcuffed, their clown masks forming a pile on the floor.

Gordon moved toward the Joker personally, still cautious, but he soon saw that it was over. The Joker had collapsed to his knees, hands limply at his sides. His eyes stared toward the screen, but they saw nothing. It was as if whatever spirit of insanity had inhabited him was simply gone.

After getting him handcuffed, Gordon took a moment to wipe his glasses and accept that it had really been that easy. Superman had come through for them.

And he was also still busy on the screen. Against his better judgment, Gordon watched. The copies of Harley Quinn were wearing out against Superman's superhuman endurance, collapsing into exhausted piles. Even though Clark Kent had admitted what he was doing in honest terms, Gordon hadn't really believed it.

That meant Gotham had a new protector. Assuming that Superman kept his moral standards, Gordon could almost imagine a new era of peace and prosperity. If that meant that Superman was fucking an entire harem of women... well, it wasn't against the law.

At that moment, a new woman leapt from the side of the screen to embrace Superman. Though her costume showed off her impressive figure, Gordon's eyes were focused on her flaming red hair. He recognized her, of course, but he was too stunned to do anything until she started to peel off her shirt. Then he jerked back into action, realizing just how many of his cops were eagerly watching the show.

"Hey, hey! Shut that off, now!"

Gordon needed to have a _long_ talk with his new son-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I've been setting up this one for a long time! I wanted to give the Joker a fun showing, but he's not the main villain. I have something much, much crazier in mind. Four chapters left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Joker plotline ended last chapter and seems to have been reasonably well-received. Things are now going to get stranger and more obscure, and if ratings are a gauge of general opinion, people aren't big fans of that. =/ Then again, it's possible people just didn't like the sex in those chapters as much; I don't have a big sample size.
> 
> But I started this story with breaking the fourth wall and some ridiculous sex - it's time to take that toward the ultimate conclusion. FYI, this one will be lighter on sex. But as always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

Superman settled back in his chair, enjoying the sensation of Talia's full lips sliding over his cock. She'd become accustomed to him surprisingly quickly, able to take his entire length almost as fast as she wanted. Earlier she'd exhausted herself with a vigorous deepthroat, so she'd resided to slow sensual movements while gazing at his cock as if it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Life was going well, and not just as measured by the number of women coming while impaled on his cock. With the Joker's defeat, all opposition was gone. Whatever he wanted seemed to slide into place immediately, so the world had finally found some degree of peace again. No more senseless "gritty" murders, no criminal masterminds escaping every week, no civilians dying by the hundreds.

Gotham itself was rapidly improving. He'd rebuilt his city hall easily with super speed and it now stood in defiance of the Joker's attack. City-wide power had been restored and they were in negotiations to reconnect the services from outside that had been shut off when Gotham fell apart. Though the city hadn't recovered in some ways, in other areas things were actually better than before.

Best of all, their research on the Joker's c-levels had uncovered a surprising new fact: Superman didn't need to fear an attack from one of the larger forces of the universe. The same principles that had defended the Joker from him would protect Gotham from Darkseid or the Green Lantern Corps or anyone else that felt like taking a shot at him. They still existed, he'd met with some key groups, but the story being created in Gotham had nothing to do with them, so they couldn't interfere.

Running his hands through Talia's hair, Superman began sliding her head along his cock. He went slow and deep, which gave her plenty of time to adapt. Within seconds she followed his pace and he didn't need to move her, but he kept his hands in her silky hair. All the while she stared back at him with those same intense eyes. Talia really did have the most striking eyes, no matter if they were simply standing in the same room or whether he was fucking her unconscious.

As he enjoyed Talia's work, his eyes began to slide over the entire Batcave. It was amazing to see everyone simply happy for once, whether they were working to help Gotham recover, talking with one another, or simply relaxing. He noted that Cassandra had managed to coax Barbara away from the computer to one of the couches and she seemed to be enjoying herself instead of working. That was an improvement.

On the other side of the cave, a different conversation caught his attention. Superman began listening in because he heard them discussing m-waves, but he kept listening for entirely different reasons. Harley Quinn flipped from side to side on a bed while Stephanie sat nearby.

"Did you feel it in all your pussies at once, or...?" Stephanie pulled her knees tighter against itself, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Whatcha mean by 'you'?" Harley asked playfully.

"Dang, you're right. But you know what I meant! Did you feel like you had a dozen bodies simultaneously, or was it like you were a bunch of different people? That first one would be some crazy zen stuff, and the other... like, did all your memories come together again, or what?"

"All of the above!"

"That's... not very helpful." Stephanie sighed. "Okay, maybe asking you this way isn't a good idea. Do you think I can split into different versions of myself the same way?"

Harley abruptly hopped up next to her, an inch from her eyes. "Why?"

"Why? Because it looked fun! And... I don't know, I like all of my costumes. It'd be cool if I didn't have to choose, so..." Abruptly Stephanie's eyes narrowed and flickered to the side. She wasn't looking in the right direction, but Superman knew it was meant for him. "You're going to ruin my surprise if you keep listening in, Superman!"

"Ooh!" Harley clapped her hands together. "You find out a way to know when he's listening?"

"Nah, I've just been saying that in empty rooms for a while. I have to get lucky eventually."

Superman chuckled but unfocused his hearing so he wouldn't hear the conversation. Most people seemed to want to forget how Harley had fragmented herself, but he wasn't surprised it had caught Stephanie's imagination. He was perfectly willing to find out what she had in mind later.

Some force, either the Writers or simply human psychology, had led everyone to accept the new status quo. As far as he could tell, nearly everyone accepted the fact that he was ruling Gotham. The people who had been protected from near the beginning were particularly loyal, since they'd seen the difference between his territory and the chaos of the city. Besides, the citizens of Gotham were just glad that their city wouldn't be a supervillain playground in the future.

Talia was speeding up, her chest heaving in her own excitement. Superman focused on her again, preparing to deliver another load of cum, but just then he felt something at the periphery of his senses. He kept an eye on all approaches to the Batcave, and for the first time in days there was someone approaching. Not only that, approaching with clear intent to enter.

That wasn't surprising, when he saw that one of them was Kate Kane. Batwoman wore her full uniform, which covered her impressive figure in black armor but left her shockingly red hair tumbling down her back. The woman walking at her side but lagging a step behind was an attractive brunette with short hair, but not anyone Superman knew. She wore a bullet proof vest and carried a gun, but she looked more hesitant than her grim partner.

"Kate, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's a little late for regrets now, Mags. What changed between here and Gotham city limits?" Kate seemed incredibly focused in a way Superman hadn't seen since Batman died.

"What changed is that I've had a long time to think about just how dangerous this is. We're not just risking our lives here, we're risking our... our souls. You've seen what he can do now."

"He's Superman. That counts for something."

"Does it? Even after everything that's happened?" The other woman, apparently Mags, reached out and took hold of Kate's hand. "If he isn't as good-hearted as you think he is, he'll... wipe our minds, or rewrite us, or... I don't want to lose you, Kate."

"You won't." Kate turned back and for a brief moment her intense energy became focused on a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled back, Mags was gasping. "When today is over, we'll be together. I promise you that."

"But..." Mags objected, but it faded away. They were nearing the secret waterfall entrance now, so there wasn't much time left.

Superman watched them in silence, contemplating. With incredible clarity, he realized that he could take them both if he wanted. It wouldn't seem sad or tearful, but he would have broken something that could never be repaired. And that wasn't something he ever wanted to do.

"Welcome." He projected his voice to them so that it seemed to spring from the air. Talia was the only one in the Batcave who heard, but she didn't stop her eager sucking. Kate and her partner stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"We need to talk, Superman."

"Please come in. I'm busy at the moment, but many of your old allies are here. If you need something from them, it's yours. If you wanted to speak to me, I can meet you shortly."

Kate nodded curtly. "We have something to discuss with Babs. Provided that goes well, we'll need to talk to you as well."

"Of course. And I'm glad to see that you made it through safely."

"Thanks to you." Kate's partner still seemed nervous, but she raised her eyes to address him. "Whatever else is decided, you've made the streets safe. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They didn't say anything after that, just headed for the secret entrance, so Superman stopped watching them. It was fine, of course. He didn't want to break up a happy couple. But this was the first time that he'd been tempted. Kate Kane was a woman of great intelligence, beauty, and skill.

She wasn't the only one, of course. Superman looked down and met Talia's eyes, focusing on her instead of anything else. Realizing that he was fully present with her again, she smiled and sucked him as hard as she could before pulling off.

"I love servicing you, beloved, but I love it even more when you look at me like that."

Superman smiled and maintained eye contact without blinking. For the next several minutes, he thought about no one else, and she felt it. Talia slid her hands around his length, body trembling, and very slowly took him into her mouth. Her eyes never left his as she began to move, transfixed by what they were sharing.

When he eventually released himself deep inside her throat, her eyes finally closed. Her hand between her legs stopped moving and she shuddered in a climax perfectly mirroring his. After some time to recover, Talia happily pulled herself up enough to embrace him and he stroked her back.

"Do you want more, beloved?"

"Use those beautiful breasts of yours."

She immediately smiled and dropped between his knees again, settling her large breasts against him. It didn't take her long to move them comfortably around his cock and begin sliding up and down. Like everything else, she was very good at titfucks.

The private moment was over, however, and Superman couldn't help but let his attention return to the rest of the world. Yes, it was clear he was making the right decision. He'd do whatever he could for Batwoman and then let her go. Since the city was safe, she probably wasn't coming to him with a request. It seemed far more likely that she had something to offer, and that interested him.

He looked through the walls and found Kate and Barbara sitting in front of the computer. There was a fresh pot of coffee between them, however, and it didn't seem like they were working particularly intensely. Given how Kate had disappeared during the chaos, they probably had a lot to catch up on. The screen was displaying m-wave data, however, so he listened in.

"-now, though?" Barbara was asking. "Did you not believe we were doing the right thing until we actually won?"

"It's not that at all." Kate took a slow sip from her mug. "I didn't avoid you because I disapproved, but because I thought we needed at least two approaches. You have to admit that your methods have been very effective in some ways, but less so in others."

"No kidding." Barbara flicked one of the MacGuffins across the table. "You're not going to tell me you figured out these things?"

"I don't think there's anything to ultimately figure out, but I do know some things you don't. That's what I'd like to share."

"You didn't actually answer my question earlier: why now?"

Kate remained silent for a long time, twisting one strand of hair around a finger. Eventually she became conscious of the movement and stopped it, becoming still before answering. "I feel... apprehensive. As if we're heading straight toward a cliff. You can mock me for relying on such intuitions if you want, but they've served me well in this."

"Believe me, I won't mock you. I hope you don't mind if I rely on something a little more scientific, however. The data has been done for a while, I was just waiting while we talked."

They both turned to the screen and Barbara brought up another window. Kate immediately frowned. "I don't understand your terminology, but I'm still getting an ominous feeling from this."

"Then your intuitions are probably tuned to reality." Barbara slid her finger a hair from the screen, tracing a line graph that took a plunge near the end. "It looks like you've had strong c-levels throughout the crisis. Not Superman or Joker levels, but significant. Hmm, very high e-waves as well, though. That's unusual."

"So this drop-off toward the end isn't good."

"It means you're vulnerable. I don't know if we can help you, but you were right to look for help."

"I'll have more to say about that, but first..." Kate reached into her belt, then dropped several objects from her hand onto the console. MacGuffins, glimmering darkly. Not ones he'd ever seen before. "I think I can help you. Do you think Superman will take long?"

"I'm not sure what he's doing, but he'll come eventually."

"Then I need to talk to you about something private. It's about Mags and I, we-" Superman focused his will and managed to ignore the conversation. Their private matter could remain private - if it was truly important, Barbara would tell him later. He wasn't particularly interested in the MacGuffins, since none of them seemed to do any good, but he did want to hear what Kate had to say.

Meanwhile, though, he had Talia warm and soft against him. She was happily pumping her breasts around his cock, but he could see that she was tired. He'd filled all her holes with cum over the course of several long, luxurious sessions, and her body could only take so much pleasure. It was time to finish her off right.

Superman replaced her hands with his, massaging her heavy breasts. He could feel her getting more sensitive under his will, drawing incredible pleasure from his hands and his hard rod between them. That was a better companion to the pleasure he got from resting in her pillowy cleavage.

In a flash he flipped her onto her back and knelt over her chest, cock still sandwiched between her tits. Talia slumped back happily, realizing that he would do all the work. She moaned as he began thrusting faster between her incredibly sensitive breasts. Superman got a better grip and focused on pumping between them. By the time he was about to come, she was screaming in an intense orgasm.

His first jet hit her face, then he pulled back and sent another across her breasts before splattering the rest of her body. Talia finally came down from her high and smiled at him before her head slumped to the side. Though she'd obviously enjoyed it, he'd been using her for too long. In the future he'd have to be more careful.

Finally fully satisfied, Superman returned his cock to his trunks, made sure he was presentable, and flew to the central cavern. It must have been longer than he thought, since Barbara had moved back to the couch while Kate was looking through the computer on her own. When she sensed his arrival she turned and smiled at him.

"I think we can help each other, Superman."

"How so?" He wanted to move the conversation forward but decided that it was best to pretend he didn't know anything he'd overheard. Kate explained about the MacGuffins she'd acquired and a little more about her process. It sounded like she'd taken the solitary route, experiencing a very different side of the chaos in Gotham than his increasingly large group.

"If I can take a look at your MacGuffins," Kate said eventually, "I think we might be able to gather a complete set."

"What happens then?"

"I wish I could tell you. I wouldn't have even known about it if I hadn't tracked down Animal Man. From him I learned that if we gather a complete set of MacGuffins, we can use them to pierce limbo - maybe even far enough to catch a glimpse of the Writers themselves. And don't ask how he knows that, because I already tried. He clearly doesn't want anything to do with this."

"A complete set, huh?" Superman gathered all of the MacGuffins and assembled them together. There were subtle differences between them, he realized now, and once he was looking it was easy as choosing colored blocks. He picked up a key, a cube, and a pyramid. "These are the same, but they don't do anything."

"That's because there's one more type: a MacGuffin location. They're all in Gotham, though I haven't figured out why."

Finally it was all coming together. Superman looked at the mysterious objects in his hand, then tossed them up and down a few times. "Looks like it's time for another mission."

 

X X X

 

In the end, Superman stood on the ancient ritual site outside Gotham alone. They'd discussed the best way to approach it extensively and the others wanted to be present as well. But in the end, they didn't know what kind of portal they 'd open, or if something horrible would come through from the other side. If something went wrong or the MacGuffins released lethal amounts of energy, Superman didn't want to risk any of the others.

Compared to what they were facing, though, even his superpowers might not be enough. He didn't let his apprehension stop him from placing the MacGuffins as Kate and Barbara had figured out. The Writers were inhuman monsters, the only beings with enough power to destroy everything he'd tried to create. Stopping now wasn't an option, but part of him feared he was making a huge mistake.

The pyramid unfolded, digging dark metal into the ground of the ancient site. When he set the box on top of it, they fused together and a single hole opened at the top. Just the size of the key. Superman took a deep breath and placed it inside.

Power seared upward... and then it was all gone.

All of it. No MacGuffins on the ground, not even the ancient site and the strange symbols. Superman stood on an empty plane outside Gotham, alone and confused. Had it all been useless? Or had he unleashed something horrible that was already gone? It didn't make any sense until-

"Hello, Superman."

Superman whirled and saw a man unlike any he'd seen before. Though he appeared to be a thin, bald man in his 30s, everything about him was wrong. The most obvious problem was that he seemed to be rendered in the wrong colors, stark and less vibrant than even Gotham's desolate landscape. When he met Superman's eyes, it was obvious that he wasn't human.

"We're going to do another author/character talk, I think. Kind of derivative, if you ask me, but I'm not the one behind the keyboard this time."

"Who are you? Are you a Writer?"

"Sure, I'm a writer. You can call me Grant." Grant turned away and stuck his hands in his pockets, examining Gotham. "Interesting story you have here."

"You're the one responsible for all this?"

"Hah, no. This has absolutely nothing to do with me. I'm actually not here at all, except in the sense that all of you are. This isn't really my cup of tea... I do like some of the Silver Age shit you have going on, though. Good fun."

Not only was Superman's mind reeling, the world was dissolving around him. Whatever this being in front of him was, it broke rules that he hadn't known existed. But this Writer was speaking about things in relatively plain language, and that was exactly what he needed.

"Are you Writers waging some kind of war in our reality?"

Grant chuckled. "I suppose you could call it that, but not the way you mean. No, it would be easier for you not to worry too much about those details."

"You think it's easy to just ignore amoral extra-dimensional beings who can toy with our reality however they wish?"

"Amoral? Well, fair enough. But you don't have to worry about us writing your story for much longer. It's almost over."

Superman froze, yet didn't even consider trying to attack. "What do you mean?"

Turning away, Grant stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, this is all quite meta, I suppose I can just be honest with you. What you perceive as reality is just an unusually long run by a new writer. Phenomenal sales, especially with that Joker crossover. But editorial has decided that there's been enough sex in comics and they're going to reboot the whole universe again. So your story will end soon."

"End?" The word was more ominous than he'd thought possible.

"All this will cease to exist. I'm not sure what that would feel like for you, to be honest, since there's no writer to define that. I assume it's something like Limbo, but that's just my personal canon."

Unable to help himself, Superman flew forward and grabbed the Writer's shirt. Grant looked back at him without much expression. "All of us are going to cease to exist? Do something!"

"Not my call, I'm afraid."

"Then... there's nothing we can do?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Grant took a step back, shirt melting out of Superman's hands, and began pondering the city. "This is all very utopian, very different than the DC status quo. Yes, I think you could get away with it: if you escape this continuity before the reboot, you'll all keep existing."

Superman stifled the surge of hope until he was sure. "How?"

"Get an Elseworlds title, perhaps? Web stuff is popular these days, that might be a good option. Anything with an alternate reality that gets a nice trade edition means your story gets to live forever."

"I... don't understand. How do we actually escape?"

Grant waved the question aside. "Oh, almost anything will work. I mean, we pretended there was something called 'time booms' to change whatever we wanted - fuck, we had someone punch reality itself to do a partial reboot. You have some MacGuffins? Just use them."

Though it was all frustratingly vague, in some strange way Superman felt that he understood. The Writer's words matched his intuitive understanding of the situation. He didn't mean anything specific that needed to be done with the MacGuffins, their undefined power could be used almost any way he wanted. But though he understood the general idea... "That's all? We just use the MacGuffins and slip into an alternate reality?"

"Well, you'll need to get official license somehow, from one of the creators. Just ask Finger, he won't mind." Grant smiled and his body began melting away. "So long as you don't get Kane's attention, you shouldn't have a problem turning this whole story into an alternate reality."

There was nothing he could do to hold him back, so Superman asked a final desperate question. "And how do I do that?"

One last ghostly smile crossed the Writer's lips, then he vanished entirely, leaving only his words. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. After all, you're Superman."

 

X X X

 

When they asked him about what had happened, Superman only shook his head. He retreated to his room and floated there for a long time, trying to think through everything that had been said. The Writer had seemed surprisingly normal, yet he clearly believed that Superman's life was nothing but a story.

Well, even if it was a story, it felt like reality to him. He needed to find a way for all of them to escape before this "Reboot" wiped them out of existence. In a strange way that made sense to him, as if he'd experienced something similar many times before. But he didn't know about these Creators: Kane and Finger. Somehow he needed permission - as if someone just needed to sign off on their continued existence for them to survive.

Unfortunately, thinking alone didn't let him make much progress. When someone entered the room, Superman wasn't even upset, he just decided to take a break. He drifted to the floor and saw that Kate was the one who entered, her partner following her.

"Superman." Kate nodded respectfully and then pulled back her cowl to stare him directly in the eye. "If we've done all we can on matters of cosmic importance, then I'd like to ask you for help on something personal."

"Of course." He almost hesitated in answering as he saw her partner's nervous expression, but didn't change course. "I'll do anything I can."

"This is Maggie Sawyer. She's..." The pause stretched uncomfortably long and the two glanced at each other with pain in their eyes.

"Your partner. I know."

Both breathed a sigh of relief. Maggie wiped her eyes with one hand while gripping Kate's in the other. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear someone finally say that."

"I don't understand."

"Neither did I, until we talked to Babs." Kate's voice was calm, but her fingers tight around Maggie's. "We've been together for a long time, and then... suddenly the world itself seemed to turn against us. Our plans to get married fell apart. People stopped acknowledging us as a couple. Someone even referred to us as roommates..."

Superman frowned. On one level it didn't make sense, but it made no sense in the same way as so many other things that an ember of understanding was kindling in the back of his mind. He said nothing and soon she resumed speaking.

"We think that these Writers don't want us to exist anymore. Us as a couple, I mean. Babs said it was e-waves, but the details don't matter - someone up there doesn't want us to be together. For a long time we haven't been able to be intimate with each other, and we were even drifting apart for a while. But since you came to Gotham, we realized what was happening to us."

He took a deep breath. "I do seem to radiate the same power, but I can't actually fight the Writers. How can I help you?"

Kate didn't answer at first, instead looking toward Maggie. She smiled slightly and then looked directly at Superman. "I've been thinking about this a long time, and... I think we're willing to make some compromises. I think if we're... near you... we might be able to get around the Writers who are stopping us."

Though he'd known it might be coming, Superman had intentionally avoided thinking about that possibility in detail. "Are either of you bisexual?"

"Not even a little." Kate shook her head sharply. "Actually, I expected to start feeling that way after being around you, but nothing has changed."

"Then I don't see why you'd be willing to do that."

"We've been separated a long time, Superman." Maggie took a deep breath and then gave him a shy smile. "And just because we're not interested in dicks doesn't mean we hate the, uh, general shape. It's... convenient for some things."

That was too much, now Superman was imagining the two of them together and his cock was hardening against his will. They both noticed immediately... and flushed in a strange way. Kate abruptly turned away from him and grabbed her partner's face, kissing her deeply. They both kissed one another with a desperate loving passion.

It was gentle, and sweet, and it did _not_ help Superman's erection situation.

Kate pulled back with a grin. "It works! It's like he loosens the rules that have been stopping us."

"But they're not gone," Maggie breathed. "I want to do so much more to you, but..."

Superman watched them, wracking his brain to understand the exact dynamic. If he commanded them to have sex in front of him, would that mean they were able to do it? He had a feeling that it might work, but he'd feel incredibly creepy to standing there jerking off while two lovers found one another again after so long.

Kat was sliding her hands along Maggie's hips, but it seemed like she wanted to go lower. She gave a dissatisfied growl into her throat and suddenly pulled them both to stumble against his body. Superman swallowed and tried to ignore how their bodies felt against him. As they continued making out with each other, Superman set his jaw and held himself in place. He wanted to pin them both down and ravish them both, but for once the sex wasn't about him.

Maggie looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then Kate captured her lips in another kiss. This time Maggie started to flush almost immediately and they began tugging at each other's clothes. By the time they were half-naked and still tearing into each other, he couldn't take any more.

Superman grabbed them both and flew them to the bed, pressing them against each other. Something seemed to break and their kiss gained a new hunger, their bodies now grinding against each other intensely. They barely seemed to notice that he was there, falling deeper and deeper into one another. After taking as much as he could, Superman pulled back.

They kept going, limbs tangling with one another as they intensified their love-making. Superman watched awkwardly for a moment before drifting backward, hoping that it wouldn't ruin things. No, it seemed as though he'd broken the barrier: there would be no stopping them. Not wanting anyone to intrude on their private moment, Superman floated out and shut the door.

Well, he'd done the right thing. But it wasn't often that the right thing left him with such a raging erection.

"Aww, kicked out of your own room?" Ivy's voice floated from down the hallway. She walked toward him slowly, rocking her hips from side to side, her hands sliding over her curves. "You could go in there and fuck them both, you know."

"It wouldn't... be right."

She smiled as she reached him, then kissed him seductively, her body just brushing against his before pulling away. "Such a good little boy scout you are. But you're never going to get laid that way."

"Clearly." Frustrated as he was, Superman very nearly threw her down and had his way with her right there. But he saw the mischievous twinkle in Ivy's eyes and knew she had something else in mind. She shifted her posture, breasts pushed forward, not quite touching his chest.

"I'm glad you left them alone. You're a good man. And fortunately for this good man... there are other girls who are _very_ interested in sharing a cock between them."

"Heya, Supes!" Harley jumped out of nowhere, embracing him from the other side as Ivy finally moved her body against his. Superman couldn't contain himself any longer and grabbed both their asses, crushing them against him as he kissed first one and then the other.

Though both were stunned by the passionate intensity, he still saw that gleam in Ivy's eyes. She'd been planning this for a while. At some unseen signal, she and Harley began to move down in perfect synch, sliding their bodies against his until they were on their knees around his cock. They kissed it, then each other, then began taking turns on him.

Superman smiled. Doing the right thing wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta wonder if this was ill-advised, but that's the chapter I wanted to write. I don't plan to include the Writers directly again, but the final villain is going to be an even more obscure reference. The perfect one for the story I'm telling, at least in my opinion, but not something I've ever seen in a story before. But first, a straightforward sex chapter is up next. Three left!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copperhead, Cheshire, and Deadshot are hired to kill Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been elaborate and involved for a while, so this chapter will get back to basics - new characters and uncomplicated sex scenes - before setting up the last arc of this story. It's getting close.
> 
> As always, both comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect.

Zoe Lawton swung her feet from the edge of the building as she stared skyward. It was ten stories down to the pavement, but she wasn't particularly worried about that. She was too busy marveling at how peaceful and free Gotham felt. Though it was as dark and cloudy as in all the pictures, it gave her a sense of stability that she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Of course, it wasn't actually completely peaceful. For example, her father was setting up his sniper rifle at the edge of the roof.

Deadshot was still fiddling with his stand and scopes, as he'd been doing for the past several minutes. And he _was_ Deadshot right then, not her father. It felt like she never saw her father these days, there was only the surly assassin who dragged her from job to job. Sometimes Zoe wished there was someone who could take her away from it all...

Since she'd wanted that for years without any knight in shining armor showing up to save her, she didn't really hope anymore. Instead Zoe hopped off the edge and crouched down next to her father, trying to sight along his line of fire.

"It's the middle of working hours, but I still haven't seen anyone in that office. Who are you killing, a janitor?"

"The target isn't in this building."

"Really? Then..." Zoe tapped her lips, recalling the city maps he'd been examining. "Are you firing straight through the building? That'd be pretty sweet."

"Don't be an idiot, girl. The chance of the shot going off course would be far too high."

"Well, forgive me for not being a master assassin."

In response her father only grunted and kept fiddling. She knew he could become irritable, even violent, if she pushed him too hard while he was working. But she was bored as hell, and besides, it had been his choice to drag his teenage daughter along with him while assassinating people.

"What's going to happen, then?"

"While the other assassins make their attempts, I will set charges around the buildings standing in the way and detonate them. Then this apparently harmless position will have a perfect killshot. Taking him off guard is the only way to kill him."

"You're not worried about the other assassins killing the target first? I thought this was a big bounty."

Deadshot grunted derisively. "They'll fail. They're treating Superman like he's just another mark."

"You're killing _Superman_?" Zoe leapt to her feet, staring at her father. He glowered at her, since she'd raised her voice on a covert op, but she was too horrified to care. "That's terrible, Dad! He's fucking Superman, there's no way you can justify that! You're supposed to kill _bad_ people."

"You didn't see the satellite photos. He's turned Gotham into his personal harem and unless he's taken out soon, no one will be able to stop him. But I don't have to justify myself. Every surviving criminal in Gotham and everyone who hates Superman has put up money - there's enough for us to live forever. One last job."

After a childhood following her father through one "last job" after another, Zoe didn't believe that anymore. She tightened her hands into fists at her sides. "You make it sound like he's raping everyone in the city! I asked-"

Too late she realized what she'd said. Her father's one visible eye widened and he surged to his feet, staring at her. "Go on. Who did you ask?"

"I sent an email to-"

"Bullshit." His hands closed on her shoulders, uncomfortably close to her neck. "You left the hotel last night, didn't you? Who did you talk to?"

Tears in the corner of her eyes, Zoe glared right back at him. "I just went to a club to have a good time for once! There was a local girl there, we hit it off - at least, I think we could become friends if you let me go out more often."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing! I'm not stupid, Dad, I just asked her some questions! She said she's never felt safer on Gotham's streets. Superman actually saved her from a rapist once, and she said he was a perfect gentleman. If fucking villains is what it takes to keep them from killing people, she doesn't have a problem with it - and I don't see how you do either!"

For a long moment Deadshot stared at her, then he growled low in this throat. "You did no harm with your foolishness. This time. But you're not going out on the town again."

"What's wrong with having a bit of fun?"

"I saw what you were wearing. You weren't going out for fun, you were looking for a boy. You can't afford to compromise yourself with a relationship, Zoe."

"Come on, double standard much? You fuck any supervillain that bats an eye at you, why can't I-" His hands tightened painfully, cutting her off.

"Stop using such foul language. So long as you're my girl, you won't-"

"I'm 18, Dad! I can make my own decisions!"

"Not while you're with me, you won't." He finally released her and turned back toward his sniper rifle. "Besides, you're wrong about Superman. If you'd seen the photographs, you'd know that he's raping superheroines as well."

"I don't think so. They looked pretty into it."

His hand struck her face and Zoe cried out, staggering back. The blow hadn't been hard, but he'd never struck her before. Deadshot loomed over her, eyes hard. " _Never_ look at my work files. Ever. This is the last straw, you disobedient brat. When we get back to Star City, I'm locking you in your room until you regret everything."

Normally she would have stamped her foot and lashed back, but she was still too shaken. Zoe sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them close. She glared at her father as he went back to his precious sniper rifle. "You can't kill him, anyway. He's invincible."

"Don't underestimate just how resourceful our employers are. There are still a few things that can threaten even Superman." Deadshot lifted one hand over his shoulder, index and middle fingers raised.

Between them he held a Kryptonite bullet.

 

X X X

 

It had been a long time since he sat at an office desk, and even longer since he'd done it while not pretending to be Clark Kent. Superman rolled back and forth in the chair a few times, just staring around the penthouse office.

What was he doing here? The real reason he was in the top floor of city hall was obvious, but what was his pretense for being there? It wasn't like he actually ran the day to day work of the city. Not only did that kind of work strike him as tedious, those decisions would be better made by normal citizens of Gotham. His job was to excise the corruption and insanity that had formerly gripped the city.

"We have a problem." Barbara's voice came from his computer, which he'd almost forgotten was hooked to hers. "I know I told you there was a lot of money on your head, but it's gone up by orders of magnitude. Let me send you the files."

Profiles popped up on screen, and though Superman read over them instantly, he wasn't concerned. "Thank you for keeping an eye on them, Barbara, but I was serious when I told you that it was fine. The high number is for drama. They've already been sucked into this story."

"Can you blame me for worrying about you? Just be careful. They're extremely well-equipped."

"I know. Stop worrying if you can, and if not... I'll be back by the end of the day to present my case more convincingly."

"Okay. See you soon, Superman." He could hear the smile in her voice. She wouldn't stop worrying, but she was at least a little reassured.

Having her call him in the office made her seem a little like a secretary. Superman smiled at the thought. It wasn't remotely fair to her, but he didn't think she'd mind dressing up like one. Having her underneath his desk would have made the wait far more comfortable.

At least the wait was almost over. Superman finally sensed the first of the assassins slipping into the room. He'd felt the flow of continuity shifting for some time as she approached, but now she was easy to pick up with his super senses. She crept along the base of the wall behind him, quiet enough for an human but quite loud to him.

Copperhead was a Central American assassin, allegedly a master of poisons and contortion. Her red and black outfit bared plenty of tan skin. A complex tattoo spread cross her chest and the upper halves of her breasts. She had a small face with snake-like yellow eyes and a mop of short blond hair. Though she carried a weapon in each hand, he didn't bother looking at those when he could look at the woman holding them instead.

Abruptly she sprang at his back silently, flipping over his head. As she moved, she slapped one of her devices against the side of his head. It released an ear-shattering flood of sound, which might have been enough to disable him at one time. Now he could actually see the sound waves as they approached his ear and easily braced himself against them.

Since he didn't act, though, she had time to keep flipping forward, coming to straddle his lap. She had quite a nice ass, which was more relevant than the weapon she now gripped in both hands. The nanometer-thick needle gleamed for a moment before she drove it into his chest.

It snapped.

"Mierda!" Copperhead tried to leap back, but he settled one hand on her ass, holding her firmly in place against his hips. She hissed at him. "I underestimated you completely, didn't I?"

"Nice idea, using alien nano-tech." Superman blew the pieces aside. "Not really adequate for killing me, though."

"I never had a chance." She gritted her teeth, but she was beginning to grind her hips against his. That was rapidly inflating his cock, and she gasped as she realized just how large it was against her. "If I'd gotten my poison inside you..."

"It still wouldn't have done any good."

"Fine. Have your way with me. Next time, I'll-"

Superman put a finger over her lips. "No. Let me tell you how this is going to work. If you want me to fuck you, you have five minutes to prove it's worth my time. If I'm not impressed at the end of those minutes, you'll be unconscious and in my private jail the next second."

"What makes you think I want your pathetic dick?" Other than how much she was panting and the way she rocked her crotch against his length, apparently. "I could just wait five minutes."

"You could." Superman took his hand off her and raised an eyebrow.

She resisted for several seconds before she couldn't maintain the bluff any longer. Copperhead leapt forward, smashing herself against him and ramming her tongue into his mouth. Superman thought it was a weak opening move until he felt her tongue.

It was forked. The tip split into two ends that felt natural and moved independently. The way she was twisting them around his tongue, it wasn't hard to see what she was offering. Not bad. There had been no real chance that he'd actually lock a woman like her away, but he was happy to see the best she had to offer.

After proving just how agile her tongue could be, Copperhead crawled onto his desk on all fours. He sat back skeptically, but she didn't disappoint him. Instead of staying in that position, she straightened her torso, showing him just how good her ass was... and then she kept going. She bent backward until her head was facing him upside down. Copperhead smirked a little when she looked at him and he smirked back. They both knew how hot she was, but now she knew that her hotness was his.

She bent even further backward, her head going off the edge of the table until she finally pressed it against his crotch. That was an impressive maneuver - he'd have looked inside her body to see how she could physically manage such a thing if he wasn't so busy appreciating her body normally.

Bent over like that, her entire body was arched and on display. Her breasts drilled out from her chest, almost high enough that he couldn't see her hips. Engorged pussy lips pushed out against the skin-tight fabric between her legs, but she barely moved her hips at all. Just maintained that position with her face against his hardness, offering herself.

Well, that display certainly deserved a reward. Superman slid his cock out of his trunks and the hard length slapped along her face. To his surprise, Copperhead lifted herself partially back up without bracing her hands on anything but her own legs. Once she got over his cock, she shot him one final glance and then bent her head back enough to take his length into her mouth.

Though he wanted to toy with her for an entire day, Superman felt the currents of reality shift and realized that he didn't have much time. He thrust up carefully and was pleasantly surprised that she could contort herself to take his cock into her throat. As she moved against his thrusts, he pulled her top away from her breasts and grasped them. She moaned around his cock.

Her enthusiasm let him forget about the timing and he just enjoyed her body for several minutes until he came deep inside her throat. She gagged a little and her body spasmed as it struggled to swallow so much cum from that angle.

Superman flipped her around in an instant, tearing away her pants and setting her on his lap. She stared at him, dazed and with cum still dripping from her lips, but she began to grind against him as soon as she felt his cock. Though he wanted to plow that ass, there unfortunately wasn't time.

Still, he eased inside her once. She gasped, quaked, and clung to his chest, but he kept pushing deeper. First she screamed in English and then in Spanish, but finally he was fully inside her. Then the next instant he withdrew and left her on the desk. She moaned and clutched her pussy, as if his cock had taken her soul with it when he pulled out.

One of the assassins was his. He planned to add at least one more.

The reason he'd needed to hurry was that the second assassin was downstairs, beginning to take his employees as hostages. That did present a possible threat, so he floated through the sliding floor panel to put an end to it. Though he could have engaged in grandstanding in city hall, Superman knew there was work to do and so he simply untied the hostages and took the assassin back with him to the second floor in less than a second.

Behind him, the members of city hall blinked in surprise. The assassin who had been threatening them a moment ago was simply gone and a few pieces of paper drifted around the office. One or two of them nodded toward the next floor, but for the most part they just got back to work.

Meanwhile, Superman was appreciating his next target. Cheshire was a striking half-Vietnamese woman nearly bursting out of a green silk robe. Where Copperhead was all flexible muscle, Cheshire was all feminine curves. What might have been a normal robe on another woman fit her more like a shirt, leaving plenty of luscious thigh visible between the hem and her boots. It was meant to close in front, but her breasts were too large to be contained within, massive globes rising from her chest. A mane of ebony hair fell around her shoulders and down her back.

To her credit, she recovered from their movement with surprising speed, her hand flying to the sword sheathed over her shoulder. Less to her credit, she neglected to consider the sheer speed he'd needed to move her to the second floor. Her hand grasped nothing.

"Ah, this is magic." Superman examined the blade carefully, then set it aside. "If you could have struck me with it, you might have been able to do some damage."

She pulled a shorter sword that hung behind her back. It likewise disappeared.

"I'm not really a magic expert, but this one might feel weaker? Still, two powerful magic weapons. Your employer is quite well-connected."

With remarkable tenacity, Cheshire reached beneath the trailing ends of her skirt and flipped two knives into her hands.

"Now these are definitely just normal knives." Superman tossed them over his shoulder. "Why are you so serious about this?"

"I was hired to kill you," Cheshire told him grimly. Somehow she had another blade in her hands already. "It would be cowardice to back down from an accepted contract. So long as I have a weapon to-"

In the next fraction of second, Superman removed all her clothes. He simply tore most of them apart, but he kept the silk robe intact since he wanted her wearing it later. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing a bra at all, her breasts staying aloft with nothing but their natural buoyancy.

When she realized what he'd done, Superman expectantly waited to see where she'd pull a weapon from next. But after a moment of pure shock, the professional killing intent in her eyes broke. Instead she rushed to cover herself. Though she could hide her pussy with one hand, her other arm was woefully inadequate to the task of her breasts, merely raising and pressing them together tantalizingly.

After staring at him for a moment, she abruptly calmed. "It doesn't matter, does it?" Cheshire lowered her hands and stood before him, breasts jutting proudly. "You could choose to see through my arms, if you weren't already looking through my clothes."

"I wasn't, but you're correct. I much prefer you this way, however."

"I have fought you to the best of my ability. I cannot be found wanting if I was defeated by a superior opponent." Her back straightened a little further, lifting her breasts even more. "Likewise, there is no shame in anything you do to me. That fact is... relaxing."

"That's how you view it, huh?" Superman walked forward until he was almost touching her. Her back arched so that her nipples would have brushed against him if he hadn't moved back just slightly. He remembered Cheshire working with allies before, but this version of her seemed to have embraced her role as an assassin. That was fine with him.

She was quivering now, desperate but unwilling to move from her position. "It would be wrong to give myself to the enemy. Wrong to take time for myself. But if I have no choice..."

"Just curious. I'm not torturing you." He reached out and took hold of one heavy breast. Cheshire moaned surprisingly loudly, as if she had been waiting for that touch for hours.

He released his cock and pulled her against him so that she sat on top of it. Her eyes widened as she felt it between her thighs and realized its girth, but she almost immediately began sliding her slit along his length. Pretense of resistance gone, she eagerly kissed him. Though he kissed back, Superman also slid his hands up her stomach to the globes of her breasts and began exploring both.

At his touch she pushed the lips of her pussy even harder against him, pulling back from their kiss to moan. Considering how incredibly sensitive her breasts seemed to be, Superman changed his mind. He had been ready to go deep inside her after leaving Copperhead, but a titfuck might be more interesting.

When he pulled her away from his cock and toward the floor, she seemed to understand immediately. She slid her hands through her hair so that the dark mane fell all around her. They partially obscured her breasts, but they still swelled out from her silky hair. Since she kept her hands behind her head, he grasped her breasts and then pushed his cock between them.

"Aaah!" She screamed, her hands flying between her legs as she came. Superman moved gently for a while, but soon began pumping between her breasts. Cheshire kept rubbing herself while moaning.

"I think I'm going to need to extract a lot of information out of you," Superman said. "You won't have a choice for a long time."

"Thank you." She was panting for breath, but she managed to get out the words. "If you... had tortured me any longer... I would have broken."

Apparently her dignity meant that much to her, even if it had led to her on her knees with Superman's cock between her tits. She felt incredibly soft, but when he pushed her large breasts around him she formed a surprisingly tight tunnel around his cock. Unfortunately, he didn't have long before she began squirming uncomfortably again.

"I... I need... don't make me beg..."

That was begging, but he wasn't cruel enough to tell her that. Instead he pumped hard several times and came, all over her face and tits. She moaned at the sensation, but then seemed disappointed... until she realized that his cock wasn't going down at all.

A moment later she was flat on her back on one of the couches. His cock hovered before her pussy lips, giving her time to catch up to the movement. She looked up at him gratefully and he chose that moment to thrust inside her.

Her pussy was so wet that he pushed more than half of his cock into her on the first thrust. She immediately threw her head back and screamed. There was no need to go slowly or gently, so Superman slammed more of his length into her each time. Damn, she was tight.

By the time he thrust to the hilt, Cheshire was deliriously bouncing as she received his pounding. Now here was a woman made for missionary position. As each stroke utterly filled her, the force rippled through her body, sending her enormous breasts bouncing. She lay on her own hair, but enough short locks were free that they lashed about as she threw her head back, beautiful face twisted in ecstasy.

"Can you move to the couch on the south wall?"

Hearing Barbara's voice while fucking a beautiful woman was far from a turnoff, but Superman was still surprised for a moment. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I... I can't see very well from that angle."

"Ah." Superman smiled and moved Cheshire onto the couch so the camera had the perfect angle. He moved between thrusts, so she didn't even seem to notice. Given the pleasure she was experiencing, she probably couldn't even hear Barbara. "Is this better?"

In response he got a groan that answered his question well enough. "You look so good when you're thrusting like that. And she's so beautiful..."

"You look pretty good in this position yourself."

"It's not just that. She's... impaled on your cock. Pinned there, another supervillain to add to your collection. Already marked by your cum. Part of me feels jealous, wishes I was there, but another part of me isn't. The knowledge that you can fuck your way through so many women and you'll still come to take me..." Barbara cut off in a stifled moan.

Buoyed on by her words, Superman felt as though he could go for hours. But as he looked down at Cheshire, he realized that he was using her up far faster than he intended. Though she still clenched around his cock, she was growing exhausted. She lay limply beneath him, though her breasts still bounced deliciously.

Since he wanted to get lots of use out of her later, Superman decided to end things. With the beautiful sight before him, it wasn't hard to come again. He shot a huge load inside her pussy and even more all over her body. She slumped back, her guard finally gone completely as she relaxed.

Superman, however, wasn't quite satisfied. He glanced back toward the office where he needed to sit as a target. Copperhead still lay there, yearning for him. Maybe she'd get his cock sooner than he'd planned.

"Superman?" A member of the League of Assassins separated herself from the shadows. Her clothes were in disarray, clearly showing what she'd been busy doing, but she looked at him seriously. "There's someone here to see you."

He didn't exactly take appointments, so that was unusual. She wouldn't have wasted his time with something like that, however. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but she... actually, this is quite unusual..."

"Ah." Superman smiled as the pieces he hadn't understood finally came together. "Please clean these two up and show our guest in."

 

X X X

 

As the sun set, Deadshot made the final adjustments to his scope. The perfect shot was almost ready, now he only needed the perfect time.

If only the rest had gone better. As usual, he executed his part of the plan perfectly and the others failed to live up to his expectations. Though he didn't know the details, Cheshire and Copperhead had been taken out. That local thug, Clayface, had apparently turned tail and fled. Well, he'd been skeptical about all those approaches, anyway. Kryptonite was the only way to end Superman - that was why they had given the bullet with the last of it to him.

His daughter had failed him too. For a moment his thoughts drifted toward her in a familial way, but he shut those down. Unless he was completely cold, his body would continue natural micro-movements that could throw off his aim. Even a single hair off was unacceptable, and if his daughter interfered with his control, he would need to forget about her until the job was done.

She'd thank him in the end, though. When he'd returned from setting the charges, he found that she had slipped out of the handcuffs and left. There was a note saying that she was going back to the club and that he'd see her later.

Yes, he would. And when he did, he'd discipline her properly. He'd meant to show her the freedom of life on the road, but she'd taken the wrong lessons from him. The thought of boys pawing at her, even threatening her virginity, made his teeth grind together. Deadshot realized that he was reaching his limits and suppressed all memory and thought of her completely.

There was only the target, the gun, and the moment. Exactly as planned, the charges destroyed the supports of the buildings in the way. Though their collapse caused clouds of dust, Deadshot calmly targeted according to his equations. The explosion would draw Superman's attention and bring him closer to the window. Deadshot would only need a moment to sight his exact location, then he'd put the Kryptonite bullet through Superman's eyes.

As he waited for the dust to die down, he made bets with himself about how accurate his guess would be. He knew Superman was incredibly fast, and speedsters tended to react to disasters in different ways than normal targets. The dust was clearing, so he'd have a good shot soon. Though he was ready to shift his aim if necessary, Deadshot felt sure he would see Superman's head in his crosshairs exactly as he'd calculated.

The dust finally cleared, his sights centered on a face...

Zoe's face.

Deadshot had the surest and fastest trigger finger in the world, but even he had his limits. He stared in utter shock, just trying to understand what he was seeing. Part of him wanted to look away, to deny what he saw, but his professional eye had already taken in the red and blue costume behind her and their point of connection.

His precious daughter sat on Superman's cock, shuddering in pleasure. The massive trunk looked like it should have split her open, yet somehow her pussy had stretched around it without even any blood. Had the slut already... but no, he couldn't think about that when it was staring him in the face.

One of Zoe's arms was curling around Superman's neck and tangled in his hair. The fingers on her other hand were interlaced with Superman, holding his fingers as they moved at the top of her mound. Superman was guiding her along the length of his cock gently, her back against his chest. As Deadshot watched, his hand hanging limp from the trigger, Superman reached up and traced his daughter's firm teenage breasts. She thrashed when he tweaked her nipples, so instead he cupped her young breasts. Though they were large for her age, they barely filled his hand.

Her mouth opened, this time not in a scream. Though Deadshot the father tried to look away, Deadshot the assassin had already begun reading lips. "I'm... I'm sorry. This isn't very good for you, is it?" He couldn't hear her tone, but he could see it in the way her innocent eyes drank in Superman's.

"You don't need to worry about that," Superman answered. He spoke more words into her dark hair and soon Zoe giggled and began sliding herself along his length slowly.

"Thank you. For this. For everything. I never thought you'd take me seriously, much less..." If she managed to speak, the words were lost as her lips opened in a long series of moans.

Dammit, Superman was stealing _his_ daughter! Deadshot felt the cold rage break through his control and his finger tightened on the trigger. He knew it couldn't be effective, this was all too carefully planned against him, but it was too late. His aim shifted as he fired, his subconscious changing the target, and for a terrible moment he wasn't sure if he'd fired at his own daughter.

That moment stretched on as he realized that the barrel of his gun had been melted to slag.

His scope was still intact, and through it he could see the red glow fade from Superman's eyes. But after that, he barely even looked at Deadshot. Instead he devoted himself to the young body in front of him.

Tenderly Superman guided Zoe through her orgasm. She shuddered in surprise as if she had been a virgin. Grimly Deadshot realized that Superman wasn't fucking her, he was making love to her. As Superman cradled her against him, his cock slipped from her pussy. Not only was it still hard, barely half of it had been inside her. It couldn't have been very satisfying for Superman, yet he'd chosen...

His precious, innocent daughter was gone. Superman could just as easily have fucked her brutally, and it probably would have had a greater impact on Deadshot's aim. But instead he'd gently given her what she wanted. And now she was his.

"That was wonderful..." For a moment Zoe looked truly happy in a way her father hadn't seen in a long time, then her lips twisted downward. "Oh, but I screwed it up! It felt too good, I forgot all about the plan..."

Again Superman spoke to her with his lips obscured by her hair. Whatever he said, it produced an immediate affectionate smile.

"But I _want_ him to see. I want him to be executing his perfect little plan when he realizes that he doesn't control me anymore."

"Don't worry. He saw." Superman looked up as he spoke, directly at Deadshot. The assassin froze, realizing that he should have run long ago, but his body was stuck in place as if he'd melted with his gun.

"Oh! Then I did it!"

Finally Deadshot forced himself to move. He abandoned the gun, leaping away from his vantage point to the fire escape that could take him to his secret path out. But he'd only taken a few steps before he felt a rush of wind and knew that it was too late. Superman was in front of him, applying the slightest of force to knock him out.

Before he fell unconscious, Deadshot's last sight was his daughter happily resting in Superman's arms.

 

X X X

 

Mist curled over an empty cemetery. It had survived the chaos almost untouched and had been one of the first areas of the city to be cleaned up after order was restored. No one occupied it now, however, leaving the gravestones in peace.

The mist swirled particularly swiftly around the large graves at the end. Thomas and Martha Wayne lay buried, long at rest. But another grave stood beside theirs, the grass over it still young. With every turn the mist flowed closer and closer to it.

Abruptly, a dark key popped into existence and dropped to the ground. It lay still for a short time before it was followed by a box, then a pyramid. They lay still for only a moment before they began to tremble. As they came together, they began to transform, unleashing newly created energy into the world and shaking the earth.

A hand broke from the soil above the grave. It was followed by a bright red arm as someone crawled out of the grave.

Soon a man stood in the cemetery, chest forward and arms back. He wore a red skin-tight suit with black tights and a domino mask. From his back arched a pair of stiff artificial wings modeled after a bat. After posing for a time, the man stared out at Gotham and spoke to the empty air.

"I am Batman, created by Lord Kane! This city is mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... really not sure if this is too obscure for people, or so obvious everyone is rolling their eyes. Anyway, this has been a crazy and self-referential story from the beginning, so I've always been planning to end with the culmination of all that. Two left!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman vs... Batman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everyone! This chapter will be lighter on the sex, because it's time for the climax (the plot kind). If you haven't gotten that comic book logic and crazy sex fantasy rules are in effect yet, it is probably too late!

Dealing with three of the assassins had been a very pleasurable experience, but Superman was stumped on the last. Clayface was a minor criminal with reasonable dangerous powers for a human, but when Superman tried to find an angle to defeat him via sex, his mind kept sliding away. In the end, Superman didn't want him to hurt anyone, so he decided to just end things the old-fashioned way.

Not long after he decided that, Clayface decided to start taking citizens hostage to draw out Superman. That wasn't a coincidence. Superman whisked the citizens to safety with a slight smile on his face. The world seemed so much clearer now.

"Superman!" Once Clayface realized that Superman had stolen all his hostages, he reformed into a muddy giant and aimed one massive finger in his direction. "As soon as I take your head, I-"

"Who are you?"

"I am Clayface! I will be the one to defeat you after-"

"No, I really meant that: who are you?" Superman folded his arms and watched his opponent calmly. "What's your real name?"

"Are you an idiot? It does you no good to know my name is... Matt? Matt... Payne?" Clayface's eyes slowly widened in existential horror. "No, that's... not right... or is it? Who am I?"

Superman frowned as he examined the supervillain. "That's not an easy question for any of us, but you're a real mess. Why so many versions?"

"What are you talking about?" Clayface stumbled forward, trying to grab at him, but Superman floated back. With each step, Clayface dwindled a little more and grew more desperate. "Who am I?"

As he managed to look through the chaotic cloud of stories, Superman realized that there had actually been a female version of Clayface. But he'd already encountered this one, it wouldn't make sense for him to abruptly change. They were technically different people, yet Superman wasn't sure if Lady Clayface really existed. Would she come to exist if he thought about it hard enough?

"That's far enough, you crook!"

The words were shouted in a voice that Superman would have considered cheesy even in his prime. Everything flowed strangely slow as he looked up and spotted a costumed man. He had blond hair and a bright red suit, but his trunks and a strangely artificial-looking pair of wings were black. No superhero that Superman knew, and when he tried to examine him as a story he saw almost nothing. Someone new? Or something else entirely?

At that moment the man leapt from his position, swinging on a rope toward Clayface's back. His rather slow kick should have done no damage whatsoever, yet somehow Clayface went down immediately. The man landed on his feet and put his hands on his hips.

"Another bad guy off the streets!"

"Uh..." Superman stepped forward and stuck out a hand. "Thanks for the help. Nice to meet-"

"No!" The man slapped his hand down. "I'll not shake your hand, villain! You've perverted the genius story created by Lord Kane! This isn't what Batman is supposed to be about!"

For a moment Superman just stared at his hand. The blow hadn't hurt, but it _had_ moved his hand. His eyes narrowed and he focused in a way he hadn't in months. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Batman."

"No, _I_ am!" The bright red man jabbed a thumb at his chest and puffed it out as he returned his hand to his hips. Superman stared at him, his jaw dropping a little. After a long moment he managed to pull himself together.

"No, there is absolutely no way you're Batman."

" _I am Batman!_ The original, created by Lord Kane! It's time to put an end to all of this perversion and return to the purity of the original, created by Lord Kane!"

So this "Batman" was a creation of this Lord Kane? That was a bad sign, because Superman remembered the name being used by the Writer as one of the Creators. The one they weren't supposed to contact. He still hadn't thought of any way to move them to an alternate reality, but it seemed like his time was about to run out.

"Answer me, villain!" The not-Batman raised a finger in his direction. "Or you will answer to Batman, created by Lord Kane!"

"Do you have to say that every single-"

A fist struck Superman's face and he hurtled backward. Multiple buildings splintered around him as the force of the blow sent him directly through them. It had _hurt_. The blow hadn't held any great power, yet it had still affected him. His arc plunged into the ground and Superman plowed through several blocks before finally bringing himself to a halt.

Moments later, the not-Batman swung in on a rope. "Your defeat will be at the hands of Batman, created by-"

Superman's fists hit his face from opposite sides. While his opponent was still stunned, Superman released a blast of fully powered heat vision at point blank range. The not-Batman staggered backward, opening himself perfectly for Superman's uppercut.

In an instant not-Batman vanished into the sky. A normal human would have had his head torn off by the force, and even a superhuman would have been sent into orbit. Yet instead, Superman's vision blurred and his opponent vanished. From all sides, m-waves and other extra-dimensional radiation were blasting at levels far higher than he'd ever felt before.

Without warning, Batman appeared on top of another building, hands on his hips. "You cannot defeat me, criminal scum! This city is mine!"

Superman took a deep breath and directed his voice to the Batcave. "Barbara? I'm not sure I'll be able to punch my way out of this one."

 

X X X

 

When the call came, Barbara had actually been in the field planning another MacGuffin site. All of them had been wracking their brains trying to come up with a way to escape this extra-dimensional "Reboot" that threatened to destroy them. Though they had no real answers, Superman was convinced that the MacGuffins could be used... somehow.

Her plan had been to try to activate all of them together, an entire city of complete sets. It was a wild guess, especially since this was all some kind of insane Writer magic, but it was the best they could do. And she did have one piece of evidence that led her to believe there was something to it: Batman had said that Superman needed to keep Gotham together in order to save them.

And yet now "Batman" was back.

As soon as Barbara realized what was happening, she rushed back to the Batmobile and leapt inside. Fortunately, she wasn't far from the Batcave. The vehicle moved on autopilot, leaving her free to bring up the basic computer systems on her way.

She didn't know what to think of this brightly-clad hero who called himself Batman. Whatever he was, he seemed capable of going toe-to-toe with Superman even though he was inferior in every single way. That didn't make any sense, which suggested the Writers had to be involved. Or maybe even the Creators, as Superman theorized.

Actually, she was almost as distracted by Superman. She'd only caught glimpses of him in cameras, yet he'd transformed. With the other women he was laid back and he hadn't taken any threats seriously in a long time. Yet now she saw nothing but deadly seriousness in his eyes. He was giving this fight everything he had.

And it wasn't going to be enough.

Though this Batman had taken many blows, he had no real injuries, just some blood trickling from his scalp and mouth. Superman wasn't slowing down yet, but she could tell that he'd actually been injured. He was probably right: this wasn't an opponent they could defeat with force alone.

Yet unlike the Joker, Batman was attacking with nothing but force. He probably didn't have any female connections - he didn't seem connected to _anything_ else in Gotham. And given his declarations, it didn't seem likely they could break his will. Her heart rate began to climb as she wondered if there was no solution.

Barbara forced herself to focus the next moment, finishing her readings with her portable m-wave scanner. Even far from the battle, she had plenty of data. Bizarrely, there were almost no w-waves - then apparently Batman wasn't an attack by the Writers.

What she did see were massive levels of e-waves. That was a bad thing, considering that those effects seemed even stronger than the acts of individual Writers. They had impacts the entire world over - especially in areas where c-waves had been low for a long time. Looking over the numbers, Barbara realized that they could be facing the formless oblivion of the Reboot already...

When she screeched into the Batcave, others were already moving. The instant the hatch opened, Barbara leapt out, her cape flying behind her. They were waiting for her to say something, but she had no time and no ideas. She sprinted straight for the computer and sat down in her wheelchair.

"Let's get to work."

 

X X X

 

Another blow sent Superman flying back, smashing through the corner of a building. He would have taken off the top several floors, but he managed to veer somewhat. The damage to Gotham would be serious enough as it was without him wrecking the place.

The battle, as a battle, was not going well. Superman regained control of his flight and stared downward, where Batman glared up at him. At the moment there seemed an impossible gap between them, but he could be certain that soon Batman would somehow swing his way into range and connect with another slow yet somehow unavoidable blow. Flying into the stratosphere would probably just encourage his opponent to attack someone else, so he stayed in range and endured the beating.

But the battle in terms of skill and damage didn't matter much, or so Superman was beginning to think. The ideas evaporated when he faced them directly, but he thought he could see the shape of the story forming. This was moving in a direction, and he needed to understand that if he wanted to win.

Out of nowhere Batman leapt through the air, fist connecting with Superman's jaw. Though he couldn't dodge, the process was excruciatingly slow. Superman accepted the blow, contemplating the pain as it spread, feeling his jaw begin to crack. Whatever power the Writers held was clearly against him, manifesting in this impossible opponent.

But before Superman could hurtle away, Batman's arm wrapped around his neck. They both plummeted, despite Superman's intent to keep them aloft. He realized how they were tumbling too late and smashed head-first into the ground, forming a crater that took out a major intersection. Fortunately, it seemed that Barbara had sent out a warning, so the streets seemed mostly empty.

Superman started to get to his feet and was slammed back down. As Batman leapt on top of him and began delivering punch after punch, Superman realized that he had a much bigger problem than civilian casualties. His face was becoming bloody, and if it continued for too long, he could actually die.

As he'd done before. Perhaps many times. Superman frowned and managed to throw Batman off. The bright red superhero adopted his usual pose for a moment.

"You are a fool to think you could defeat Batman, created by Lord Kane!" Batman kicked him in the side and Superman groaned as he rolled over. He still had final reserves to tap, but he'd hoped to save those for a desperate moment. Well, it didn't get much more desperate than this...

"You're no Batman." The voice surprised them both, and Superman looked up to discover Selina standing atop a street lamp. She had one hand on her hip and the other holding her whip near her mask. Batman's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"Who are you?"

"Believe me, I know Batman _very_ well," Selina said, arching her back with a little purr, "and you're not a fraction of the man he was. I was ready to choose Superman over him, but this is no choice at all."

Superman tried to warn her to escape, not to throw her life away, but his throat was too raw. Batman glowered at her and raised a fist. "Now see here, you harlot, I won't be spoken to that way!"

"Not anymore, because I'm already getting bored with you."

Selina's whip lashed out, striking Batman in the face. He staggered back a step, almost as harmed as from Superman's world-shattering punches. It did make sense on some level, Superman could almost grasp it, but it slipped away from him immediately. Perhaps if he looked carefully the next ti-

The next time, Batman caught the whip in his hand and tugged it hard.

As soon as he caught it, Selina let go. The whip flew back toward Batman, and at that moment Superman realized that the handle was unusually large and blocky. Batman didn't seem to notice at all, actually catching the rest of the whip moments before it exploded and sent him crashing into a parked car.

He'd regroup, though, and he might be able to kill Selina. Superman couldn't let that happen and surged to his feet with new strength. Batman got up at the same time, clawing dust from his eyes and staggering toward her.

A column of pure freezing energy flooded over him, growing to nearly the size of the street before disappearing. When it faded it revealed Killer Frost, panting for breath but smiling in satisfaction. Her beam had frozen Batman in a solid block of ice, but Superman didn't think for a moment that it had killed him or even slowed him down much. He nodded to Frost and flew to Selina.

"Thank you, but if he gets his hands on you, he'll kill you. You should-"

"We're all in this together, big guy." Selina clawed at his chest playfully. "But don't worry, we're not going toe to toe with him. Just giving you a break."

"I think I need it." Superman wrapped one arm around Selina and flew back to pick up Frost as well. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take us down Main," Selina said. "Others are set up there and you can rest past them. How fast can you fly there?"

Far faster than he'd expected. As he went, Superman couldn't help but be distracted by the beautiful bodies of the two women pressed against him. Having them in his arms made him feel stronger, which was ridiculous, since he didn't draw his power from...

Or did he?

Not his solar power, certainly, but he wasn't fighting with that power anymore. Superman didn't have much time to contemplate the question, because he soon reached a group of the others. Most were moving quickly, busy with preparations, but Cassandra and Kate stood waiting for him. He landed beside them and Cassandra spoke.

"I don't know how much time we can buy you, but I left everyone but our best a mile back. He won't take us out so easily."

"Good." Superman glanced in that direction and saw them gathered in a lounge, then looked backward. Yes, Batman was already breaking his way out of the ice, barely worse for the wear. "You don't have much time. I can't tell you not to take risks, but..."

Cassandra took his hand and looked straight into his eyes. She was utterly focused on the battle before her, yet he found his blood pumping as if she'd straddled him naked. "We'll do our best to stay alive until you think of a solution."

She wasn't sure if she would live, but her confidence that he'd ultimately be victorious was absolute. Superman took one final look at the women fighting to give him more time and smiled, then flashed a mile down the road to the lounge where the others waited.

Talia met him first, throwing herself against his chest. "What do we do, beloved?"

"I don't know," Superman embraced her hard. "But I will soon."

His eyes slid over the lounge, lingering on each of his women. Peyton Riley sat back calmly, but when he met her gaze she slid her finger between her lips. Calendar Girl shyly took off her mask to bare her beautiful face. Nyssa and the Huntress sat off to one side, angry but eyes filled with desire. Nocturna and the Queen were pictures of refined beauty. Zoe Lawton and Ten sat close together, nervous but eager. Magpie stared openly at his crotch and muttered about shinies. Roxy Rocket, Cheshire, and Copperhead were posing together, already oozing raw sex.

Yes, this was the Gotham that he'd built. He couldn't let it disappear so easily.

 

X X X

 

The rushing air from the blow blew Cassandra's hair back against her face. Batman's gloved fist tore straight through the concrete wall behind her as if it barely existed, sending the fragments scattering away. Only her training allowed her to step _into_ such a force, intercepting the next attack and throwing Batman's weight to the side, slamming him to the ground.

While he struggled back to his feet, ranting about his lord and master some more, Cassandra retreated to a safe distance. She returning to her fighting stance and took a deep breath. If her focus wavered for even a moment, she would die. This Batman had fought directly against Superman, after all, so engaging him in hand to hand combat was suicidal if she made even a single mistake.

She would just have to fight perfectly, then.

Lady Shiva had tried to fight him as if he was the real Batman, a masterful but brutally utilitarian fighter. That had been a mistake, and she now lay against a wall with several broken bones. Cassandra instead viewed this new Batman as hardly a martial artist at all, instead a metahuman wielding brutal and inconsistent powers.

Another haymaker swung at her face and Cassandra glided out of the way. Faster than his sloppy footwork should have allowed, Batman was closing in with a punch toward her stomach, but she flipped back out of his range. Yes, she could still stay ahead of him.

He charged after her with a loud cry, exactly as she'd hoped. Cassandra ducked underneath his attack and took hold of his arm, hurling him over her without actually touching the rest of his body. All his force and power sent him flying into the air, snapping a lamppost and crashing deep into the side of the building.

Another pause, another deep breath. Those maneuvers were the riskiest of all. Early in the battle she'd unconsciously tried to use some of her own weight as leverage and she knew her left arm and shoulder would soon be covered in bruises. Even just brushing against him had been brutally painful. Now she fought with pure skill, not even using what little force she could muster from her own small weight.

So far, it had worked. But she knew that it couldn't last forever.

Without warning Batman burst from the rubble, punching at her impossibly fast. Her instincts against super speed kicked in and she raised one arm, only barely managing to overcome her instinct at the last second. If she had tried to block his blow it would have torn off her arm, but she managed to brush it aside without opposing its force.

Even that made her fingers ache, and Batman kept coming. Cassandra stood her ground for several sublime seconds, redirecting each of the crushing blows harmlessly. She was fighting more brilliantly than ever before, and in any other context she might have been able to enjoy it, but-

Another punch came, faster than the last. Her only option was to throw herself back, and when she hit the ground it slowed her down far too long. Batman grinned and lunged after her, one foot rising to drive down into her head.

The Batmobile hit him in the face.

Cassandra stared up in surprise as it passed overhead, ramping in the air to crash directly into Batman. The force of the heavy vehicle sent him back immediately, smashing him through another section of the building. It looked as though it must have flattened him, but Cassandra knew better, and so did the driver, who revved the back wheels to try to crush him further.

"A car? A bat car?" The Batmobile crashed to the side as Batman crawled his way from the rubble. The blow seemed to have taken more of a toll than she expected, but he was nowhere near beaten. Eyes filled with rage, he leapt to the cockpit and began tearing at the covering. "Batman, created by Lord Kane, doesn't have a car! That's ridiculous!"

Though Cassandra wanted to leap to the defense of the driver, she knew her focus had been shaken and she would only get herself killed. But to her surprise, when Batman tore apart the final two pieces and tossed them away, the cockpit was empty except for an explosion that engulfed him. Remote controlled, then, which meant someone else...

At that moment one of the sleek black motorcycles from the Batcave came to a halt beside her. Cassandra leapt into the seat and drove off as soon as the autopilot disengaged.

Not far ahead, she saw Kate Kane at a console. No, several consoles, her fingers flying with startling speed. It seemed as though she'd been controlling the Batmobile and also the bike, but there was also another one that-

The Batplane plummeted out of the sky and crashed directly into Batman.

Cassandra had to duck her head as a wave of hot air rushed past her. The explosion consumed most of the building and sent rubble in all directions. As soon as she neared Kate, Cassandra turned her bike and skidded to a halt.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for giving me time to get the vehicles into range." Kate didn't look up at her, all her attention sunk into simultaneously commanding the fleet. "But if that didn't get him, then we'll start running out of vehicles to use as ammunition."

"It didn't kill him." Cassandra took a deep breath and flattened her palms together, finding her perfect focus again. "All we can do is keep fighting."

 

X X X

 

Though she should have been looking at the inscribed circle, Barbara's attention kept flickering back to the monitor she'd attached to her wheelchair. It was painful to watch the battle as it dragged on and on. At least she wasn't seeing Superman let himself be pummeled any more, but now she had to worry that her friends could die at any moment.

When Batman stopped to pose she got another look at him. Had he slowed down, even a little? Though he was still radiating e-waves off the charts, he definitely looked battered compared to the beginning. Perhaps they were wearing him down a little at a time, but it wouldn't be enough. Assuming he had superhuman endurance, it would take far more than this.

And even if they defeated him, that didn't mean they'd survive the Reboot. Barbara forced herself to focus on the task at hand again. They'd placed the MacGuffins the way Superman had said worked, but no Writer had been summoned. That was what she'd expected, but it didn't mean they were actually on the right track. She'd sent others to different locations, but so far nothing had happened. Perhaps what they were doing was fiddling while Gotham burned, but she couldn't stay back and do nothing...

"Dammit." Barbara gripped her armrests tightly for a moment, then decided to get to her feet. She walked to the fused MacGuffins and kicked them, not that it did any good. "Stupid fucking MacGuffins. You're completely useless, aren't you?"

The artifacts didn't respond, of course.

Yet her m-wave readings did. Barbara leapt back to her monitor and began looking through them. It didn't make sense, yet... somehow she felt like she intuitively grasped the shape of what she was seeing. She stared at the waves and numbers, running calculations madly without checking any of her work.

If this was a portal, it was open, it was just that nothing was coming through. Perhaps no Writers wanted to interfere... yes, that was it. The e-waves were from their superiors, like this Lord Kane. That meant she just needed to change the MacGuffins slightly, target a different kind of energy. Perhaps contacting the other Creator was their only hope.

Somehow, she managed to reconfigure the MacGuffin. A moment later her head was spinning and she was confused about what she had just done, but she was confident she'd been correct. The MacGuffins had opened the door for e-waves... though Barbara realized that it really was just an open door. If they managed to draw Kane's attention, then perhaps she'd doomed them all.

Her hand moved back to the MacGuffin... and stopped.

A ghostly figure stood not far away. It was Batman, not the red travesty wrecking Gotham but the man she had known. His cowl was down, revealing Bruce's face. Was he somehow alive? No, Barbara immediately realized that she wasn't seeing anything like that. This Bruce was older, with heavy stubble and tired eyes.

But when he looked up at her, he smiled. "Hello, Barbara."

"Bruce? What are you doing here?"

"It's easier not to ask those questions." He slowly ran a ghostly hand through his hair. "I was... at peace, for a time. This all feels very strange, but it feels as though Clark has taken care of things."

"He has, but now..." Barbara shook her head and refocused. "Why are you here? Were you sent?"

"You could put it that way. I'm here on behalf of Lord Finger." Batman took a long, ragged breath. "The rights to this story have already been claimed, so I can't fight alongside you. But I still exist. Everything we represent and fight for still exists."

"Then what do we have to do in order to escape the Reboot?"

"Nothing. Anything. Lord Finger has given his permission so long as it spites Lord Kane, but the circle must be completed on our end. Completing all the MacGuffin sets is a good enough idea, but the Writers won't accept it. There needs to be a climax."

For a moment, Barbara took the word entirely the wrong way. Then she realized that of course he was talking about the story of their lives. "Well, there's quite a large battle going on right now. If that doesn't fit the bill, I don't know what would."

"Yes... yes, that might do..."

"But we need to get all the other MacGuffins set up, and I need to contact Superman and explain-"

"I heard." Superman abruptly loomed between them. Despite how recently he had looked tired and battered, he was practically bursting with health. Just standing there, his muscles seemed to pulse with power. Barbara bit her lip, wishing they had some time alone, but kept herself focused on the battle.

Meanwhile, Superman floated down to stand in front of the shadowy Batman. They stared at each other for a long time before they both smiled.

"It's been a long time, old friend." Batman extended a hand and Superman shook it firmly.

"When you warned me then, I can't say I imagined our world would become like this."

"But it's about to end. You need to finish the battle against... me."

Though she hated to intrude, Barbara could see another explosion on her monitor and knew time was running out. She stepped between Superman and the shadow of Batman. "Even if you have a way to defeat him, I can't set up the rest of the MacGuffins alone."

"You won't be alone."

Superman blurred out of existence for a moment and returned with a dozen women in rapid succession. Barbara immediately began distributing the MacGuffins among them, planning to cover the entire city. They all walked as if they'd been recently fucked, but they moved quickly enough.

As she gave the final orders, she found Superman floating in front of her. "I'm going to need access to one of Batman's special caches. We haven't used it, but it should exist."

"I can do my best. What do you need?"

"Armor."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Armor? What could you possibly need with armor?"

Batman gave a grim smile. "Heh, I see how it is." He nodded to her. "Just trust him on this one."

 

X X X

 

Intruding on a battle of this magnitude was insanity, yet Stephanie forced herself to keep moving. Even at her most suicidal, doomed by the Writers to a quick death, she'd never tried to take on someone who fought Superman. Yet here she was, tracking the battle and preparing to do her part.

She didn't have much more time. Cassandra and the others trying to hold off Wacko Batman were wearing out. Soon they'd start dying, and she didn't have the heart to wait for the plan if that meant watching them die. Fortunately, she was almost ready. Just a little more...

Stephanie hurled a Batarang as hard as she could. She worried that it would miss entirely, yet to her surprise it actually bounced off Batman's forehead, tracing a line of blood. He glowered up toward her and she immediately ran. Though she was high atop a building, he didn't move according to normal rules, she didn't have long before-

Abruptly the bright red suit was in front of her. Stephanie ducked and rolled, dodging his attempt to grab her and rushing on. Batman turned and lumbered after her with surprising speed. He was going to catch up to her well before she reached the target point, but that was fine. All she had to do was start things off.

Though she ran better than she ever had before, smoothly sliding over or around all obstacles, her pursuer kept coming at an alarming rate. One she actually felt his fingers in her hair as she dodged out of the way, and that was when she realized that she was out of time. She needed to end it soon before he got a good grip and tore her head off.

As if to confirm that thought, at that moment she realized that she'd made a mistake and skidded to a halt just before the edge of a roof. Seeing that she had nowhere else to go, Batman slowed down, shifting to the side to pin her in the corner. There was nothing to swing from nearby either, just the sheer walls.

"What are you supposed to be, girl?"

"Girl?" Stephanie felt a moment of irritation, since the way she filled out her uniform should have decidedly proved she was _not_ a girl. She stamped one foot. "I'm Robin, duh."

"Robin?" Batman peered at her, puzzled.

"Your sidekick? Well, I have no idea what your version of Robin would wear..."

"Preposterous. Batman, created by Lord Kane, needs no such thing!" It would have been ridiculous, if not for the fact that he punctuated the statement by forming a fist that could smash through buildings.

As soon as he started to move, Stephanie hurled her smoke pellet to the ground. Though it startled him to a surprising degree, sending him staggering and coughing, he didn't stop coming at her. Stephanie jumped over the side and looked back, only to find him lunging after her.

One hand gripped her cape. She jerked to a halt, but converted her movement into a flip that tore off her cape. She managed to catch a ledge below enough to slow her fall, which let her grab the next more carefully. Stephanie dangled on the side of the building while her opponent held nothing but a cape. He peered over the edge, glowering.

"You can't hide from me, girl..."

Fortunately, Stephanie wasn't hiding.

The windows of the building exploded with vines, growing at supernatural rates in all directions. They knocked Stephanie from her position, but the vines caught her and let her down safely. She kept her eyes fixed on the roof, where monstrous plants that looked like demonic venus fly traps assaulted Batman from all sides.

They bit at him from every angle, but failed to draw much blood. Batman flailed at them wildly, breaking many but always faced with twice the number. Eventually one of them managed to swallow Batman part way down the stem and for a moment the rooftop was still.

Batman exploded from the center of the plant, wings arching high. Stephanie finally saw Poison Ivy, hiding deeper in the building. She was in a trance, focusing on controlling the potent plants. Though Batman was tearing through them savagely, they were pulling him further and further toward the target point. There, they had one more blow prepared that would knock Batman down to the street level.

And after that... she'd just have to hope Superman could end it.

When Batman finally destroyed the last of the plants, he was just over the street from where the trap had been placed. Their attacks had taken a toll, but he was just too strong. He shook the plant juices from himself and began glowering around, looking for someone to fight.

When he turned a second time, he took a hammer to the face. "Hiya, Batsy!"

"What?" Batman managed to catch Harley Quinn's hammer the second time she swung it. "What kind of fool are you? You honestly think you can defeat me with a mere hammer?"

"Yup!" A second Harley whacked him upside the head. Before he could even turn toward that one, a third hit him from the opposite side.

The swarm of Harleys battered him to the edge of the roof, then the last hit him directly in the chest. As he went over the side, Harley leapt up, every version of her flickering together into a hot white form. When its hammer struck Batman, the blow sounded like a cannon. Batman smashed down, forming a large crater in the street.

"This... this won't defeat me." Batman stumbled back to his feet, wiping blood from his lips. "I am Batman, created by... Lord..."

A heavy footstep fell, making him trail off. Batman turned and stared as Superman approached.

He wore dark bulky armor that made him clumsy and slow, but Stephanie had to admit that he looked ominous as he advanced. The armor was a dark behemoth, Superman's eyes glowing bright red through the eye slits. Wires trailed from the armor, plugged into Gotham's power system.

Stephanie didn't see what Batman's old power suit could possibly do to help Superman. Yet as she watched nervously, Poison Ivy came beside her with a calm expression and Harvey hopped next to them, tired but eagerly anticipating what was to come. And above all, Batman was staring as if he didn't understand what he was seeing.

"What's... what are you doing?" He put his hands on his hips, but it didn't look like he really believed his own bravado. "If you want to face me, Batman, created by-"

"You are nothing." Superman's voice rumbled through her soul. "Batman is more than you. Gotham is more than you. This is over."

"No! This is all mine!" Batman gave a screaming cry and charged, raising a fist. The power radiated from him so intensely that it almost blinded Stephanie, forcing her to cover her eyes.

When she looked again, Superman's fist had connected with Batman's jaw.

For a terrible moment the world was frozen, then the force of the impact swept out. Superman struck the faux Batman with all of Gotham City, sending a shockwave rippling through reality. Concrete cracked, windows shattered, and everyone nearby jolted in a moment of perfect clarity.

When the dust fell, Batman had fallen. The armor was crumbling off Superman, utterly used up, but the battle was over. Power had gone out all over the city, yet it felt at peace in a way it hadn't in a long time. Perhaps ever. Superman walked up to his fallen opponent and picked him up by his dark wings. Batman struggled weakly.

"It's... it's not over."

"Yes, it is." The voice was not Superman, but Batman.

Stephanie had known about him, but still jumped to see the ghostly old figure emerge from an alleyway. The red Batman's eyes grew wide and he struggled harder, but he couldn't escape. As the older Batman approached, his body became more solid and his voice more certain.

"Yes, you're the beginning of Batman. I'm the end."

When the real Batman drew near, everything around them began to shake, reality itself cracking. Only Superman seemed unaffected, standing calmly between them. Batman looked at him once, said something that Stephanie couldn't hear, then stepped forward toward his counterpart.

When the two touched, the world buckled. Stephanie felt power flooding into the sky all around Gotham, then her mind closed on itself like a book and there was only darkness.

 

X X X

 

Though Ivy felt the world fracture, she felt strangely secure. She'd already felt this before, let herself come apart and then back together. Her mind recovered surprisingly quickly, allowing her to look into the vortex of oblivion.

Both versions of Batman were gone, in their place a swirling energy surging from points all over Gotham. It collected for a moment, just in front of Superman, and then began expanding. Though when the wave passed the world looked little different than before, she could feel the change. When it swept over her, the sense of security multiplied.

Yes, this was the same as when Superman had taken her, long ago when it had all begun. Her world had been chaotic and now everything was calm. Except he wasn't just taking her this time, he was taking everything. The power began to accelerate as it expanded, sweeping as far as she could see over Gotham. Soon it would cover the world and beyond.

Perhaps this was what the others spoke of about alternate realities and m-waves. Ivy had never concerned herself with that, always preferring to think of herself as simply a person in a world that made sense. Or could make sense, at any rate. But whatever had just occurred, she had a feeling that the others wouldn't be worrying about such obscure terms any longer.

Superman appeared beside her, a soft smile on his lips. Ivy took a slow breath. "It's over, then?"

"Yes, it's over." He pulled her into his arms and flew higher, looking over Gotham. Many buildings had been destroyed in the battle, but they were small compared to the whole city. Insignificant compared to the change that had been wrought.

"What's that?" She leaned across his chest to point out into the night sky. The answer was obvious enough, yet she still had to ask the question. Superman looked and then smiled.

A spotlight burned against the cloudy skies, but it was partially blocked to form the Superman logo. It seemed that the source was a building near the center of the city, most likely the one where the new police force had begun regrouping.

Ivy glanced at Superman, he shrugged, then they were off. She felt the wind in her hair for a glorious moment and then they glided down toward the source of the spotlight. Commissioner Gordon stood beside it, hugging his long coat closely around him.

"Superman, glad you're here." He pushed up his glasses carefully. "I know you've just finished a terrible battle, but we need to call on you again. Lady Clayface has been spotted downtown, using your distraction to commit a string of robberies."

Despite herself, Ivy laughed. All the days of tension and uncertainty were over, yes, but she was focusing on the wrong thing. Everything else was just beginning: days without end living with the others, getting fucked by Superman, and enjoying a world that was at peace for once. They'd seen the last of their gritty murders, she was sure of that.

Superman smiled and rose back into the sky. "It's time to get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll forgive me this sex-light chapter. I had a blast writing this one, but that just never felt like the focus. This is the conclusion, but it's not the end of the story. For next time I have in mind a fun epilogue and it's going to be practically all sex.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can all the rumors about Superman possibly be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending you've been waiting for, folks! I'll have more to say at the end, so for now I'll just note that I'm imagining the Frank Miller version of Vicki Vale for reasons that may be obvious.

As usual, Vicki Vale was dictating a column while standing around her penthouse wearing lingerie. Though she was alone, she sauntered as if she was on a catwalk, swinging her hips and thrusting her breasts forward. If anyone had been able to see her, they'd have been drooling, but that was just how she worked.

At least, that had been the old business as usual. This was the first time she was trying again and Vicki was having trouble getting back into her groove. It wasn't enough to make her regret coming back to Gotham, but it was definitely throwing her off.

Vicki had gotten out safely at the first sign Gotham was going crazy, not long before things really went downhill. It had definitely been the right decision, letting her continue to advance her career instead of being threatened by all of Batman's idiotic thugs. And like all the other massive events in life, it had blown over and she'd returned. Her penthouse had even been mostly undamaged, though it had cost her a bundle to replace everything that had been looted.

Yet this time, it wasn't business as usual. Something was different, deeply changed in a way that she couldn't identify. Obviously Superman had become the city's absolute protector - everyone was remarkably calm about that fact - but there was something else she needed to put her finger on.

Or at the very least, she needed to get over it in order to write a saucy column for next week.

"Truth, justice, and the American way don't seem to be enough anymore for Gotham's new protector. If the rumors about Superman are to be believed, he's collecting - fuck, no, that's hackneyed." Vicki ran a hand through her shoulder-length red hair, tousling it further. "Hmm... This girl has always wondered just what Superman meant by 'Man of Steel' but I can't say I was expecting to hear... dammit."

No matter what she tried, it just didn't feel right. Vicki cursed under her breath and went to pull on her clothes. She could finish the column later. Right now it was more important to get ready for the event that night. Rumor had it that Superman would actually attend, and that was her chance to get the interview of a lifetime.

After trying on and discarding innumerable outfits, Vicki chose a white evening gown and headed out. She could actually have taken the new public transportation systems, but she couldn't stand being close to so many common people, so she took a cab.

Officially, the event wasn't much of anything important. Just a small memorial for Batman as the old signal was finally decommissioned - Gordon would make the new one official, the mayor would let Superman christen it, nothing would really change. Vicki had no idea why someone like Superman would deign to appear in honor of the winged rat madman, but considering how rarely he appeared, this might be her only chance.

When she arrived, Vicki was glad that she'd chosen the white gown. Though the ball wasn't packed, everyone there was among the most powerful in Gotham and they wore it on their sleeves. Dozens of impeccable suits and dresses, not to mention the trophy wives or husbands on their arms.

Vicki picked up a glass of champagne and strolled through the crowd, picking up a few quotes. Her dress might not be quite as expensive, but Vicki thought her body could compete with the best of them. A few of them had tried to come on to her in the past, but tonight they seemed distracted. That was understandable, given the glitz and glamor of-

Then Superman arrived and everything else paled in comparison.

He had the body of a god, of course, and eyes that could melt panties with a glance. Something had changed about his costume, though she couldn't put her finger on it: the colors were rich and deeply saturated, as if his power was bleeding over into the world around him. Instead of walking, he literally flew with his feet a few inches off the ground.

And on his arms were two women that put all the trophy wives to shame. Vicki had been hoping to get a confirmation about key criminals he'd allegedly converted to his side, but he'd brought two she barely recognized. The first was Nocturna, her unnaturally light skin striking in a pitch black gown. The second was a gorgeous woman with a beaming smile. It took quite a bit of searching her memory for Vicki to recognize her as a minor villain called Calendar Girl.

Though everyone paid attention when Superman arrived, they didn't remark on the fact that he had a woman on each arm. They barely even commented about how beautiful they were. It was well-known that superheroes were disproportionately attractive - something about the metagene interacting with other genes, Vicki had never cared about such petty details. Seeing two minor villains on display really drove the point home, though.

The way they held his arms, their hands curling around his biceps... there was no question in Vicki's mind that they were lovers. She couldn't concentrate during the ceremony, didn't take a single note on Superman's brief speech. All the mattered was getting a moment with him during the celebration afterwards to get to the bottom of it.

He was more somber than anyone, almost as if he missed the flying rat. His escorts agreed to dances with some of the other attendees, leaving him temporarily alone. Vicki practically shattered her glass tossing it aside as she tried to get across the ballroom to speak with him. Unfortunately, before she could work her way through the crowds, two young women approached him.

"Ten? Zoe?" Superman raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"We wanted to look our best when we met you for the first time."

"It's amazing to finally meet you, Superman," her companion agreed. Both of them giggled strangely and Superman smiled. Vicki would have assumed it was just the stupidity of all males next to attractive women, but his expression looked almost like he was smiling at some private joke.

"Can I help you two ladies with something?"

"We have _ever_ so many questions..."

The two of them continued fawning over them, but though something about the interaction was off, Vicki couldn't put her finger on what it was. Superman drifted with them away from the ball, carefully saying his goodbyes, so Vicki followed him. She watched the young women carefully, trying to figure out if she needed to save them from Superman or save him from them.

Both were incredibly hot young things, a year or two over legal at most. The blond wore a low cut blouse and tiny skirt that suggested she knew exactly what she had and wanted to flaunt it. Her partner, the one Superman had called Zoe, was just as attractive in a dark haired and tan sort of way. Though her skirt was just as short, she wore a Superman t-shirt, her breasts distorting the symbol.

There were Superman groupies now? Vicki followed them outside and saw that Superman was taking them toward a dark limousine - one of those formerly owned by Wayne, Vicki realized. Since the two sluts were still chattering and giggling, Vicki decided not to intervene. Let them make their own stupid decisions.

Superman slid his arm around the young girls' waists and pulled them into the limo. When the door closed, Vicki realized that the windows were tinted and she was losing her chance. No, the window was partially open, she just had to get a better angle...

It took her quite some time to find a good position on a balcony. Vicki pulled a small pair of binoculars out of her purse and peered through the open window. She immediately set the binoculars down and rubbed her eyes. No, she hadn't been seeing things.

The blonde had something strange covering her face and was riding Superman's cock, already screaming in ecstasy. Her body was slick with sweat as if she'd hopped on the instant they entered the limo. With each movement her breasts threatened to bounce out of her top. Meanwhile, Superman was passionately kissing the darker girl, who ground herself against his side as if desperate for more of him.

Soon the blonde's breasts did bounce free, but she didn't slow in the slightest. It was impossible to tell when she was coming, but she was obviously beyond reason. Soon she wore herself out and collapsed to the side. Only then could Vicki see that she wore some kind of black and white mask with disturbing red eyes.

Another supervillain, then? Vicki didn't have time to think, eyes fixed on the other girl. She slid her tight young body into Superman's lap without missing a beat. When she rose up to get on his cock, she rose surprisingly high - surely he couldn't be that big. Vicki strained in all directions to get a good look, but it was too late. The girl had already slid onto his shaft and started moving as if she couldn't get enough.

Vicki had no idea how long she watched. It couldn't have been long. Whoever the young girls were, they were out of their league. Superman fucked the brunette hard and fast, consuming her youthful passion. Soon her shirt was sweaty and bunched up, revealing her taut stomach and clinging to her perky tits. One of Vicki's hands started to stray down her stomach before she pulled it back.

Finally it was over, the girl exhausted. After a final moan she collapsed forward against Superman's chest. Vicki had expected him to toss aside the young groupie, but he kissed her affectionately and held her close. What the hell was going on?

Before she could think about that, his escorts returned from the ball. Nocturna chuckled low in her throat as she approached the limo. "So that's where he got off to."

"Doing some roleplay?" Calendar Girl leaned against the side of the limousine, blocking most of Vicki's view. She didn't look upset either, just amused.

Seriously, what the hell was going on? From their angle, they must be able to see Superman with one teenager lying thoroughly fucked beside him and another still on his cock. Yet that didn't seem to bother them at all. The girl who had been called Zoe smiled and said something too soft for Vicki to pick up. The older two women laughed and opened the door.

After they piled inside, Vicki had only a glimpse of them moving toward Superman before the window slid shut. They'd obviously been too distracted to close the window, who could have... Vicki's eyes slid away from the tinted window and abruptly spotted an old man in a formal suit, holding a small remote control in one hand. He met her gaze and sniffed.

"It's not polite to stare, Miss Vale."

She gaped. "Alfred? Alfred Pennyworth?"

"The one and only. Please excuse me, Master Superman and his companions cannot tarry here." He turned and stepped into the driver's seat. After a final derisive glance in her direction he pulled away, as calm and collected as if there wasn't an orgy going on in the back seat.

Well, if he had been used to Bruce Wayne's playboy behavior, maybe he had seen worse. Vicki took a moment to catch her breath - she hadn't realized just how flushed and short of breath she was until that moment. It seemed some of the rumors about Superman were true, in any case.

Could she run with this, playing up the angle of Superman as some kind of predator? No, that wouldn't be salacious enough. That might prompt an investigation, but it wouldn't make her much money. Vicki tucked her binoculars away and rushed back to the street to hail a cab. She'd get to the bottom of this one way or another.

During the trip, the cab darting through traffic to catch up with the limo, Vicki couldn't think about her article. Her mind was consumed with what she'd just seen. She tried to tell herself that the girls were young, maybe virgins, and they were probably overwhelmed by getting to be with their idol. Yet she couldn't deny the raw pleasure she'd seen on their faces. Superman had fucked them silly and been ready for more.

Soon they reached the new city hall, the rebuilt symbol of new Gotham. The limo disappeared into a private side entrance, forcing Vicki to hurl money at the cab driver and leap out to give chase. She didn't get to the entrance in time, but she remembered where it was. Instead she scrambled to one of the front entrances and pushed her way inside, nearly knocking down an elderly woman by the door.

"Excuse me, we're closed for business now..."

"No time!" Vicki pushed past the woman and scrambled on. There was nothing but desks and offices here, but if she sprinted through them she'd reach the back areas that weren't open to the public. Superman had to move from the private garage and there'd be stairs to the next level, so-

Abruptly Vicki tripped, nearly smashing her face on the marble, her breasts flattening against the floor. No, she hadn't tripped - there was a mass of ice surrounding one of her high heels. Vicki shivered and pulled her foot out, but her leg was too numb for her to return to her feet immediately.

A woman with striking blue hair and white skin stood by her in a blue body-suit. Killer Frost, of course. She waved toward the old woman. "I've got this, Janice. You can go on home."

"Thank you, dearie." The elderly woman beamed for a moment and then locked up on her way out. That left Vicki alone with a convicted supervillain who could freeze her entire body in a moment. Suddenly, she hoped that all the stories about Superman reforming villains were true.

"You..." Vicki licked her lips uncomfortably. "You were the one who froze that dam before it burst last week, weren't you?"

"Yeah, that was me." Killer Frost shrugged. "What about it?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Her purse had skidded away from her when she fell, so she didn't have her notebook or recording devices. No, it didn't matter, she would just make up the details to suit her narrative later.

"Don't think you'll get away with breaking in here, but... sure, why not? Shoot."

"Did you save the dam under Superman's orders?"

Killer Frost snorted. "Orders? That's not how things work. The thing you gotta understand is that Superman could do practically everything himself if he wanted. He just lets us help out from time to time when we want."

"I see." Useless, useless... Vicki decided just to dig for gold. "Are you sleeping with Superman?"

"Every chance I get." Not even the slightest effort to deny it. The former supervillain actually smirked slightly. "Not as often as I'd like, but I'm just glad he makes time for someone like me. He has options, you know?"

Someone willing to give direct answers was too good to be true, yet Vicki couldn't focus on the questions she wanted to ask. "Weren't you... weren't you a villain just a little while ago?"

"Yeah."

"And Superman..."

"Yup." Killer Frost folded her arms, unfairly pushing up her breasts.

Vicki shook her head and finally just asked what she wanted. "Seriously? He just fucked the evil out of you? There's no way his cock can be that big!"

That got a grin from the pale woman. "Heh, I take it you haven't seen it yet. But no, I'm pretty sure his cock is magic or metahuman or something. I'm not complaining - it's fucking fantastic."

It didn't look like she was lying. When she talked about Superman there was a momentary flicker of lust in her eyes that would be impossible to fake. Before Vicki could recover enough to think of another question, she caught a glimpse of someone near her purse.

"Shiny, shiny!" A voluptuous woman barely contained in black leather was crouched over it, having already taken apart her recorder and now toying with some of her jewelry. A minor criminal called Magpie, though Vicki knew that a lot of reporters lusted after her. She hadn't been seen since the chaos either...

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here." Killer Frost sounded no more than mildly irked, but did raise a hand. Magpie immediately flipped backward, catching herself on a wall halfway across the room.

"I'm just playing. I'm here for the shiniest cock."

"It's not your turn!" A burst of ice flashed across the room, but Magpie leapt just ahead of it to another wall. The area where she'd been a moment ago was covered in ice.

"The shiniest cock is mine!" She started to jump again as Killer Frost raised both hands, both-

"Ahem!" The voice cut through the room and both supervillains froze in place. Vicki turned just in time to see Alfred lower his fist from his mouth. "Please don't create more work for the cleaning staff."

Magpie pouted. "But _shiny_..."

"And on today of all days? You know this time is special to Miss Gordon. I expected better from you." Under Alfred's stern gaze, Magpie dropped to the ground and slunk away guiltily. Alfred then turned to Vicki and frowned. "As for you, Miss Vale, we are not taking interviews at this time."

"Please, wait just a minute!" Vicki scrambled to her feet, grabbing her phone as an emergency recorder. "You used to work for Wayne, why are you in Superman's employ?"

"I left during all the earlier ruckus, but I don't think my personal decision are any of your-" Alfred paused for a moment, touching a receiver in his ear and listening to another voice. "Yes, of course, Miss Gordon. Right away." His gaze shifted back to her, radiating disapproval. "It seems you will be allowed in after all. I can only hope Master Superman wants to toss you out personally."

Vicki was led to a hidden staircase to the next level. As they walked up the stairs, Alfred rebuffed all attempts at questions or conversation. He left her alone in a comfortable waiting room and told her to stay there before disappearing. After staying for a few minutes, Vicki decided that she might as well snoop around and see what she could discover.

Two doors from the waiting room, Vicki heard a voice and moved toward it. As she got closer, she realized that it was a woman panting for breath. The sound of a woman enjoying herself in the halls of power? Vicki was _so_ there.

When she burst through the final door, she got ready to take a picture... but her finger stayed slack on the button. For several seconds Vicki just stood there, stunned by what she saw.

Superman was titfucking Batgirl. Her skin-tight black suit left no question as to her identity, but she had her cowl off, red hair spread over the couch beneath her. Judging from her face... yes, from what Alfred had said, it must be Barbara Gordon. The police chief's daughter had been Batgirl all these years?

Yet that revelation paled in comparison to the rest of what Vicki was seeing. The first thing to strike her was that Superman's cock was insanely huge - Batgirl had big tits and yet the size of his cock was still obvious thrusting between them. Once Vicki recovered from that, she saw that Batgirl was grinning and cupping her own breasts to form a tighter channel for him.

It looked as though Superman's cock had torn two holes through her costume above and below her breasts, leaving the bat symbol intact on her chest. Under normal conditions it had already been strained to contain her breasts, but with Superman's cock stuffed between them and holes above and below it, the fabric couldn't last long. The symbol was slowly tearing itself apart and Batgirl was watching it and breathing heavily.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Superman asked. Batgirl's grin broadened and she glanced over at Vicki, still frozen in surprise.

"Definitely. It's even better with her watching." All her visible skin was flushed even though she was just giving a titjob, and the fire in her eyes was definitely real. With a creature like that beneath him, no wonder Superman hadn't stopping thrusting even when Vicki entered.

"W-what's going on here?" Vicki decided to give up on a picture and instead put her hands on her hips. It was an absurd gesture she regretted the moment she did it, but now it was too late to back down. Both of them smiled just slightly and they didn't stop.

"I think that's pretty obvious: Superman is fucking my slutty tits." Batgirl giggled. "Ooh, that was more fun than I expected." She slid her hands upward and ran them through her hair. When Superman grasped her jiggling breasts she murmured happily.

"So," Superman began conversationally. "Do you want that interview now? I'd prefer to focus on this, but she seems to be getting off on your presence, so..."

"What?" Vicki babbled for a moment. "Batgirl is... why are... do you..."

"Oh, God," Batgirl moaned. "Just take her already. Fuck her unconscious and then come between my tits. You know you want to."

Vicki's mouth dropped open. Her mind couldn't help but imagine Superman doing just that, and it wasn't a horrible thought. She shook her head, tried to focus, forced herself to remember how Superman had taken advantage of those young girls. Those taut young girls gasping and moaning on his cock as he drove them to-

Okay, that wasn't helping. Vicki dug her nails into her palms and forced herself to look away.

"I'm not going to touch you, Miss Vale." Despite what he was doing, Superman looked at her with a calm enough expression. "I've read your column. I'm curious just what you think you could accomplish with an interview."

"Well..." Batgirl began moaning and from the corner of her eyes Vicki could see that Superman was gently kneading her breasts. She closed her eyes. "Some people are suspicious of you. Or scared. If I showed them the truth I'd get the scoop of the century."

"And what is the truth?"

His deep voice pulled her gaze back and she was transfixed. Batgirl moaning, Superman's cock jutting out from between her soft breasts... Batgirl put her hands over his and urged him faster.

"Come! Come all over it!" Superman began thrusting even harder and after several minutes huge jets of cum began firing from his cock. One splattered over Batgirl's face, but the rest went all over her tits, covering the tattered symbol. As the cum hit her, Batgirl moaned and her hips jerked wildly as if she was coming with him.

When it was over, Superman stepped away. Batgirl lay back on the couch, her chest rising and falling, breasts threatening to tear through the last of the cum-stained uniform. She looked as blissful as the others, and Vicki could have stared at her a long time if Superman hadn't stepped in the way.

"I think an article is a good idea, Miss Vale. How would you like a tour of the Batcave?"

 

X X X

 

"You're here, too. How lovely." Vicki wasn't sure what she'd expected when the blindfold was removed, but she hadn't expected Alfred Pennyworth again. The butler looked down his nose at her and sighed. "Well, come along then."

Obviously, Vicki couldn't turn down an offer of an exclusive tour of Gotham's most secretive location. They'd taken measures to ensure she didn't know where it was, though Vicki didn't know why they bothered with the blindfold when Superman had taken her there so fast that her head spun. He'd left, saying there was an earthquake in some miserable little country she couldn't be bothered to remember, and so she was stuck with the stuffy butler.

Though he was giving her a guided tour of a place she would have killed to enter a year ago, Vicki realized that she didn't care. The way the facilities had been used in the past didn't matter compared to their current use. And even though every woman she saw was clothed and on some kind of business, Vicki was sure that she was walking through a harem.

The first chance she got, she slipped away from Alfred and into a side corridor. She thought she heard a long-suffering sigh from him, but he didn't pursue her. Perfect. Now she could leave the officially-sanctioned path and see what Superman's lair was _really_ like.

As she moved from room to room, her heartbeat began to race. These were all simple enough, beds or training equipment, but she couldn't wait to unlock his sordid secrets. How many supervillains was he keeping captive until he brainwashed them completely? Were those groupies chained to a bed somewhere? She could just imagine the numbers she'd get from a column like that!

Just when she was starting to get disappointed, Vicki stumbled on a room that was shockingly different from all the others. The floor was soft earth instead of metal and every wall was covered in vines and flowers. Vicki stepped inside, eyes wide. Had Superman taken up gardening, or-

Something snapped beneath her foot. Vicki would barely have noticed if the sound hadn't been followed by a sharp voice.

"Fool!"

Vicki whirled just in time to see a woman she recognized as one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals. Almost all of Poison Ivy's green skin was on display, her pussy only barely obscured by leaves and her breasts straining against the last button of a red shirt. But Vicki had no time to admire her, because her eyes were flashing in anger.

Vines leapt from the walls, pulling Vicki against them. Before she could say anything, one of them began curling around her throat. Though Vicki tore at it with her fingers, she couldn't do any damage and it grew inexorably tighter.

"That flower was nearly extinct! It will take me weeks to grow another one!" The vine was cutting off Vicki's air and for a moment she truly believed she might die, but abruptly Poison Ivy's eyes softened. Though she was still as striking beautiful as always, the hatred in her eyes was gone. "No, I suppose you don't deserve to die for that. The flower will recover... but be more careful next time."

The vine around her neck loosened and Vicki gulped as much air as she could. After several gasping breaths, she managed to speak. "I... I'm sorry. I won't step on any again."

"Of course you won't. I'm not letting you down."

"What?" Vicki had been so relieved to breathe again that she hadn't noticed that most of the vines held her as firmly as before. Though she began to struggle, more vines captured her wrists and pulled her arms above her head, while others slid around her thighs. She squirmed... not entirely in discomfort.

"You're a sweet little thing, aren't you?" Poison Ivy stepped closer, eyeing her lasciviously. "Not a hero, but not just a civilian, either... yes, I think you'll do just fine."

Poison Ivy leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. For a moment Vicki felt an intense burning on her skin, then the heat all shot straight to her pussy. When the supervillain pulled back, more vines began to creep around Vicki's body, sliding into her cleavage to curl around her breasts. "What... what are you doing?"

"Just wrapping a little present for Superman." Poison Ivy watched her eagerly, eyes bright.

"Wh-why?" Those vines were getting more of a rise out of her than she'd expected, especially when they began brushing her diamond-hard nipples. Her dress was coming off, but she didn't care.

"Because I enjoy it. I was his first, you know. The first in the harem. Every time he takes another slut, you have no idea how wet I get. And you... you'll just remind him of me. Once he's through with you, he'll come to me and give it to me hard and fast. Yes, you'll do nicely."

As she spoke, a new vine began to slide up Vicki's leg. She looked down and realized that it had a large stamen, strikingly phallic. For a moment she almost bucked her hips toward it, then she realized what she was doing. She couldn't let this plant fuck her, even if it did look long and thick. Not as large as Superman's, but maybe she needed to work her way up...

"Ivy, don't fuck any more of our guests."

At the sound of the voice, the stamen retreated and Vicki managed to regain her mind. She turned her head and saw that a third redhead had entered the room - no, not just a redhead, one of Gotham's most prominent heroes. Batwoman looked incredibly gorgeous, even covered in her uniform and standing next to Poison Ivy. And Vicki would have killed for that mane of red hair.

"She's actually a guest?" Poison Ivy sighed and the vines began to return Vicki to the ground. "Sorry to ask, but can you take care of her? She could get herself hurt wandering around alone."

"Don't worry about it, I'll show her around." Batwoman brushed a few leaves from Vicki's shoulders and then gestured for her to follow. "Come along, then. Don't worry, Alfred is tired of you too. I'll handle the tour from here."

Vicki followed her, casting a final glance back to the plant-filled room. Partially in fear, partially in longing. Some of the poison must still be in her system, because her head was filled with visions of cocks. God, what had she even been trying to do? It took some concentration to focus on Batwoman and get her thoughts in order.

"Don't give me some cleaned up tour. This place isn't a headquarters, it's a... a... den of sin!."

Batwoman cocked her head slightly. "I'm going to have to disagree with you. Do you really think we'd bother putting on a show for your benefit? We live here, and it's not possible to spend all your time fucking. This is the way things are, most days."

"I know what's going on in here."

"No, you're focused on a part of what's going on here. Let me show you everything we do to keep Gotham safe and running smoothly." Batwoman began taking her around, focusing on how the Batcave was a smoothly operating machine. Unless it really was a show, it was impressive enough, but Vicki didn't care about any of that. She needed a spark, a sexy angle, a-

A woman lying on the floor, cum flooding from all three of her holes.

She was curvy, even by the standards of superheroes, and wearing nothing but a flight cap. That was what let Vicki recognize her as Roxy Rocket, another minor criminal. When they approached, she smiled blearily at Batwoman.

"I almost escaped, this time."

"Sure you did." Batwoman walked past her, but Vicki kept looking back. When it became obvious that Batwoman planned to pass by without commenting, she had to say something.

"Superman is keeping her here against her will?"

"No, of course n-"

"She just said she tried to escape and he fucked her silly! Don't tell me she's not a sex slave!" Vicki could see the column now. This was the perfect sort of thing she could describe while condemning, let all her readers disapprove publically while planning to masturbate to the fantasy later. All she needed was-

"It's not like that," Batwoman said flatly. "Roxy just gets off on thrills, so she plays this game where she tries to escape the Batcave before Superman catches her."

"And when she fails, she's punished?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a reward, for her. And she has no chance of getting out, it's just a question of how much of a head start Superman gives her."

Batwoman was so irritatingly calm that she wouldn't give her anything. Vicki scowled and tried a different angle to get under her skin. "So Superman's cock is the reward around here, huh?"

"Only for those who like that sort of thing. There's enough of him to go around."

"Do you get wet, thinking about being impaled on that big cock?" Vicki pushed forward even though Batwoman smirked at that comment. "You're another of his whores, aren't you? So desperate for his cock that you're willing to do anything for more? I'm sure the people of Gotham will be glad to hear how their noble Batwoman is just a cock-hungry slut."

"They probably would." Batwoman looked at her with disappointed eyes. "I think I see what kind of article you plan to write, now. Well, for the record, I'm not sleeping with Superman. Since we survived the Reboot, there hasn't been anything preventing us from making our own decisions."

"Right, and you all just chose to get addicted to his cum."

"I wanted to give you another chance, Vale, despite the quality of your column. But I can see it was useless. I've wasted time I could have been spending with my wife." Batwoman turned on her heel and walked away, utterly ignoring Vicki's demands for more information.

That was an angle she'd have to work in somehow, since lesbians always moved papers. Maybe this could be a whole series of columns. She'd definitely have Gotham's attention as she doled out everything that she'd learned.

Meanwhile, she was free to explore the Batcave again. Though Vicki was nervous about stumbling into another dangerous room, she realized that she could hear a woman moaning. Even before realizing she made the decision, Vicki headed straight toward it. The rooms nearby were completely empty, as if to give them some privacy.

When she drew close, Vicki was ready for what she would see, but it still made her shiver. Through the door of one of the side rooms, Superman had one woman bent over the bed while one lay unconscious on it and two more clung to him. This time, though, Vicki wasn't sure about the identity of the women involved.

The woman currently kissing Superman was clothed ordinarily enough, dressed to kill in a tight shirt and miniskirt. She looked young and had long blond hair running down her back. Though the woman on Superman's other side had similar hair, she was dressed in a costume like Robin. But no one could ever mistake her for Robin with her tits drilling out of the red fabric. The shirt barely covered her ass, especially since Superman was groping it.

A minor villain called the Spoiler lay on the bed, exhausted with cum splattered all over the lower half of her purple costume. That left only the woman pushing back against Superman's cock. She wore a uniform like a Batgirl, but hers had purple running along the side and she had long blond hair as well. Vicki wasn't sure about her, but she didn't have enough presence of mind to care.

Her attention was consumed by Superman. Until that moment, she hadn't realized just how massive and powerful he looked. He was fucking Batgirl to exhaustion with nothing but his cock, while still dominating the others who hung off him.

"Hey!" Abruptly the girl dressed as Robin turned to glare at her. "Get outta here! This is between the two of us!"

"The two of you?" Vicki sneered. "I guess those other sluts don't count?"

"Wait, who are you, anyway?" Though the girl glared, the others didn't slow down at all. Superman's eyes flickered briefly to Vicki, but he seemed uninterested in answering the question. Given the hot piece of ass he was slamming into, she didn't blame him.

"Who am I? That's my question for you - who are you supposed to be, a bad Robin cosplay?"

"Hey! I _am_ Robin!"

"Yeah, like there could be a female Rob-"

"She's Robin." Superman's voice rumbled so low that Vicki felt it in her bones. He pulled out of Batgirl, his cock gleaming while she collapsed forward onto the bed. With a voice like that, he could have told her the sky was green and she'd have believed him.

Without a pause, Superman lifted Robin into the air by her waist. Her skirt flipped up, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She laughed and kicked her legs out to either side of his chest, making it easy for him to impale her on his cock. Based on her shuddering cry, she'd forgotten all about Vicki, focusing entirely on the length that looked like it must be spearing high into her stomach.

"Please give us some privacy." There was no question of her even thinking of resisting his command, so Vicki scrambled from the room. As she went, the girl on Superman's arm began to giggle and the Spoiler doubled up laughing.

Well, whatever the hell had been going on there, Vicki couldn't intrude. If she did, Superman might look at her that way again. She yearned to catch his eye for even a second, but she was terrified that she might see real disapproval there. Just being in his presence was like being wrapped in a fog of lust - she had to get out, had to clear her head.

For a while she stumbled through the Batcave. A few women tried to speak to her, but Vicki snapped at them until they left her alone. What the hell was going on here? Superman wasn't just some playboy, he was the absolute master of all these women. Though they were eager enough, she had a feeling Superman could command any of them to suck his cock in public and they'd drop to her knees right there.

Eventually she found another unoccupied room and shuffled inside. She needed to sit down and clear her hea-

"Belov- who are you?"

Vicki jolted out of her thoughts and looked forward. A large circular bed took up most of the chamber she'd entered, and a perfect woman was sprawled across it, sprinkled with rose petals. A pure white sheet covered parts of her body, but it only enhanced her nakedness. Many of Superman's women could have been supermodels and many were incredibly curvy, but the woman tangled in the sheets was the perfect mix.

She'd been lying artfully, intentionally putting herself on display with her long black hair spread around her, but now she sat up irritably. There wasn't even a hint of trying to cover herself, and given the way her breasts curved forward without any sag, she had no reason to be ashamed. "Seriously, who the fuck are you?"

"You're... you're Talia al Ghul." Vicki stared at her in shock. She'd expected another supervillain, but the rarely seen daughter of a reclusive criminal mastermind?

"Yes?" Talia tilted her head to the side, her hair falling in a shimmering wave.

"The Daughter of the Demon?"

"Yes, I know who I am. I was asking about you."

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing myself as a gift for my beloved, but you've ruined that." Talia flicked one of the rose petals away irritably.

Finally Vicki saw a way to regain a little control of the situation. She managed a smirk. "Oh, I didn't ruin it. Your 'beloved' is busy fucking a bunch of whores. Four blonds - I guess he's not so into brunettes."

To her surprise, Talia only looked curious. "Four blondes? Was one of them dressed as Batgirl?"

"Um, yes?"

"Oh, Stephanie finally managed it." Talia smiled, so genuinely that Vicki was taken aback. "My beloved deserves to have all four of her tight young bodies writhing underneath him. But when the girl has had her fill and exhausted herself, he'll come looking for a woman."

Vicki stared for several seconds, then fled. She couldn't stand being near a woman with so few insecurities another second. Besides, if Talia got up, she could disable Vicki as easily as any of the other women in the Batcave. Somehow she needed to get evidence against Superman and escape with it. The thought of taking him down was the only way she could keep back the thought of bouncing on his cock.

Still dazed, Vicki stumbled to a dark part of the Batcave. She realized that she hadn't seen any other women for a long time and started to smile. Even if this wasn't an exit, it might contain something that Superman didn't want the others to see. Many of the rooms she opened contained strange or sinister-looking equipment.

Finally Vicki hit the jackpot. The next poorly-lit room was filled with chains and bondage equipment, and there was a woman hanging at the opposite end. Vicki crept inside carefully, snapping pictures as she went.

The woman wore only the torn fragments of a costume, but her red and black dyed hair identified her as Harley Quinn. Chains bound her arms above her head, leaving the rest of her body dangling except for one leg, which was tied in another chain so that her pussy was spread open. The lips still gaped a little, and her thighs were covered in dried cum.

"Perfect." Vicki hurried to snap more pictures. Everyone knew that Superman had defeated the Joker, but what had become of Harley Quinn was unknown. It was too perfect for Superman to have made her into a sex slave. No doubt she'd come hard on that thick cock, but he was still keeping her to use and abuse whenever he wanted.

Pictures taken, Vicki considered how to proceed. Harley was a dangerous criminal, but perhaps the fight had been fucked out of her. At best, she might be able to help Vicki escape. Vicki moved forward and began untying the chains.

"Ssh, it's okay," she whispered. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Huhwha?" Harley blinked her eyes slowly.

"Just stay still, I'll have you out in-" A foot in Vicki's face cut her off.

"Hey, don't do that!" Harley kicked at her a few more times, though she couldn't get much leverage the way she was dangling. She flailed awkward and then suddenly fell from the chains, completely free, and stamped her foot. "You _ruined_ it! It's all ruined!"

"Um..." Vicki took a step backward and raised her hands. "I'm just going to-"

"Ruined!" Harley lunged forward, eyes wild with madness, and the next thing she knew, Vicki was slamming into the floor with the other woman on top of her. "Imma eat yer face! Imma eat _yer face_!"

"Aah, help me!" Vicki managed to scream just before the snapping teeth bit into her. Abruptly Harley leapt backward, curled into a ball, and began to cry. Through her tears and whimpers, a stream of words became audible.

"I was waitin' for Supes ta find me and it was gonna be a great surprise and Supes'd fuck me real good and I was waitin' for hours and hours and you hadta go and ruin it all and..."

"You were hanging there for _hours_?"

"Don't worry, I'm not bored."

Though the voice that answered was Harley's, it sounded different and came from a different location. In fact, Harley was still blubbering on the floor. Vicki looked after the voice and discovered a second Harley Quinn seated in the shadows of one corner. Her physical features were identical, but she wore a different costume and a very different attitude. She was playing some kind of hand-held game device and chewing bubblegum with a neutral expression.

"And it hasn't been hours, that me is just emotionally volatile and can't keep track of time."

"What..." Vicki took a deep breath, then screamed anyway. "What is going on?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll either get it or you won't, and..." Harley glanced her over and dismissed her in a second, "I'm guessing you won't be good for much once this is over."

Before Vicki could ask what she meant by that, Superman flashed into the room. Though his cock wasn't out, she could see the massive length through his trunks and had to tear her eyes away. For his part, Superman looked at the sobbing Harley and then shook his head at Vicki.

"Don't be cruel, Miss Vale."

"B-but I wasn't... I didn't..."

"Give us some privacy."

She quailed at his voice and fled the room, but she didn't run away entirely. As soon as she was in the corridor she crept back, peering through the open door. Sure enough, Superman had knelt beside the crying Harley and was speaking to her in a low voice.

"But... but I wanted ya to see you could fuck even the craziest parta me..."

Whatever Superman said in response wasn't audible, but it made Harley grin and leap up to throw her arms around him.

"You know, you can just show him directly." The casual version of Harley walked closer and Superman didn't seem fazed by the duplication. She pushed the naked version of herself to her knees, then simply... disappeared. Not a hint of movement, not a blink, she was just gone.

"Yeah, I'll show Supes I love 'im like this!" Harley nodded eagerly and then repositioned herself.

It was a striking sight. Harley knelt on her knees with her hands behind her and her back arched, pushing her breasts before her. She grinned one more time, less manic than before, and then opened her mouth in an obvious invitation.

Superman slid his cock from his pants and rested it on her face for a moment. Harley made a happy cooing sound and tried to lick it without moving her face much. Soon, however, Superman guided the head into her mouth. Vicki watched, hands tightening in surprise as inch after inch of the cock disappeared into Harley's face. It had to be deep in her throat, yet she didn't so much as cough.

Lifting into the air, Superman began thrusting downward from a better angle. Harley groaned and happily received him. As he increased the pace, she braced her hands on her full ass to better receive him. Without warning her nudity was replaced by her classic costume, and it made Superman grunt and begin fucking her face even harder. Without so much as a single chain, Harley was proving her complete submission.

Outside the door, Vicki slid to her knees. She had a chance to escape, but she knew she wouldn't take it. All she would do was keep watching as Harley came repeatedly and Superman eventually exploded down her throat and all over her face.

There was no point trying to fight it. Vicki slipped one hand between her legs and kept watching.

 

X X X

 

Over the next few days, Vicki wandered through the Batcave in a daze. She was ostensibly there to report and gather material for her article, but she'd stopped taking any of her equipment with her. This was Superman's world and she was just living it, not sure what she really wanted.

It was common to stumble across him fucking one of his women. Some taunted her when she watched, but many of them began treating her as an unwanted voyeur, and with them Superman would super speed away before Vicki could get a good look.

None of it surprised her any more. One day Superman flew through the Batcave while fucking a beautiful South American woman upside down and Vicki just watched. She was entirely inverted, her legs just barely hooked around his waist as he used her thighs to pound into her pussy. A string of Spanish exploded from her mouth and though Vicki didn't know any Spanish, she could tell it was filthy. After they flew on, Vicki distantly realized that the woman was a dangerous assassin named Copperhead.

If she cared about journalistic integrity, Vicki would have had to admit that all the fucking didn't actually stop Superman from accomplishing things. She was distantly aware of disasters that he flew off and resolved in a heartbeat. Occasionally he brought others with him, to help or to fuck.

Though she wasn't sure if anyone bought her excuse of writing a story, they let her sit in on one of their planning meetings. Apparently the recent resurgence of organized crime was actually being monitored and partially controlled by Superman's group as a way to keep such activity within reasonable limits.

The meeting was the kind of boring stuff that Vicki could never concentrate on. Just when she was about to fall asleep, things changed abruptly. A feared criminal mastermind who had once been known as the Ventriloquist finished giving her report, then slipped under the table and began giving Superman a blowjob. No one so much as commented about it, even later when she had to pull her lips from his cock to add something to the discussion.

Abruptly something hit the table. Vicki woke up completely and saw that it was a strange black key. More importantly, it had been thrown by a woman Vicki recognized as the notorious thief called Catwoman. Her suit left nothing of her incredible body to the imagination, especially as she walked around the table toward Superman, hips swaying.

"That's the last one, right?" Her voice came out in a low purr that could have knocked most men unconscious. Superman only smiled at her while keeping his fingers in the blond hair of the woman bobbing up and down on his cock.

"I believe that it is. Barbara?"

"Looks like it," someone answered. Vicki couldn't tear her eyes away from the sexuality emanating off Catwoman as she drew nearer to Superman.

"Purrfect." Catwoman smiled and embraced Superman from behind. "I think this kitty deserves a reward, doesn't she?"

Superman slid his other hand around her head, pulling her into a kiss. "What do you want?"

"A good fuck, what else? Right here, right now."

Vicki looked to the Ventriloquist, but the other woman merely eased off his cock. After bobbing her head one last time she pulled away, her lips still touching the tip of his cock in a little kiss. She smiled up at Superman, then at Catwoman before shifting aside.

Immediately Catwoman flipped over Superman's head, her agile body twisting easily in the motion. She came down in front of him facing away, sitting in his lap with her tight leather-clad ass pushing against his cock. Superman slid one hand around her waist, pulling her closer, while another undid her zipper and plunged his hand inside her suit to palm one of her heavy breasts.

While they rapidly worked their way toward climax, the others kept discussing as if nothing was happening. Well, outside from a few envious glances - Vicki had a feeling many of them would be trying the same position that night.

According to their conversation, the last Kryptonite had been destroyed and they'd resolved matters even more esoteric. Even if she'd understood the terms, Vicki wouldn't have listened for long. She was too busy watching Catwoman getting fucked by Superman. It was hypnotizing enough while she was just rubbing against his shaft, but when she finally rose up enough to slip onto his cock and began wailing Vicki couldn't focus on anything else.

Their marathon session lasted longer than the meeting. Vicki pretended to leave but kept watching until Catwoman was finally too exhausted to continue. Superman bent her over the table and thrust a few more times before shooting cum deep inside her and then all over her back. He stroked the sweat-slick hair away from Catwoman's face and she began purring.

When he left, Vicki tried to follow him as best she could. He could move far faster than her, but it wasn't impossible to keep track of him while he was in the Batcave. She was surprised how much he accomplished, but that all passed out of mind. If anything from this made it to an article, she would write about his inhuman stamina. His cock never seemed to get soft, no matter how many thick loads it shot.

Soon it was all a part of the same sexual storm. One day when Vicki stumbled on Superman seated with two women servicing his cock, she slid a hand between her legs without a second thought. He watched her and she didn't care, just taking in the sight before her.

His cock jutted up proudly, large enough that both women's breasts weren't enough to cover it. One of them wore a white and black outfit that made her look like a queen, though she looked anything but royal with her tits around his girth while she desperately sucked his head. Beneath her was a woman in green, a striking assassin named Cheshire. She had one of the largest racks Vicki had ever seen, but they could only pleasure part of the enormous shaft.

Both women moved up and down, their breasts sometimes enveloping his length in halves, sometimes pressing against one another. They frequently stretched out to lick the shaft or suck on it. Vicki's hand moved faster between her legs, but she couldn't find any relief even long after it was over and she was alone.

Just when it seemed like Superman's Batcave was a constant orgy of sex, the sounds of violence shocked Vicki from her trance. She heard cries and the clash of steel against steel. Almost against her will, she sprinted across the cave, searching for the source. Though she soon realized that it was coming from the largest training room, she didn't slow down. The voices sounded so serious, what could be happening?

When she entered, for a moment Vicki didn't even see the combatants. She was too shocked by the sight of dozens of women lying on the ground. Those who were still clothed wore dark garments that marked them as members of the League of Assassins. They littered the ground as if they'd fallen in battle, but they weren't covered in blood.

Just cum.

It had to have been Superman, but Vicki didn't see how he could have fucked his way through so many women. They all looked completely satisfied, most actually asleep despite the ongoing sounds of battle. Those sounds finally interrupted Vicki's staring and she looked up again.

Several women whirled in the center of the sparring mat, weapons and bodies flying in a masterful display of skill. But Vicki didn't spend much time looking at them, her eyes wandered on. Superman watched the battle from the other side. Though his eyes were on the fighting, that didn't keep him from mercilessly fucking the woman in front of him.

The red and black uniform puzzled Vicki for a moment before she recognized Nyssa Raatko. The international criminal looked utterly defeated, but less from the battle and more from the enormous cock pounded her. She panted and gasped, no longer even able to scream as her eyes rolled back in her head. Vicki realized that what she had thought were brutal fuckings were nothing compared to what Superman could really do.

Abruptly he began speeding up, hammering into Nyssa until she came one more time and slid off his cock onto the floor. It spurted over her body several times, but Superman was still watching the fight. At that moment a woman in purple - Vicki thought she was a superhero called the Huntress - was knocked away and fell onto the floor.

"You're out," Superman said calmly. Huntress picked herself up gingerly and rubbed her neck, but her eyes were locked on his still throbbing erection.

"I let myself get knocked out because I couldn't resist this dick."

"If you say so." Superman swept her up into his arms and she wasted no time in wriggling onto his cock. The battle had left her clothes in disarray and she was flushed as if she'd finished hours of foreplay, so she sank onto his entire length from the beginning. Soon he was fucking her just as hard as he had Nyssa, his eyes returning to the battle.

Over the Huntress's body heaving in pleasure, Vicki did catch glimpses of the battle. Only two combatants were left now, the martial artist criminal known as Lady Shiva and the dark clad woman the others called Cassandra. Vicki knew nothing about martial arts, so she had no idea who was winning, but in the end Lady Shiva was the one who collapsed.

Superman finished off the Huntress just in time and floated closer. He didn't even look at the victor, but instead floated on top of Lady Shiva. She spread her legs immediately and he plunged into her. Either she was more exhausted than the others or Superman was gaining speed, because she was screaming almost instantly.

Though he looked in Lady Shiva's eyes during the beginning, when she began thrashing beneath him, he looked up. The victor stood there, watching him. Unlike the others, her large breasts only rose and fell with normal breathing, as if the battle hadn't aroused her like the others. Yet when she pulled off her mask, the desire in her eyes went far deeper.

She kept her gaze on Superman as she slowly stripped her costume from her body. He looked back at her, only a slight smile on his face. Vicki shuddered at the look that passed between them. Cassandra might not be cross-eyed with lust and drooling over his cock, but she was utterly his in as deep a way as any of the others.

With a lengthy groan, Lady Shiva came one last time and went comatose. Superman pulled out of her and finally moved to the competition's victor. Cassandra stayed watching him, her only reaction a slight shiver as he reached out and touched her waist.

Then his lips brushed hers and the passion burst free. Cassandra gave herself to him and he took her, gentleness and force weaving together so finely that Vicki didn't know which she was seeing. She could only watch in rapture, trying to imagine the pleasure the other woman must be feeling.

It went on for what felt like forever until at last even Cassandra's stamina exhausted itself. Superman had already fucked her through several positions, but now he sat and pulled her onto his lap, against his chest. She lay against him, exhausted, while he bounced her on his cock toward one final orgasm. When she did come, her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream before she slumped against him and seemed to fall asleep.

For a time he stroked her back and whispered gentle words.

Then his eyes rose to meet Vicki's and she came right then.

After that, it was inevitable. Vicki Vale knew she wanted him to fuck her, but she couldn't just throw herself at him. There was still a bit of pride left, wanting him to pursue her. It was obvious that Superman never would, since he had a harem filled with Gotham's most beautiful women at his beck and call, but she persisted a little longer.

One day she walked through the Batcave and found it strangely empty. Vicki thought she might have missed an announcement, yet there was no indication that many people had left. She began to get nervous, moving more and more quickly until she was stumbling from room to room, desperate for a sign that there was still someone else here.

She got it soon enough: dozens of voices crying out in pleasure together. Vicki hurried even more and eventually burst into the Batcave's central room. There she witnessed something that stunned her even after everything she'd seen.

Every single woman was lined up the cave, and Superman was fucking all of them. A slight blur of red and blue was the only sign that he was using his speed to move between them: it looked like there were dozens of him thrusting deep into the women. Each was wearing her full costume and each was moaning in ecstasy.

It was finally too much. Vicki stripped down to her lingerie, walked numbly toward the women, and knelt down at the end of the line. She took a deep breath and then raised her hips to join them.

Though she'd expected him to immediately thrust inside her, instead she began to feel feather-light touches. He teased her slowly, giving her so much attention that she wouldn't have known that he was simultaneously fucking the others if it wasn't obvious to her eyes and ears. By the time she felt his head nudging at her folds, her pussy was flooded and she was crying with need.

Then he thrust into her and she screamed with all of the others and Vicki Vale knew no more.

 

X X X

 

The next day, Vicki woke exhausted and sore, but more satisfied than she had been in years. Probably ever. Strangely enough, her head felt clearer now that she'd given in. She spent a while thinking about what she could do next, from getting Superman alone to joining an orgy with all the other redheads, but she was also able to think about other things.

That reminded her that she had intended to write an article unmasking Superman's true nature to the world. It seemed utterly absurd now. If anything, learning the truth would only make everyone else love him more. She wanted to write the article, but realized that she would have missed her deadline - perhaps more than one deadline.

Vicki walked to the computer, completely naked, and clicked her way to her paper's site. To her surprise, there was an article from her on the front page. It was very well-written, clear and evocative. Without presenting a too-tidy story, it tied all the questions up neatly and presented a very believable picture. Though it danced around the subject of sex, it managed to imply that a consensual fuckfest was going on without directly stating anything.

It was a great article. But she hadn't written it.

At the very end, Vicki saw that there was a contributing credit. Apparently one of her earlier drafts had been finished by some reporter called Clark Kent.

Whoever the fuck that was. Vicky Vale went back to worship Superman's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done - this has been quite a ride. ^-^ Over 115,000 words of over-the-top Superman erotica. After having written an entire novel of this, I'm going to ramble a little about the process itself. It's been over two years since I started writing this and obviously that changes your perspective a bit.
> 
> I'm glad that so many people have enjoyed this story, and I had a blast writing it. However, I think it is flawed in a few critical ways. First, I started writing this as an experiment emulating a rougher style of sex writing, closer to "porn without point" stories. Though I maintained this style to keep the story consistent, I'm not sure it was the best match for everything I ended up doing.
> 
> Also, I discovered that it's difficult to balance good plotting and consistent erotica content (especially when it involves many new character introductions). Most writers I observe decide from the beginning not to try to balance these, which might have been a wiser decision since I didn't come up with any great solution during the writing of this story. This seems more effective with substantially longer chapters, but I couldn't have committed to this monthly release schedule if they were too much longer.
> 
> But those are satellite issues to the main thing for me, which was indulging my desire for some ridiculous Superman porn. =P I could obviously have gone deeper into Gotham's rogues gallery, as many comments suggested, but I got to include super-ventriloquism, Grant Morrison, and the original red Batman in a work of erotica... I am content.
> 
> People have often asked what I'll be doing next, and I'm sorry to say this will probably be my only long form work of fanfiction. In the months since I started this, my game projects have taken off and require my full attention. You will definitely see some original one shots from me in the future, and I might end up putting out an occasional other piece, but this type of writing won't be my focus.
> 
> Whether you've been following from the beginning or just ran through the story now, thanks for sticking with it for so long. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I finish an entire series before posting it, but this is just a fun little side project. The good side of that is that your comments can have an influence on the story! We're definitely going to see major characters like Catwoman and Harley Quinn, but I haven't decided who all will show up. I'm also open to any and all comments/criticism - it should be clear that I have a direction for this story, but feedback is always nice!


End file.
